She changes me
by gleekie19
Summary: Santana is a big player in college. She has everything she wants until her roommate Quinn introduces her to the new girl Brittany. Brittana!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first brittana story. I have another two chapters ready to go so let me know what you think! :). **

_Note: I don't own Glee or any of the characters in the story__**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

It was the beginning of my second year in college. Everything seemed to be going great for me. But of course I am Santana freakin Lopez, no one could mess with me. My first year started out a bit awkward. I wasn´t in the closet anymore and soon, I had made a name around the school.

Every girl practically threw themselves in my arms, not that it bothers me. I've always enjoyed sex, but I never go into the cuddling part. Some girls just wouldn't leave me alone afterwards though, but I can't blame them. I'm the hottest piece of ass in the entire school and I'm good with flirting and charming the ladies, even straight girls have spent the night in my bed.

I'm not very into the straight girls, because after the mind blowing sex I gave them, they always whined about they were straight and never should have done this. Although there was a good thing about it, they always left before I had to come up with an excuse to get the girl the hell out of my room.

I've never had an actual girlfriend, well some girls thought they were my girlfriend, but so did two other girls at the same time. I managed to keep it a secret, but eventually one of them (Sugar) caught me in the shower with (ugh what was her name again, never mind I just call her the hot blonde) and so I lost them. It was actually a relief, because it was exhausting to remember all the lies I told them.

My roommate Quinn is a bad ass. We're friends since day one and she was so understanding when I told her about being gay. Well I didn't exactly told Quinn, I showed her in my bed. Yep it was pretty awkward for a while, but we've talked about it and we both decided to just stay friends and never do it again. We liked each others company and sex would just ruin our friendship. Besides, Quinn had a thing for a short brunette, Rachel Berry, I think she is annoying as hell, always talking about Barbara Streisand or whatever that comes out of the hobbits mouth.

Anyways here I am, in my bed with the biggest hangover ever. Ugh why do I always have to drink so much.

I looked over to my side to see a half naked girl beside me with her eyes closed. Great, just what I need, a hangover, and some random hook up drooling all over my pillow. I looked to the other side of the room and saw that Quinns bed was empty. Fuck, now what do I say to this girl to get her out. Quinn always helps me to get rid of them.

I quickly took my Phone and began typing a message:

_TO FABRAY: Hey fattie, where are you? I seriously need you to come rescue me from god knows who._

We always call each other different names, but we both know it's never meant in a negative way. Sometimes we act like we're best friends and the next day we insult the hell out of each other. That's just one of the reasons why we love each other. We can be ourselves without judging.

Suddenly I heard a sigh behind me and I saw that the girl began to wake up. Shit, fabray where are you when I need you.

BEEP BEEP.

_INCOMING FABRAY: Hey satan, again? I'll be right there, but you owe me one_

_TO FABRAY: thanks, where the hell are you anyways? Dont tell me you're with man hands_

_INCOMING FABRAY: Dont call her that, and yes I am. Watch it or you can handle it yourself._

_TO FABRAY: Fine, just get here._

I was laying with my back towards the girl, when I suddenly felt a hand around my waist and a head breathing heavily in my neck. I turned around and saw a hot brunette looking at me with tired eyes.

"uhm goodmorning uh'' shit what was her name again.

"Don't worry, I know you don't like to cuddle, I'll just take a quick shower and I'll be on my way" the brunette said.

Before she got up, to leave me a little shocked, she lowered her head and whispered in my ear  
>''and by the way my name is Lauren and you were amazing'' She then turned around and walked to the bathroom. Fuck maybe that girl wasn't so bad after all.<p>

Ten minutes later Lauren left and gave the me a quick peck on the lips. '' call me whenever you want to you know…...''she said. I winked at her and said '' I will babe'' With that I shut the door to never call her again.

I left the shower with just a towel and walked into the room. I froze in my spot when I saw Quinn walking in with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was tall with long blond hear. Her legs were toned and seemed endless. Her eyes were the most gorgeous blue I had ever seen and her body was smokin. Although her choice of clothes were a little bit strange. If Quinn hadn't snapped her fingers in front of me, I would have just keep staring and say nothing.

''Hee babe are you in there?, I see that you don´t need my help anymore'' Quinn said playfully, looking around the room.

''This is Brittany, she just transferred here and she has almost the same classes, so I just showed her around a little. She is Rachel's new roommate" Quinn said.

Fuck she was so beautiful, keep it together Santana just say something. "Hi uh I'm S-Santana'' Why was I stuttering this can't be happening. I have to snap out of this.

''Hi, I'm Brittany, are you okay? '' her voice was so caring and soft I couldn't help but think what it would sound like when she is screaming out my name when I...

''He creeper snap out of it'' Quins voice helped me back to reality.

"Knock it off Fabray'' I looked to Brittney and smiled ''Sorry, yeah I'm fine I just was a little shocked to find someone else here, because as you can see I'm not exactly dressed to meet someone new'' I gave her my known wink and walked back to the bathroom.

''It was nice to meet you Brittany'' What the fuck I swear she was just staring at my ass! I looked in those beautiful blue eyes again and said ''You like what you see?''

She instantly blushed when I said it and her cheeks became a little pink, oh I had this girl wrapped around my finger already, this is going to be so easy.

She looked so cute when she was blushing. Wait what, cute? I mean sexy! Damn I just want to get in her pants and get to know her. No I mean just the pants. I was getting so confused just with looking into her eyes.

''O Santana don't be such a perve'' Quinn said and smiled at Brittany ''Sorry Santana is a little horn ball, but she is really nice once you get to know her''

''Don't be sorry'' Brittney said and smiled before she looked back at me "And to answer your question Santana, no I don't like what I see''

My smile faded away. Wait what? She can't be serious I'm the hottest piece of ass in this joint. And hold up, no one insults Santana Lopez like that, no matter how hot she is Imma bout to go all Lima Heights on this girl. Before I began Brittany saw the change in expression on my face and quickly said: ''Uh no I mean you uh you have a little something right there''

She slowly walked up to me and brushed her finger against my cheek to wipe away the mascara that was scattered on my cheek from the water.

''So, it's all good, now I like what I see'' Brittany said.

When she touched me I instantly felt an electric wave trough my body. No one ever had this effect on me before

''Oh'' I mumbled, ''uhm thank you I thought you uhm, never mind. Quinn I talk to you later, I want to know why you were with Berry all night, no actually I don't blegh, Brittany I see you later I guess?'' I gave her a wink again and walked back to the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

''Wow'' Quinn said, ''For a moment I thought I had to stop her from going all Lima heights on you, but I have never seen Santana be so nice to someone she just met.''

Her words flattered me and I felt kind of happy in a strange way.

''Well, I guess she likes me then'' I said.

Quinn has a strange smile on her face when she says ''Yeah I guess so too, hey Britt I have to go to my next class. Are you free for lunch tomorrow? Me, Santana and Rachel had a deal to get some lunch around 2''

I actually wanted to get some rest in my room, because today was all a bit overwhelming. All the new people, the new school, my roommate Rachel who loved to talk which I loved to do also, Lord tubbington who started smoking again and Santana. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I was surprised I was even able to get some words out of my mouth when I saw her. She was standing in the middle of the room in nothing but a towel draped over her tanned wet body. Her dark hair was messy in a wet bun and her eyes, my god her eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes with a playful, but also confused look.

I still don´t understand why I touched her, but it felt like as if a magnet pulled me towards her. I hope she doesn´t think I´m weird now. But when I touched her I swear I saw goose bumps on her arms. Did I had the same effect on her?

''Hey Britt, you don't have to. I understand if you just want to relax in your room. It's a lot to take in on one day.'' Quinn's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

''What, O no sorry I was just thinking about something. I'd loved to join you guys for lunch'' I smiled a little too big.

''Well, great I see you tomorrow then, I'll walk with you to your next class, come on'' She held her arm out and I took it with mine. I couldn't wait to see the Latina again. There was something about her that was so interesting. I want to get to know her better. I want to be close to her. How could I feel all of this after I just known her for 5 minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes. Hope you liked it :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Santana POV:**

When I got out of class the next day, I got a text from Quin

_INCOMING FABRAY: Hee hottie, wanna grab some lunch with me and rachel?_

Yeah right, as if I want to spend my lunch hearing that midget talking and talking and yup talking. No way in hell. I was going to text quin back, when I got another text,

_INCOMING FABRAY: Oh I forgot, brittany is coming too ;) so get your ass down here_

Hmm that changed everything. Maybe I will survive a whining Berry if I can look at the blondie the whole time. I never stopped thinking about her since she stood there in the middle of my room. I want to see her again. Maybe I can even get her to come back to my room and.. No not yet. I assume she already knows about my reputation down here and she doesn't seem like the type of girl that is easy to get in. I have to play this smart. I'm going to be so nice, that candy would melt in my mouth and eventually she would too. Oh I am so smart. I laughed at my own slyness and quickly texted Quinn back.

_TO FABRAY: I'm coming, can't miss the chance to get in that pants. And I don't mean the reindeer one Berry is wearing. That's your shit_

_INCOMING FABRAY: you are such a perve. You better not hurt brittnay, I like her and I know you do too._

Damn why does Quinn always know how I feel, I didn't like her. I mean, I don't even know her but strangely I felt like I've known her for years. One look in those ocean blue eyes and I wanted to see them forever. Even in the morning without the need to escape. Okay, get it together Lopez. Just go to the lunch and see what happens. I bet she doesn't even play for my team. Even though I am sure she was staring at my ass this morning. I couldn't blame her, everyone does it.

_TO FABRAY: whatever, I'm coming_

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

''Hey Brittany, wait up!'' I turned around to see Quinn and Rachel coming my way. They were holding hands. Quinn told me earlier that she and Rachel were kind of together now and asked me if I had a problem with that. Of course I didn't, I mean I always liked girls and boys so who am I to judge them.

I never had a relationship with a girl, not even with a boy. I'm still a virgin, but I don't care. When I told Quinn she was so nice about it. I think she could be a great friend. She also told me about Santana being gay and that I should watch out for her. Before I could ask what she meant with that, she had to go to class.

''He Quinn, Hi Rachel!'' I smiled and gave them both a hug.

I didn't know if it was appropriate to hug them already since I only know them for a day, but I'm always affectionate with people.

''wow someone is happy here'' Quinn smiled.

''Oh Quinn, Brittany is just a happy person, she's great'' Rachel said and smiled sweetly at me.

''Yep she sure is'' Quinn said, before leaning in and give Rachel a kiss on her on the cheek. They were adorable.

''Now come on happy person, I'm hungry'' Quinn said.

When we got our food we sat down. At the table were a few other persons. Quinn and Rachel introduced me to them. One was Mercedes and she was really nice. Then there was Tina. She was a little quiet, but still nice.

Suddenly my eyes were drawn to the corner, where Santana was leaning against the wall. She looked amazing. She had a tight black dress on, that was so short, it easily could have been a T-shirt. Maybe it is a T-shirt and she forgot to put on a pants, I don't know.

Next to Santana there was a pretty brunette. I wonder who that is. I saw Santana leaning in and whisper something in the brunettes ear, while she put her hand on the girls waist. The brunette giggled and gave Santana a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy. The girl walked away, Santana gave her a wink, the same wink she gave me yesterday and she began walking towards our table.

''Hey, Quinn, I see you actually brought your hobbit with you'' Santana smirked.

Before Quinn could say anything, Rachel put her hand on Quinns ''It's nice to see you too Santana, how are you today?'' Rachel said.

The latina raised her eyebrow and said ''Pff like you care''

She sat down beside me and put her hand on my knee. My breath was instantly stuck in my throat by the sudden contact.

''Hey Britt-Britt,'' She looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes and had the sweetest smile on her face. I loved the nickname she gave me even though I barely know her.

''uhm hey Santana, how are you?'' I asked. Her hand went up a bit before she pulled it away. It left a burning feeling on my thigh.

''I'm better now I'm here, so how do you like it here so far?'' She looked at me without facing away and I felt a little intimidated, because she was so close. I saw everyone on the table looking at us with a shocked face. Almost like it was strange for Santana to ask me something nice.

''Well everyone is really nice, I like my classes and..'' before I could finish my sentence a guy with a mohawk came up from behind and lifted up Santana in a hug.

''Puck what are you doing ass, put me down!''

''Jeez Lopez what's up with you, didn't get any today huh? '' he laughed.

'' O fuck you puckerman, it's none of your business!''

I couldn't help but smile, they were cute together in a strange way.

Puck looked at me and smiled ''So and you are Brittany I assume?''

How did he know my name, I never met him before. Santana slapped his hand away before I could take it.

''Yes, that is Brittany and you're not getting in her pants, so don't even bother'' she said.

''Why would he want my pants?'' I asked confused.

They both looked at me like I said the weirdest thing and then bursted out laughing. Santana looked at me with an adorable look in her eyes and leaned in a little closer.

''Never mind Britt-Britt, you still have a lot to learn'' There was that wink again.

''Well, maybe you can teach me what it means?'' I said.

I really wanted to know why it was so funny, but right after I asked that, Santana looked shocked and looked at puck before they started laughing again.

Santana sat back down after they stopped and whispered in my ear barely audible ''I'll teach you anything you want Britt-Britt''

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

Brittany was blushing again. God why is she so adorable. I mean sexy. No, she is adorable and I couldn't help but smile at her. When Quinn told me that Brittany is bisexual, it gave me a strange hope that we could be more than just a one night stand. I wanted to be more for Brittany. Honestly it freaks me out a little.

When Lauren told me to meet me in the locker room a few minutes ago to…. well not to play chess I can tell you that, I turned her down. I came up with a lame excuse and told her I was really hungry and would eat her later after I ate lunch. Yeah I know I'm disgusting.

I've never turned down sex before. I always want to get my mack on. But when I saw Brittany staring at me, all I wanted to do was go over there and just talk to her. I know it's crazy right.

I was pulled out of my thoughts, when Puck suddenly hit my arm.

''Lopez, have you even heard anything that I said?''

I saw Brittany smiling at me, again adorable. I realized that Puck was talking again, so I slowly turned around at him.

''Of course you idiot, so what were you saying?''

He rolled his eyes and said '' I have a party next weekend and you should come to the club, you can bring Brittany if you want'' He said and wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Puck and I are friends for almost our entire life. He lived in the same neighborhood when we grew up. We actually dated for a while, but it was more a sexual thing. I always knew I was gay, but I was too stubborn to admit it to myself. He was a really good friend and was there for me when I told my parents. (Don't tell him I said that). They were not so understanding to say the least, but I don't want to get all depressive right now.

I looked over at Brittany who was talking with Quinn and Rachel about unicorns or something. I softly put my hand on her knee again and began rubbing circles with my thumb.

''Hey Britt?'' I said with the sweetest voice ever.

She stopped talking and I could see she was distracted because of my hand on her knee, so I pulled away.

''Y-Yeah San?'' she stuttered.

No one ever called me San, I wouldn't let them, but it sounded kind of a cute when Brittany said it, so I let her.

''Well, puckerman here throws a party next weekend. Would you like to come with me? You can meet more people and I will make sure you have fun''

I saw Quinn looking at me with a you-only-want-to-have-sex-with-her look, but I ignored it. Most of the time that look would be right, but not now. Brittany had a certain kind of innocence around her and I felt the urge to protect her from anything bad in this world.

Brittany bounced back and forth on her chair like a little puppy.

''Yes I would love to, can Quinn and Rachel come too? she asked.

I chuckled, looked at Quinn and said ''Of course, I mean Quinn follows me wherever I go and the midget follows her, so I guess we are all going''.

Quinn throws her pen at me and said ''You are lucky that I love you Santana, because you are such a bitch''

I blew her a sarcastic kiss, ''love you too fattie''

* * *

><p>-<strong>Brittany POV<strong>

It was the night of the party and week went by super fast. I called my mom to tell her about everything and how nice everyone was. I spent the whole week hanging out with Quinn, Rachel and Santana. I spend most of my time with Santana, not just because I liked her, but I also wanted to escape from Quinn and Rachel.

It hurts to look at them sometimes, they were so in love and I want that too. Santana and I were already really close after a week. It feels like I have known here forever. I also noticed that the pretty brunette followed her everywhere, but she didn't pay any attention to it. Every time at lunch she always sits beside me with her hand on my knee. It felt so warm and nice. Sometimes when she was rubbing circles on my knee, I felt something burning between my legs, it was confusing.

My last class today was a dance class. I love to dance, I can put my heart and soul in every move that I make. I am really good at it, Lord tubbington once said I was almost as flexible as him.

I met an Asian boy named Mike in the dance class. He was really nice and told me I was very good. At first, I thought he was Tina's brother, because they look exactly the same. He said that she was his girlfriend for two years now. I felt a little ashamed, but he said that it happens all the time that people think that they are siblings. I will see them tonight at the party too.

Santana is going to pick me up at 7. She insisted that we went together to the club and when I tried to protest, she said that we would see Quinn and the midget at the party. I think that she meant Rachel, because she is so short.

I came out of the shower and saw Rachel and Quinn cuddled up on Rachel's bed.

''Wow Brittany what were you doing in there, I thought you drowned or something. Do you always shower so long?'' Quinn said, while rubbing her hand up and down Rachel's back.

''I'm sorry, I was thinking a lot I guess'' I said.

''Anyone in particular?'' Quinn grinned.

''Uhm well, I was thinking about Santana. She will be here in about half an hour, so I better get ready''

Quinn gently pushed Rachel to the side of the bed and walked towards me.

''Brittany, I know you like Santana, and I think she likes you too, but just be careful okay?''

I was a little surprised ''Why should I be careful?''

''Well, she is really nice to you and I don't think I have ever seen her this way, but most of the time she only does it when she wants to have s…''

''QUINN"" Rachel cut her off and placed a hand on Quinn's back,

'' Quinn, honey, I think Brittany is smart enough to take care of herself and I really don't think it's appropriate to say those things about Santana right now'' Rachel said.

''What things?''

Everyone turned around to see Santana standing in the door opening with her arms across her chest.

''Hey Santana you are early!'' I almost jumped towards her and gave her the biggest hug,

She tensed a little, but when I slowly rubbed my hand up en down her back, I felt her body relax under my touch. I took this moment to breath in her scent, because she smelles so nice. She was wearing a short red dress, that emphasized every little detail of her body. Her long dark hair hung down her face perfectly. She was breathtaking.

''Uhm hey Britt-Britt, you do realize if you go to a party with only a towel on, you will not make it back home'' Santana chuckled.

''Well, I have you to protect me from all the bad people right?'' I smiled at her. I swore she blushed a little when I said it. She rolled her eyes, but I could see the smile on her lips.

''of course Britt, I''ll take care of you. Now get your fine ass in some clothes, so we can get this party started. And for you Quinn and follower, you better tell me what you were talking about before I got in here''

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

I was sitting on Brittany's bed, waiting for her to get out of the bathroom. I still felt a little dizzy from the hug she gave me. How could she have such a strong effect on me with only a hug. Ugh she smelled so damn good, like some kind of candy. I swear, If Quinn and Berry weren't there, I would have jumped her right there.

I looked over to Quinn and Rachel, '' So you were talking shit behind my back to Brittany huh? That's really nice of you Q''I said sarcastically

''Oh come on Santana, I was just making sure Brittany knows what is coming ''Quinn said.

''Oh really and what is that? Because you seem to know very damn well right?''

''I just don't want her to get hurt, she is really nice. But she's still a virgin and if you dump her after you get your mack on, she would be broken. I think she really likes you''

What the fuck, she was still a virgin? That explains the innocence a little.

''You know Quinn, you think you know it all, but you don't know a fucking thing about it. I like her too and I don't just want to fuck her. Okay I want that too, but I am not going to hurt her. So stop bitching. I am not going to push her in anything she doesn't want''

I was angry at Quinn, why does she think I would treat Brittany like that. Well to be honest, I don't always treat a girl very nice after the sex part, but this was different, Brittany was different. I always prefer to be alone, and no girlfriend shit, but Brittany seems to be the only one who could change my ways. God what is happening to me.

''I'm sorry, I just assumed that..''

''Don't assume anything Quinn'' I hissed.

''Hey what is going on in here?'' Brittany asked.

I looked towards the bathroom door where she was standing.

She was wearing a short blue dress and you could see the endless toned legs perfectly. Her long blond hair hung loose on one side of her head and there was a little string of hair hanging before her eyes. I walked up to her and tugged the strain of hair behind her ear. I put my hands around her waist and pulled her in for a hug. Her smell was already like a drug to me.

''Nothing Britt, you look beautiful'' I said.

I felt her arms around my neck tighten and she whispered in my ear,

"' Like what you see huh?''

I swear this girl is going to be the death of me. She pulled away from me and jumped up and down.

''Let's go San, I want to dance'' She said.

She took my hand and pulled me with her. I gave a warning glance at Quinn and Rachel before we left and closed the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, hope you like the story so far. I already had this chapter written, so I may as well publish it now :). I´m working on the****next****one. Let me know what you think about it. Again sorry for the grammar mistakes. Enjoy and review please :)  
><strong>_The song I used is, turn me on - Kevin Lyttle Add youtube in front of watch?v=fZPvrA29o0Y to listen the version._

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

When we got to the club, it was very busy. I saw Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Puck, and some random chick on his lap, at the table in the corner. I walked towards the table, when I felt Brittany's hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw her looking a little scared and fumbling nervously with her hands.

''What's wrong Britt'' I asked

''Uhm, this may sound a little stupid San, but I uhm I…'

I saw that she was having trouble to say whatever it was that she was thinking about. I put my hand on her cheek and rubbed small circles with my thumb to encourage her to talk.

''You can tell me Britt, what is it?'' I asked when she still didn't say anything.

I saw her hesitate for a second and I saw her pout a little. She was so cute.

''Well when I drink, sometimes I get a little lost and I don't want to get lost here, because I want to be around you tonight. So will you hold my hand to keep me with you?''

She looked down and I couldn't help but think how bad I wanted to kiss her right now. How am I supposed to survive the night, when she is being so cute. I lifted her head up with my hand under her chin, so I could look into her eyes.

''Hey first of all, you are not stupid and second of all, I promised you I'll take care of you right? Now let's have some fun'' I took her pinky in mine and walked towards the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

Santana was so sweet when I told her to hold my hand. She looked at me with so much care in her eyes. I still didn´t understand why Quinn told me to be careful though. Everyone seems to think Santana is a bad person, but I can see right through her. Most people think it's stupid when I tell them to hold my hand, so I don't get lost, but Santana didn't. I knew that she was a bit of a player, I mean I'm not blind. She gets followed by half the school, but I could feel she was different around me. I could see it in her eyes. It wasn't just filled with lust, it was filled with a much softer look than she gave anyone else.

I only know her for a week now, but she already meant more to me than anyone I ever met before. Maybe I was stupid to think that she liked me too, but I knew she hadn't been with anyone else since she met me. I know, because Puck teases her everyday about not getting into someone else's pants. I still don't understand exactly what that means, but I'm pretty sure it's something sexual.

Quinn and Rachel arrived shortly after us and were also sitting at the table now. Everyone seemed to have a good time. I already had a couple of shots, so I was starting to get a little tipsy.

I was talking to Mike and Tina and asked them if their baby would be Asian too, but I didn't hear the answer. I tried to concentrate on what they were saying, but the soft hand on my knee was distracting me too much.

I got that strange burning feeling again in my stomach and my leg began to shake a little. I looked up to see Santana staring at me with those beautiful stubborn eyes. She leaned in closer and I could feel her soft lips against my ear, it tickled.

''You want another drink babe?'' She asked. I was startled a little, because she's never called me babe before. It must be the alcohol, but it felt nice to hear her say that.

I giggled and said ''Sure, I'll have what you have''

She looks at me with a playful look and says '' are you sure you can handle that?''

Her hand slowly began traveling higher on my thigh and I felt like I was on fire. She must have some sort of electric skin, because every time she touches me, I feel it in my whole body.

Before I knew it I asked her ''San are you on fire? Because I get really hot when you touch me. Not that I don't like it, but I just don't understand it. Do you have alien skin or something?'' Oh my god I can't believe I just said that.

I saw Santana's eyes widen and she immediately pulled her hand off my leg.

''uhm wow, I'm sorry I just say the things I think and all those shots are not helping'' I mumbled. I felt so embarrassed.

The shocked look on her face got replaced by a cute smirk.

''You are cute Britt and a little drunk'' She chuckled and with that she walked up to the bar to get some drinks. I instantly missed her touch, maybe I can get her to dance with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

Oh my god, I had to get the hell out of there. How can I keep my hands off her, when she says things like that. I could feel the heat between my legs, it became almost unbearable to be around her without jumping her. Why is she so damn cute.

Just when I wanted to order the drinks, I was lifted up in the air. I heard a familiar laugh behind me and when I was on the ground again, I turned around to see Puck smirking at me.

''What the hell, you scared the crap out of me!'' I breathed out "Where is your girl, she left you already?'' I smirked.

''Nope, I was just getting some drinks. How is it going with your girl?' He asked and wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

''She's not my girl puck, and for your information I was getting drinks too before some idiot lifted me up in the air''

''Oh come on Lopez, I see the way you stare at her, you are totally whipped''

''I'm not! She is, she's just, ugh why am I saying this to you. I like her okay?''

''Don't worry Lopez, your secret is safe with me. Although the look in your eyes says it all. Now get some drinks for our girls''

''She's not my girl!` I hissed. "I don't do girlfriend shit you know that''

He smiles at me and says ''Whatever Lopez, I'm happy for you''

Damn Puck knows me to well. But I'm Santana Lopez, I don't do girlfriends. I want to be free right? I looked back to the table where Brittany was laughing about something with Berry. I wish I could see that smile in the morning. Ugh who am I kidding, I'm so whipped.

I could only hope she would feel the same way about me. I don't want to fuck this up for a good one night stand. I want her so bad that it hurts, but I can't do it. I want to get to know her better and I definitely don't want to hurt her. Since that it's the one thing I seem to be good at with girls, I should take things slow with Brittany.

When I got back to the table with the drinks, she smiled at me with those beautiful blue eyes and leaned her head on my shoulder. She let her arm rest lazily on my leg and started scratching with her nails. Fuck, this is getting harder and harder.

I heard her mumble something ''Sannnnnnn I wanna dance with youuuu''

It was a childish voice and if anyone else would have said it like that, it would be annoying as hell. But when Brittany does, it sounds adorable. Especially because she can barely pronounce it normally. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten those extra drinks.

I took her hand in mine and said ''well let's go check out your moves Britt, if you can keep up with me''.

She had a smile so big, it was like if she just heard that Santa was real or something. We both took the shots that I just got and made our way to the dance floor.

We just started dancing, when I suddenly felt someone tugging my shoulder. I turned around to see Lauren in front of me. Great, just what I need, that crazy ass stalker.

''What are you doing Santana?'' she asked.

I looked back at Brittany, who was swaying her hips with the music. She didn't seem to notice Lauren. I turned back around to see Lauren with an evil look in her eyes.

''Uhm what does it look like I'm doing, swimming?'' I smirked.

''That is fucking hilarious Santana, can you please cut the crap and come home with me? I know you want to, considering last time'' The evil look in her eyes was now gone and filled with lust.

''No, I'm not going anywhere with you. Can't you see I'm here with someone else? We had fun alright, but it didn't mean anything'' I said.

''Fine, but don't come knocking on my door when you want some, because this was your last chance Santana!'' She hissed. Oh oh, the evil look was back.

''Oh please Lauren, you know damn well, that If I wanted to, I can have you eating out the palm of my hand. And all your little girlfriends too. But as you can see I'm here with Brittany, so I don't need you anymore or anyone else for that matter'' I said.

''Fine, fuck you Santana´´ She growled. I gave her a wink and said ''already did remember''

I turned around and saw Brittany staring at me with a confused look in her eyes.

I leaned in closer and said in her hear ''I'm sorry Britt, she means nothing to me. Just some crazy ass stalker''

She took my hand in hers and said ''it's okay San, can you just please dance with me now?'' She asked excitedly. I simply smiled at her and started dancing. How could I get so lucky?

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>.

I was seriously drunk now, I was dancing when I heard Santana screaming to a girl, something about swimming. It was strange, why does she want to swim when we are here in a club.  
>The girl left after a small talk, and I was finally dancing with Santana. Suddenly, the music changed and one of my favorite numbers began to pump out of the speakers.<p>

_For the longest while we jamming on the Party  
>And you're wining on me<br>Pushing everything  
>Right back on top of me<em>

I felt taken away by the music. Santana was standing almost flat against me. Her hands were on my waist and I threw my hands around her neck to get more close. We started grinding into each other, in perfect harmony with the music. Suddenly, I felt her hands stroking up and down my back. My breathing became uneven with that little touch and suddenly it was a lot harder to keep standing up.

I felt her warm heavy breaths on my ear, when she said in a husky voice ''You're so hot''

_But if you think you're gonna get away from me  
>You better change your mind<br>Youre going home  
>Youre going home with me tonight<em>

I turned around so my back was now pushing into her front and my ass was grinding into her. Her hands were still on my waist, when one of her hands crept up to my stomach. She was stroking circles on my abs when she pulled me even closer. I laid my head back on her shoulder and I felt her kissing the sensitive skin behind my ear. I let out a soft moan and I heard her moaning in my ear too. I felt sticky between my legs, but I didn't care. It felt so good being this close with her and dancing like we were the only ones on the dance floor. Still, I wanted more, god I need more.

_Let me hold you  
>Girl caress my body<br>You got me going crazy  
>You turn me on<br>Turn me on_

_Let me jam you  
>Girl how ya know how on the line me<br>You got me going crazy  
>You turn me on<br>Turn me on_

The song ended and a new one began, I turned around so my forehead was leaning against hers. I saw a dark shade of lust in her eyes and her tongue wetting her lips.

It was almost impossible for me to breath at this point, I looked deep in her eyes and before I knew it she pulled me closer. I saw her licking her lips again and her eyes shifted towards mine.

She leaned in a little and I swear I felt my heart skipping a beat. I closed my eyes and parted my lips a little and closed the distance between us. Oh my god, is this really happening.

Finally, I felt her soft lips against mine and I couldn't help but moan against her lips. I felt her smiling and her tongue began running over my lower lip begging for entrance. I slowly parted my lips and I felt her tongue entering my mouth and massaging mine. Our tongues danced around each other like we've already done this for years.

Her left hand was at the back of my neck running through my hair and her right hand was squeezing my ass softly. I had to pull back to keep breathing. I brushed my lips against her ear and said ''I want you so bad Santana''

Instantly I felt her loosen her grip on me and I felt her tense against me.

I leaned in again, because I want to feel her lips on mine forever. Before I knew it, she untangled herself from my grip and began running to the exit without one word.

What the hell was that?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV.<strong>

It was a week after the party, and a week after I kissed Brittany. What was I thinking? I can't let my hormones ruin this. It was so hard to walk away from her after that kiss. She tasted so good and the kiss was addictive to say the least. But I have to prove to her and to everyone else, that I'm in it for the long run with Brittany and that I'm not just going to sleep around. If I kissed her again that night, I am sure I had no control over my body and mind anymore. God knows what would have happened in our drunken state.

I barely spoke to Brittany the whole week, because I'm afraid of the questions she might ask. She looked hurt and I knew it was because of me. I have to make things right, but how? How can I explain things to Brittany when I clearly don´t even know how to explain things to myself.

After a long boring class, I walked to my room. When I came in, I saw Quinn sleeping in her bed. That's strange, it's the middle of the day why would she be in bed. And where is that annoying hobbit? Ugh, I don't have the time to think about that right now.

I walked over to my bed to rest a little when I suddenly heard Quinn yawn and looked up to her.

''He badass, why are you sleeping in the middle of the day?''

''Oh please, just leave me alone. I had enough shit this day.'' Quinn growled.

''Wow what's up with you Fabray. You act like a little bitch'' I said

Quinn looked at me and I saw that she was crying now. I can't stand to see her crying even though is she's in the bitch mode right now. I quickly stood up and sat down next to her on the bed. I let my hand rest on her waist to try calm her down a little.

'Fuck, 'I'm sorry Q. Why are you crying?'' I asked.

She looked up to me with tears in her eyes, but she didn't answer. Instead she began sobbing more and more.

''Ssh, it's alright. Just talk to me, maybe I can help.'' I said softly.

Quinn seemed to relax a little and started sniffing a little so she could talk.

''I had a fight with Rachel.''

''With Berry, why ?''I frowned

''I don't know if you want to hear this S.'' Quinn said.

''Hold up, if this is about you and Berry not getting your mack on or something, then you're damn right. I don´t want to hear the shit you do between the sheets, because I swear, I will pass out.''

Quinn smiled a little and said ''No, you ass. I came in her room a few minutes ago and I saw that Brittany was crying''

My heart dropped in my chest. Fuck why was Brittany crying. I had to see her, I had to.. I don't even know what I had to do. I tried to look as normal as possible and asked,

''Okay, and what has that to do with you and man hands?''

''Well, I wanted to go out to dinner and Rachel said that she rather stayed with Brittany, because she was upset. So, I got a little frustrated, because we haven't spent much alone time together lately. Then she told me that I always think about myself first and blabla the usual stuff, then she threw me out of the room. Rachel is right though, Brittany shouldn't be alone when she's so upset''

"I think it'll be okay, you and the hobbit always make up. But uhm.. why was Brittany crying?' I asked and tried to sound casual.

"Oh come on S, you know she's very upset about the way you just left her there in the club, after you know.., and you barely spoke to her this week. She doesn't understand it and frankly neither do I''

I stood up and threw myself on my bed. ''Q, I don´t want to talk about it okay. Just leave it'' I said.

''Okay if you say so, in case you make up your mind, I got her number from Rachel. Here''

She threw a piece of paper with a number on it and gave me a small smile.

"I know you like her and she likes you. What are you so afraid of Santana?'' Quinn asked.

''I just, I don't want her to get hurt. I'm not good at this shit, you know that. It always turns out very bad and I care too much for her already to let that happen. It's better that she finds someone else, someone who doesn´t sleep around with everyone.''

This time Quinn stood up and sat down next to me. ''She already is hurt, just talk to her and explain how you feel. I'm sure that she'll understand. By the way, people can change Santana, even you.''

Quinn walked towards the door and before she left I said ''Uhm thanks Q, now apologize to Berry and get your mack on'' I smirked.

Quinn shook her head back and forth in amusement and left the room.

Okay I have to do this. I picked up the piece of paper with the phone number scrabbled on it and began typing out a message.

TO BRITT: _He Britt, it's Santana. I don't really know what to say, but can I see you tonight? I wanna talk to you._

I instantly felt my phone buzz and saw on the screen that it was from Brittany. My heart started beating faster by just seeing her name on my phone. Why the hell am I so nervous about this. Ugh

_FROM BRITT: No, I don't want to see you. I'm mad at you._

I couldn't help but laugh a little. She always looks so cute when she's mad. When she told me about Lord Tubbington smoking, at first I was a little shocked that she actually believed her cat smoked, but then she got mad at me for sticking up for the cat instead of her, so I just went with the story. Fuck, I really like her. Wait what? I don't like her. I just want sex, I always want that. This can't be happening to me, I'm Santana Lopez not a whipped Quinn or like that obsessive dwarf of her.

But who am I kidding here, I do like Brittany. I want her and only her. I have to fix this, before I lose her to some shit bag who doesn't deserve her. I don't even know if I deserve her, but I can change right? Quinn said that people change all the time, so why couldn't I?.

But I'm Santana Lopez and I'm certainly not going to beg her for forgiveness. I'm just going to wait until she comes crawling back to me. I don't beg… okay fine, maybe just this once.

_TO BRITT_: _I'm sorry Britt! just please, please hear me out?_

_FROM BRITT: Fine, come to my room at 9. R &Q going out for dinner._

It seems like Quinn and mustache are okay again. Probably having make up sex right now. Iewl don't want to think about that.

Okay you better step up your game Lopez, just tell her how you feel. It can't be that hard right? I just have to drink something to gain some courage. Where the hell was that Vodka bottle?

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

I was a little shocked when I saw the text from Santana. I haven't spoken to her since the party, because she was constantly avoiding me. I don't understand what I did wrong. We were so close before and at Pucks party and she just ran away from me. I couldn't help but think that she didn't want me. I felt rejected and hurt.

I replied Santana that I didn't want to see her and after the second text I still didn't. But Rachel convinced me that she had never seen Santana beg someone before, because she was too proud to do that. So for Santana to beg me to see her, showed that she at least cared a little.

I'm a little nervous though, because I don't know what she is going to say to me. I mean, she can just say that she doesn't like me and that the kiss was a mistake. I don't want to cry in front of her.

* * *

><p><em><br>Later that night…_

It was almost 11 o clock and Santana still wasn't here. I was so tired from crying, that I started to fall asleep. I turned off the lights and crawled under the covers. I drifted off to sleep almost instantly.

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my sleep when I heard someone stumbling into the room. I have no idea what time it is, but that's definitely not Rachel.

''Shit, fucking hobbit shoes'' I heard a familiar voice saying.

I quickly stood up from my bed and waited a little so my eyes could adjust the sight in front of me. ''San-Santana is that you?''

I turned on the light next to my bed and saw Santana standing in front of it. She had a drunken gaze and a smirk around her lips.

''Hey you, I was just looking for you'' she said barely understandable.

She began walking towards me, still with a lazy smile on her lips.

"Santana, you were supposed to be here like three hours ago, you can't just come in whenever you want to!'' I said and tried to hold back my anger.

She didn't say anything, instead she was just staring at me. Her eyes were red and I smelled a wave of alcohol.

''Wait, are you drunk?'' I asked confused.

Santana shook her head back and forth in amusement, almost like it was ridiculous of me to think that. Suddenly she stumbled towards my bed, threw herself on it and patted on the spot next to her.

''Come on baby, just shush for a moment and lay down okay. I just want to have some fun with you''. She said in a husky voice.

I didn't know what to do, I don't want to talk when she is drunk. Why is she drunk anyway? As much as I wanted her to stay, she has to know that she can't just expect everyone to do what she wants, whenever she wants it.

''Brittany you think waaaaay to much, just come here baby'' She said and patted on the bed again.

''No Santana, I want you to leave now. I can't talk to you, when you're drunk.''

I was proud of myself for asking her to leave. The smirk on her lips faded away and suddenly she started crying. What is happening here.

I carefully sat down on the bed, but didn't look at her. I heard the sobbing getting heavier, so I looked over my shoulder to see tears still falling from her face. No matter how mad I was, Í can't let her cry like this.

I turned around completely and lay down next to her. ''It's okay to cry San, just tell me why?''

Suddenly, I felt a strong arm around my waist and Santana buried her head in the crook of my neck. I felt the water from her eyes falling on my chest.

"I'm so sorry Britt'' She breathed out.

I didn't know what to say, so I just wrapped my arms around her en pulled her closer. I started rubbing circles on her back with my hand to let her know I was listening. The sobbing stopped a little and she began to speak again.

''I'm so sorry Britt, I didn't want to leave you in the club. I wanted to kiss you over and over again but. I-I just don't want to hurt you. I want to prove to you, that you are not just a piece of meat to me like everyone thinks''

My heart was beating faster and faster. Did she ran away from me, because she cares about me? That doesn't make sense.

''Shh San, you don't have to prove anything to me. I know I mean more to you, because I felt it when we kissed. At least I thought I felt it. That's why I was so upset when you just left me there. I just don't understand.''

Santana was still sobbing a little and suddenly she placed a soft kiss on my collarbone, before laying her head on my chest. Her soft lips almost burned through my skin.

''You felt right Britt, I-I like you'' She said barely audible.

Did she just say she liked me? Well, she is drunk, but people always tell the truth when they are drunk right?

''You like me''? I asked to be certain.

I want to hear her say it again, but I didn't get an answer, I looked down and saw that Santana was almost sleeping as her breathing became even. I pulled her closer to me and kissed the top of her head, when I slowly felt sleep kicking in as well.

''Í like you too San'' I mumbled and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

I woke up a little dazed and opened my eyes. Where the hell am I? Ugh my head hurts, fucking alcohol. Suddenly I felt someone moving beside me. Great, just what I need. I didn't had sex last night right? I don't remember much from last night, but I do know that I've never slept in the same bed with a girl, if I didn't got my mack on.

I slowly turned around and relieve spread over me when I saw Brittany lying on her back next to me. She was still sleeping, but she made little cute hmm noises. She must be dreaming I guess, she looks so peaceful right now.

Wait, what am I doing in Brittany's bed? Oh no fuck, we didn't do anything last night right?  
>The last thing I remember was that empty vodka bottle and, and Brittany? Ugh I'm such a mess.<p>

Brittany looked so beautiful and I couldn't help myself and turned around on my side completely, so I was facing her better. I leaned on my elbows and just stared at her for a while. I know I'm such a creep. When I saw that she started to wake up, I quickly laid back down.

Shit, just pretend you're sleeping Lopez. I quickly closed my eyes and tried to even out my breathing.  
>I felt her moving a little again and I started panicking in my head. What happened last night? Think think think.<p>

Suddenly, I felt a soft hand stroking my cheek and my hair. ''San, I know you're awake''

I slowly opened my eyes and looked into those beautiful blue eyes. I could get completely lost in them. I realized that I want to wake up every day and just stare at her.

''Uhm, good morning Britt'' I said with an unsure voice.

She smiled and said ''Good morning San, how are you feeling? I think you had a little too much to drink last night''

No shit Sherlock, my head was about to explode. She's so cute when she looks at me like that though. With so much, so much love?

''Yeah I'm okay, my head hurts a little though'' I said and rubbed my hand over my forehead.

She grabbed a bottle of water from the nightstand and some aspirin and gave it to me.

''Here, I thought you might need that'' She chuckled.

I took the water and swallowed the aspirin. I'm never going to drink again. No who was I kidding. Okay this is getting a little awkward here. I have to know it.

''Uhm Britt, did we, I mean last night, did we have, you know?''

She chuckled and said ''No don't worry San, we talked and you fell asleep, that's all.''

I felt happy and a little disappointed. Mostly happy, because that means I didn't fuck anything up yet. Suddenly, I remembered why I went to see Brittany last night in the first place. Okay here goes nothing, I just have to tell her how I feel. How hard can it be.

''Britt, I just want to say.. uhm.. that I'm sorry and..''

She cut me off before I could finish my sentence and took my hand.

''I know you're sorry San, you've told me like a hundred times last night. I just want to spent time with you again and get to know you even better'' she smiled.

I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders. Maybe this could work after all, but I still need to tell her how I feel.

"'I'd like that'' I smiled ''but listen, I know we haven't really talked since the party, but'' come on you can do this. ''I tried so hard to get you out of my mind, because you deserve so much better than me, but it doesn't get better as each day goes by. I'm so goddamn confused, because I've never felt this way about someone before. If I'm completely honest, it scares the crap out of me''

Brittany smiled and didn't say anything. She looked at me, but I couldn't see what she was thinking about. Suddenly, she leaned forward and pressed her lips hard on mine. I was shocked at first at the sudden action, but I wasn't thinking anymore and threw my legs over her waist, so I was straddling her. Never leaving her lips, I pushed my weight flat against her.

I felt her tongue tickling my lower lip, it shot tingles all over my body. I opened my mouth a little and deepened the kiss and soon our tongues were dancing together again. God, I missed her so much.

Her hands grabbed my waist and she pulled me even closer against. I moaned a little at the sudden body contact and trailed my hands down her sides. I want more, I need her so bad. I sucked on her bottom lip, before I went down a little and I started to caress her neck with my lips. I kept running my hand slowly up en down her perfectly shaped sides.

Her heart was beating so fast, I felt it against my lips. I laughed into the kiss, when I felt her hips bucking up a little.

Suddenly, I heard someone at the door. I should probably stop this now, but fuck it's so damn hard. I'm so sexual frustrated and I just want to keep kissing her this time.

''Wow, shit, I'm sorry'' I heard Quinn saying in a shocked voice and I flew off the bed when Brittany instantly sat up.

''Quinn, Rachel, what are you doing here?'' Brittany asked shocked. She blushed and had a little panic in her voice.

''Well, as a matter of fact, I do live here too Britt'' Rachel chuckled.

I looked up to see Quinn staring at me with a shocked look. No one said anything, we were just looking back and forth and the silence became a little awkward. I sat back on the bed and rolled my eyes.

''Okay Fabray and hobbit, one, your timing is pretty shit and two, can you stop staring at me like you just discovered Barbara Streisand fell off a cliff''

Quinn closed her mouth and smiled a little ''So, I guess you and Brittany are good again? Maybe you can now at least have a normal conversation with each other after that ridiculous situation. Although, you were pretty busy talking when we came in''

I looked at Brittney and she smiled just at me with her blushing cheeks. I walked towards Quinn and tried to ignore the smirk on her face.

''O shut it fatty, are you coming back with me? or are you going to stay here with the hobbit?''

She shoved me a little and said ''I'm coming. You know S, I really have to teach you some manners sometimes.'' Quinn sighed and walked towards Rachel to gave her a long kiss on the lips.

I smirked and turned around to see Brittany looking a little nervous. ''Uhm do you want to hang out or something later?'' I asked a little insecure.

She chuckled and her eyes lightened up and filled with happiness. ''Yeah, sure San. I'd like that''

I felt warm inside, but not a damn-I-want-to-rip-off -your -clothes- now warm, but a warm feeling I can't actually describe.

''Great, I'll text you later'' I winked at her and dragged Quinn with me outside. Maybe, just maybe the luck is on my side for once.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, again thank you so much for the reviews, makes my day:) I really like this chapter cause its pretty cute haha.  
>let me know if you want to see certain things happen later on in the story :) I tried my best with the grammar, but again english is not my first language. <strong>**thank you for**** reading my story, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pov<strong>

It's Friday and I'm in my dance class. The dance teacher is showing some moves in front of the class right now. I´m in college for almost a month now and finally it felt a little like home.

I spent almost every day with Santana. Things were going good between us, I mean, we aren´t a couple or something, but I never see her flirting with someone else anymore. She was becoming my best friend and we could talk about anything.

She told me about her parents and her childhood. It made me sad when she told me that her parents didn´t accept her for who she is. She acted like she didn´t care, but I could see how sad she is about it. But I´ll wait until she is ready to talk about it.

I'm so grateful for my mother. My father passed away four years ago, so me, my mom and my little sister are very close. She knows about me liking boys and girls and she never judged me for it.

I told Santana about my passion for dancing and she insisted that she could come to one of my dance classes to see me. When I asked her what her dream was, she looked a little sad and didn´t answer me. She started kissing me and well, I just forgot to bring it up afterwards, because the butterflies in my stomach were very distracting. But I will ask her again later.

We make out a lot and stuff, but every time when I want to do more, she stops and I don´t really know why. It was really confusing for me, but I think I am ready for the next step. I really like Santana and I know she likes me too. I want her to be my girlfriend, but I know she doesn´t like having a girlfriend.

''Hey Brittany, is that some kind of new dance style, not moving?'' Mike asked.

I looked at him and I realized I haven't paid any attention to the class and everyone was looking at me. The teacher walked towards me and asked "everything alright Brittany? I don't see you dancing like you always do''

''Uhm yeah, I'm sorry I was thinking about something else, I'm fine'' He smiled at me and walked back up to the front.

I looked over to the corner of the studio and saw Santana looking at me with a worried look. I smiled at her to let her know everything was fine and began dancing again.

After a few minutes, I was dancing like never before. I was so lost in the music and I wanted to show off for Santana. Sometimes when I turned around to look at her, I saw that her eyes were filled with pride.

An hour later the class was finished and I was on my way to Santana, when Mike grabbed my arm. I turned around, ''hey Mike, you did great today'' I said.

He smiled and said ''Thanks Brittany, you were amazing too. I was wondering if you had something to do next Saturday night?''

I was about to answer the question, when I felt a protective arm around my waist, Santana stood next to me and gave me a peck on my cheek.

''Hey Britt-Britt, you were amazing out there. I'm so proud of you''

I kissed her cheek and said ''Thank you San'' I was blushing. It felt so good to hear that from her.

Mike was standing a little bit awkward in front of us looking at the ground.

Santana gazed at him and said ''Hey Chang, you were pretty awesome too. So what did you want to ask Brittany, lost your look-a-like?'' It came out a little bitchy, was she jealous?

Mike looked a little insulted, but he continued ''Well I want to ask you, Brittany, If you would like to come to my house party this Saturday night. Quinn and Rachel and the others are coming too.''

Santana's grip around my waist tightened and before I could answer she said ''Nope, she has plans with me, now go find girl Chang and dance away''

I shoved her a little bit and said ''Be nice San, Mike is my friend''

She rolled her eyes and lay her head on my shoulder, still holding my waist. ''fine'' she sighed.

I turned to Mike and said ''I would love to come! But only if I can take Santana with me, if that is alright?'''

Santana looked at Mike with a sarcastic pout and said in the most innocent voice ever

''Yes, I would looove to come too Changy''

Mike ignored it and smiled at me ''Okay cool, I guess I'll see you two Saturday then''

He walked away and I saw Santana chuckle. I took her pinky in mine and shook my head.

''You better behave yourself miss Lopez or I'll have to punish you for your bad behavior'' I said in a husky voice. Her eyes widened, and she let out a loud sigh. We walked towards the door and I could hear her mumble ''You are such a tease Britt''

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV.<strong>

I was back in my room after Brittany´s dance class. She was amazing, I could watch her dance forever. The way she moved so gracefully with nothing but passion in her eyes.

Afterwards she went shopping with Rachel. I still don´t understand why she doesn´t think Berry is annoying as hell. But Brittany always seems to see the good in people, like there is nothing wrong with this world. I know better, but who am I to pull Brittany out of her magical bubble.

The last couple of weeks were pretty amazing, besides the fact I was frustrated as hell, but I managed to keep my hands to myself and turned down every sex offer I got. Which was pretty much every day.

Brittany and I became a lot closer. I even told her about the drama with my parents. I never talk about it, because frankly I couldn't care less anymore. Brittany kept asking questions though and when she told me about her father, it was only reasonable for me to open up and tell her my story. I hate getting all emotional, but whatever.

I still haven't told her about my dream which was becoming a singer. I love to sing and I love music. It expresses so much more than just words. I'm not always good with words especially when it came down to expressing my feelings. But it's too painful to talk about it, I know I am pretty good at it, but my parents always told me to give up the hope, because I wasn't good enough and you can't make money with it. Even Quinn never heard me sing before. Puck did actually and he was always very supportive about it.

Even though Brittany and I were practically sweet lady kissing every day, I still wanted to wait with sex. Yeah I know, pretty strange coming from a sex animal like me huh. I have to say it sucks pretty fucking bad from having sex almost every day, to nothing at all for a month.

But I want it to be perfect with Brittany and I want to make sure it's special, because it's going to be her first time even though that means I'm not getting any.

She wasn't officially my girlfriend, but that was about to change. I'm still crappy at this relationship shit and I don´t know if I can handle it and stay faithful, but I have to try for her. I want Brittany to be mine.

I sat up on my bed and grabbed my phone.

_TO BRITT:_ _Hey babe, wanna order in some pizza and watch a movie tonight? Quinn's staying with Berry. So we have the place to ourselves ;)_

_INCOMING BRITT: Can I pick the movie? xo_

Shit, that means I have to watch some kind of Disney crap for the seventh time this week. Ugh, I guess I can survive that as long as I have Brittany and pizza.

_TO BRITT: Fine, but please not little mermaid. If I have to see that movie one more time, I swear I'm going to vomit._

_INCOMING BRITT_: _LION KING! :) see you tonight grumpy X_

Okay I guess the Lion king isn't so bad. When the lion dies, and I'm sure Brittany is going to cry, I'm more than happy to comfort her.

_TO BRITT: can't wait ;)_

I tossed my phone on the nightstand and closed my eyes. I'm nervous, which is strange because I'm never nervous when it comes to girls. But Brittany wasn't just a girl she was special. I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend tonight, but what the hell do I say and what if she says no? Ugh relationships are exhausting.

''Hey J.L.O what's up with you'' Quinn said when she walked into the room a few minutes later.

''Nothing'' I sighed.

"Okay talk to me,''' Quinn said as she sits down next to me with a worried look in her eyes. Damn, she knows me too well.

''Okay, don't laugh at me, because I will ends you. I'm going to ask Brittany to be my girlfriend''

Quinn suddenly jumps on top of me with a big smile, straddling my hips and bouncing up and down and laughs ''Santana Lopez and a girlfriend huh? Never seen that one coming'

I tried to throw her off of me, but it didn't work. I tried to look angry, but she kept bouncing up and down with an amused smile on her face.

''Get off me fat ass!'' I laughed.

She finally released her grip on me and sat back down on the bed next to me.

''I'm happy for you freak, don't mess it up'' she said and kissed the top of my head ''I'm going to class now, say hi to _your girlfriend _for me'' she extended the girlfriend part and walked out of the room.

I realized that I smiled like a moron after hearing those words. Brittany is going to be my girlfriend. I like the sound of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

''Pleaseeee san, I want to watch the little mermaid again!'' I pouted.

''No Britt, you promised me that I wouldn´t have to watch that shit again!''

I really didn´t want to see little mermaid again, but it was fun to tease Santana with it. Eventually she always gave in when I pouted and looked like a little sad puppy

''Please san, I really, really like it" I looked as sad as I possibly could and stroked the back of her hand.

''Ugh fine, but this is the last time you hear me!'' she said.

She walked over to the TV and I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was so cute when she was a little annoyed.

Santana turned around and looked at me with frowned eyebrows.

''Can you tell me what is so funny Britt'' she said.

''I don´t want to see the little mermaid. I just wanted to see you give in. I know you can´t resist my pout'' I chuckled.

She looked shocked and then an amused smirk crossed her face.

''Oh is that so huh, well I think you have to suffer the consequences for making fun of me''

She ran towards me and jumped right on top of me. She was sitting on my hips and held my arms above my head with one hand. With the other hand she began to tickle me in my sides.

''Please…stop…I can´t…breathe'' I managed to say between laughing.

''No, say I´m sorry honey'' She tickled me even harder.

''I´m….sorry….honey.'' I could barely get it out.

She stopped tickling and leaned forward. Still holding my hands above my head. I felt her warm breath against my ear and she nibbled on my earlobe playfully.

''Good, now you have to kiss me to make up''

My heart began beating faster. She intertwined our hands above my head and soon I felt her soft lips on mine. It wasn't a rushed kiss, it was slow and filled with passion. I instantly felt like I was on fire.

She sucked on my lower lip before she leaned down and placed soft lingering kisses in my neck. She licked my pulse point and sucked on it, leaving a hickey. My heart was racing and almost bursting out of my chest.

She began trailing kisses on my jawline, the sensitive skin behind my ears and in my neck. It felt so good. I moaned and she pulled away slightly. Her brown eyes were looking deep in mine and they were filled with lust and love. I felt my hips bucking into her, because I had no control over my body anymore. She placed herself between my legs and I felt her thigh rubbing into slowly into my center. It felt so good and I felt a moan leaving my mouth. She began kissing and sucking in my neck again.

''Please Santana, I want you so bad'' I said in an barely audible voice. I tried to pull her closer again, but she immediately sat up and walked towards the TV. Not again.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV.<strong>

Shit shit shit, where is that lion king crap when you need it. God I can't do this. I'm so turned on right now. It took all the strength in my body to walk away and not take her right there.

Just walk back and give her what she wants. No, I don´t want her to think it´s just about sex for me and I want to make it official first. But what if she doesn't want to be my girlfriend? I can't take that shit, damn where is it. Just put on an other movie and act normal Lopez.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt arms snuck around my waist from behind and Brittany's head on my shoulder.

''San, don't you want me?'' I turned around in her arms and saw that she had little tears in the corner of her eyes.

Shit, now she thinks that I don't want her. I´m such a mess. I placed a kiss on her nose and wiped the little tears out of her eyes with my thumb.

''No of course I do Britt, it's just, I want to make this special for you. And I think it's more special when.. you know.. when we are, uhm.. but if you don´t want to I understand, but I just uhm…'' I looked down, why can't I find the right words for this and why the hell am I stuttering.

She lifted my head up with her finger and I was forced to look in her eyes. God she was so beautiful.

''Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?'' she said.

''uhm well, do you want to be?'' I asked.

She pulled me closer with her arms around my waist and now our foreheads were against each other.

''There's nothing in the world that I want more San, although an unicorn is nice too, or for Lord Tubbington to lose a few pounds that would be nice too, because he is so heavy to carry around sometimes'' She smiled at me.

She was so adorable. Thank god she said yes, I don't know what I would've done if she said no. Probably get drunk and bang some girl I don´t know and regret it the next day.

''hmm, if you rather have your fat cat than me, I guess that's all I need to know'' I pulled away and put on a fake sad face.

''No Santana, I'm sorry, I was kidding! I want you, yes I want to be your girlfriend!''

I smiled and pulled her in for a hug and said ''I guess I can prank you too huh, I know you can't resist my pout'' I repeated her words from earlier

I heard her chuckle and I pulled back a little to take her face in my hands.

''Britt, I know I have a fucked up reputation around this school, and I want to be honest with you. Most of the shit they say about me is true, I mean not all of it, but I want you to know that I really like you and I never felt this way for anyone before. You are the only one that I want and I promise you I will change for you. And believe me when I say that I want you, because damn, it's fucking hard to walk away every time, but I just want to take it slow and do this right okay?'

She smiled and pulled me in for a long passionate kiss. After a while I had to pull back to catch my breath.

''I know San, but I couldn't care less about what other people say about you. And as much as I want you right now, because I'm on fire again, I guess taking things slow is a good thing''

I smiled, intertwined our fingers and gave her a soft kiss on the lips

'If you keep saying things like that Britt, taking things slow is not an option anymore'' I chuckled. ''Now, let's watch the Lion King, I wants to gets my Disney on with my girlfriend''

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning Santana POV<strong>

I felt a soft tingle on my ear and I slowly opened my eyes to see Brittany looking at me.

'''Hey you, are you awake?'' She asked.

I glanced over to the alarm clock on the nightstand and saw that it was 6 in the morning. Ugh I hate to get woken up this early, especially on a Saturday. What I hate even more is that someone wakes you up and then asks if you are awake.

But looking into Brittany's blue eyes was the best thing to start the day with. She can wake me up any time, any day if she wanted to, I couldn't give a damn. Okay maybe not every day, but hey I have boundaries too.

Ugh I'm so tired. I barely had any sleep last night, and no not because we had mind blowing sex all night, because after the Lion king and convincing Brittany to stop crying because Simba is fine without his big lion daddy, we just talked all night long and laughed about little things. Well, some kissing and touching in between I have to admit.

''No, I'm sleeping, and you should be too. It's not human to be awake at this time in the morning'' I grumbled and closed my eyes again.

''You're so cute when you are all grumpy in the morning San, I'm just so happy'',

''I'm not grumpy and I'm sexy not cute. Now please just let me get some more sleep babe.'' I crawled closer to Brittany, swung my arm over her waist, and buried my head in the sweet scent of her neck. Her smell was like a drug to me. I placed a soft kiss on the skin of her collarbone when I felt her arms pulling me closer. Yep, Santana Lopez was in love and it felt pretty damn good.

Four hours later I woke up at the sound of a door closing. I was still in the same position, cuddled up to Brittany, who was sleeping. I looked up to where the sound came from and saw Quinn walking over to her bed.

She smirked and whispered ''So, first a real girlfriend, and now you are cuddling, who are you and what have you done with Santana!''

''Shut up Fabray, and not that it's any of your business, but yes she is my girlfriend and I like to get my cuddle on with Brittany, so get used to it. And from now on, please knock before you come in'' I whispered, but still managed to sound bitchy.

Quinn looked at me as if she saw a freakin tree singing or something, which reminds me of Berry's ex, but I don't want to talk about frankenteen.

''Did you have sex last night!'' She said a little too loud.

''Shh asshole you are going to wake her up! And no we didn't, but I don't want you to get all hot and bothered when you walk in on us when it does happens''

She rolled her eyes ''I'm happy for you, but you are still the same old pervert. Anyway I'm going to the mall with Rachel. We'll see you at Mike's party tonight right?''

Shit, I forgot about that. I just want to stay here in bed all day, but then again, a night filled with music, alcohol and dancing with Brittany is even better.

''Yeah, I'll see you tonight. Have fun with man hands''

Quinn gave me a warning look and walked out the door. I placed a soft kiss on Brittany's lips and snuggled closer. She was still in a deep sleep, but I swear I saw her smiling a little when I did it. Will life get any better than this? I´ll just have to wait and see.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. I said there will be drama this chapter so don´t be mad at me haha.  
>Thank you so much for the reviews. Please review this chapter, it keeps me motivated to update soon. Enjoy:)<br>p.s. I used 3 reviewer names in Santanas ****contact**** list, I thought it would be funny:P you'll see.**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Pov<strong>

After Brittany and I woke up, we had some lunch and she went practicing some kind of dance routine with Mike. It's his party and I can't wait to get my drinks on with my girl. Yup _my _girl. I better not fuck this up.

I'm alone in my room right now and bored as hell. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through my contacts.  
><em>Amanda<br>Ashley  
>Anne<br>Berry  
>Big tits<br>Blonde hottie  
>Blonde hotter<br>Britt 3  
>Dumb but sexy<br>Esther  
>Evanhistoryclass  
>Fabray<br>_  
>Hmm, I should probably delete some of the booty calls in here some time. Britt made me add the heart behind her <span>name<span>.  
>Her exact words were: ''I'm your girlfriend now, so you should draw <span>hearts<span> everywhere, when you write my name''.

At first I thought she was joking, but she ignored me until I had that stupid heart behind her name in my phone. Oh well, it's actually kind of cute, but I´m not going to tell her that.

_TO FABRAY: I'm bored. Wanna hang out and make fun of people?_

_INCOMING FABRAY: Sorry, can't. shopping with Rachel now._

Great, as if man hands doesn't have enough reindeer sweaters in her closet. Hope she actually buys something nice for a change, maybe something that's not stolen from the prehistoric museum.

I scrolled through my phone again and stopped when I saw Puck. Of course, why didn't I think of that one.  
><em><br>tuuut. tuuut. tuuut.  
>''Yo Puckerman in tha house''<br>''Please don't talk like a gangster, cause you're not and it sounds gay''  
>''The ladies seem to like it, when I talk like that yo''<br>''That's fucked up. I'm bored, you want to hang out?''  
>''Uhm sorry Lopez, I'm busy right now, if you know what I mean''<br>''Please don't tell me that some girl is going down on you now, because I don't want to hear that.''  
>'Uhm no of course not, I'm working on a playlist for Mikes party tonight. How is it going with that smokin hot blonde?''<br>''That smokin hot blonde is my girlfriend now''  
>''Shiiiiiiit Lopez, touchdown! Santana Lopez is back in bangland''<br>''whatever, I'll see you tonight. Say hi to the girl on top of you. She'll probably know me too''  
>''I will, wait, what, how did you kn…''<br>..tuuut._

I always know when Puck is getting it on. His voice sounds like a gay Al pacino. Usually I didn't care when he was doing it while I was talking on the phone with him, but not when I practically lived like a non for a few weeks now.

Ugh it seems like I'll have to entertain myself. That means one thing and one thing only….

No not porn, but a long nice beauty sleep. Not that I need it.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV.<strong>

I'm standing in front of the mirror looking at my outfit. I'm wearing a tight ripped pair of jeans which made my ass look more squeezable and a pink blouse. The blouse was actually a little too short, but it revealed some skin above my jeans. I think Santana will like it though.

A few minutes later, I was standing in front of Santana and Quinn's room. The door opened and my heart stopped. I think I was drooling like lord Tubbington does when he gets his food.

Santana was standing in front of me, wearing a very tight black legging with high heels and a very low V neck shirt. For a moment I thought her boobs were talking to me.

''Babe, my eyes are up here'' Santana smirked.

''Uhm what, O uhm I'm sorry. You just look... so... sexy... right now'' I said a little embarrassed. Aahw she was blushing.

She kissed me on the lips and I pulled her in for a hug. She smelled so good. I'm pretty sure it's Burberry Brit.

''You look pretty good yourself too and besides, I have to look sexy for my girl right?'' She winked.

It was so good to hear her say that. I was her girl and she was mine. I looked to the side and saw Rachel and Quinn watching TV. I walked towards them and gave them both a hug. ''Hey girls''

''You look adorable Britt'' Rachel said.

''Adorable, you mean hot!'' Quinn chuckled.

I felt arms snuck around my waist from behind. ''Hands of Fabray, or I'll have to beat you up'' Santana said with a smirk. It's so cute when she acts a little jealous.

Quinn stood up and took Rachel's hand. ''Oh I can handle you S, but I'm not sure about this one here'' She said while looking at Rachel.

They both laughed and Rachel gave a peck on Quinn's cheek.

''Okay as much as I would love to watch you and the hobbit making out, ahum gross, let's get going'' Santana said.

I took her pinky and walked towards the door, with Quinn and Rachel following behind us. ''yeaaaah, I love parties'' I said while jumping up and down. Sometimes I get really jumpy when I'm excited.

They laughed and Santana said ''You are such a dork sometimes babe, now let's get this sexy party people to Mikes house''

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<br>**  
>Mike's house is huge, and the place is packed. His parents must be rich as hell.<p>

I walked hand in hand with Brittany while we were saying hello to everyone we knew. I actually couldn´t care less who were there, but Brittany insisted we said hi to Mercedes, Tina and the rest of the gang. I saw people looking weird at our intertwined hands, because usually I don´t hold hands with some random hook up.

But everyone can know I´m taken now, especially now, because Brittany looks so damn hot in those jeans. Not to mention the little line of milky skin I could see above it. I´m pretty sure that she did that on purpose, because she grins every time I look at her ass. Yeah, I´m not very subtle when it comes to checking her out.

''hey babe, I'm going to get us some drinks, I'll be right back'' I said to Brittany.

She gave me a kiss and walked towards the couch, where Quinn, Rachel,Tina and a blonde guy with huge lips, were sitting. I scanned the room to see if Puckerman was there and I saw him dancing with a girl in the back. Probably the one he banged a couple hours ago.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Mike talking with Sugar. Oh no, not my psycho ex hook up, this is pretty awkward.

''Hi mike, awesome party, even for you. Hi sugar'' I said with a wink. She didn't answer me and just walked away. I swear if looks could kill, I was fucking dead right now.

''Uhm thanks Santana. Here, I made some shots'' He said while handing me a couple of shots on a plate. I took them all, I think about nine, before I gave the plate back.

''Wow take it easy Santana, those are strong'' he said. Usually I'm a good drinker, but he was right, those were damn strong. I instantly felt a little dizzy.

''Fuck Chang! what did you put into that!'' I said.

''It's called sambuca, here have another plate. Don't drink them all by yourself and try give some to your friends'' He said sarcastically while pointing towards the couch in the living room.

I took the drinks and sat down a little clumsy next to Brittany. I gave her, Mercedes, Tina and big lips a shot too.

An hour and unknown amount of shots later, I was leaning against the arm rest and Brittany was on my lap. I was stroking her thigh while resting my head on her shoulder. God I was so drunk, I can't even sit up straight.

''San, I want to dance with you, pleaseeeee'' She gave me the sad little puppy look. Fuck I can't say no to that.

I tried to stand up for her, but my legs were like jelly and I tripped into Brittany's side.

''Wow, I think you had a little too much to drink honey, sit back down'' She said. I fell back on the couch. I saw she was staring at everyone who were dancing.

''Britt go dance, I'll be fine'' I said.

'Are you sure? I don't mind sitting here with you'' She said while jumping on my lap. Of course I want her to stay with me, especially in this position, but I don't want to ruin her night because I drank like I have been walking in the dessert for three days.

'I'm sure babe, I'll be here if you need me'' I said. She kissed me and walked towards the dance floor.

I saw Puck walking in my direction, at least I think it's Puck, I can't really see because the fucking shots are messing with my mind.

''Hey Lopez you look like a mess'' He smirked.

Yep that's Puck. ''Oh shut up, asshole'' I said.

'He laughed and said ''Your girl has some moves, damn!''

I looked behind me and saw Brittany dancing with that trouthy mouth. I instantly felt jealous. If he looks at her ass one more time, I swear I'll cut him in pieces. I have to sober up now, so I can dance with my girl.

''I think I'm going to get some water from the kitchen, can you make sure lady lips right there, doesn't touch my girlfriend.'' I said and Puck nodded with a smirk.

I stumbled towards the kitchen. Damn get it together Lopez. The kitchen was empty and was filled with empty cups and bottles. I opened up the fridge to look for water. The fridge was loaded but of course no water. Fuck, I growled.

I sat on the barstool, hanging with my head on the bar and tried to get some balance back in my head.

Suddenly, I heard someone entering the kitchen and a pair of soft hands massaging my shoulders.

''hmm Britt, that feels so good'' I hummed.

''I know baby'' she said.

Wait, I might be drunk as hell, but I recognize Brittany's voice everywhere and that is definitely not her.

I turned around in the stool and had to concentrate on the face in front of me before I could see who it was.

Fuck fuck fuck not her. ''Oh it's you, I thought you were Brittany'' I said.

''Don't look so disappointed Santana, and by the way, Brittany looks pretty busy with Sam in the living room'' she said.

''What do you mean'' I said now with a little anger in my voice.

''I mean, they were kissing and grinding like animals'' she said.

My heart dropped in my chest. Brittany would never do that to me right?. I have to see her. I tried to stand up, but I got pushed back in the stool.

''Please Lauren don't'' I said, I had to push back my tears. How could Brittany do this to me.

She pushed my legs a little apart and walked closer, so she was now standing between my legs. Her hands started running up en down my thighs.

''It's okay Santana, I just want you to feel good. Forget about her'' She whispered with a seductive voice in my ear. She nibbled on my earlobe and whispered again ''Spread your legs more''

I know I have to stop this right now, but I felt broken and hurt. Suddenly, I felt her warm tongue licking and sucking in my neck, God it's been so long.

I didn't say anything and just did what she asked me. I spread my legs further apart and she was now standing very close to my center. I felt her hands going upwards on my thigh.

''Just relax baby'' She said with a husky voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<br>**  
>''Hey Sam, I think I'm going to sit for a while, I'm exhausted'' I said. I turned around and gave him a hug.<p>

The truth is, I could dance the entire night If I wanted to, but I missed Santana and I just want to cuddle with her on the couch now. She is so cute when she's drunk, she gets very touchy. I don't mind it of course, I love it when she touches me.

When I got back to the living room, I didn't see Santana. I only saw Rachel and Quinn kissing on the couch and Puck sitting across the table on a chair, staring at them with open mouth.

I sat down on the chair beside him but he was completely taken away with the view in front of him.

I touched his arm to help him back to reality.

''Oh hey Brittany, what's up'' he said a little surprised.

''I think I don't have to ask you huh'' I chuckled, pointing towards Quinn and Rachel.

''I'm sorry, but it's too hot not to look'' He smirked.

I couldn't help but laugh, Puck and Santana are exactly the same. Although, I like the girl version better.

'' It's alright, have you seen Santana? I can't find her''.

''Oh Lopez, I think she is in the kitchen. She's pretty wasted and she went to get some water a while ago'' he said.

''I'm such a bad girlfriend, I'm having fun while Santana feels bad'' I said a little sad. I really am a bad girlfriend, I have to take care of her.

''Don't worry Britt, she can handle a little alcohol. Just find her and kiss the crap out of her. I bet she forgives you right away'' he winked.

''Okay thank you Puck.'' I smiled at him and walked towards the kitchen.

I stopped in front of the door when I heard voices coming from behind. I heard panting and some moaning and my breath got stuck in my throat. I guess Santana isn't here.

I was just about to walk away when I heard a familiar voice saying ''Just relax baby''.

Santana told me about the girl who she was screaming at in the club a few weeks ago. She told me they hooked up a couple of times, but Lauren just didn't leave her alone. Almost every week she gets texts from her, but Santana never answered them and just deleted them. I'm really happy she does though.

I heard the voice again ''Come on, relax''. That is definitely Lauren. I couldn't fight my curiosity anymore and opened the door.  
>I saw Lauren with her back towards me, standing between someone's legs and kissing the person in front of her.<p>

She turned around and when she saw me, she just smiled. Why would she smile at me, I would feel really embarrassed when someone walks in on me like that.

She stepped away and now I could see who was in front of her. My heart broke at the sight.

''S-Santana?''


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow thank you so much for the reviews guys! Made my day! I know not everyone was happy with chapter 6:p This chapter is a little sad too, but first it has to get worse before it gets better. ;) I promise next chapter will be happier:) Please read and answer my question at the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading and enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

I was trying to push Lauren away when I suddenly heard someone say my name. I recognized the voice immediately. Shit Brittany.

Lauren stepped away and now I could see who was at the door. My sight was still blurry from the alcohol but I saw ocean blue eyes staring back and forth between me and Lauren. She looked so hurt and I saw tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Lauren was now standing behind me with her hands on my shoulders.

''Oh heey Brittany how nice of you to come in and disturb us'' Lauren said sarcastically.

''S-Santana, h-how could you do this to me'' Now the tears were streaming down Brittanys face. I could just break at the sight of it.

''It's not what it looked like Brittany, I swear, I was going to stop her!'' I could barely form any words.

''It didn't look like you were stopping her to me!'' Brittany said with a broken voice, filled with anger and sadness.

Suddenly I remembered why I let Lauren kiss me in the first place.

''Ow hold up, maybe you should stop act like you're always so innocent Brittany, because you fooled me pretty damn good! I lived like a non for weeks now, trying to prove myself to you. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to change like that! And now you just mess around behind my back with that fucking trouthy mouth!'' I couldn't hold my anger anymore. I felt so betrayed.

''What are you talking about santana, I didn't do anything with sam!'' Brittany screamed.

I looked into her eyes to see any signes of lying, but I couldn't see it. I turned around and looked at Lauren. She was standing there with the sickest laugh on her face.

''Oh, I guess I was wrong, my mistake'' Lauren said with a smirk.

I couldn't believe this was happening. How could I be so stupid. Brittany would never cheat on me, I should have known better. And now she had seen Lauren all over me. Fuck. I felt anger running trough my whole body.

''You fucking bitch, you lied to me!'' I screamed at Lauren. I tried to stand up and beat the crap out of her, but I felt dizzy and fell back down on the stool.

''Karma is a bitch Santana'' Lauren said and she walked away through the kitchen door where Brittany was still frozen in her spot.

''Britt, I'm sorry! She told me she saw you kissing sam and I- I was so angry and I'm a fucking mess right now. I know it's not an excuse b-but nothing happened I swear!'' I said.

I was trying to hold back my tears. Brittany just stared at me and didn't say anything. Fuck I wish I wasn't so wasted. I need to hold her.

Before I could stand up she said,''So everytime someone else says I cheated on you, you just go and fuck the first person you can find. Is that how this is going to be santana?''

I never heard Brittany talking in that way before.

''No of course not!, but..''

Before I could finish my sentence Brittany ran away out of the kitchen to god knows where. I tried to follow her but I tripped and fell hard on the ground. Fuck fuck.

''BRITTANY WAIT!'' I tried again but she was gone. I couldn't hold it together anymore and broke down in tears.

''Santana are you alright, what happened!'' Quinn said when she walked into the kitchen. She rushed towards me and tried to help me up. ''Rachel come here I need your help!'' she said.

Now Rachel and Quinn were dragging me to the couch. Most of the people were already gone because it was pretty late. I heard Mike saying that the party was over and the rest of the people walked out of the house.

''Honey, why are you crying, where is Brittany?'' Quinn asked.

I couldn't say anything, It was as if someone had punched me so hard in my stomach, that I lost all my words.

"I feel sick'' was the only thing I could get out of my mouth.

Puck picked me up and carried me towards the bathroom. I sat down on a chair in front of the toilet with my head hanging over it.

''Puck, Mike, we can handle it from here, can you find Brittany, Santana needs her right now'' Rachel said while sitting beside me and holding up my hair. Quinn was sitting on the other side rubbing her hand up and down my back.

''Yeah of course, we'll find her'' Puck said and left the bathroom with Mike.

''Can you tell me what happened honey?'' Quinn asked again.

''I fucked it up Quinn, I lost her, I fucking lost her'' I sobbed. My body was shaking uncontrollably. I think it's because the alcohol but I know it's because of the thought I could lose Brittany.

''What do you mean you fucked up''? Quinn asked.

''Lauren told me Brittany was cheating on me with Sam and then she kissed me and her hands were almost in my pants but I stopped her, I swear, and then Brittany walked in and saw us'' I said.

I still couldn't believe I let it get that far. I never should've believed that bitch. My emotions were overwhelming and now I was puking and crying.

Rachel and Quinn were looking at each other with worried looks.

"Sshh it's okay babe, we'll find Brittany and you can explain everything to her. It's going to be alright I promise you'' Quinn said, still rubbing my back.

''Yes don't worry Santana'' Rachel said.

I wish I could believe them. I know this is not going to be alright. I fucked up big time. She trusted me and I didn't. I have to see her now.

I tried to stand up but I couldn't. The room was spinning around and I felt more puke coming up.

''Santana just stay here okay, Puck and Mike are going to get Brittany.'' Rachel said.

After a few minutes I finally felt a little better. I wasn't so dizzy anymore and I think there's literally nothing left in my stomach to throw up.

Puck came in the bathroom.

''Uhm Quinn can you drive, Mike had to bring Tina home and I had too much to drink.'' He said.

Quinn placed a kiss on top of my head and said ''Yeah I'll drive. Honey, Rachel stays here with you alright. Try to sober up a little so you can talk to Brittany when we find her''

''Thank you Q'' I said. Where was Brittany anyway? She came her with me and I still have the car keys. I was beginning to worry, what if she has done something stupid in her emotional state.

''Santana I'll take you to Mikes room you should lie down'' Rachel said.

I nodded and walked towards the bedroom hanging on Rachels shoulder. She gave me a glass of water and sat down next to the bed.

''What if something happened to her Rachel? I mean she had some drinks too and you should have seen her before she ran away. She was crushed. God why do I always fuck everything up'' I started crying again.

She grabbed my hand and was rubbing circles with her thumb on the back of my hand.

''I'm sure she's fine santana. Brittany can take care of herself you know that.''

''I'cant lose her Rachel, I just can't. I have to make things right, but what if it's already too late?''

''I don't know honey, but what I do know is that Brittany loves you very much. She talks about you everyday, about how amazing you are. And yes you made a mistake with Lauren, but Brittany knows you've changed. Everybody sees how hard you are trying. I know you're changed too because you actually called me Rachel for the first time since I know you'' Rachel said with a smile.

''Yeah who would have thought we actually could have a normal conversation huh?. Don't think I'll keep calling you Rachel because I enjoy teasing you too much'' I said.

''I know santana, just get some sleep before Brittany gets here'' Rachel said and tucked me in under the covers.

''You know, you're not so bad after all Hobbit'' I said before drifting off in a light sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn POV<br>**

I was driving the car with Puck beside me in the passenger seat. We went back to Brittanys room on the campus but she wasn't there. We searched everywhere but we still hadn't find Brittany.

''Fuck Quinn, I think we should go back. Maybe Brittany is already back at Mikes house. We've been driving around for an hour now'' Puck sighed.

''No, if she was back, Rachel would have called us'' I said. I was worried. I know Brittany can take care of herself but there are a lot of creeps out here at this time of the night.

''Wait I see two girls walking there! I think one of them is Brittany!'' Puck said and he was pointing towards a corner, where I saw a brunette and a blonde girl.

I drove towards the shadows, but when we got closer I saw it wasn't Brittany. I didn't know who the blonde girl was, but I sure as hell recognize the brunette.

I parked the car on the side of the road and stepped out.

''You fucking bitch'' I screamed while I was walking towards the girls.

''aah how cute, did you come here to defend your little friend'' Lauren chuckled.

I was about to slap her in the face, when I was lifted up by Puck.

''Let go of me Puck, Lauren did this to santana and Brittany!'' I couldn't hold my anger.

''I know Quinn but you're not helping any of them when you beat her up right now. Let's go'' Puck said.

''Thanks Puck you are such a gentle man'' Lauren said sarcastically.

''Fuck you, I want to beat you up so bad, but I don't hit girls. I would be more than happy to let Quinn do it for me, but I don't want her to get slut on her hand'' Puck winked, and dragged me back to the car.

''Come on fabray, let's go back to Mikes house'' He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Pov<strong>

I woke up at the sound of footsteps entering the room.  
>''Brittany?''<p>

The lights turned on and I saw Rachel standing next to me.

''Where is Brittany?'' I asked. Rachel looked at me with a sad face and didn't say anything.

I jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. I saw Puck, Quinn and Mike stitting on the couch.

''Where is Brittany?'' I asked again but a little more worried.

Quinn stood up and walked towards me. She put her arms around my waist and pulled me in for a hug.

She stepped back a little and said ''We don't know santana, she's gone''

''what do you mean she's gone!'' I felt the tears coming up again.

''We searched everywhere but we can't find her. Don't worry I'm sure she's fine santana''

''Wait, I think I know where she is! Quinn can you drive me there'' I said while dragging quinn with me to the door. Please god, please let her be there.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry another Qliffhanger :)<br>O important question here! Brittany is going to lose her virginity, not next chapter.  
>But do you want to read it from her POV or not? let me know ;) review please:)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you y gracias for all the reviews I recieved last chapter. It really inspires me to keep writing and I love that you enjoy my story! So please keep doing it:)**  
><strong>I hope this chapter makes up for the little bit of drama. It's a long one and I really like it :) I used two songs in this chapter and I think the lyrics fits the story very well. It makes it more real if you listen to the songs while reading the part where I used them ;)<strong>

**1. Add youtube in front of the following link .com/watch?v=ZhVBhrnOC1Q (donnel jones - knocks me off my feet )**  
><strong>2. Add youtube in front of the following link <span>.comwatch?v=_YtzsUdSC_I&ob=av2e (Colbie Caillait - I never told you)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV <strong>

''Come on Quinn drive faster!'' I couldn't hold it together anymore. I just hope Brittany is there. Fuck let her be there!

''I'm driving as fast as I can Santana, but I don't want to get us killed'' Quinn said.

''Ugh I'm sorry Q,, I just want to know if Brittany is okay'' I felt tears coming up again.

''I know, we're almost there'' She said when she puts her hand on my knee to comfort me.

I finally felt a little more sober, I think the little sleep I had and all the water, I got forced to drink by midget helped a lot.

A few minutes later we arrived at the park. It looked damn scary in the dark with all those trees.  
>Quinn parked the car and opened the door for me.<p>

''Come on, we have to walk to get there'' I said, while pulling Quinn with me through the woods.

''Santana I don't know if we should do this, it looks scary here. Why do you think Brittany is here?''Quinn said while holding back a little.

''There is a small lake in the middle of the woods. She told me that she sometimes goes there when she's sad about something. Most of the time because she misses her family and the lake reminds her of home because of the two swans that swim in it.'' I said.

I remembered that conversation like it was yesterday. I saw how sad she was, she really misses her mom and little sister. She asked me if I missed my parents but I told her I don't. They treated me like shit when I came out and I don't care if I never see them again. Brittany looked at me with sad eyes when I told her that. I could see that she didn't believe me, but she didn't ask more about it. She doesn't force me to talk about something I don't want, that's one of the reasons I love her. No one gets me to talk about emotional things but Brittany did.

Wait, I love her? I never said it out loud. Of course I thought about it sometimes but I never really think about it seriously. But I love her, I know I do, I have to let her know even if she doesn't love me back.

''Santana, are you okay?'' Quinn said.

'' Yeah sorry I was thinking about something, let's go'' I said and took Quinns hand.

''Fuck this place freaks me out, how much further is it?'' Quinn said while sqeeuzing my hand everytime she heard a noise..

''Man up Fabray, were almost there'' I said.

We finally reached the small lake. I could see a lot more clearly now, because the moonlight is reflected in the water. It was beautiful, exactly how Brittany described it. I looked around to see if Brittany was there but I only saw the two swans in the middle of the lake.

''She's not here Quinn. Fuck fuck fuck'' I was going crazy. Where the hell is she. God what if something happened to her. It's all my fault.

''Wait, I think she's there!'' Quinn said while pointing towards a couple of rocks at the other side of the lake. I saw someone sitting in front of them.

"It's Brittany!'' I said.

I saw her sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest en her head was resting on top of them. Just when I tried to run to her Quinn grabbed my arm.

''I think it's better when I talk to her first, maybe she runs away again when she sees you''

''No I want to talk to her!'' I tried to pull my arm away but she just grabbed it again.

''Santana, trust me, just let me talk to her for a second okay? I don't think she wants to talk to you right now. Just go back to the car and wait for us there. I promise I´ll take her back with me.''

''Fine, but please hurry up'' I sighed.

Quinn dropped my arm and I took one more look to see Brittany before I walked back to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<br>**

I was sitting with my back against the rocks. My head was resting on my knees. It felt so heavy after all the crying and it felt like it was going to explode.

I can't believe santana did this to me. I know she was drunk but how could she think I would cheat on her. That's one thing but then she goes cheating on me with that Lauren. Like some kind of revenge or something. What if I hadn't walked in, what would have happend between them. I don't want to think of that.

I was sobbing again and looked up to see the swans. They remind me of my mom and my little sister. I wish they were here, I need them so much right now.

I heard some noices and a it sounded like someone was walking up to me. I looked around, but my sight was blurry from the tears.

''Who's there!'' I said. I knew I shouldn't be alone here at this time.

''Don't worry Britt, it's me'' I heard a familiar voice.

I turned around and saw Quinn walking towards me.

''H-how did you know I was here?'' I asked surprised.

She sat down next to me and swung her arm around my shoulders. I layed my head on her chest and I felt tears streaming down my face again.

''Santana thought you might be here'' Quinn said. Did santana remember what I told her?

''Is she here?''

''Yes, she's waiting in the car. I told her to wait for us there'' Quinn said.

''I don't want to see her Quinn, she cheated on me, why would she do that. If she had just ask me about Sam everything would be fine now. But instead she believed some stupid lie Lauren told her and then she kissed her'' I sobbed.

''I know Britt, it was stupid she did that. But let me tell you this. Santana never had a relationship before and she doesn't know how to handle certain things especially when she's wasted.'' Quinn said while running her hand through my hair.

''I know but why didn't she just trust me, I´ve never done anything to make her doubt me'' I said.

''Santana looks very cool and strong on the outside Britt, but she is really insecure, well not about her looks. Puck once told me about her parents. She trusted them with her heart and when her parents just threw her out of the house after she told them the truth about herself, she was heartbroken. They were the only two people she really trusted and they betrayed her. It's very hard for her to trust someone after what happened. She doesn't even trust me.'' Quinn said. I didn´t know all of this.

''I knew santanas parents were mad at her for being gay but I didn't know they threw her out. I know she's not as strong as she pretends to be, I can see right through her. I just wished she trusted me enough you know?'' I said.

''I know Britt but it takes time. She went from the biggest player in the school to a faithful girlfriend in a few weeks. You know she's changed, everyone can see that. I know you love her and let me tell you she loves you too. People make mistakes Britt, and santana doesn´t care about Lauren you know that''

I sat up a little and looked in Quinns eyes.

''Do you really think she loves me?'' I said. She never told me before but I think I saw it in her eyes sometimes.

''I know she loves you. Don't let Lauren break this up. I'm not saying that you should run back to the car right now and pretend nothing has happened, but please just promise me you'll think about it before you just leave her'' Quinn said.

''I'll promise Quinn. You know, she's very lucky to have a friend like you.'' I took Quinns hand and stood up.

''I'm your friend too Britt, and believe me, I wouldn't say all this to you if I didn't think you and santana should be together''

I smiled a little and my sobbing stopped. I gave her a big hug and said ''Can we please go home now, I'm really cold and my head hurts a lot.''

''Sure Britt, let's go''

We walked back through the woods towards the car. I saw santana sitting in the passenger seat. She looked at me and immediately looked down.

Quinn opened the back door and I sat down behind santana.

''B-Britt are you alright?''She asked with a broken voice, but still looking down.

''I think so'' I said. I'm not sure how I feel right now.

''Britt, I'm sorry I..''

I cut her off and said ''Please Santana, I just need some time to think about things okay''

I saw that she nodded her head. I layed back down and no one said anything on the way back.

We got back to the campus and Quinn and Santana were walking in front of me. We got to their room and Quinn opened the door for santana. She gave me a sad look and santana whispered ''Í'm so sorry Britt''. I nodded and Quinn closed the door.

''I'll see you tomorrow Britt'' Quinn said while pulling me into a hug.

I got back into my room and saw that Rachel was sleeping. I sat down next to her and she woke up.

''Hey rach it's me. I just want to let you know I'm fine. go back to sleep.'' I whispered.

She pulled me in for a hug. ''Thank god Brittany, we were so worried about you! especially santana, she was going crazy!''

''I know, thank you for your help. I'll explain everything tomorrow I promise''. I said. I gave her a second hug and threw myself on my bed.

It didn't took long for me to fall in a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

I woke up up and my head hurts like hell. I looked around the room and saw Quinn sleeping on her bed. I instantly thought about Brittany. She looked so hurt when I saw her last night. At least she said something to me in the car.

I'm going to get her back and let her know I love her. Even if she doesn't want me at least she knows how I feel about her. Suddenly I got the perfect plan to show her.

''He Quinn, wake up!'' I walked towards her and sat down on the bed.

''hmmm no go away'' She growled with her head burried in her pillow.

''Please I need your help with something!''

''Can you need it when I'm awake?'' She mumbled.

''Fine'' I sighed. She was up all night because of me, the least I can do is let her sleep some more. It's Sunday and If I want to do this, the first opportunity to do it, is Fridaynight. I guess I will have to wait, but Britt said she needed time so maybe it's a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV Thursday night…<strong>

The days went by so slow. I haven't spoken to Brittany the whole week, only a simple hello at lunch. Her eyes lost their old sparkle and there was only sadness when I looked into them.

I saw Lauren one time this week, in the lockerroom after gym, I didn't look at her. It reminds me of that fucking night I messed things up.

She can think that everything is fine but my revenge will be bitter sweet. She can hurt me all she wants but she dragged Brittany into this and I will never forgive her for that. She's number one on my black list right now, but I'll deal with her later.

I called Puck to come over and now Quinn and Puck were sitting on the other side of my bed when I told them about my plan to get Brittany back.

''Please Puck can you talk to your boss for me?'' I asked.

''I'll try Lopez, I can call him right now if you want?''

''That would be great!'' I said and he walked out of the room with his Phone.

''So are you going to tell me what your magical plan is S'' Quinn asked carefully.

''It's hard to explain but Brittany always tells me about all of her dreams and everytime when she asked about mine, I never told her.''

''Why?'' Quinn asked

''Don't laugh, but my dream is to become a singer. My parents always told me I wasn't good enough like they told me with pretty much everything. Since then, I never sang one word again. No one heard me sing again except for Puck.'' I said and I felt I was blushing.

''Wow S, I didn't know you could sing! But I still don't know why Puck has to call his boss''

''Puck works at breadsticks right, well every Friday night they have an open stage so you can sign in to sing a song. It's very popular and that's why it's very hard to get in. There is a waiting list, but I can't wait any longer. I'm going to sing a song to Brittany to let her know I love her''

''Santana that is a really great idea, I think she'll really appreciate it'' Quinn said and hugged me.

''I hope so, I can't lose her Quinn.'' I felt tears coming up again. I thought I didn't have any left.

Puck walked back into the room and smiled at me.

''You better practice now Lopez, because you're going to sing you're ass off tomorrow'' He winked.

''Really? Thank you so much Puck, I owe you!'' I said and ran towards him and almost tackled him with my hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

''You'll do great'' He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV.<strong>

It was Friday and I just got out of dance class when I got a text from Quinn.

_INCOMING QUINN: Hey Britt, would you like to go to breadsticks tonight with me and rachel?Xx_

I really was not in the mood to hang out with Quinn and rachel the whole night, seeing them kissing and hugging. I haven't talked to santana the whole week. I think I want to though, I miss her.

I'm still very sad about what happened but my conversation with Quinn got me to a lot of thinking.

The reason santana didn't trust me was because of her parents. I would be devastated if my mom would've thrown me out of the house when I told her about my feelings. Lauren just took advantage of santana when she was vulnerable and hurt. But how can I trust santana to not do that again everytime she gets insecure. I wish Lord tubbington was here now, he would know what to do. Maybe it's a good thing to get some distraction tonight.

_TO QUINN: I would love to. Xo_

_INCOMING QUINN: Great! Pick you up at 7 ;) Xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV Later that night…..<strong>

''Wow this place is really nice!'' I said. We just got to our table and ordered some drinks. There was a band playing on the stage and almost every table was taken.

''Yes, the food is really good too'' Rachel said. I saw that Quinn looked nervous. That's strange, maybe she's just hungry.

Suddenly I heard Pucks voice through the microphone. I turned around and he was looking towards our table. I waved and he winked back.

''Good evening ladies and gentleman. As you all know our Friday night is an open stage. We have some great singers for you tonight. Our first singer is really special. This is the first time she sings in front of an audience so please show some support and give it up for Santanaaa Lopezzzzz'' He said.

My breath was stuck in my throath. I didn't know Santana could sing, she never told me that. I looked over my shoulder and Quinn and Rachel were smiling at me.

I turned back around and my gaze was drawn towards the beautiful girl that was standing in front of the microphone.

Everyone was clapping but I couldn't move. I saw her looking at me and back to the microphone. She looked so nervous.

''Uhm Hi, I'm S-Santana Lopez. The songs I'm going to sing are for a very special person.'' Now she looked back into my eyes. I felt a small smile forming on my lips and tears in the corner of my eyes.

''I really want to share this with her. I've always dreamed about this moment, singing live in front of an audience. But more important, to sing for you, Brittany'' she said, I could hear the nervousness in her voice. I can't believe she would do this for me.

''I always thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time, that was the only way I knew until I met you'' she said and closed her eyes.

The music began playing and when she began to sing she looked at me again. Her eyes never leaving mine.

_I see us in the park strolling the summer days of imaginings in my head  
>And words from my heart told only to the wind<br>Felt even without being said_

Wauw her voice was so beautiful. It sounded soft and a little husky. Why hasn't she sing before.

_I don't wanna bore you with my troubles (yeah)  
>But there's something 'bout your love<br>That makes me weak and knocks me off my feet  
>There's something 'bout your love<br>That makes me weak and knocks me off my feet  
>Knocks me off my feet<em>

_I don't wanna bore you with it  
>Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you<br>I don't wanna bore you with it  
>Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you, more than you know..<em>

I felt tears falling from my eyes. This was the first time I heard her say, well sing too, that she loves me.

_We lay beneath the stars under a lover's tree  
>That seems through the eyes of my mind<br>I reach out for the part of me that lives in you  
>That only our two hearts can find <em>

I felt completely taken away. She was still looking deep into my eyes and every word she sang went right through my heart. I saw the passion and love in her eyes.

_I don't wanna bore you with my troubles (yeah)  
>But there's something 'bout your love<br>That makes me weak and knocks me off my feet  
>There's something 'bout your love<br>That makes me weak and knocks me off my feet  
>Knocks me off my feet<em>

_I don't wanna bore you with it  
>Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you<br>I don't wanna bore you with it  
>Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you,..<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

I saw tears falling from Brittanys eyes and Quinn and Rachel were smiling at me. I guess the first song went well. Everyone was clapping but I wasn't finished.

''Uhm thank you. I have one more song to sing, again this is for you Brittany'' I said.  
>I looked down and heard the melodies of the song playing. I looked back up to Brittany and began to sing again.<p>

_I miss those blue eyes  
>How you kissed me at night<br>I miss the way we sleep  
>Like there's no sunrise<br>Like the taste of your smile  
>I miss the way we breathe<em>

_But I never told you_  
><em>What I should have said<em>  
><em>No I never told you<em>  
><em>I just held it in<em>  
><em>And now I miss everything about you<em>  
><em>I can't believe that I still want you<em>  
><em>After all the things we've been through<em>  
><em>I miss everything about you, without you<em>

Brittany was smiling a little again, It felt so good to see her smile.

_I see your blue eyes every time Í close mine_  
><em>You make it hard to see<em>  
><em>Where I belong to, when I'm not around you<em>  
><em>It's like I'm gone with me<em>

_But I never told you_  
><em>What I should have said<em>  
><em>No I never told you<em>  
><em>I just held it in<em>  
><em>And now I miss everything about you<em>  
><em>I can't believe i still want you<em>  
><em>After all the things we've been through<em>  
><em>I miss everything about you, without you<em>

_But I never told you_  
><em>What I should have said<em>  
><em>No I never told you<em>  
><em>I just held it in<em>  
><em>And now i miss everything about you<em>  
><em>Can't believe that I still want you<em>  
><em>After all the things we've been through<em>  
><em>I miss everything about you, without you<em>

_What I never told you,  
>What I should have said…..<em>

The music ended and I took one last look into Brittanys eyes. I saw the sparkle again. I looked down for a moment to hold back the tears.

I looked back up and said ''I never told you, that I love you''

Everyone started to clap and cheer and I saw Brittany smiling again with tears in her eyes.

I thanked everyone again and walked off the stage but right before I got backstage I felt a soft hand grabbing my arm.

I turned around and I saw Brittany standing in front of me. My breath was stuck in my throat and my heart skipped a beat.

Before I could say anything, she wrapped her arms around my neck. I threw my arms around her waist and pulled her closer against me. I felt her tears on my shoulder and she whispered ''I love you too santana''

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? =)<strong>

**p.s please answer my question from last chapter, and thanks Shizuma1000 for doing it already! =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you again everyone for the awesome reviews! Also thank you for answering my question! Your opinion is really important to me so I hope I make you happy with this chapter. It was actually very hard to write because my first language isn't english so it was difficult to find the right words sometimes. I hope you like it though.  
>My next update won't be up until Friday because I have important exams this week. But I think this chapter will make up for it :) The chapter begins where the last one stopped. <strong>

**Enjoy en review please:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

_Before I could say anything, she wrapped her arms around my neck. I threw my arms around her waist and pulled her closer against me. I felt her tears on my shoulder and she whispered ''I love you too santana''_

I pulled back a little. It felt so good to hold her.

''You love me too?'' I asked her barely audible.

She took my hand in hers and with the other she stroked the tears away from my face.

''Yes, I love you Santana. I'm still hurt about what happened and I don't know if I trust you enough but I love you and I want to try. You have to promise me one thing though''

''Anything''

''Promise me that everytime you are insecure or sad about something or when you're mad at me for some reason, just talk to me before you do anything.'' She said. I saw the sadness in her eyes again for a second.

''I promise you Britt. I never want to hurt you again and I will beat the crap out of everyone who tries to hurt you.'' I said while squeezing her hands.

''You're so cute when you act like a little gangster'' She chuckled.

Hmm I guess Puck was right, the ladies like it. But fuck all the ladies, I have Brittany and I intend to keep it that way this time.

''uhm. sooo.. I love you and you love me.. so.. uhm.. does that mean you're my girlfriend again?'' I said while swaying back and forth on my feet.

''Yes, it's quite handy that you can sing when I can't sleep'' She chuckled.

''Oh is that the only reason, now you've heard my amazing voice?'''I played along.

''No this is too'' She said and pulled me in for a long kiss.

I think it was the best kiss I ever had, and believe me, I had a lot of them.  
>It was sweet and soft, but I could feel my whole body warming up and melt into her embrace. I guess I can now describe the warm feeling, I felt a while ago too.<p>

Love, and it feels pretty damn good.

I had to pull back from the kiss to catch my breath.

''Brittany S. Pierce, would you like to go on a date with me?'' I said while resting my hands on her waist. She gave me a peck on the cheek.

''Hmm I'll let you know'' She winked and walked back towards the table where Quinn and Rachel were smiling at us.

Damn my girl stole my game, I thought, while following her to the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

It was Friday night, a week after Santana had sung for me. It was the sweetest thing someone ever done for me and I was so proud of her she did something like that.  
>The week after it was amazing. Santana is really trying hard to make things right. I feel the trust coming back every day when I see those brown eyes looking at me with so much love.<p>

Tonight is our date and I'm very excited. Santana planned the whole thing so I have no idea where we're going. She told me not to wear anything fancy so I was wearing a blue blouse and a black legging.

Rachel and Quinn are spending the night in a hotel for their one year anniversary. I hope Santana and I will celebrate it too one day.

I heard a knock at the door and run towards it. I opened the door and there she was.

''Wow san you look amazing'' I said while staring at her.

She wasn't wearing anything special but I think she looks amazing all the time. She was wearing a short jeans and a black V neck shirt with a black leather jacket.

''Well, amazing enough for a kiss?'' She chuckled while stretching her arms out.

I gave her a quick peck on the lips and she looked a little disappointed that I didn't gave more. I like to tease her.

''Do I look okay?'' I asked while spinning around.

She watched me and smiled. She took a deap breath and started to sing ''when I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you areeee''

I laughed and said ''Don't go all Bruno mars on me, I didn't know you were such a romantic''

''Don't tell anyone that I am, cause I will ends you'' She chuckled and pulled me with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

We were driving in the car and singing and laughing with the songs on the radio. I have the whole night planned out and I had a surprise for her.

I have to admit I had some help from Quinn because what the fuck do I know about dating. I've been on them before, but that was only to get in the girls pants if they were a litte hard.

But this one was different. This the first date in my life that meant something and I was spending it with the girl I loved.

I looked to my side where Brittany was dancing in her seat. She stopped when she saw that I was staring at her.

''San you better keep your eyes on the road, you can stare at me all night'' She chuckled.

''How do you always know when I'm checking you out'' I asked playfully.

''You're not very good at hiding it'' She laughed and took my hand to let it rest on her thigh. I instantly felt tingles on my finger tips from the soft skin underneath them. Get it together Lopez.

''Oh may I remind you, that you were staring at my ass the first day we met'' I smirked

''I was not!'' She blushed.

''It's okay Britt, I would stare at my ass too if I could.'' I chuckled.

A few minutes later we arrived at the park. I saw brittany looking at me with a confused look in her eyes.

''What are we doing here?'' She asked.

''You'll see'' I winked and stepped out of the car to open the door for her. I took her hand in mine and walked through the woods towards the lake.

When we arrived, it was even more beautiful than the last time I saw it. Maybe because I was a freaking mess then.

The two swans were swimming in the lake and the moonlight lightened the ground around it.

I took Brittany to the spot in front of the rocks where she was sitting two weeks ago after the party. I grabbed my bag and pulled out two blankets, some food and a bottle of wine.

''I know this place is very important to you Britt and I think I messed it up for you because you know, last time you were here it was a fucking mess. I want to make this place special again for you, so I thought this would be the best place to spent our first official date.'' I said while spreading the blanket on the ground.

I turned around and I saw tears in the corner of her eyes. I pulled her in for a hug and just helt her.

''Thank you for doing this san, it's perfect'' She said while tightening her arms around my neck.

An hour later we were laying on the blanket with the other one draped around us. Brittany was laying with her head on my chest and with her arm tight around my waist. I was rubbing my hand up en down her arm while burrying my head in the sweet scent of her hair. I could lay like this forever.

I had one more surprise with me. I asked Puck to pick it up this morning, because I had class. I think now is the perfect moment to give it to her.

I have to say for someone who doesn't know how this relationship shit works I'm getting pretty damn good at it.

Brittany lifted up her head and looked up to me.

''Are you okay san, your heart is beating so fast'' She asked.

I softly pushed her up and now I was sitting next to her.

''I want to give you something Britt'' I said and I pulled the box out of my bag.

Her eyes widened and she looked confused.

''Don't worry I'm not going to ask you to marry me'' I chuckled.

I gave her the box and she just stared back and forth between me and the box.

''Come on open it'' I said to encourage her.

She opened the box and the silver necklace came out of it. On the necklace there was a little heart. The heart was shaped with two swan necks bent towards each other.

''Oh my god san this is beautiful'' She said with a shocked but happy look on her face.

I took the necklace from her hands and sat down behind her. I gently tucked back her hair with my hand to one side of her face. I put the necklace on her neck and placed a soft kiss on the skin there.

''Swans are beautiful and magical, just like you. I looked it up and when they find the Swan they want to be with, they will never go away from it again. They'll always stay together. So I hope everytime you look at this necklace, it not only reminds you of home, but it also reminds you of my love for you. I will never go away or doubt you again.'' I said.

I was surprised I actually could said it without stuttering. Brittany turned around and I saw she was crying again, but they were happy tears.

''Santana this means so much to me, I love you'' She said.

Before I could say it back, Brittany pushed me down and I was laying with my back on the ground again. Brittany was on top of me and she just looked at me. She was so fucking beautiful with the moon light in her hair and her eyes looked even more blue because of the colour of her blouse.

''I love you too'' I said and I meant it.

She leaned down and our lips melted together. It wasn't rushed or anything. it was tender and soft. My breathing became heavier and I felt my whole body warming up. I need more of her.

I graced her lower lip with my tongue, begging for entrance. She parted her lips and I gently pushed my tongue between them. I soon felt hers massaging mine and exploring everything it could. I pulled her closer with my hands on her waist and now she was laying flat on top of me. I heard her let out a moan when I did it. With one smooth move I turned us around and now I was laying on top of her. Her lips instantly found mine again and I moaned at the contact. It's been so long, I need her so bad.

I lowered my head and placed soft kisses on her neck while running my hands up en down her sides. Her hand was tangled up in my hair and the other one was moving slowly up and down on my lower back. I sucked on her pulse point and let my tongue run over the small hickey I left. We were breathing both heavily.

Her hands were now underneath my shirt, caressing the skin on my back. It left a burning feeling on my skin. I moaned at the contact and began sucking harder in her neck.

''Please santanta'' I heard her breathing out.

I crawled back up and I saw her blue eyes begging for more. I closed the distance between our lips and kissed her again and again. Our tongues were fighting for dominance and the kiss became more passionate. Fuck, It took all the power I had to stop kissing and move away from her.

She opened her eyes and looked at me with a confused look.

''Why did you stop?'' She asked. I was still trying to get my breathing normal so I could talk.

I took her hand and helped her up. I gave her one last kiss and whispered ''Let's continue this in my room''

I was surprised with myself. I wanted this so bad but I don't want her first time to be on a hard uncomfortable ground.

Normally I would've just jumped the girl and get it on but it doesn't feel like that now. I'm not going to have sex with Brittany, I'm going to make love for the first time of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

The car ride back to the campus was silent. I think the sexual tension was to big to really say anything. I'm ready for it and I couldn't think of anyone else than to lose my virginity so santana.

I couldn't stop staring at my necklace. It was beautiful and it meant so much to me. She did so much to prove to me that she loves me, that there was no doubt in my mind anymore about our relationship. I trusted her with my heart.

We got back to the campus and Santana opened the door for me. She took my hand and we walked pretty fast to her room. I think we were almost running at this point.

She was messing with the keys to get the door open but it didn´t work.

''Fucking keys, fucking door, fuck'' She mumbled to herself. I smiled and waited impatiently for her to get the door open.

When the door was open I didn't waste anymore time. I closed the door and I pushed santana against the wall. She moaned at my action. I think I'm going to be pretty good at this.

I pressed my body hard against hers and kissed her hard. The kiss wasn't slow anymore, it was rushed and full with desire. I didn''t know I had this in me. Her hands on my waist pulled me closer against her, if that was even possible.

''Put your legs arount my waist'' She whispered and I felt her warm breath on my ear. I did what she asked me to and soon I felt her strong arms lifting me up. My legs tightened around her waist while she was carrying me towards her bed.

She softly lay me down on the bed and she was laying between my legs. I saw she was hesitating a little.

''Are you sure?'' She asked me with a worried look.

I am sure, I want her so bad but I'm nervous too. This was my first time and I want her to feel good too but I have no idea what I'm supposed to do.

''Yes I'm sure. I-I'm just nervous I guess'' I said a little emberassed.

She leaned forward and now our foreheads were against each other. She looked me deep in my eyes as if she was trying to read my mind.

''Don't worry Britt, I promise it's going to feel amazing'' She said in the most caring voice I ever heard. I nodded and closed the space between us.

The kiss started out slow and soft. I caressed her lower lip with my tongue. She parted her lips and I began massasing hers again. We were moaning into each others mouth. Her hands were running up and my sides and I threw my legs around her waist again so our bodies were flat against each other. I heard her moan again and I felt her plump lips caressing the skin behind my ear.

She sat up a little and threw her leather jacket to the side. I took this opportunity to pull on the bottom of her shirt. She threw her arms up so It was easier for me to get it off. I saw a black lacy bra and the tanned skin around it. I didn't get the chance to take a long look because she leaned down and was sucking and licking on that sensitive spot in my neck again. God it feels so good. I didn't know what to do with my hands so I just let them rest on her back.

I felt her tucking on the bottom of my blouse. She sat up a little and looked at me.

''Can I?'' She asked and I nodded.

I sat up a little to give her space and she gently took off my blouse and with one hand she unclasped my bra from behind. I lay back down and now we were just staring at eacht other.

''You're so beautiful'' She breathed out.

She attacked my lips again and our tongues were dancing together in perfect harmony. Her hands were still running up and down my sides and I felt a little more comfortable. I threw my arms around her back and pulled her closer. I was tucking on her bra a little clumsy but I finally managed to get it off. She sat up a little shocked at my action and she smiled at me. I looked at the revealed skin and she was breathtaking.

''You can touch them if you want'' She said a little insecure.

I hesitated for a second but I took her breasts in my hands and began to massage them. She threw her head back a little and was moaning of satisfaction. I'm glad I'm doing this right.

She leaned closer and scooted down a little. Her head was in front of my breasts now. I was running my hands up and down her back. Feeling as much of her skin I could reach.

She was trailing kisses on my breast and suddenly I felt her warm mouth on my nipple. She was sucking and kissing the sensitive skin and my back arched up at the feeling. Her hand was massaging my other breast. My whole body felt on fire and I felt a hot liquid between my legs. She shifted positions and she was now sucking on my other nipple while massaging my other breast. I felt her thigh rubbing up against my center. I bucked up my hip in search for more friction and I felt a moan leaving my throath.

''P-please Santana..'' I moaned barely audible.

I think she heard me because she stopped caressing my breasts and she crawled down painfully slow. She placed kisses all over my stomach and licked a little around my belly button. She stopped at the top of my legging and looked up to me to ask for approval.

She sat up and slowly took off my legging and I pointed towards her short jeans. She understood what I meant and took it off. We were almost completely naked except for our panties. I reached down with my hand and tucked a little on her pantie. She grabbed my hand before I could pull it down.

''Tonight is about you Britt'' She said and began trailing kisses again on my stomach, every kiss lower and lower. I looked at her and I felt her hands pulling down my pantie. She took it off and tossed it on the ground. She was now looking at my wet sex and I felt very exposed. She licked her lips and leaned down.

''Put your legs on my shoulders babe'' she said and I did what she asked me.

I felt her warm breath against my center and I felt a burning feeling coming up from deep in my stomach.

I felt her soft lips kissing the insides of my thighs and her hands were resting on my waist, trying to hold my hips in place. She was blowing small breathes of air on my clit and my whole body was longing for her to touch me.

''P-please..'' I said again.

I felt her tongue sliding up and down my folds. I never felt this before. I felt her moaning against me. She placed a kiss on my sensitive spot and suddenly I felt her tongue on my clit stroking up and down and curling upwards.

''Oh my god…'' I moaned while my hips were trying to buck up but santana's hands helped me down. She was now sucking on my clit and I felt her plump lips caressing the sensitive nerves around it. The burning feeling in my stomach was getting worse and I felt taken away by all the new sensation santana brought to my body. Suddenly the burning sensation in my stomach stopped and I felt waves of pleasure riding through my body. My whole body tensed and I had no sense of controle anymore, it was amazing.

I was still riding out my first orgasme when I suddenly felt her fingers around my entrance and she dipped her finger inside of me. I felt a sharp pain and my breath was stuck in my throath. She stopped her actions and looked up a little worried.

''Am I hurting you?'' She asked. I shook my head a little.

''N-no please continue'' I moaned.

Her finger began pumping in and out of me again very slow and the pain slowly was replaced by a new sensational feeling. She stopped sucking on my clit and crawled back up. Now she was sucking on my pulse point in my neck again while pumping her finger in and out of me.

It was a strange but good feeling. I feel so close to her now when she's inside me.

I felt her warm breath on my ear and she whispered ''Relax baby''.

She dipped a second finger in my entrance and began a steady pace. I moaned at the feeling of her filling me up and my body was on the edge. I felt her fingers curling up a little and they hit a sensitive spot deep in me over and over again.

''S-san, I think I'm gonna…'' I couldn't finish my sentence. Waves of pleasure ran through my body again but even stronger than the ones I felt before. I was shaking uncontrollably and Santana was slowly helping me riding out my orgasme with her fingers. I couldn't catch my breath and I felt her fingers pulling out of me.

''Breathe baby'' She whispered in my ear while holding me with her other arm.

I finally catched my breath and my whole body felt relaxed and exhausted at the same time.

''wow that was amazing'' I breathed out.

I opened my eyes and I saw Santana looking at me with so much love and happiness. She layed down beside me and I snuggled up into her side. She threw her arms around me and pulled me closer. I burried my head in the crook of her neck breathing in her scent, still coming down from my orgasms. I felt my eyes getting heavier and Santana took the cover of her bed and threw it over us.

I placed a soft kiss on her collarbone and said ''I want to make you feel good too''

She kissed the top of my head and said ''We have all the time in the world for that Britt. Let's just go to sleep''

I felt disappointed but also a little relieved, because I have no idea how I'm supposed to do all those things she did to me. I layed my head back down on her chest and I was determined to learn as fast as I could.

''I love you''.

''I love you too Britt'' I heard her say before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it guys, it was very hard for me to write.<br>Let me know what you think please =)  
><strong>**Until next week! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, I told you the next update would be friday but I already had most of this chapter written so I might as well publish it now. The next update will be in the weekend. I didn´t get a negative review for previous chapter so I guess you guys liked it?  
>Please keep reviewing, keeps me motivated to keep writing.<strong>

**Thank you and enjoy this chapter =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

I woke up to the sunlight shining through my window. I heard little noices behind me and I turned around to see Brittany laying on her stomach, still sleeping, with her head burried in her pillow. She looked even more beautiful with the sunlight shining on her hair. The little noices she made were so cute, she always does that when she's dreaming.

While I was looking at her I thought about last night. It was fucking amazing. I felt so many different emotions going through my body when we were making love. Normally I didn´t care so much about how the other girl felt just as long as I got off, but last night I made it all about Brittany.

I´m happy I was her first and in some kind of way she was my first too. My first real love, my first time making love. It still scares the crap out of me all these feelings but, what I do know is that I never want to lose this feeling again.

I crawled closer and let my arm rest over her waist pulling her closer. I placed soft kisses on her bare shoulders and layed down my head in front of hers. She opened her eyes and I was met with those blue eyes. The best fucking thing to wake up to.

''Hey baby'' I said while rubbing my hand up en down her back under the covers.

''Goodmorning honey'' She said still a little sleepy and she gave me a peck on my lips.

''How are you feeling?'' I asked. She fell asleep so fast last night that we've not really talked about what happened.

She threw her arm around my waist and pulled me closer. She burried her head in my neck and I breathed in the smell of her hair.

''I'm so happy san, last night was perfect. I'm sorry I fell asleep so soon afterwards.'' She said, and I felt her warm breath against my skin.

''Don't worry I thought it was perfect too'' I said and placed a kiss on her hair. I felt her smiling and she kissed my collarbone.

''I love you'' She mumbled.

''You just love my tongue'' I chuckled.

''Yeah you're right I just love your tongue''

I pushed her away playfully and said ''You are in big trouble now Britt, and you know what I do when you are in trouble''

''hmm and what is that'' She said and I saw her eyes looking at my lips.

''This'' I leaned forward and when I our lips almost touched I rolled her over on her back and jumped on top of her. I began tickling her sides.

''S-san… I can't….. br..'' she tried to finish her sentence through the laughing but I just tickled her harder.

''You have to beg me to stop'' I laughed. Suddenly I felt two strong arms around my waist and she rolled us over. She was laying on top of me now and held my arms above my head.

I realized we were still naked and I looked at her beautiful naked body on top of me. My breath instantly became heavier and she noticed it too.

She leaned closer and whispered in my ear ''it's you turn to beg''

My eyes widened and before I could react she kissed me hard. She released my arms and began massaging my breasts while kissing in my neck.

''hmm Britt that feels so good'' I said while letting out a moan.

''Good, now spread your legs'' She said. I was shocked, I didn't know Brittany had this side to her.

''Wow baby eager much'' I chuckled. She didn't react and just continued caressing my body. I felt her hand stroking on my stomach. Fuck I'm so turned on right now.

''Britt you don't have to..'' I couldn't finish my sentence because I felt her hand pushing on my panties and my words were replaced with a moan. Shit I forgot I still had those on.

She kissed me again and said in a huskey voice '' beg for it''

Normally I have girls begging me but god she was so hot and I couldn't think normal anymore''

''P-please Britt…'' I said barely audible.

Her hand dissapeared in my pantie and her fingers were running through my wet folds.

She placed two fingers on that sensitive spot and began rubbing circles on my clit.

''Fuck….'' It was so long ago, I need this so bad right now.

''Am I doing it right'' She asked a little insecure.

''Y-yeah just.. a.. little more.. Ugh yeah right.. there'' I can't believe she never did this before, her fingers were moving on my clit like a pro.

I felt my orgasm coming up fast, when she suddenly pulled her hand out of my panty. I opened my eyes at the lost of contact and looked at her confused.

''What the fuck Britt'' I asked a little frustrated. She smiled at me and began trailing kisses on my breasts, under my breast, on my belly button, just above my pantie. Her hands pulled down my lacy pantie and I almost couldn't breath anymore.

She positioned her head between my legs and she looked up to me and smiled again. I think she was pretty happy with herself right now, teasing the hell out of me. She trailed kisses on the insides on my thigh and I had to fight the urge to push her head down with my hands.

''Please Britt… I beg you'' I can´t believe I just said that.

Right after I said it I felt her tongue moving up and down my wet center. She placed kisses around my clit before she pushed her tongue on it. It felt a little clumsy but soon she found a ritme and while she was licking and sucking on my clitt the feeling in my body was overwhelming.

''hmmm…'' I moaned and my hands were tangled up in her hair trying to help her in the right direction.

''Britt I´m gonna come…'' I breathed out and right after I said it I felt my body going hard over the edge. My orgasm rushed through my body and before I came down a little from the mindblowing orgasm, I felt her sucking and licking again, harder and faster. I instantly felt pleasure building up and I came again, hard.

''Oh my god!'' I breathed out. She kissed her way up and layed her head on my shoulders. I threw my arms around her while I was still trying to breathe normal again.

''Did I do it okay?'' She said.

I finally breathed normal again and said ''Are you kidding me, you were fucking amazing.''

Suddenly the door opened and Quinn and rachel came in, laughing. I pulled the covers fast over our naked bodies but they already saw us.

''Oh my god'' Rachel said and covered her eyes with her hands. Quinn just stared at us.

Brittany rolled of me and layed down beside me, she was blushing.

''Fuck Q, I told you, you should knock before you come in'' I said. Rachel opened her eyes again and Quinn laughed.

''It smells like sex in here'' She said while raising her eyebrows up and down.

''Oh shut up fattie, I think you and the hobbit had enough sex in that hotel to smell like sex for the rest of your lifes'' I said while snuggling into Brittanys side.

''Uhm hey guys, how was your night?'' Brittany asked, still a little emberassed. It would have been a lot more awkward when they would've come in a minute earlier.

''Uhm yeah it was great'' Rachel said while taking Quinns hand.

''Yeah it was, If you two love birds can come out of bed, you can come with us to the beach. It's beautiful outside today'' Quinn said.

I looked to Brittany and she smiled. I really don't like the beach. Getting wet and sand everywhere, but I know Brittany likes to swim so I guess I have to go for my girl.

''Ugh fine, can you just please go somewhere else so we can change, or are you going to keep staring at us'' I said and I felt Brittany slapping me softly on my arm.

''We'll be in my room, just come there when you two are ready to go'' Rachel said while grabbing Quinns hand and walking through the door.

I looked up to Brittany and gave her a kiss on the lips. I tasted myself on her and I instantly wanted to taste her again.

''I think I can wake up to this every morning'' I chuckled.

''Maybe if you are nice to Rachel and Quinn today, you can'' She said and began to walk towards the bathroom. I stared at her naked body and couldn't stop staring at her ass.

''You better lock that door because if you let me in we're going nowhere today'' I said while licking my lips.

She stepped through the door but didn't close it. She turned around and said ''Are you coming or not?''

My eyes widened at the suggestion. ''But I thought you wanted to go to the beach'' I asked.

''I do, but I still have to shower before we go. But I guess I'll just shower alone then.''

I jumped up and ran towards the bathroom.

''You are in big trouble Britt'' I said while closing the bathroom door behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<br>**

It was very hot today, so I'm glad we went to the beach. I love the sea and swimming. It's just like dancing only in the water.

Santana and Quinn were laying on the beach and Rachel and I were in the water throwing a ball at each other. Mercedes, Puck, Sam, Tina and Mike are coming too, we're going to barbecue on the beach.

Last night and this morning was so amazing. I feel even more close to Santana then I did before.  
>I looked to where she was laying. She looked amazing in her pink bikini. She was talking with Quinn and waved at me.<p>

''Sooo, how are things going between you and Santana'' Rachel asked while throwing the ball back to me.

''It's amazing'' I said while smiling like crazy.

''I see, well I'm very happy for the both of you. It's actually a good thing for everyone. Santana is a lot nicer to me lately. You really have a positive effect on her Brittany''

''Yeah I guess so too'' I chuckled.

''How about you and Quinn, did you had a good time at the hotel?'' I asked and threw the ball back.

''Uhm yeah, we're good'' She said but it wasn't very convincing. That's strange, but I saw she didn't want to talk about it so I'll just ask her later again. I don't want to ruin this day.

''Come on, let's get out of the water and dry up a little for the barbeque'' she said while walking out of the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV.<br>**

I normally hate going to the beach but I have to admit it was really nice today. The sun was shining so I gets to get my tanning on while watching my girlfriend jumping up and down in her green bikini. Fuck she looks so sexy right now. She looked to me after while throwing the ball to rachel and I waved at her. She was so cute.

''So are you going to tell me about last night'' Quinn said while looking at me with a goofy smile on her face.

''Nope, I know you would enjoy my amazing stories but it's hot enough today.'' I said and gave her a wink.

She slapped me playfully and said '' You had sex! I knew it!''

''you're gross you know that''I said.

''Yeah right, you''re always talking and thinking about sex and now I'm the gross one.'' Quinn said.

''Fine, if you want to know, yes we had sex, yes it was mindblowing, yes it was way better than I imagined, yes we did it before you came in this morning, yes we did it in the shower after you guys left, and yes we did it in your car while you and rachel were getting food for the barbecue.''

I wish I could take a picture of Quinns face right now because it's freaking hilarious.

''You did not have sex in my car!'' She said, still with a shocked look in her eyes.

''Sorry fabray, couldn't help myself, I'll clean your car'' I smirked and she slapped me again.

''You're disgusting lopez''

''Hee you asked me, I just gave you an answer. Anyway how was your night with Berry, but please don't give me the details'' I asked. I saw she looked a little sad when I asked about it.

''It was fine, we had a great time'' She said.

''Wauw, if you looked a litte less depressing, I would've almost believed that. What's going on?'' I asked.

Before she answered the question, Brittany and Rachel walked out of the water towards us.

Brittany jumped right on top of me and rubbed her wet body up to me and her wet hair was hanging in my face.

''Get off me Britt, you're wet!'' I laughed while trying to push her off me.

''Don't you like it when I'm wet'' she whispered in my ear. Wow my girlfriend is getting dirtier every minute. I managed to push her away and gave her a kiss on the lips.

''You're such a tease baby'' I said. Brittany laughed and layed down next to me, putting her ipod in her ears.

I looked over to my side and saw that Quinn and Rachel were lying close to each. I guess things are good between them but Quinn looked so strange when I asked her about it a few minutes ago.

I felt Brittanys hand on mine and I relaxed. Today is too perfect to think about the hobbit problems. I'll ask Quinn about it later.

An hour later, I was stil laying hand in hand with brittany with my eyes closed. I felt the warmth from the sun on my skin fading away and opened my eyes. Puck was standing in front of me with a coolbox.

''Aaw how cute'' He said sarcastically pointing towards our interwined hands.

''Shut up Puck and stop blocking my sun with your huge ass'' I said.

He laughed and rolled his eyes.

The rest of the group was here now too and Brittany hugged everybody. All the boys and Brittany ran towards the water and dived in. I kept an eye on Sam, I don't like the way he looks at my girl. I know nothing happened on Mikes party between Britt and Sam but I still don't like that trouthy mouth.

''Hey girl, looks could kill you know'' Mercedes said.

''What do you mean wheezy''

''You're looking at Sam like you're going to kill him any minute now''

''I just don't like the way he keeps looking at Brittany that's all.''

''I see, well I assure you, you don't have to worry about that.'' Mercedes said with a strange smile.

''Really and why is that?'' I asked a little bitchy.

'' Because, Sam likes someone else'' Mercedes said.

''He better cause I'll cut him in a hundred pieces if he touches my girl'' I said. Mercedes smiled and shook her head back and forth.

''He guys come help us with the food!'' Tina yelled at the boys. I saw Brittany pouting when she walked out of the water.

I walked towards her and threw my arms around her waist.

''What's wrong baby?'' I asked and gave her a kiss.

''Nothing, I just wanted to swim for a little while longer''

''You can swim after dinner right?'' I said while resting my forehead on hers. She looked in my eyes with that sad look.

''Oh no you can give me that sad puppy look all you want, but I'm not going into the water!'' I said.

''Fine, I guess you're not getting in my pants anymore today'' She said. Fuck I can't risk that.

''So I see you understand the meaning of that now'' I chuckled.

She gave me a wink and walked towards the group. I grabbed her arm to turn her around.

''Uhm you didn't mean that right?'' I asked a little insecure.

''Yup I mean it'' she said.

I pulled her against me and picked her up. She was dangling over my shoulder with her upper body and with her hands she grabbed my back to steady herself.

''San what are you doing!'' She laughed. I didn't answer and ran towards the water. I jumped in and let go of Brittany. The water was freezing, I pulled her closer and kissed her.

''You are blackmailing me with sex already, that is really mean Britt''I said.

I had my hands around her back and her legs were tight around my waist. We were floating on the waves.

I squeezed her ass playfully and said ''I'm in the water now, so that means I can do whatever I want with you tonight.''

''Hee Brittany, Santana come here, dinner is ready!'' Mike yelled at us from the beach.

Brittany grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the shore.

''Hey, you didn't answer me!'' I said while taking brittanys hand.

''You'll just have to wait and see'' She said and winked at me.

Damn she stole my game and my wink. But it's hot as hell so I'm not complaining.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

The barbecue was really nice and now we're all sitting on small camping chairs in a circle around a bonfire on the beach. I was sitting on santanas lap with my head on her shoulder. She was rubbing her hand up and down my thighs, leaving a burning feeling. It was getting a little cold and I only had shorts and a tanktop with me. Santana also only had shorts and a tanktop on.

''Are you cold baby, you're shaking'' She asked me while pulling me closer.

''Yeah a little''

''Here I brought my sweater put it on'' She said. I saw that she had goosebumps and she was shaking a little too.

''No you put it on, you're cold too.''I said while taking her hand in mine.

''Britt I'm fine, please put it on'' she said.

I know I can't win this discussion with her so I took the sweater and put it on. It smelled nice, it smelled like her.

''Better?''

''Yes thank you sweetie'' I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

''You guys are so cute together'' Tina said while leaning on mikes shoulder.

I smiled and Santana said ''I know, but does that mean you all have to keep staring at us''

''Come on be nice San, you promised me'' I said.

''Ugh, fine, I'm sorry Tina, Thank you but Brittany is the cute one here'' She said.

An hour later everyone was talking with each other and we were making marshmallows.

I looked around the circle and Puck and Mike were talking about who has the best sixpack. Tina was dragged into the conversation and she had to say which one she liked best. Of course she chose Mike.

Mercedes and Sam were talking to each other and it seems like they really like each other. She was laughing at every impression he did even though they weren't even that funny. I think she's just in a really good mood.

I looked towards Quinn and rachel. They were talking and preparing the marshmallows. They seem fine but I still couldn't get the conversation I had with rachel out of my mind.

I felt a kiss on my temple and turned around to see beautiful brown eyes looking at me.

''Everything alright baby, you seemed pretty far away'' Santana asked.

''Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, I asked rachel about their night in the hotel and she was kind of vague about it. Do you think something is going on between them?'' I asked a little concerned.

''Really?, Quinn also acted strange when I asked about it. But look, they're smiling and stuff so I think there is nothing to worry about'' She said.

''Yeah I think you're right''

''Now lets get these marshmallows burning cause I'm getting hungry again'' She chuckled and handed me a marshmallow.

Two hours later everyone went back and Rachel, Quinn, me and santana we're in the car. Santana was sleeping with her head on my lap and I was stroking my hand through her hair. I watched Quinn and Rachel but they didn't say anything.

A few minutes later we walked into santana and quinns room. Quinn and Rachel went back to my room. I went to the bathroom to change and when I got out I saw santana standing with her back towards me in front of the college phone.

I snuck my arms around her waist from behind and rested my head on her shoulders.

"What are you doing?'' I asked while pressing my lips in her neck. She didn't move or say anthing.

She turned around and looked at me with a confused look in her eyes.

''Hey baby what's going on'' I asked again.

I saw small tears forming in the corner of her eyes. I used my thumb to whipe them away.

''I have four missed calls'' She said while pointing to the Phone.

I took the Phone and scrolled to the menu. Four missed calls from the same number.

''Hmm do you know whose number this is?'' I asked.

''It's my parents''

* * *

><p><strong>OELALA :P<strong>

**Review please! =) you guys are awesome**


	11. Chapter 11

**Surprise!:p I had more time than I thought so here's the next chapter!**

_** Thanks to HIsland429, A, The T.M, gleeeeeeeek89 and onebratsis for your review on chapter 10! **_

**From now on I'm going to thank each reviewer at the beginning of each chapter because I really appreciate it!**

**Please keep reviewing, makes my day!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

It´s Monday morning and I´m in my spanish class which sucks ass because I already know everything about it. I only took it for some extra credits but it´s boring as hell when you know all the answers and everyone around you can´t even say gracias in the right way. Ugh whatever this day sucks anyway. Luckily I´ll see Brittany at lunch.

I didn´t get any sleep last night, not because Britts and I were getting our mack on, but I couldn´t stop thinking about those Phone calls. Why the hell did they call me? Brittany thought it would be best to call them back but I'm not even going to think about that. They ignored me for almost a year already and now all of a sudden they call me, like I should be fucking happy they did or something. Hell no.

Finally the class was over and I'm on my way to get some lunch. When I arrived, I saw Brittany sitting on one side of the table and Quinn and hobbit on the other side.

''Hey babe'' I said while dropping down next to Brittany.

''Hey san! How was your class?'' She asked while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

''Boring'' I said. I tapped on my lap and looked at her with a pout. She understood the hint and crawled on my lap and threw her arms around my neck. She gave me a kiss on my forehead and turned around so that she was facing Quinn and rachel. I dropped my head on her back and closed my eyes. Somehow I alway seem to relax around Brittany.

''Ahum are you going to say hi to us too?'' I heard Rachel saying.

''Fuck off hobbit'' I mumbled into Brittanys back. I threw my arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

''Come on S, don't call her that'' Quinn said.

''Fuck you too Quinn, why are you so defensive about that dwarf anyways I thought you were over her'' I said, still with my face burried into Brittanys back, thinking about the strange thing that's going on between Quinn and Rachel since their night in the hotel. I felt Brittany squeezing my knee with her hand to calm me down.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' Rachel said.

''Nothing Rach, santana is having a bad day okay, she doesn't mean it'' Brittany said.

''Uhm yeah I do mean it. Seriously could you get any more annoying? You know exactly what I meant. You two are acting strange since you came back and I have no fucking time for your problems right now so leave me alone for just one day in your miserable life!'' I said, while laying my head on Brittanys shoulder so I could look at them.

''SANTANA, STOP IT!'' Quinn said and I could hear the anger in her voice.

''Why do you always have to keep saying things like that to me, I thought we were friends now but it looks like you hate me even more when you act like this'' rachel said in a soft sad voice.

''Please, I'm not saying that I hate you. I'm just saying if you got hit by a bus, I probably would be driving it.'' I gently pushed Brittany off my lap, gave her a small smile and walked away. If I stay I don't know what I would've done or said more but I do know that I probably regret it.

A few minutes later, I stormed into my room, slammed the door close and layed down on my bed. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. Why does this get to me so much? Fuck, I don't care about my parents calling me they can go fuck themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

I was worried about santana. I held her the whole night in my arms and I knew she was pretending to be asleep. When I told her she should call her parents back she got mad at me. I know she wants to do it but she is to proud to admit it. I don't know why her parents called her but it must be something important. Why else would they call after a year of silence.

''Fuck, What's up with her?'' Quinn asked a little mad after Santana stormed off.

''She's having some issues now, I'm sorry she took it out on you two. When santana is sad or mad she takes it out on the people she loves the most.'' I said

''I understand'' rachel said barely audible.

''Uhm but can I ask you guys something?'' I said a little insecure.

''Of course Britt, what's up'' Quinn asked curiously.

''uhm don't get this the wrong way but, I've seen it too, you two are acting strange around each other. Is there a reason for that?'' I asked

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other and then back at me.

''We just had a little disagreement, that's all, right Quinn?'' Rachel said while looking at her.

''Uhm yeah nothing special'' Quinn said but not very convincing.

''Uhm okay, well if you need anything just let me know. I'm going to find santana now'' I said while standing up.

I could see that rachel acted a little guilty and Quinn was still mad at her for some reason. I'll figure it out later. First I have to make sure santana is alright. I took my Phone and called her, but it went straight to voicemail. I began typing out a message. I smiled at her name in my Phone. She changed her contact name and everytime I saw it I couldn't help but smile. She still had the heart behind my name in her phone even though she said it was stupid.

_TO MY HOT GIRLFRIEND: Honey where are you?_

A minute later I got a response

_INCOMING MY HOT GIRLFRIEND: In my room, I need you…_

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

I was still sobbing with my head burried in my pillow when I suddenly felt two strong arms around my waist. I lifted up my head and I saw Brittany laying next to me with a worried look in her eyes.

''It's about your parents isn't it? She asked. God she knows me too well.

''Aha yeah… I think I want to call them back, but I'm afraid what they would say you know?''

''I know san, but you'll never know unless you call them. Maybe they're sorry for treating you like they have'' She said and I burried my head in her neck, breathing in her scent. I instantly relaxed a little.

''But what if… what if…'' I couldn't finish my sentence, instead I started sobbing more and more. I felt her pulling me closer and our bodies were almost melted into each other.

''If it's something bad I'll be right here with you'' She said.

''I know, but I'm not sure if I can handle it again when they haven't changed and they'll just say what a miserable piece of shit I am and stuff like that''

''Then you'll just hang up and forget about it. San I know you miss them, but if they don't love you for who you are then they are not worth having you in their lifes.''

''So I'll just have to keep smiling or something?'' I said a little annoyed. Why can she talk so lightly about this.

''San, smiling doesn't always mean you're happy. Sometimes, it simply means that you're a strong person. I know you are. You've been handeling this so good on your own, but you don't have to anymore. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, no matter what your parents think or say about it''

''I'm sorry I got mad at you last night Britt, it's just hard sometimes you know, not having them around.'' I said.

She rubbed her hand up and down my arm and placed a kiss on my head.

''I know it's hard. I still miss my father everyday''

''Fuck, I'm sorry Britt I haven't thought about that! I'm crying here like a little baby and acting like an idiot about a stupid Phone call.'' I said while grabbing her hand and kiss the top of it.

''It's okay just promise me you'll call them? Maybe it's important''

I really don't want to deal with that shit right now but I think she's right. Maybe it's important, and if not then I'll hang up. I managed pretty good without them so far.

''I'll promise, but will you be there with me, when I call?'' I asked.

''Of course I will! Tonight after dinner, okay?''

''Okay''

''Can you promise me one more thing'' She asked while lifting my head up with her finger so that I was looking in her ocean blue eyes.

''What?''

''Just apologize to Quinn and Rachel. They love you and you said some pretty mean things''

''Fine'' I sighed and let my head rest on her chest again. I layed my hand on her heart, feeling her heartbeat on my hand and felt my body calming down

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn POV<strong>

Rachel was laying on her bed watching tv. I just got back from my second class and I sat down on Brittanys bed.

''Why are you sitting over there?'' Rachel asked.

''We need to talk rachel''. I said. She sat up immediately and looked worried.

''Are you breaking up with me?'' She asked and I could she the panic in her eyes.

''No of course not! I just.. I just need you to tell me the truth''

''Quinn I already told you…''

''Yeah I know but I need to hear it again. I can't stop thinking about that text and it drives me crazy to think that you still love him'' I could feel tears coming up but I held them in.

When Rachel was ordering food in the hotel last weekend her Phone went off. She asked if I could see who it was and I saw Finns name on the screen. I instantly felt like if someone had punched me in my stomach. I pressed to ignore the call and right after that a text came in. It said:

_INCOMING FINN: I miss you, can we please talk?_

''Quinn, honey, it didn't mean anything you know that. I just ran in to him that day and we talked for a while about small stuff like college. I know he misses me but I don't miss him! How many times do I have to tell you that! I love you and only you''

''I know you love me Rachel, but sometimes I just get the feeling that you… I don't know..''

She walked towards me and gave me a long kiss on the lips. We both had to pull back for breath.

''Do I have to do anything more to make you believe me, that I don't care about him anymore?'' She asked.

''Well, I have something in mind'' I chuckled. Before I could kiss her again my Phone buzzed in my pocket.

_INCOMING SANTANA: Can I talk to you? I'm sorry for what I said before._

''Who is it?'' Rachel asked while kissing my cheek.

''It's santana, she wants to apologize I guess.''

''Okay well I'll see you tonight for dinner right?'' She asked a little insecure.

''Definately, I love you'' I said while walking towards the door.

''I love you too'' She said and blew me a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

I'm practicing a dance routine with Mike in the studio. On my way to the studio I bumped into Quinn. She looked a lot happier and she said she was on her way to santana because she texted her that she wanted to talk. I'm so proud of her. I know it's hard to admit for santana that she was wrong and it was a lot harder for her to apologize.

I'm actually a little nervous too about that Phone call. What if her parents haven't changed at all, she'll be heartbroken all over again. But I'll be there for her and she knows that.

''Hey Britt, everything alright? You seem a little out of ritm?'' Mike asked.

''What? O I'm sorry I was thinking.''

''You think a lot Brittany'' He chuckled.

''Yeah I guess so'' I smiled and started dancing again.

''Me and the boys were thinking to go on a little road trip next weekend with the group, would you like to come, of course santana is invited too'' Mike asked.

''Uhm yeah sounds fun! I'll ask santana about it later''

''Cool'' he said while doing dougie.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV, Later that night at breadsticks.<strong>

''What do you want to eat babe?'' Santana asked while looking at the menu.

''You'' I said flirtatiously

''Well I'm not on this menu Britt'' She chuckled.

''You're on my menu'' I said while taking her hand.

''Come on Britt, I want to eat this insanely good food here but If you keep saying things like that I'm not going to control myself and drag you home and we'll both go to sleep with empty stomachs'' She laughed while wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

''Fine, I'll have the shrimps'' I said while moving up and down on my seat.

''Hmm those are nice, I think I'm going for the pasta'' She said while closing the menu and rubbing circles on my hand with her thumb.

''That necklace really does look good on you'' She said while grabbing the silver heart she gave to me.

''Thank you, I got it from someone special'' I said

''Oh really and who might that be?''

''O well, I don't think you know her.'' I said, Her eyes sparkled from amusement.

''Hmm maybe I do, what does she look like?'' She asked

''Well if you must know, she's not beautiful, definately not sexy, not good in bed and not very charming, but other than that she's fine'' I chuckled.

''Brittany!'' She laughed while slapping me softly.

''I'm just telling you what she looked like'' I chuckled.

''You're just making a fool out of yourself to make me smile'' She said

''Is it working?''

''Definately'' She said and gave me kiss on my lips.

A half an hour later later the waiter came to our table to take our orders.

''May I help you?'' He asked.

''No, we just waited almost an hour at this table to say hi'' Santana said sarcastically.

I shoved her in the side a little and gave our orders to the waiter who was clearly taken back about santanas comment.

''So I apologized to Quinn this afternoon when you were dancing'' She said while taking a bite from her pasta.

''I know, I'm proud of you''

''Thanks, I asked her about Rachel too''

''Okay and what did she say?'' I asked curiousley.

''Rachel talked to Frankenteen and he called and texted her so she thought Rachel had feelings for him again''

''Wow that's crazy'' I said.

''Yeah I mean they look like a circus act together. It's like the enormous giant with his domestic midget beside him'' She said.

I couldn't help but laugh at her choice of words.

''Quinn and Rachel do make a beautiful couple, but are they good now?'' I asked.

''Yup, they talked about it or whatever so it's all good''

''O I almost forgot! Mike asked me if we want to go on a little road trip next weekend with the group'' I asked while taking a bite of her pasta.

''A roadtrip, to where?'' santana asked not so enthusiastic

''I don't know but he was talking about camping and stuff'' I said barely audible because I know santana doesn't like to camp.

'' Oh hells to the no! I'm not going camping!'' She said while shaking her head back and forth.

It's so cute when she acts like that. Luckily she always does what I want.

''Please san! I really want to go, it'll be fun.'' I said and gave her a sad look.

She sighed loudly and said ''Fine Bambi, but only if I get to sleep with you in a tent''

''You'll be in my tent but I don't know if you get to sleep'' I chuckled

''Hmm I like the sound of that'' She winked and gave me a kiss.

We were done eating and we were waiting for the check. I think the waiter is a little scared for Santana because he traited tables with an older women. She waved at us to let us know she'll be right there.

''Everytime we come here I think about that night you sang for me'' I said and felt I was blushing a little.

''I would sing here to you every night if I could'' She said lovingly.

''I love you san''

''Don't you think that special someone who gave you that necklace would be extremely jealous if she heard you saying that to me'' she smirked.

''Ouch, good one'' I laughed.

''I know'' She chuckled, ''I love you too babe, now let's go get our beauty sleep on''

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

Dinner at breadsticks was great, as usual. We were back in my room and Quinn is probably getting her mack on with Rachel.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Brittany standing in front of the bathroom mirror to brush her teeth. She already changed into her duck pajamas. Great, that thing was one hell of a job to get off of her.

I walked over to her and threw my arms around her waist from behind. I began kissing her neck and nibbling on her earlobe.

''hmm that feels good'' Brittany said while leaning back into my embrace.

''aha you know what feels good too'' I said and began massasing her breasts with my left hand and with my right hand I rubbed paterns on her stomach, just above her waistband. She moaned at my touch.

''hmm….wait…..oh god… san wait'' She said while grabbing my hand with hers. She turned around and looked at me.

''what is it?'' I asked a little frustrated. I really want her right now.

''You promised me something remember?'' She said. Fuck I was hoping she forgot about that.

''Can I just call them some other time'' I said while kissing in her neck again but she pushed me away softly.

''Come on, just call them, I'm here with you'' She said and gave me a quick peck on my lips before walking towards the Phone.

I sat down beside her on the bed and took one last breath and typed in the number.

''Here goes nothing'' I said sarcastically.

She threw one arm around my waist and squeezed it a little to encourage me I guess.

The Phone rang a couple of times and I was just about to hang up when someone picked up the Phone.

''_Hello?''_

My body froze at the sound of that once so familiar voice. Brittany noticed my reaction and rubbed her hand up en down my side.

_''Uhm hi, it's S-santana''_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you!<strong>

**Review = me :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Who's excited for april 10! I can't wait =) Anyway here's chapter 12! enjoy :)**  
><em><br>Thank you klipsey15, __gleeeeeeeek89__, Nam, Brittana98, nayalove, loveislove and the mad twin for your reviews previous chapter!=) And thank you to everyone who's reading my story!_

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

''_Oh, hello Santana''_ My mom said. I couldn't hear if she said it in a nice way or in a cold way. I felt Brittany pulling me closer to her side and looking at me with a worried look.

''_You called me''_ I said, trying to sound normal but I felt the tears coming up. It was so long ago I spoke to my mom.

''_Uhm yes, h-how are you doing hija_?'' I think I heard her voice crack a little, but I'm not sure.

''_Don't call me that''_ I said bitterly. I felt the anger in my whole body welling up. How could she still call me her daughter when she abandoned me like I was a nobody.

''_Santana don't talk to me like that! I'm still your mother!_'' She said with an harsh voice. I felt Brittanys hand running up en down my back to calm me down.

''_I think we're done here, bye''_ I wanted to hang up so bad. I knew this was a bad idea.

''_No please wait!_'' I heard her saying so I put the Phone back to my ear.

''Are you okay?'' Brittany asked with a soft voice. I nodded to let her know I was alright. But actually I was far from that.

''_What? Why did you call me 'mami'_?'' I said the last word a little sarcastic.

''_Well, there's something I have to tell you. Can you first tell me how you're doing_?'' She said. Why the hell would she want to know that.

''_Besides the fact my parents despice me for being myself, I'm doing won-der-ful! I have the most gorgeous girlfriend,who loves me for me, yup you heard that right a girlfriend! . But you know what, I actually want to thank you from the bottom of my heart, because when I got invisible to you and Dad it was just really cool because I always wanted a superpower and you gave me one when you threw me out!''_I saw Brittany looking at me with a shocked look. I took her hand in mine and unconsciously squeezed it a little too hard while I was talking.

'_Stop it santana!''_ My mother said and I could hear she was getting mad but I don't care. I never actually had the chance to tell her how I felt.

''_Why?_''

''_Because I said so''_

''_Well that's just great mami, you should be a fucking lawyer''_I said sarcastically.

''Honey calm down a little, I know it's hard, but just let her explain why she called you alright?'' Brittany whispered and gave me a peck on the cheek. I nodded and listened.

''_Listen let's not have this talk over the phone. I have to tell you something important now''_. She totally ignored the fact I told her about having a girlfriend.

''_Just tell me''_ I said a little calmer.

''_Your father had a car accident''_ She said, and I could here she was hurt. I instantly felt a wave of worry running through my body. My voice began to shake a little

''_I-is he alright_?'' I managed to say.

''_He was in a coma but he woke up last week. The doctors think he can go home soon. He wants to see you though''_She said. I actually was relieved to hear he's going to be okay. They are my parents and no matter what they've done to me, I would never want them to get hurt or die.

''_I don't know if that is such a good idea''_I said.

''_Please santana, we both want to talk to you_.'' She said, and for the first time in the conversation I heard some emotion in her voice towards me.

''_Hang on''_ I said and put my hand over the Phone.

''What did she say?'' Brittany asked and whiped away some tears from my face. I didn't even know I cried a little.

''My father had a car accident, he was in a coma but he's going to be alright and he can go home soon. They want to see me'' I said

''Wow that's pretty intense, I'm glad he's alright though! But do you want to see them?'' She asked with a soft caring voice.

''I don't know…'' I said while looking down.

Brittany lifted up my face so I was looking into her eyes. ''I'll come with you, if you want me to'' She said.

''Really? You would do that for me even when you know how my parents feel about us?''

''Of course, I'll do it for you. And I think it's important to hear them out and talk to your father. I never have that chance again but you do. Maybe it's a new beginning and if not, then maybe you can finally try to move on'' She said.

''Thank you Britt, you're right, I want to talk to him. I want to know how they feel about me now, good or bad and why they treated me like they have.'' I said and gave her a soft peck on the lips. I took the Phone and continued with the conversation.

''_I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm coming and I'm taking Brittany with me''_I said.

''_Is that your girlfriend_?'' She asked a little agitated.

''_Yes she is, I'm not coming without her''_

''_That's okay she can come too''._

I can't believe she actually let me bring Brittany. Maybe things have changed over time. Actually, I'm not counting on that.

''_Uhm this weekend I already have something planned, how about the weekend after that?''_I asked a little insecure.

''_That is fine Santana, thank you… We never stopped caring about you, you know that right?''_She said in an honest voice.

''_Actually no I don't, good luck with dad, I'll see you in two weeks''_

''_Bye hija''_

I let out a deep sigh and layed down on the bed. I felt strong arms around my waist and Brittany kissed the top of my head.

''I'm so proud of you san'' She said.

Finally the emotions from talking to my mother and hearing about my father came loose. I started crying and burried my head in the crook of Brittanys neck. It was a lot to take in. I fucking hate the feelings that are coming back to me from my memories I felt so long ago.

''It's alright honey, I'm here'' She said while running her hand up en down my arm. I allowed myself to cry and slowly closed my eyes in the comforting arms of my girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

It was Friday morning and Santana was sleeping beside me with her back towards me. The sun was rising and her tanned skin lightened up. She looked so peaceful now, but I know she's filled with worries.

I'm so proud of her that she called her mother a few days ago. I knew it had a pretty huge impact on her, because she couldn't concentrate in any of her classes this week. She was also worried about her father and she was hurt that her mother didn't let her know when he was in a coma. No matter what happened, she had the right to know that.

I hope this campingtrip will set her mind on some fun things and she can try to relax a little.

I crawled towards her and threw my arm around her waist and burried my head in hair. I felt her waking up a little and she scooted closer with her back into my front. We were a perfect fit.

''Honey, we have to get up soon'' I said in a soft voice. She's always a little grumpy when she has to wake up early on a free day.

''mmm no'' She said in a sleepy voice and took my hand to pull my arm closer around her body.

''We have to pack for the trip, Rachel and Quinn are here in about an hour'' I said while placing kisses on the side of her head. She turned around in my arms and looked at me with a shocked look.

''Ugh I forgot we were driving there with Q and hobbit'' she said after she gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

''Come on it'll be fun, it's only four hours away. Besides it's good for you to relax a little'' I smiled.

''I can't believe I'm doing this. Camping is one thing but listening to a whining berry for four hours straight is not something I can do sober''

''Yes you can, because I'll keep you busy in the backseat'' I smirked. I saw a playfull smile on her lips.

''Oh is that so, does that mean I'll have to clean Quinns car again?'' She chuckled.

''No you perve, we're not having sex when they're sitting in front of us!'' I laughed and shoved her a little.

''What if we pretend to be sleeping, and accidentally fell asleep on top of each other. Besides Rachel would think you're dreaming when you're making noices because I'm sure she hears them too when you sleep in your own room. And I'll just have to keep quiet'' She said with the most serious look in her eyes.

''Honey, you know I would make love to you whenever, wherever, but you're not exactly quiet during, so it's not going to work'' We were both laughing now, thinking about some funny memories.

I gave her a passionate kiss and looked deep into her eyes.

''I love to see you smile, you're so beautiful'' She said.

''You're just saying that to seduce me'' I chuckled.

''I don't, I mean it! but IF I was trying to seduce you, is it working already? She said while wiggling her eyebrows up en down.

Suddenly the alarm went off. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and scooted to the side of the bed.

''You can seduce me in our tent all weekend, now we have to get up and start packing''

''Ugh I fucking hate sleeping in a tent'' She said. I stood up and walked towards the shower. I felt two hands on my back and turned around to see santana standing behind me.

''What? I'll have to shower too'' She said.

''I'll go first and you can start packing your bag and then you can go shower''

''Please babe, I want to shower with you'' She pouted.

''No san I don't want to be late'' I gave her one last kiss and closed the door behind me. I heard her mumble some things in spanish and turned on the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

One hour later we entered the parking lot that was attached to the campus.

''Over here guys!'' Quinn shouted. Brittany took my hand and dragged me towards the car.

''Where is everyone?'' I asked.

''Sam and Mercedes are getting some groceries for tonight and Mike, Puck and Tina are picking up Finn. We will meet them there'' Quinn said.

Brittany let go of my hand and jumped in the backseat, behind Rachel. They were smiling and laughing. At least they are excited about this trip.

''Hold up, Frankenteen is coming too? Are you okay with that?'' I asked a little surprised.

''Yeah he's friends with Mike and Puck since a couple of weeks apparently.'' She said a little annoyed.

''Great, this is getting better and better. At least we'll have some shadow if there are no trees at the campsite. But he still has feelings for Rachel right?'' I asked carefully.

''I think so, but I trust Rachel and I'll be watching his every move'' She said.

''Are you two coming''? Brittany asked while jumping in her seat.

''Don't worry I got your back'' I said to Quinn before jumping in the car next to Brittany.

/

We were driving for almost one hour now and Berry was sleeping. Thank you god! I knew you loved me.

Brittany was sleeping with her head on my lap. I was stroking my hand through her hair and with my other hand I was rubbing paterns on her arm.

''Hey Q, do you want me to drive?'' I asked. She looked at me through the rearview mirror and shook her head.

''I'm fine but thank you'' She gave me a wink and looked back to the road in front of her. I sighed, I was bored.

Suddenly Rachel woke up and yelled ''Oh my god this is my favourite song!'' She turned up the volume on the radio and started singing along with the most annoying song I've ever heard.

''Damn it Berry, turn it down a little! Can't you see Brittany is sleeping!'' I hissed, but it was too late Brittany started to wake up.

''Oh I'm sorry Britt, I got a little too excited'' Rached said.

''Really?, we didn't fucking notice that'' I said and saw Quinn giving me a warning glance.

''It's okay Rachel, that song was pretty cool'' Brittany said.

She sat up a little and dropped her head on my shoulder. I threw me arm around her and placed a kiss on her head.

''Are you tired babe?'' I asked.

''No, I'm sorry I fell asleep but I always get sleepy when you tickle me and stroke my hair''

''I know, my touch is magical'' I chuckled.

''It sure is'' She said and I felt her smiling against my shoulder.

''I still can't believe what you've done with santana britt, she's an angel when she's with you'' Quinn smirked.

''I know, I tamed her pretty good'' Brittany chuckled.

''Pff I'm still a bad ass'' I said.

Everyone laughed and Brittany lifted up her head and whispered in my ear ''You're my little bad ass''

/

Finally three hours later we arrived at the campingspot. I jumped out of the car en looked around. It was actually pretty nice here. It was an open spot surrounded by trees next to a big lake where people were swimming and driving jetskis. The smell of the nature has a refreshing effect.

I felt two hands around my waist and a kiss in my neck.

''It's really nice here'' Brittany said.

''I hate to admit it but I think so too'' I smiled.

A few minutes later the rest of the group arrived and everyone was setting up their tents.

''Hey Lopez, can I crash with you guys?'' Puck asked while pointing at me and Britt.

''Hell no'' I said

''Fine, don't blame me for trying'' He smirked.

''I don't blame you, me and britts are the hottest pieces of ass around here, and you're sharing a tent with the giant.'' I chuckled.

''Finn is a cool dude, yes he is freakishly tall but hey he will keep away the bears at night.''

''Bears?'' Brittany asked scared.

''Yes, really strong angry bears. I heard they eat blonde girls all the time'' He said. Brittany really seemed to believe him and she looked shocked.

''Shut the hell up Puck, you're scaring her!'' I said and gave him a slap.

''Ouch, that hurts Lopez.'' He said while rubbing his arm.

''If you scare Brittany again with your crap I'll buy a circus bear and put him in your tent in the middle of the night'' I said and turned around at Brittany. I heard Puck laughing and he walked towards Quinn and Rachel. Probably trying to sleep with them in one tent.

''Don't worry babe, there are no bears here'' I said while putting my arms around her neck.

''Are you sure? I really don't like them.''

She's so adorable when she's scared.

''I'm sure. And I wouldn't let them come anywhere near you if they were'' I said and gave her a kiss. She smiled and continued putting our stuff in the tent.

''hey Britt come in the water with us!'' Mike yelled a couple of minutes later while running towards the water with Sam, Puck, Finn and Rachel.

''Are you coming san?'' Brittany asked enthusiastic. I looked around and saw Quinn, Mercedes and Tina laying on the grass in the sun.

''You'll go ahead babe, I think I'm going to get some sun over there''

''Okay, I'll join you later sweetie'' She said and ran towards the water.

I walked to Quinn, Mercedes and Tina and layed down next to Quinn.

''You know just because you're wearing that huge sunglasses, doesn't mean I can't see you're giving frankenteen death glances'' I said to Quinn.

''I can't stand him, look at him eating those fucking cookies like he owns the place here''

''Yeah how does he dare to eat cookies he bought himself'' I chuckled. ''Don't get me wrong Q, cause I don't like him too, but don't you think you're a little overreacting'' I said.

''Look who's talking'' she said sarcastically.

''Ugh you're right, who am I kidding, I would react the same way'' I said honestly

''San come here, the water is so nice!'' Brittany yelled.

''She's not coming, she's lazy!'' Mercedes yelled back.

''Oh my god Santana, she just called you lazy!'' Tina said playfully.

''Oh hell no, go tell her I'm not!.'' I chuckled.

''I think I'm going to swim, you guys are crazy'' Quinn said and walked towards rachel in the water.

I saw the giant looking a little annoyed when he saw Quinn walking in their direction.

''Well wheezy and girl chang, I guess we're the only normal people around here'' I said and we bursted out laughing before the three of us turned around to lay on our stomachs.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

''Are you sure there are no sharks here ?'' I asked Mike.

''I'm positive Britt, don't believe everything Puck tells you'' he laughed.

I really have to stop listen to Pucks stories.

Suddenly I felt something grabbing my legs and I let out a loud scream. Puck and Sam came to the surface laughing.

''I told you she would be scared'' Puck laughed and Sam nodded.

''Britt are you okay!'' I turned around and saw santana swimming fast towards me. She grabbed my waist with one arm and looked worried. ''Why were you screaming?''

''I'm okay, Puck and Sam grabbed my legs under water and I thought it was a shark or a crocodile'' I pouted.

''Fucking assholes'' She mumbled. ''Babe there are no crocodiles or sharks here, don't worry. Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to take care of'' She said and swam towards Puck and Sam. She held them both under water and slapped the back of Sam's head before swimming towards the side.

I believed santana but I was in the water for a while now, so I followed her back. When we were both laying on the grass, I layed my head on her stomach and played with the grass under my hands.

''Thank you for helping me out there'' I said and turned my head to the side so I could see her. She took off her sunglasses and smiled at me.

''Of course, no one messes with my girl'' She winked and puts her sunglasses back on.

It´s still good to hear her say that I was her girl. She looks relaxed. That´s what I was hoping for when we got here. Next weekend will be very hard and emotional, she deserves this.

/

_Later that night _

We were done eating and everyone was sitting around the campfire.

''So what are the plans for tomorrow?'' Rachel asked.

''rent a freakin jet ski!'' Puck said and the rest of the boys cheered.

''I'm getting my tanning on'' Santana said and high fived Tina and Mercedes.

''Well I was thinking we should go hiking'' Rachel said and everyone was looking at her like she said the most awful thing ever. I like hiking through the woods.

''I think that's a great idea Rachel! I said and everyone turned to me with the same look.

''Stop staring at her! Hiking is cool'' Santana said and gave me a kiss on my cheeks.

''I like hiking too'' Finn said.

''No shit'' Quinn mumbled. ''I'm coming too''.

''So Britt, Rachel, Q, and Finn are going to explore the wilderness'' Puck said sarcastically.

''As a matter of fact, Puck, It's more interesting than racing on a little boat'' Rachel said and layed her head on Quinns shoulder. Quinn kissed the top of her head and smiled a little bitchy at Finn.

''Guys it was a great day but we're going to sleep'' Mike said and Tina stood up too.

''I think I'm going too I'm exhausted'' Mercedes said. And no surprise, Sam followed her.

''You're right wheezy, laying in the sun all day is pretty tiring'' Santana chuckled.

A few minutes later I was snuggled up to Santana, Rachel and Quinn were also snuggled up to eachother and Puck and Finn we're sitting on the other side of the fire.

''So who wants to hear a scary story'' Puck asked.

''No thank you, we already know enough about you'' Santana said and everyone laughed.

''Alright Lopez, for you I'll tell my scariest story ever'' He said. I snuggled closer to santana. I really don't like scary stories.

''So there was a girl and she had a little dog. The dog always slept underneath her bed and always before she goes to sleep she lowers her hand and he licks it to let her know he's there. One night when she was home alone, she lowers her hand, gets a lick and stands up to go to the bathroom. When she enters her bathroom, she sees her dog sitting in front of the bath. She looks up at the mirror and sees the tekst: ''Murderers can lick too''.

''Is that all you can do?'' Quinn sighed and stood up. ''Come on babe, let's go to sleep'' She said and rachel grabbed her hand before walking to their tent.

''Well I thought it was pretty damn scary'' Puck said and shook his head back and fort.

''Next time tell something about your morning breath, it'll be much more frightening.'' Santana chuckled and pulled me closer.

I really didn't like that story, Lord tubbington always sleeps next to my bed, but he doesn't lick my hand so that's good now I guess.

''Do you want to go to sleep babe?'' Santana asked. I nodded and we walked towards our tent. Puck and Finn put out the fire and also went to their tent.

I layed down but I couldn't get Pucks story out of my head. What if there were scary people in the woods at night?

''Britt, you know he made up that story right'' Santana said while pulling me closer.

''Y-yeah I just don't like that kind of stories I guess''

''Don't worry babe, I'll always be here to protect you from licking scary people'' She chuckled.

''I know, do you like it here?'' I asked and looked up to her.

''Besides the fact I'm lying on a stick, Yeah, it's nice here'' She said and gave me a long kiss.

''Let's go to sleep babe, tomorrow you have to hike your butt off and I have to fight the sun all day'' She laughed.

''I'm so happy with you san'' I said and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think =)<br>I've heard the story Puck told at the campfire so many times in my life, it was the only scary story I could come up with :p **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi readers:), here's chapter 13! chapter 14 will also be still at the camping spot so consider this chapter part 2/3. Hope you like it. Let me know your thoughts:)**

_**gleeeeeeeek89: **__Thank you! I didn't describe how Santana fights the sun haha but I hope you like the chapter anyway;)_

_**nayalove: **__Thank you. Lol I think a lot of people know that story._

_**Proudlyso: **__Glad you liked it! Thank you_

_**Ninja awesome monkey: **__I think Finn will behave himself, at least this chapter. You'll see;)_

_**Hope: **__I think it's cute too__**. **__Thank you!:)_

**_Enjoy:)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana pov <strong>

I was awake for a while now. I heard people screaming in the lake and those fucking jet skis since 7 in the morning. So far for having a good sleep. Brittany was still sleeping on her back next to me. I was staring at her for almost half an hour now. I'm such a creep, but I can't help it. There's too much hotness to look at. I couldn't help myself anymore and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She didn't move. She sleeps so deep that I sometimes check if she's still breathing.

''Stalker'' She mumbled with her eyes closed.

''Sorry, I saw you lying here alone and I thought hmm she's hot, hope you don't mind that I broke into your tent'' I said playfully.

''that's okay, my girlfriend is here too though, if she sees you here she'll beat you up'' She played along.

''I think I can handle her, would she mind it if I do this..'' I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

''A little''

''Hmm, and what about this..'' I said and gave her a long kiss on the lips.

''I think she'll slap you for that''

''and what if I do this''

I scooted closer and lay down on top of her, spreading her legs a little with my thigh. If she was in a deep sleep a few minutes ago, she's definitely awake now. I closed the distance between us and kissed her hard. I tickled her waist with my hands and soon I traced her lower lip with my tongue. She opened her mouth and our tongues were moving together in perfect harmony. A moan escaped my mouth and I felt her hips bucking up a little. I stopped kissing because I needed air to breathe again, and also just to tease her a little. We were both breathing heavily and I could she a dark shade of lust in her eyes.

''I-I think you really have to hide for my girlfriend if she saw you doing this to me'' She smirked.

''I think so too'' I chuckled, I leaned down to kiss her again but she stopped me with her hand on my mouth.

''What?'' I asked

''Uhm I really like this role play and stuff but can you play yourself again now? It feels like cheating if we go further'' She blushed a little when she said it. My god why is she so damn cute.

''Relax Britt, it's just role play it's still me, but you're right no one is hotter than me to imagine'' I chuckled.

''There's my cocky girlfriend again'' She smiled and pulled me in for a deep passionate kiss.

Her hands were tucking at the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. I rubbed my thigh up and down her center against her panty, and I felt my own arousal between my legs. She squeezed my ass a little and with her other hand she was caressing my lowerback. I pulled away from the kiss and began sucking and licking in her neck. I know she likes it when I do that.

''Hmm san, you're so good at that'' she moaned.

''I know _kiss in her neck_ babe _kiss between her breasts,_ you know _kiss on her upper stomach _what else _kiss under her belly button_ I'm good _lick just above her panty _at.''

She was moaning at every soft kiss I placed on her body. I could smell her arousal in front of me and it only turned me on more. I gently tucked down her panty and looked up to her. She was so ready for me.

''P-please'' She begged me and her hips bucked up a little.

''Say my name babe'' I said in a husky voice

''uugh please S-santana'' She breathed out.

It was so sexy to hear her moaning my name, I wish I could have it as my ringtone, but she wouldn't let me. I leaned down to give her the best mind blowing orgasm ever. My tongue was now only millimeters away from her clit.

''Brittany get up, our hike guide will be here soon'' Rachel said while unzipping the tent.

''OH MY GOD, I uhm I oh god I'm sorry'' She screamed at the sight in front of her.

I didn't bother to move away from my spot but Brittany pulled the cover over her body, so now I was with my upper body under the cover with my legs sticking out, still with my head where Brittany needed me the most.

''Dammit dwarf, I know you probably feel really at home in the woods here but can't you respect our fucking privacy'' I growled from under the covers. I couldn't see her face but I knew she was still there.

''I-I just didn't expect…. Never mind.. uhm Britt can you get up we'll be leaving in half an hour'' She said.

I took this opportunity to tease Britt a little. I licked around her throbbing clit softly and without making a noice. I flattened my tongue on her clit. and pushed a little while curling up my tongue, moving painfully slowly up and down her clit. I know she goes crazy every time I do this.

''Uhm yeah I… oh god.. I will.. hmm… yeah I'm coming'' Brittany managed to say. I smirked at myself about the double meaning that sentence had. If I continue she'll definitely come, but not the coming what Rachel was asking.

''Why are you panting Britt, are you alright?'' Rachel asked. God she was so stupid, how can she not notice what's going on here.

I know Brittany probably wants to stop me, because when she comes she will not be able to remain calm, so I helped her a little. I stopped my actions on Brittany so I could speak up.

''Jesus hobbit, just fuck off, she'll be right there'' I hissed.

''Hey what's going on here'' I heard Quinns voice coming from behind Rachel.

Fuck Quinn will notice immediately what I was doing. I crawled back up so my head came up above the covers. I laid down next to Brittany, who was still breathing uncontrollably.

''I think Brittany is a little allergic or something because she has trouble with breathing'' Rachel said a little worried.

''Uhm yeah I guess I just need some air'' Brittany said while blushing a little.

Quinn was looking back and forth between me and Britt. I couldn't help but smile. This was freaking hilarious how blind Rachel was. I winked at Quinn and she knew right away what was going on.

''Come on honey, let's make some breakfast and give Brittany some space'' Quinn said while holding back her laugh.

''Make some for us too'' I said.

Quinn dragged Rachel away and turned around and said unaudible ''Busted'' with her lips.

I closed the tent and turned around to see Brittany still a little in shock.

''you are bad Santana lopez, really bad'' She said.

''I know but you seem to like it'' I chuckled and laid down on top of her again. ''So where were we''

Before I could make my way back to our previous position she pushed me away softly.

''You think you can get away that easily with teasing me?'' She asked

''Yup'' I said and began trailing kisses in her neck. Again she pushed me away.

''Well you're wrong, No sex for you my lady''

''Are you serious?'' I asked a little frustrated.

She pulled me in for a hot deep kiss and I felt her hand pushing on my panty, but as soon as I felt her hand, it was gone again. Before I could ask what was going on she whispered in my ear.

''I can tease you too''

She pushed me off and puts her clothes on fast. I was still looking like an idiot. Did she really just turned down sex when she was all hot and bothered.

''I'll be outside'' she said but made sure her hands stroke my thighs before walking out of the tent. Hmm she wants to play a little teasing game. She had no idea what she got herself into, I smirked at myself.

I quickly got dressed and stepped out of the tent.

The guys were already on their way to the jet ski renting and Tina and Mercedes were still sleeping. It was still early but I had to do something important before they went on their hike.

''Hey man boobs, come here for a second'' I said while pointing at Finn. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. ''Yeah Finn, I mean you''. He hesitated for a second but he wouldn't dare to go against me. Quinn, Rachel and Britt were busy making breakfast so they didn't pay any attention to us.

''So listen giant we have some important things to talk about here'' I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

''Okay, uhm what things?'' He asked a little surprised.

''You can fool everyone around here but not me. I know you still have feelings for man hands over there but she's taken you understand me? Now look at Quinn for a second'' I said while pointing at her.

''She's my best friend and although she can do much better than Berry, she loves her. So if you even consider in your enormous head to make a move on Rachel, I will ends you''

''u-uhm I'' He stuttered but I cut him off.

''So just to make things clear, I have a few rules for your little hike. One, keep your filthy claws away from Berry, don't even try to look at her ass, even though she doesn't have one. Two. Try not to look at Quinn all the time like you have a stick shoved up your ass. And last but not least, make sure Brittany is safe, cause I swear if she comes back with even a little cut on her finger I will crack one of your nuts.'' I smiled and gave him a sarcastic tap on his shoulder. He didn't even say anything back, I know I'm pretty awesome at threatening people. Mostly they just stare back at me and accept the things I told them.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

I saw Santana talking to Finn a few meters away, that's strange, she hates him. Maybe she's trying to become friends.

I still felt the arousal between my legs, just by looking at her. I was so close a few minutes ago but then Rachel and Quinn walked in. Santana knew I wouldn't let myself go when they were standing right in front of me. But I'll get her back. I'm just going to tease her all day so she goes crazy.

''So are you feeling better Brittany?'' Rachel asked. I saw Quinn holding back her laugh. Wait, did she noticed what was going on?

''Uhm yeah, probably a little allergic reaction'' I said.

''Hmm what are you allergic for Britt?'' Quinn asked with a smirk.

Before I could answer, Santana sat down beside me and Finn just stood there a little awkward.

''Why were you talking to Finn?'' I asked Santana in a low voice.

''O nothing special, just a little friendly talk'' She smirked.

''Okay, by the way you look really hot in that short'' I whispered in her ear and tickled her earlobe with my tongue. I saw goose bumps on her skin and I knew she was turned on by that action.

She looked over to Quinn and Rachel but they were busy talking. She put her hand on my thigh and tickled it with her fingertips, painfully close to my center.

She leaned to my ear and whispered back ''You know, I can play this game too babe, let's see who is going to beg who''

Oh my god this is going to be so hard. But I can't let her win even if that means I probably have to dive in cold water a lot today.

She stood up and bent over in front of me, I had the perfect view of her tight ass.

''Oops I dropped something'' She said sarcastically and swayed her ass a little in front me before picking up her cup. She was going to make this really hard for me.

''Heey everyone, I'm your guide today, my name is Emily'' I heard someone saying and everyone turned around at her direction. Wow that girl looked a lot like Santana, she had dark hair and dark eyes. Not the chocolate brown Santana had but a little darker. She was wearing a short and a tank top. I think she's latin too because her skin is the same colour as santanas.

''Hi I'm Rachel, this is Quinn, Brittany, Finn and Santana'' Rachel said and introduced us to her. She shook all of our hands but seemed to hold mine a little longer.

''Brittany right?'' She asked and smiled at me.

''Yeah, nice to meet you'' I said and let go of her hand.

''It's nice to meet you too'' She said and gave me a wink. Was she flirting with me?

''So we were thinking to walk towards….'' Rachel immediately began her telling her plan to Emily. I felt someone grabbing my arm and turned around.

''She was totally checking you out Britt!'' Santana said a little frustrated.

''No she was just nice to me'' I said

''Oh hell no, I know that wink, I know that holding a hand too long, and I definitely know that look in her eyes, I did it all the time. She was flirting with you!'' She said

''I didn't see it, but you have nothing to worry about'' I said and gave her a kiss.

''I know but if that bitch touches you or something just call me and I'll throw her off a cliff'' She said. She was so cute when she was jealous.

''You're jealous aren't you'' I smirked.

''I'm not! I just don't like her'' She said.

''Well I think she's kind of hot'' I said playfully. Santanas eyes widened for a second and she gave me a soft slap.

''You're mean. Bring your phone with you please., I'm going to see if girl chang and 'cedes are up''

''alright, have fun today with them'' I said and gave her a peck on the lips.

''thanks babe, have fun too and be careful okay?'' she said. I don't know if she meant be careful with hiking through the woods or be careful with Emily. I think both.

''Britt are you coming?'' Quinn asked. I nodded and walked with them towards the hiking path.

One hour later we were walking through a beautiful part of the forrest. Finn hasn't said anything at all, he was just following us at the back of the group. Quinn and Rachel were walking in front of him and I was walking in front of them. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see it was Emily.

'Do you like it so far Brittany?'' She asked with a sweet smile. It made me feel a little uncomfortable.

''yeah, it's beautiful here'' I said.

''Good, you fit in here perfectly'' She said and winked at me again. Maybe Santana was right after all, she was definitely a little too friendly for someone I just met.

I felt my phone buzzing and took it out of my pocket. The screen lit up and I smiled at Santana's name on the screen.

_INCOMING MY HOT GIRLFRIEND: Hey babe, how's the hike? It's boring here without you =( T and M are talking about boyfriend crap, I seriously think Mercedes has the hots for trouty mouth. Talking about that, I'm so hot right now…_

I think I smiled a little too big when I read the text because I could see Emily looking at me with a curious look in her eyes.

''someone special?'' She asked

''What? Oh yeah, it's Santana, my girlfriend'' I said that last part un purpose. I want her to know I'm taken so she would stop flirting with me.

''She's very lucky to have someone as beautiful as you'' She said. Did she flirt with me again? She squeezed my shoulder and walked towards Finn to talk with him.

I took my phone to reply Santana.

_TO MY HOT GIRLFRIEND: hi honey, it's great, I wish you were here it's so beautiful! I think so too she talks about him all the time. I'm hot too… but that's what happens when I exercise. I don't think I'm going to cool off anytime soo._

I smiled at myself. I was getting pretty good in all that teasing.

_INCOMING MY HOT GIRLFRIEND: Tease! Oh btw can the guide keep her eyes off your boobs? _

_TO MY HOT GIRLFRIEND: I told her that you're my girlfriend, but she just continued flirting_

_INCOMING MY HOT GIRLFRIEND: Where are you? I'm coming._

_TO MY HOT GIRLFRIEND: I can handle it, and besides I have no idea where we are:p you're the only one who can look at my boobs, although I'm pretty sure Lord tubbington does it too. Anyway I'll see you soon! Love you, kiss in your neck._

_INCOMING MY HOT GIRLFRIEND: I think I will have a word with that cat when I meet him. ;P love you too, kiss wherever you want._

I put my phone back in my pocket and my attention got back to the group. Rachel was talking with Emily so I went to walk next to Quinn.

''It's nice out here right?'' I asked

''Yeah, my feet hurt like hell though, I'm not used to this'' She said with a painful smile.

''Why didn't you stay with Santana, tina and Mercedes?''

''I just wanted to keep Rachel company'' She said.

''And keep an eye on finn?'' I asked and I saw her face turning a little pink.

''It's okay Quinn, I understand, I think you handle it pretty well''

''Thank you Britt. But it's alright so far, he didn't even look at her since we started walking. Maybe he finally understands he doesn't have a chance with her anymore'' She said. I thought back at seeing Santana talking to him before we left. I guess that talk wasn't about becoming friends.

''I think so too'' I said and smiled at her.

A few minutes later I saw a big pink flower in the bushes. It was so beautiful, I want to get it and give it to Santana. I rushed towards it but before I knew it I tripped over a huge root and fell hard on my knee.

''Brittany watch out!'' I heard Emily saying but it was too late. I looked down and saw a big cut on my knee with blood coming out of it.

''Oh my god are you okay!'' Quinn and Rachel asked while rushing towards me. Finn followed them.

''Yeah I'm okay, it hurts a lot though'' I said and I felt dizzy. I can't handle seeing blood, especially when I'm the one whose bleeding.

''Here lie down'' Emily said and grabbed a box out of her bag and puts her bag under my head. ''This may sting a little'' she said and she dipped the wound with a wet tissue.

''That hurts so bad'' I said.

''I know but the cut isn't deep as far as I can see, you don't need stitches.'' She put some bandage around it to stop the bleeding.

''Can you walk?'' Finn asked.

''Of course she can't walk you idiot, are you blind or something?'' Quinn hissed.

'''Put your arms around my neck Brittany'' Emily said and kneeled down in front of me. ''I'll carry you back to your camping spot''

''Are you sure?'' I said.

''Yeah, it's not that far anymore, come on just go on my back'' She said.

I was hesitating a little because I don't want Santana to see that she touches me. She'll go crazy, but I don't have much of a choice because I can barely stand on it.

''Just do it Brittany, I've done this many times before'' Emily said again. I did what she asked me to and put my arms around her neck. She picked my legs up with her arm and picked me up.

''Finn can you carry my beg for me'' Emily asked.

''Yeah sure'' He said and grabbed her stuff.

''Wow, someone is making himself useful for once'' Quinn said

''Are you okay Britt?'' Rachel asked

''it's okay, I just want to go back now''

''Of course sweetie'' Rachel said.

''Don't worry Britt, I'll make sure you get there'' Emily said and squeezed my leg a little. I really don't like that she touches me so often, but It was nice of her to carry me.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV <strong>

I texted Britt a few times again, but I didn't get an answer. She never ignores my texts. What's going on. I'm such a loser, I can't even handle it when she's gone for three hours. Ugh I'm so whipped.I was still lying in the grass with Tina and Mercedes

''Please, can you guys talk about something else If I hear '''Mike is so sweet'', ''Sam is so cute'' again I'm going to throw up'' I said.

''Wow what's up with you suddenly'' Mercedes asked.

''Britt doesn't answer my texts, and she never does that. That bitch guide, Emily, she was flirting with her before they left''

''Who wouldn't flirt with Brittany'' Tina chuckled. She was right, Brittany makes everyone drooling.

''I'm sure she's fine Santana, you know she gets distracted easily, she's probably just running through the woods looking for unicorns'' Mercedes laughed.

Before I could answer I heard familiar voices coming from behind. I saw Quinn, Rachel and Finn. I stood up and rushed towards them.

''Where's Brittany?'' I asked.

''I'm here honey'' I heard Brittany saying and I saw her and Emily coming down the path too. What the hell? Why is she on Emilys back, and why is Emily smiling like that.

''She tripped over a root and cut her knee pretty bad'' Emily said before I opened my mouth, because she saw I could snap anytime.

''Oh my god are you okay!'' I asked and rushed towards them. ''I can take her from here'' I said a little harsh. I carried Brittany towards a seat and set her down.

''yeah I'm fine, I got some medicine against the pain from Emily, it still hurts a little'' She said.

I softly removed the bandage to take a look at it.

''Fuck you're bleeding Britt!''

''Don't worry the cut isn't deep, it'll stop bleeding soon'' Emily said and sat down on the other side.

''Don't you fucking tell me what to feel!'' I said.

''wow, I'm sorry, don't take it the wrong way.'' Emily said.

''Well it's damn hard to not take it the wrong way. You supposed to be a guide which means you should make sure everyone stays safe. And you come back and my girlfriend is bleeding like hell!'' I said in a mad voice. Who does she think she is.

''Shh it's okay san, it was my fault! I wanted to get a flower for you and I tripped, she warned me but it was my own fault.'' Brittany said and slowly rubbed her hand up and down my arm. but this time It didn't help me to calm down.

''It's not your fault babe!'' I said and stood up. ''If you did your job right, she wouldn't be in this situation right now!'' I said and stood before Emily.

''I was doing my job right, if she didn't…'' I cut her off.

''Hold up, you fucking..''

''Santana please stop it'' Brittany said.

''Ow so you're choosing her side now, great'' I said and kicked a chair and walked off towards the water.

Quinn walked after me and sat down beside me

''Why are you so mad?'' She asked softly

''I don't know, I just can't stand to see Brittany bleeding and in pain and that fucking bitch checking her out. It's just too much to handle''

''I know, but don't take it out on Emily. She did take care of Brittany, she disinfected the cut and she carried her all the way back'' Quinn said. Ugh I hate it when she's right.

''yeah yeah I know'' I sighed

''Thank you for talking to Finn, I don't know what you said but he didn't try anything with Rachel'' Quinn said while squeezing my hand.

''How do you know I've talked to him?'' I asked surprised.

''Come on lopez, I've known you for a long time now'' She smiled.

''Okay maybe I had a little talk, I also told him that if Brittany got hurt I would crack one of his nuts. Which one should I do, left or right?''

''Both'' Quinn chuckled. ''Now let's go back to your girlfriend and take care of her'' She said and pulled me up.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Maybe leave a review?=)**

**Btw, I thought of shay mitchell, playing emily:P **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi lovely readers! here's the next chapter. The longest so far! Enjoy :)**

_gleeeeeek89: I think it's good too! Thank you for the review:)_

_ninja awesome monkey: you'll find out who wins this chapter! thank you for reviewing!:)_

_cady123: Thank you!:)_

_XOXS23: I love to write them in the same story! the teasing is getting worse this chapter :p_

_nayalove: Thank you!:) Hope you like this chapter too._

_eshel15: Thank you so much, glad it made you laugh! :)_

_heyafan: Thank you!:)_

**The song I used in this chapter is rupee - tempted to touch. Add youtube in front of .com/watch?v=Yl_wHTXydBk to listen to it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

I walked back towards Brittany and sat down in front of her. She looked at me with a worried look.

''I'm sorry Britt, I got a little carried away''

''It's okay, can you just apologize to Emily, she was really sweet to me'' She said while taking my hand.

''Do I have to?'' I sighed. I knew I was a little too harsh but I really didn't want to apologize to her.

''Yes, please'' She said and one look in those blue eyes and I knew I couldn't deny it.

''Fine, don't use your cuteness against me all the time'' I said

''I can't help it'' She chuckled ''And if you do this for me, maybe I'll stop the teasing and give you what you want'' she said in a seductive voice.

''No no, I enjoy this way too much. You just want to stop because you know you're losing'' I smirked.

''Hmm we'll see about that'' She said and gave me a wink.

''Uhm I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm leaving'' Emily said and stood there a little awkward on the other side of Brittany.

''Bye'' I said while waving my hand sarcastically. Can't say I'll miss her.

Brittany pinched my thigh and looked at me with a serious look.

''Ugh, look Emily, thank you for taking care of Brittany. I still think you could have prevented it but whatever'' I said and I felt Brittany pinching again.

''Uhm yeah and sorry for screaming at you'' I said barely audible, but loud enough to hear.

''No you're right I should have prevented it, and besides I would react the same way'' Emily said and smiled at me.

''So are we good now?'' She said and stretched out her hand.

I hesitated for a moment but then took it. I felt her thumb stroking up and down on my hand. What the fuck? I pulled away and saw her smiling at me.

''Uhm yeah we're good'' I said a little confused.

I can't believe her, first she's flirting with my girlfriend and now she's coming after me? This girl got some balls, it's like a second version of me. Well the second version of who I used to be.

I saw Brittany smiling at me, she was probably proud I was nice to Emily, well nice in my own way.

''Good luck with your knee Brittany, I think you'll be on you happy feet in no time'' Emily said and puts her hand on Brittanys shoulder. I saw she squeezed it a little. Keep it together Lopez, don't attack her.

''Thank you Emily, it was a great hike!'' Brittany said and smiled at her.

''It sure was'' She said and squeezed Brittanys shoulder again.

I felt jealousy building up and I had to fight the urge to push her as far away from Brittany as possible. I got distracted from my angry thoughts when I saw Mercedes and Tina walking to us. Emily let go of Brittany's shoulder and stepped back a little. Never leaving my eyes.

''Britt what happened, are you okay?'' Mercedes and Tina asked.

''I'm fine, I tripped over a root, just a little cut on my knee''

''That's sounds like something that happened to you'' Mercedes chuckled.

''Are you leaving already Emily?'' Rachel asked who also came walking towards us with Quinn.

''Yes, I have to get some things for a party tonight'' She said.

''Party, where?'' I heard a familiar voice saying. We all turned around and saw Puck, Sam and Mike.

''Well hello there, I'm Puck'' he said while checking Emily out shamelessly. He's probably picturing her naked right now. Mike and Sam ran towards the water with Tina and Mercedes and didn't notice Emily.

''I'm Emily, and yes there's a party tonight and I have to get some stuff so I'm leaving.'' She said.

''Wait hold up, can we come too?'' Puck asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

''Uhm sure, It's actually on the other side of the lake'' She said.

''Cool, we'll be there'' Puck said and walked towards the water.

He probably thinks he can get into her pants tonight but I have an excellent gaydar and this girl definitely is only into the girls. But I'm not going to tell Puck that, It's fun to see him making a fool out of himself.

''Come on baby, I want to get some sun'' Quinn said and dragged Rachel with her towards the grass next to the water.

''We'll see you tonight Emily, thanks for today!'' Rachel said and walked away with Quinn.

It was only Britt, me and Emily now, and it got a little awkward. Why doesn't she just go now.

''Are you two coming too? Emily asked us and Brittany nodded excited.

''Great, before I leave can I talk to you for a second Santana?'' Emily asked.

Why the hell does she want to talk to me. I looked at Brittany who gave me a be-nice look. I walked with Emily towards the path and crossed my arms over my chest.

''What is it?'' I asked.

''I just want to make sure you're not mad anymore.'' She said.

''Why do you care?'' I asked a little bitchy. I saw lust in her eyes and she stepped closer. She was now inches away from my face.

''Because, you're so sexy when you're mad santana'' She said in a husky voice. What the fuck is she doing.

I stepped back and said ''Okay let's make something clear here. I know me and Britss are sexy as hell but can't you understand she and I are together. First you're flirting with her and now with me? I'm not judging you because I've been in these situations before and believe me I invented all these little tactics to seduce someone, but just let your horny hormones loose on someone else, are we clear?''

Normally someone would be impressed with my bitchy speeches, but she didn't move a muscle and just smiled at me.

''I'll see you two tonight'' She said and winked at me before walking off. Damn that girl is seriously messed up.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

I was still sitting in the chair, looking at the water where everyone was. I felt two hands on my shoulders and a kiss pressed on my cheek.

''How are you feeling babe?'' Santana asked and kneeled down in front me with her arms leaning on my thighs.

''It burns a little but my feet are killing me. I guess hiking with flip flops wasn't the best idea'' I said.

She stood up and grabbed a chair. She sat down in front of me and tapped her legs.

''Put your legs on my lap'' She said and I slowly raised my legs so they were on her thighs. She began massaging my left feet with her hands.

''Hmm that feels good'' I said and closed my eyes a little.

After a couple of minutes she began massaging my other feet.

''Better?'' She asked while pushing her thumb on my sole.

''Much better, but I already knew you're good with your fingers'' I said in a flirtatious way. I saw her eyes widen and then a playful smile on her lips.

''I think your thighs are a little sore too from all those hills you've climbed today'' She grinned .

Before I could answer she pulled my chair closer to hers and I swung my legs over her thighs, dangling beside the chair. She was sitting so close between my legs, that I almost sat on her lap. She placed her hands on my thighs and began kneading them with her hands. I felt my center heating up. Before I knew It a moan escaped my mouth.

She laughed and said ''Just give up babe, you know you want me so bad right now, just say it''

I pushed myself up with my arms towards Santana and sat down, straddling her lap. I threw my arms around her neck, she was still kneading my thighs.

I looked around, but I saw that everyone was busy in the water. I leaned closer and nibbled on her earlobe before leaning down more and began sucking and licking on her pulse point. This time a moan left her mouth.

''I think you mean that you want me'' I said in a husky voice and sat back down in my own chair. Santana was still breathing heavily.

''Uhm I think I'm going into the water'' She said.

''To cool off?'' I chuckled.

''No, because I love swimming'' She said and took off.

She pulled her short and shirt off while running towards the water. I couldn't help but laugh, she hates swimming. A few minutes later she returned, still wet from the water and only dressed in her bikini. She didn't bother to pull her clothes back on. I couldn't stop myself from staring at her body. She was so beautiful.

''Let's go lay down in the sun babe, sorry if I'm making you wet'' She smirked at the double meaning and before I knew it she pulled me up from the chair, supporting me with one shoulder. I leaned against her wet body for support. My knee was still a little painful but I could walk pretty good.

We arrived at the towels on the grass and she puts me down on the towel next to her. Everyone was still in the water doing some kind of water polo game.

''Can I go in the water?'' I asked Santana. She sat down next to me and took my hand.

''I think it's better to keep the cut dry for now baby'' She said.

''I guess so'' I said and she smiled at me with compassion.

I was wearing my bikini underneath my clothes so I took my shirt off very slowly because I knew Santana was watching.

''Can you help me with these?'' I asked her and pointed towards my shorts.

I saw her licking her lips and looking at my body. I snapped my fingers in front of her.

''Uhm sorry what?''

''I said can you help me get my pants off, it hurts a little to bend my knee'' I said. I could easily get them off myself but I took every chance to tease her.

''Oh yeah sure'' she said and gently pulled down my shorts Her fingers tickled my skin on the way down, leaving a burning feeling . She did that on purpose.

''Lie down on your stomach'' she said.

''Why?''

''Because, I don't want you to get burned so I'll put some sun block on your back'' She said. I looked at her suspiciously and she grinned a little.

I turned over and she sat down on my ass. I felt the sun cream on my back and her hands softly massaging my shoulders, and my whole back. Her hands are so soft and were tickling my skin. It's almost impossible not to get turned on by this. She leaned down and tucked my hair to one side.

She placed soft kisses in my neck and whispered in my ear ''just say that you want me''

Right after she said it she got off me and layed down beside me. I acted as normal as possible and turned around so I was laying on my back again.

''Thank you for that'' I said. And she let out a deep sigh.

I know she's getting more frustrated by the minute. .

''by the way are you excited for the party? It was nice of Emily to invite us'' I said.

''I don't know, I don't trust that girl''.

''Why? Because she flirted with me?''

''yes and because she totally hit on me before she took off'' she said.

''Are you serious? What did she say?

''That I was sexy when I got mad''.

''Well she's right about that, I guess she's interested in the both of us '' I chuckled. I can't believe she tried to hit on me and Santana.

''I think she's almost as bad as I was, she's not so subtle though'' she chuckled.

''I don't want to think about that time anymore san''

''I'm sorry babe'' She said and sat up a little to look at me ''Listen, we're going to that party tonight, get our drinks on and show her she doesn't stand a chance with either of us. And then we go back to our tent and have crazy sex, after you begged me of course'' She said and winked at me.

''In your dreams'' I chuckled and closed my eyes to enjoy the warmth of the sun on my body.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

We were all getting ready for the party. I'm glad I brought my red dress, I refuse to go to a party not looking sexy as hell. Brittany always says she likes that red t-shirt and I always have to explain it's a dress not a shirt. Usually when I wear it, she gets so turned on, that I actually don't get the chance to wear it for a long time because she tore it from my body in no time. It's not very comfortable though, it's so tight that I can barely move in it. But whatever, I hate losing games, especially the ones where I'm a professional in.

''Wow Lopez, you look sexy as hell!'' Puck said

''It's all for me Puck'' Brittany said and came walking up to us.

She was also wearing a very tight dress. The blue one I like so much, damn she always looks so hot in that one.

''Damn Britts! You two look like you walked straight out of my dreams'' Puck said.

''That's actually the nicest thing you ever said'' Brittany smiled.

''He means his porn dreams Britt, stop drooling you ass'' I said and punched him in his arm.

''That hurts Lopez, Luckily I have something fine waiting for me at the party'' He said and winked at us before walking towards Finn.

''Wait, does he mean Emily?, I thought she was gay'' Brittany asked a little confused.

''She is, but he doesn't know that'' I said and we both laughed.

She stepped closer, threw her arms around my waist and pulled me in for a tight hug.

''Can't keep your hands off me huh?'' I chuckled while pulling my arms tight around her neck.

''You just look so sexy in that t-shirt'' She said and her warm breath tickled my ear.

''Britt it's not a... never mind'' I said and pulled back a little so our foreheads were leaning against each other. I gave her a soft kiss, but made sure I brushed my tongue against her lowerlip and after that I pulled away.

'Tu eres muy sexy también'' I said in a seductive voice.

I know she gets turned on when I speak Spanish. I saw her blue eyes getting a darker shade, I know she can't stand it much longer. I'm so going to win this.

''Okay can you two stop having eye sex, we have a party to go to'' Quinn chuckled.

Shit fabray, I almost had her. We turned around and saw Quinn with, of course the hobbit, Puck and Finn waiting for us.

''Where are Mike, Tina, Sam, and Mercedes?'' Brittany asked and grabbed my hand to follow the rest.

''They went out for dinner or something'' I said.

''Like a double date?'' She asked.

''I think so, Mercedes and trouty mouth act like they're already fucking married or something. It's so obvious they're together''

''I think it's cute'' Brittany said and intertwined our fingers.

''It's grose'' I said.

Actually I was happy for Mercedes she finally found someone, but I'm never going to admit it to anyone. I still have to keep a bad ass reputation although Britt ruined most part of it.

After what seemed like an hour walk (it was 15 minutes but whatever) we arrived at the house. It was beautiful although it only had one floor. It's made out of wood for the most part and looked out over the lake. You could hear the music outside and we were certainly not the only people .

We walked in and the ambience was amazing. Everyone was dancing and laughing. As soon as we walked in, Puck and Finn walked towards a little group of girls.

''Emily's outside let's go say hi!'' Rachel said and dragged Quinn with her. There were speakers outside too so people could hear the music outside as well.

''Let's get some drinks babe, I don't want to talk to Emily'' I said and dragged Brittany through the dancing people. We finally made it to the kitchen and I grabbed us some cups.

''What do you want Britt?'' I asked her.

''I'll just have what you have'' She said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I've learned my lesson last time we were on a party so I decided to just get us something light.

''Cheers, here's to us'' I said and lifted up my cup.

''To us, let's make it a good last night here'' Brittany smiled and took a sip of her drink.

''Ow here you are, I've been looking for you'' I heard Emilys voice and turned around.

Wow if Brittany thought my dress was a T-shirt then what would she think about what Emily was wearing. I have to admit she looked good.

''Hey Emily, nice house!'' Brittany said.

''Yeah it's a vacation house from one of my friends, her parents let us stay here all the time. How's your knee?'' She said and gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek to greet us and before I knew it she already gave me one too.

''My knee is fine, are your friends here too?'' Brittany asked.

''Yeah they're all outside, come meet them'' she said and took Brittanys hand to pull her with her. I pulled Brittany back on her arm and Emily turned around.

''We'll be right there'' I said and smiled a little bitchy. Emily nodded and walked away.

''Damn that girl really has to stop touching you, and if I hit her I'm not going to apologize Britt'' I said and threw my arm around her waist.

I wiped her cheek with my hand and mine after that. I don't want Emilys spit on my cheek and certainly not on Brittanys.

''Someone is a little possessive here'' She chuckled and gave me a kiss on the same spot Emily did.

''You got that right, you're all mine'' I said and squeezed her waist a little.

''and you're mine, now come on I want to meet her friends'' She said and linked our pinkies.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

We got outside and I saw Quinn and Rachel standing next to Emily. They were talking with three other girls. A tall blonde, a short and a tall brunette.

''Ow here they are'' Quinn said and everyone turned around to look at us.

''This are Hanna, Aria and Spencer, we all stay in the house'' Emily said.

''Hi I'm Brittany and this is my girlfriend Santana'' I said and shook their hands. Santana just smiled at them.

''Ow your girlfriend?'' Hanna asked.

''Yes, you got a problem with that?'' Santana asked

I squeezed her hand a little to let her know that she should be nice. I think she understood it because her face softened a little.

''No not all, Emily had a girlfriend too, love is love right'' Spencer said.

They were really nice and I saw that Santana liked them too.

''Please let's not talk about that'' Emily said and I saw a sad expression in her eyes. I wonder why that is.

''So how did you guys met?'' Rachel asked them.

We talked for a while and everyone seemed to like each other. Even Santana joined the conversation and was very nice although she was still a little bitchy against Emily.

''I see the boys became friends too'' Aria chuckled and pointed towards a large table. Puck and Finn were arm wrestling with two other boys.

''That's Caleb, my boyfriend. I see he's losing from the guy with that mohawk'' Hanna chuckled and walked towards the table.

''I guess I have to keep an eye on mine too'' Aria smiled and followed Hanna.

''I'll get us some more drinks babe'' Santana said.

''Good idea, we'll come with you'' Quinn said and followed Santana into the house with Rachel.

I talked with Spencer and Emily for a while and got to know them a little better. Emily kept flirting with me the whole conversation. I'm glad Santana wasn't here to see it because she wouldn't like it to say the least. I'm not comfortable with it too but there's not much I can do about it.

''I'm going to check if everything is alright in the house'' Emily said, placed her hand on my lower back and gave me a kiss on the cheek again before she walked away.

Spencer probably saw I was a little uncomfortable with that action.

''I'm sorry about that'' She said.

''About what?''

''Emily, I know she's a little too flirtatious sometimes'' She said. I blushed a little that I made it so obvious I didn't like it.

''Uhm yeah sometimes, it's okay'' I said.

I don't want to talk bad about Emily, especially not when I'm talking with her friend.

''No it's not okay, she knows you and Santana are together. Don't be mad at her thought, there's a reason that's she acting that way''

''Why?'' I asked.

''Her previous girlfriend passed away a few months ago and ever since then she became kind of a player. I guess it's her way to deal with it'' Spencer said.

It was pretty personal what she told me but I'm glad she did. Before I could answer, her phone vibrated. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. Her face looked a little shocked.

''Uhm I'm sorry I have to go. It was nice to meet you and your friends'' She said and walked away.

That was strange, I wonder what got her so shocked.

''Hee babe, what are you doing here by yourself'' Santana asked and handed me a drink.

''I was talking with Spencer but she just left'' I said and gave her a kiss ''Thank you for the drink''

''No problem, do you want to go inside? It's getting pretty cold out here'' She asked.

I looked around and saw that almost everyone was inside the house now.

''No I want to stay here a little longer'' I smiled and pulled her with me towards the large table.

She sat on top of it and her legs were dangling in front of it. She pulled me closer with her arms around my waist so I was standing in between my legs.

''I guess I'll have to keep you warm then'' She said playfully.

The next song started to come out of the speakers and it was very catchy.

_I lose all control when I see you  
>Standing there in front of me<br>Your style, your clothes, your hair  
>You fair woman, you look so sexy<em>

I swayed my ass back and forth between her legs and danced as sexy as I could. I know she likes to see me dance especially when I'm this close and moving like this. I put my arms around her neck and looked deep into her eyes while dancing closer to her.

_The way you wine and, the way you dance  
>And the way that you twist and turn your waist<br>Leaves me wanting, leaves me yearning  
>Leaves me feeling for a taste<em>

I was now dancing flat against her and her dress was scooted up. Her chest rose up and down heavily. I graced my lips against hers but didn't kiss her. I tickled the skin in her neck with my fingers and brushed my legs against her thighs.

_Before the end of the night  
>I wanna hold you so tight<br>You know I want you so much  
>And I'm so tempted to touch<em>

''Okay fuck it, you're coming with me right now'' Santana said.

She jumped off the table and dragged me into the house through the crowd. I knew dancing for her would do the trick. I smiled at myself and before I knew it Santana found a room and threw me on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn POV<strong>

I saw Puck dancing with some random girl and walked towards him. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

''Hey Puck, have you seen Rachel?'' I asked.

I know she had too much to drink and when she's drunk she gets very cuddly and she always walks around with no sense of direction. I went to get some water from the kitchen and when I came back she was gone.

''I saw her talking with Finn, she's wasted as hell'' He said. I felt anger building up inside of me.

''Where is he?'' I asked

''Wow calm down fabray, he's outside'' He said.

I rushed outside and looked around. I saw Finn sitting at a small table with his head resting on his arms.

''Where is Rachel'' I asked in a harsh tone.

He looked up and when he saw me he dropped his head again. I punched him against his arm and asked it again ''Tell me where my girlfriend is!''

''How should I know'' he said without looking up. I pulled on his hair and he stood up.

''Jesus, what's wrong with you'' He said while rubbing the back of his head.

''I asked you a fucking question, I swear if you don't tell me right now then'' He wouldn't let me finish my sentence

''Then what? You're going to send your friend after me to threaten me again'' He said. I knew he was talking about Santana.

''No I'm not, believe me the things I'm going to do with you are way worse if something happened with Rachel'' I said a little too loud.

''Wow what's going on here?'' I turned around and saw Emily walking towards us. She swung her arm around my waist and looked at me with a worried look. Why is she standing so close?

''I can't find Rachel and he knows where she is'' I said and pointed at Finn.

Maybe it was a good thing that Emily was holding me or else I probably punched him again.

''That's not nice Finn, can you tell me where she is?'' Emily said in a sweet voice.

''She went inside, I don't know where because I stayed here'' He said and walked away.

Emily took my hands, stepped closer and said ''Don't worry honey, she's inside you can find her later, just hang out here for a while''.

Why is she flirting with me. I pulled my hands away and gave her a small smile.

''Uhm thanks for helping me Emily, I'm going inside to see if she's in one of the rooms'' I said and walked away.

I made my way through the people and walked to the hallway where I saw five doors. Let's hope she's in one of them.

I opened the first door, but I couldn't see anything so I turned on the lights. The room was empty.  
>I closed the door and opened the next one, again empty.<p>

I stopped in front of the next door and I thought I heard some noises. I guess she's here.  
>I opened the door and turned on the light. I saw Brittany laying on top of Santana both almost naked and doing god knows what to each other.<p>

''Get out Fabray!'' Santana screamed.

''Shit I'm sorry, just lock the door next time!'' I said and closed the door as fast as I could. Those girls just can't keep their hands off each other.

The room next to it was the bathroom, so there was one door left. I opened it and the light was already on. Thank god there she was. She was sleeping on the bed ,cuddling with a large pillow.

I walked towards Rachel and gently woke her up.

''Come on babe let's go back to our tent''

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

We were still breathing heavily after the mind blowing sex we had. I guess all that built up sexual tension worked out pretty damn good. Besides the fact we got disturbed by Quinn for a moment it was the best sex we ever had, although sex with Brittany is always good. I can definitely confirm the rumor about dancers being good in bed.

We finally came down a little and we were putting our clothes back on.

''I won'' Brittany laughed and gave me a short kiss.

''That's really the most romantic thing you ever said to me afterwards, and you didn't won'' I said sarcastically and grabbed her hand to pull her out of the room.

''okay it's a tie, no actually I'm just saying that because you get very grumpy when you lose'' she chuckled.

I slapped her arm and pretended to be mad.

''Ouch, I'm sorry. I love love love love youuuuuuuu'' She said in a funny voice. I couldn't help but smile and gave her a kiss.

''You're such a dork sometimes'' I smirked

''You know you love me'' She said

''I think I showed you that pretty damn good a few minutes ago'' I chuckled.

We said goodbye to Emily and her friends and thanked her for the party. She told us that Quinn and Rachel just left and Puck and Finn were outside with some girls. She kissed me and Britt on the cheek again before we left, but what the hell, she's pretty cool and I can't blame her, I've done it too.

We got outside and started walking back, I squeezed Brittanys waist and wiggled my eyebrows.

''Ready for round 2'' I said. I saw her eyes widen and a sexy smile on her lips.

''and round 3 and 4?'' she asked.

''Only If you get there first, then I give you all you want'' I said and started running.

''San that's not fair! My knee hurts!'' She said in a sad voice. Shit I forgot about that.

''Ow shit, I'm sorry babe, are you okay'' I asked and walked back.

''You're so easy'' She chuckled and pushed me a little to the side and ran fast past me.

''You're in big trouble now Britt'' I laughed and chased her back to our tent.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? =)<strong>  
><strong>I thought it was fun to do some pretty little liars in between. I don't think I'll use it again, but who knows.<strong>

**review = love !:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**WOEW almost 100 reviews! you guys are awesome!:) Hope you keep reviewing it inspires me a lot!**

_Barbie2305: Thank you!:)  
><em>_Sktrg31: You're right it would have been fun! I didn't forget about it though, you'll see this chapter:)  
><em>_Britt-Britt's: Thank you!  
><em>_Nayalove: Thank you! I don't think I'll use it again  
><em>_Ninjaawesomemonkey: it was a little weird for me to write Emily like a player too and I referenced back to maya to explain a little why she was acting that way. Sorry if it made you sad. And yes that was definitely a lapdance ;P  
><em>_Notsoclever: Thank you so much!  
><em>_Eshel15: Of course!:) thank you  
><em>_Lara: lol Britt won this round:p thank you!_

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

Everything was almost packed up and we were ready to leave. This weekend was nice, but as soon as we started packing my mind wandered off to the next weekend. I'm going to see my parents and I have no idea what is going to happen. I was standing in front of the lake looking at the laughing people in the water. You know the feeling when everybody seems so fucking happy and you can't help but think why you can't feel the same way all the time. It's like everything I do gets dragged down with the thought of talking to my parents.

''What are you thinking about?'' Brittany asked and she hugged me from behind. I took her hand and layed down my head back so that it was resting on her shoulders.

''Just stuff'' I sighed.

''You're thinking about your parents'' She said and squeezed me tighter against her.

''How do you do that?'' I asked

''What?''

''You always know how I'm feeling'' I said and turned around in her arms.

''I don't know, I just feel it when you're sad'' She said and gave me a small smile. I'm so lucky with her, she's the only one who really knows me.

''I'm sorry, this weekend was really nice. I'm just a little worried'' I said and threw my arms around her neck. I breathed in her scent and I calmed down.

''It'going to be alright sweetie, try not to worry so much'' She said and pulled back a little. She wiped her hand against my cheek and gave me soft kiss.

''Last night was pretty epic by the way'' I chuckled.

''Yes it was amazing, but why did you pick that room in Emily's house'' She asked with a playful smile.

''What do you mean?'' I asked and tried to look innocent.

''Oh come on, that was Emilys bedroom!'' She laughed.

''What can I say, I like to mark my territory'' I chuckled.

''Lopez!'' I heard Puck saying. I let go of Brittany and turned around.

''Geez I would've hear you calling me with a normal voice too''

''You do understand I'm going to get you back for this'' He said.

Brittany stood next to me, I looked at her with a confused look but she was just as confused as I was.

''For what?'' I asked.

''You knew Emily was gay and you didn't tell me! I spent the whole fucking night bringing her drinks and playing nice to all her friends'' He said.

I looked at Brittany and we both started laughing. This was hilarious.

''Aaw I'm sorry Puckie, I guess not everyone wants to see the mohawk between your legs'' I smirked.

''I can't believe you. If I had known, I would've gone after someone else. Why didn't you tell me Britt?''

''I thought it was funny too' She said and winked at me.

''Oh come on, don't get so worked up about not getting any. Besides you always prank me so you deserved this one'' I chuckled.

''Yeah I guess you're right. If you stop and think about it, it wasn't all that bad. I got to see her making out with some hot chick. That's was freaking hot! But anyway I'm still going to get you back for this'' He said and walked towards the car.

''Britt, Santana are you coming?'' Quinn yelled from inside the car.

Brittany took my hand and we walked towards the car. Quinn was in the driver seat. I got in and Brittany was just about to step in next to me when Quinn hold her hand in front of her.

''What the hell fabray?'' I asked.

''Brittany would you like to sit next to me'' She asked.

''Uhm I would like to sit back here with Santana'' She said.

''Look, I love you two, but I can't get the picture from last night out of my mind. I've walked in on you too many times and I don't trust you two for four hours in the back of my car'' She said.

''Ah come on Q, we'll be quiet.'' I chuckled and winked at her. I saw Brittany blushing and Quinns eyes widen.

''Okay that's it, I'm not going anywhere until Britt sits next to me!'' She said

''It's alright Quinn, I'll sit next to you'' Brittany said and walked around the car to step into the seat next to Quinn.

''Where's the hobbit supposed to sit now?'' I asked.

''Right here'' Rachel smiled and climbed into the car next to me.

''No fucking way! Please don't do this to me'' I said but Quinn didn't react and started driving.

''This is going to be so much fun!'' Rachel said and jumped up and down in her seat.

''Don't talk to me'' I said and closed my eyes. If I'm lucky I will fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

We were driving for almost three hours now. I was sad I didn't get to sit next to Santana, but I had fun with Quinn too. Rachel spend the first two hours talking to Santana who barely said anything back. I turned around a couple of times and I saw Santanas lips forming the words ''help me''.

It was now quiet in the car and Quinn and I were humming with a song on the radio.

''Aah look at that'' Quinn said and I saw she was looking in her rearview mirror.

I turned around in my seat and saw that Rachel and Santana were both sleeping. But what the cute part was that Rachels head was on santanas shoulder and her head was resting on top of Rachel. I couldn't help but laugh this was so funny. If I tell Santana that she was sleeping like this she would never believe me. I took a picture with my phone so I could show it to her when we got back.

''Please send me that picture too'' Quinn chuckled. We both laughed and fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday night and san and I just ordered some pizza. I was sitting at my desk, because I had to finish an essay for the next day. Santana was lying on my bed flicking through the channels on the TV. Quinn and Rachel were in Santanas room. Actually it's more Quinns room. because San slept almost every night with me. I'm not complaining about that of course.<p>

''Are you almost ready babe, I want to cuddle and watch a movie'' Santana said and put on a sad face.

''Are you sure you don't want to cuddle with Rachel'' I chuckled.

I showed her the picture when we got home last weekend, the one where she was sleeping against Rachel in the car. She deleted it right after she saw it. Luckily Quinn has it too, but if I tell her, Quinns phone is not save anymore.

''Ugh please don't remind me about that anymore, it's traumatizing'' She said and scrunched her nose. She always looks so cute when she does that.

She stood up from the bed and sat down on my lap with her arms around my neck. I gave her a kiss and continued writing although it was very hard to concentrate right now.

''What is it about?'' She asked and laid down her head on mine.

''The history of different dance styles'' I sighed. It was interesting, but I could think of more fun things to do on a Wednesday night with my girlfriend.

''Hmm I don't think I can help you with that'' she said.

''I know, but thank you anyway''

''Why don't you just take a break and relax a little'' She said and began trailing kisses to the side of my face and the corner of my mouth.

''I can't, I really have to finish this tonight, I have a deadline tomorrow'' I said and stopped writing for a second.

When I felt her plump lips against my skin I couldn't write anything readable anymore. There was a knock on the door and Santana stood up to open it. It was the pizza we ordered. I'm glad it happened because I'm not sure if I was able to push Santana away.

She sat back on the bed with her back against the wall and patted on the spot next to her.

''Come on babe, you do have to eat'' She said. I looked at her suspiciously because she had a naughty look in her eyes.

''I promise, I'm not trying anything. \We eat and then I let you go back to work'' She grinned.

I stood up and sat down next to her on the bed. I grabbed a slice of pizza and it tasted good.

''Hmm this is so good'' I said. I saw her laughing and looked at her confused.

''Why are you laughing?''

''You have some sauce on your face, right there'' She smiled and used her thumb to wipe something of my cheek. She licked her thumb and gave me another piece.

''What are you watching'' I asked and scooted down a little on the bed.

''Jersey shore, but this episode is fucking boring'' She sighed and scooted down on the bed too.

''It doesn't look like the jersey shore'' I said.

''No they're in Italy for this season''

''I would love to go there sometimes, it looks so beautiful'' After I said that, I felt her staring at me.

''Yes, it looks beautiful'' She smiled and I looked back at her. I felt my cheeks burning and I think I was blushing.

I pushed away the pizza box and threw my legs over hers so I was straddling her lap. She placed her hands on my thighs and looked at me with a confused look.

''Uhm not that I'm complaining, but I thought you had to finish your essay'' She said.

''I don't care, I'll resit it'' I said and leaned down to kiss her.

The kiss started out soft and innocent, but it soon turned into a kiss filled with desire. I felt her hands wandering up on my legs and we were moaning into each others mouths. When I tried to take her shirt off, she stopped me.

''Ugh I hate this but you should finish your essay first. Or else if you fail it's my fault'' She said still breathing heavily. I really wanted her right now, but she's right. I don't want to fail the class.

''I don't want to'' I pouted.

''Don't look at me like that. I promise, when you're finished, we continue this'' She said.

She turned us around in one smooth move so she was lying on top of me. She lowered her head and whispered in my ear ''and then I'm going to make you feel so damn good baby''

My breath was stuck in my throat but she got off me and sat back down on the bed with her back against the wall.

''You're mean'' I pouted and walked towards the desk to go back to work.

''Just making sure you understood the message'' She chuckled and turned her attention back to the TV.

After an hour I finished it. I think I never wrote an essay this fast before in my life.

"Done!'' I said a little too loud and I jumped up and down with the paper in my hands.

''Wow that was fast babe'' Santana said and laughed at my reaction.

I walked towards her and almost jumped on the bed. I laid down on top of her and smiled.

''So where were we'' I said and leaned down to kiss her.

''Wait'' She said and turned her face to the side.

''Why?'' I asked confused.

''Snooki is going to fight with The Situation, I want to see this'' She said staring at the tv.

''Really? I'm lying on top of you and you want to see that'' I asked.

''Ssh this is the good part!'' She said and waved her hand in front of my face.

''I can't believe you'' I sighed, but just when I want to get off her she grabbed me.

''You're so easy'' She chuckled, repeating my words from after the party last weekend.

Before I could react she turned off the TV and pulled me down for a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

It was Saturday and very early in the morning. I was so tired because I couldn't get any sleep last night. I spent the whole night thinking about what I would say when I see my parents and what they would say to me. Normally when I feel like this, Brittany just keeps hugging and kissing me until I fall asleep, but she had dance rehearsals until late and I didn't want to keep her awake all night too.

We were now waiting on the airport for our flight to leave. It was just a two hour flight but being so high up in the air still scares the crap out of me every time.

''Honey our gate is open, we can board the plane'' Brittany said and stood up. She reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers. My hands were damp from the nerves and she felt it too.

''Are you okay?'' She asked.

''Yeah, I just don't like flying''

''Don't worry, I've heard that it's more dangerous to drive a car than fly in a plane. And we survived the car drive to get here so I'm pretty sure we'll survive this too'' She said and squeezed my hand.

I smiled at her and started walking. Her argumentation is so weird sometimes, but it did make sense in a strange way.

After a nerve-recking flight with a lot of turbulence we landed at the airport. This became more real by the minute.

''See that wasn't so bad right?'' Brittany asked while taking our bags.

''It sucked''

''Luckily you had me to calm you down'' She chuckled.

''Well you're not so good at calming me down with words'' I said.

''What do you mean?''

''Britt you said that if we crashed into the sea, you would let me lie on a piece of wood just like in the titanic. Which also made no sense because we flew over land'' I said while walking to the exit.

''I'm sorry'' She said barely audible and she had a sad look on her face. God why do I have to be such a bitch all the time. I turned around and pulled her in for a hug.

''No, I'm sorry. I just don't feel so good. I shouldn't have taken it out on you.'' I pulled back and gave her a quick kiss.

''And besides, we can totally lie on a piece of wood together if we crashed. They could've done that in the titanic too but I guess it would ruin the whole movie if they did that'' I said and Brittany was laughing and the sparkles in her eyes returned.

''Let's go take a cab'' She said and we walked out of the airport.

Half an hour later we got a cab. The driver took our bags to put it in the trunk. He sat down behind the steering wheel and turned around.

''Where to ladies?'' He asked.

''Lima'' I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

Santana told me it was an hour drive and we were in the cab for almost an hour so I guess we're almost there. It hurt to see Santana so worried especially when there's nothing I could do to make her less nervous. I have to admit I'm kind of nervous too. Not because I'm worried about their reaction towards me but I'm worried they'll hurt Santana again.

''We're almost there babe'' Santana said and lifted up her head from my shoulder. I nodded and took her hand in mine. It was warm and damp again, but I felt her relax a little at my touch.

''I'm here honey, don't forget that. No matter what they call us, no matter where they take this, we'll find our own way back okay?'' I said and she smiled at me.

We got out of the car, grabbed our bags and the cab drove away. We were standing in silence next to each other in front of the house. It was a nice house, not too big and it looked cozy.

''Let's get this over with'' she said and grabbed my hand.

We walked over the pad towards the door. She let out a loud sigh and pressed the doorbell. It took a while before someone answered. I heard noises coming from inside the house and finally the door opened.

It was her mother. She looked so much like Santana. Dark long hair and chocolate brown eyes only with an older expression in them. She was about the same length and had a small figure. Her face had a hard expression, but softened a little when she saw Santana.

No one said a word. They were just staring at each other. I decided to break the silence and introduce myself.

''Hi Ms Lopez, I'm Brittany'' I said and reached to shake her hand.

''Hello'' She said but didn't take it. Santana saw what happened and grabbed my hand that was hanging a little awkward in front of me.

''Aren't you going to let us in'' Santana said with a hard voice. I saw she was about to break into tears but tried hard to keep it together.

''Uhm yes claro.'' She said and stepped aside so we could enter the house. She looked at our intertwined hands with a weird expression.

''Where is dad'' Santana asked.

''He'll be right here, he had an appointment at the rehabilitation center'' she said and sat down on a big chair. Santana and I sat down on the couch on the other side, still holding hands.

''Uhm how is he doing'' Santana asked a little insecure.

''Fine, considering the circumstances''

''I'm sorry about what happened to your husband ms Lopez'' I said and she only nodded.

''Are you two staying for dinner?''

''Sure let's just have a nice family dinner and pretend like nothing happened'' Santana said sarcastically.

''Don't disrespect your mother like that'' A low voice said, coming from the hall. We turned around and a tall man came walking in. He also had dark hair and dark eyes but you could see Santana looked a lot more like her mother.

Santana stood up and looked intimidated.

''Uhm Hi dad'' She said in a soft voice.

There was something in her voice I couldn't exactly describe. It was anger but mostly fear. I knew her father was the one who kicked her out of the house and he didn't look like you could mess with him.

He was walking with crutches and sat down in the chair next to her mother. I can't believe how everyone is so cold here. In my family everyone was very affectionate with each other.

''And who are you'' He said and looked at me.

''I-I'm Brittany, nice to meet you mr Lopez.'' I said. I learned my lesson with her mother so I chose not to stretch out my arm to shake his hand.

''She is my girlfriend'' Santana said.

''Hmm I see you've taken that shit seriously'' He said. Her mother gave him a stern look and he stopped looking like he was about to kill me.

''Why did you want to see me'' Santana said

''I almost died a couple of weeks ago and it made me realize that I don't want to leave this planet before I know my daughter came back to her senses''

''What do you mean by that?'' Santana asked.

''I wanted to know if you were still living a life style that's not normal, but I guess your girlfriend here already answered that question for me'' He said and stood up.

Santana was taken back by his comment and I could see the hurt in her eyes. I never saw her this breakable. I can't stand this, I need to say something.

''I don't mean to disrespect you but Santana is not a bad person. It's not a life style she chose, it's who she is. She's one of the most caring and talented people I know. She is one of the best in her class and she can silence a whole restaurant only with singing a song. If you don't love her for who she is then you don't even deserve to have a daughter like her'' I said and I couldn't help but feel anger in my whole body.

Everyone looked at me with a shocked look but I could see Santana smiling at me. Her father gave me a warning glance and walked towards me. Santana jumped up and stood in front of me protectively.

''How dare you saying those things to me in my house'' He said.

''She is right, how could I possibly think you've changed. You're still the same arrogant man I used to know. You don't have to throw me out of the house this time because I'll be happy to leave myself. Come on Britt we don't have to listen to this bullshit.'' Santana said and grabbed my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

I had to fight to urge to burst out into tears. I can't believe I let myself get in this situation again. I walked passed my father with Brittany but before we reached the door I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and I saw my mother standing in front of me with tears in her eyes.

'' Please Santana. When you left last time I lost a part of me. I can't lose you again'' She said. I never saw my mother this emotional before.

''Let her go Maria'' My father said. She turned around and looked at him.

''No, I won't lose her again'' She said.

''Fine then I'm leaving'' My father said and walked out of the door without looking at me. My mother lowered her head and she looked like she could pass out anytime.

''Uhm mami go sit down'' I said and helped her towards the couch.

''Can I please talk to you Santana, Te lo ruego'' She said. I could see she was hurt just like me. I turned around and walked towards Brittany.

''Can you give me a minute, I'll be right there'' I said and gave her kiss.

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah I'll be fine''

''Okay just get me when you need me, I'll be right outside'' She said and gave me a kiss before walking towards the door.

I walked up to my mother who was now sobbing a little. I sat down next to her on the couch, and it was pretty awkward because I had no idea how to comfort her.

''I missed you so much hija, you have no idea'' She said and pulled me in for a hug. I didn't know what to do so I just let her hug me. I missed her too but I can't get myself to say it.

''Forgive me for your father, you know how he is'' She said and let go of me.

''Why did you let me come here all the way, when you know he still feels the same way about me'' I asked.

''He misses you too Santana, I thought that maybe when he saw you he would come around. But I guess when he saw your girlfriend he lost it''

''Well that's too bad because Brittany is with me if he likes it or not'' I said.

''I know and she seems like a good girl. It was very courageous of her to stand up for you''

''She's amazing'' I said. My mother looked down and looked uncomfortable.

''Listen hija, I still can't believe that you are a uhm a''

''A lesbian'' I said and she looked shocked.

''Uhm yes, so I guess Brittany is too?''

''Actually she's bisexual''

''Ow okay'' She said and shifted a little on the couch.

''Look Santana, I never wanted you to leave. Your father was so strong headed there was nothing I could do to talk some sense into him. I thought when you would've stayed I would get the chance to make things right. I don't approve your life style and it's still hard for me to believe, because I thought I raised you differently. But you have to know, in all this time you were gone I thought about it a lot. I know I can't change the way you feel but I'm scared what people will do to you''

''I can't deny what I believe mom, I can't be what I'm not'' I said and I felt tears coming down my face. She raised her hand and whiped the tears from my face.

''I love you Santana, I always have. I'll learn to accept you for who you are and I'm sorry it takes so long to get there. I'm just worried about what other people would do to you. What if they attack you, make fun of you or worse. '' She said.

''I can take it''

''I know you can because you are as strong as your father. But what about Brittany? Do you think she'll be happy with it. She likes boys too right?''

''What are you saying mother'' I asked and I felt anger building up again.

''I'm just saying don't you think she'll be better off with a boy. Don't you want her to be happy?''

''She is happy and I love her'' I said in a harsh tone. She is happy with me right?

''I have no doubt in my mind that you love her Santana. She seems like a good girl but she is weaker than you are. Do you think she can handle all the hate that will be coming your way. Don't you think she would be happier to be in a relationship with a boy and what about later? Doesn't she want to have kids?''

Why was she saying all those things. I'm so confused right now. First she practically ignores Brittany, then she's saying that she accepts me and now she's saying that I should break up with Brittany.

''So you're saying that I should break up with her?'' I said.

''If you really love her, you let her be with a boy and give her the chance at a normal life. I don't want you to get hurt Santana, what if she chooses a boy over you''

''what about me?'' I asked

''Sometimes you need to learn to love something that is good for you. I remember Puck , he was a handsome guy. He attends the same college right?''

''I can't believe you, I'm not talking about this anymore. You can't change who I am'' I said and stood up.

I opened the door and Brittany turned around and looked at me with a worried look. Before I could walk out I felt a hand grabbing my arm.

''Remember what I told you Santana. I love you, I just want what is best for you'' She said

''Whatever'' I said and walked towards Brittany.

''Just call every once in a while that's all I'm asking. '' I heard my mother saying. I turned around and just nodded.

''Are you okay honey, what did she say?'' Brittany asked while pulling me into a hug.

I don't know what to feel about what just happened. Was I selfish to keep Brittany with me? Maybe my mother was right and I should let her go. She'll be better off if she just gets together with some guy. Ugh I'm getting fucking sick just thinking about that. I don't want Brittany to get hurt and if that means she's better off without me then that's what I got to do.

I pulled back from the hug and looked at her.

''Nothing babe, just the same old stuff. Let's go find a hotel to stay the night'' I said.

I felt her reaching for my hand. but I pulled back. I can't touch her right now I have to think this through. Touching her would only make things worse right now.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the sad cliffhanger, <strong>

**You have any idea what santana is going to do?**

**BTW: I pictured Antonio banderas and Penelope Cruz as santanas parents!**


	16. Chapter 16

**YEAAAAH the story reached 100 reviews. Because of that I decided to update this chapter today! Can't thank you all enough! I know I said It a few times before but you are all an inspiration to me to keep writing this story and update as fast as I can. I hope you are all still enjoying it and let's go to the 200 together ;P  
>I used two songs this chapter:<br>1: Alicia keys – If I ain't got you. Add youtube in front of .com/watch?v=SjKrpxjp7ao to listen to it.  
>2: Glee cast, Rachel – without you. Add youtube in front of .comwatch?v=m4hbkEYI-0w for the right version.**_  
><em>

_Special thanks to the following people for reviewing previous chapter:  
>Jane: Don't worry, it'll be alright:)<br>Hisland429: The sun always shines behind the clouds! That sounds so cheesy but it's true :p ;)  
>Klipsey15: She does know that, but sometimes she just need to be reminded<br>SDXOXO23: You're close!  
>britt britt: haha, I thought she had to have handsome parents because she's beautiful too. It will get happy again!:D<br>Ig4az: She will come to her senses eventually:)  
>karlymorrig: haha I loved how you described her mom like a back stabbing bitch!:p She is very sneaky<br>Sktrg31: you're right! Honesty is always better!  
>Karabearr32: Thank you very much!:)<br>gleeeeeeeek89: Yes that would suck! Don't worry, I think she learned her lesson last time  
>NoaCc: Lol, they will!:)<br>nayalove: You are my 100 review! :D This chapter is a little sad too, but smut is coming up!;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

We checked into an hotel near by the airport. Tomorrow we're going to fly back, because we have class on Monday. I would have loved to stay a little longer and looking at the place where Santana grew up, but she didn't want to.

Her parents haven't changed a bit and I was angry they could hurt Santana like that. No one deserves to be treated like that by their parents, especially Santana. All I wanted to do right now is being there for her, hug her, kiss her, make love to her, to let her know she'll always have me. But she was behaving really weird when she got out of her house this afternoon.

She became really distant, she didn't even want to hold my hand. I guess she has a lot to process from the conversation with her parents, but it can't be a coincidence that her strange behavior started after the conversation with her mother.

I was lying on the bed staring at the TV, bug I'm not even aware of what I'm watching. Santana was in the shower for almost an hour now and she didn't want me to come in. It feels like she's pushing me away. I have to find out what her mother told her before she shuts me off completely.

Santana finally left the bathroom and was already changed into her pajamas. I turned off the TV and sat up on the bed.

''Santana can I talk to you'' I said and patted on the bed to get her to sit next to me.

''Of course, what's up?'' She said and kept standing in the middle of the room.

''Come here for a second''

''Uhm wait I'll order some room service, want something to eat?'' She said and walked towards the hotel phone. She grabbed the phone and typed in the number.

''No I'm fine'' I sighed. She was typing in the number again.

''The fucking phone doesn't work. Why the hell is it so fucking hard to get some food in this shit hole'' She growled and smashed the phone on the table.

I stood up from the bed and walked towards her. I grabbed the phone from her hand and put it back.

''Calm down honey'' I said and threw my arms around her waist from behind. Her body instantly stiffened. She stepped out of my embrace and walked towards the bed.

''Let's just go to sleep, our flight leaves very early'' She said and pulled the cover over her.

I lied down next to her on the bed and we were both staring at the ceiling, lying on our backs.

''So are you going to tell me what's wrong'' I said and turned my head on the pillow so I was looking at her face.

''Nothing, I'm just tired'' She said and kept staring at the ceiling.

''I'm sorry about the way your parents reacted'' I said and took her hand. I felt her hand pulling back a little but I held on to it tight.

''It's not that I didn't expect it or whatever'' She said without any emotion in her voice. I saw she was completely shut down now.

''Santana don't do this''

''Do what?''

''You have that distant look in your eyes, you're avoiding me ever since we left your house, you don't even let me touch you. You're trying to smile away things you can't disguise from me'' I said and propped up on my elbow so I could look at her.

''I just have a lot on my mind right now'' She said.

''What did your mother say to you''

''Just fucking drop it Brittany'' She said and rolled over to her side so I was facing her back.

''No I'm not going to let you do this san! Tell me how you feel just please don't push me away. You don't have to go through this alone'' I said and stood up from the bed. I walked around it and kneeled down in front of her face. I saw she had tears in her eyes.

''Are you mad because I said those things to your father? I'm sorry I just couldn't let him treat you like that'' I said.

She finally looked into my eyes and I saw she was struggling with something.

''No it's not that Britt, it was sweet''

''Then what is it, you can tell me everything.'' I said.

''It's just, I…. My mother told me some things and although I hate it but I think she's right'' She said and sat up.

I saw her breaking down in tears in front of me. I sat down next to her and threw my arm around her shoulders.

''Okay, can you tell me what it is?'' I said and after a long silence she finally said something.

''Britt, I'm breaking up with you'' She said and stood up.

I never thought I could ever feel the pain I felt now. She can't be serious about this.

''W-what are you talking about Santana'' I said in a broken voice.

''I'm breaking up with you. You can have a chance at a normal life. I don't want to be the one who ruins that for you. I don't want people to hurt you for being with me in a gay relationship. I want you to have kids who look just like you. I want you to have a stable life without people constantly attacking you'' She said.

I can't believe that she thinks I couldn't be happy with her. I don't know how her mother did this but she is totally brainwashed right now. I walked towards her and grabbed her hands.

''Did you mother tell you this?''

''Yes, but I should have thought about it myself. You deserve so much better, you deserve to have a normal life'' She said and looked at the ground.

I lifted up her head with my hand so that she was looking into my eyes.

''Honey, you're not thinking straight right now. I'm so happy with you, I don't want to be with anyone else. I know it's not going to be easy all the time, but we'll have each other''

She pulled away from me and stepped back a little.

''Please try to understand Brittany''

''The only thing I understand is that I love you with all my heart, and you love me'' I stepped forward but she only stepped back more.

''God Brittany. Don't make this harder than it already is! I don't love you anymore!'' She said and she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

''You really expect me to believe that?'' I said.

Why can't I get through to her. She's pushing me away because she thinks I would be happier with some guy? How can she believe that, her mother has a stronger influence on her than I thought.

''I don't care if you believe me, we're done.'' She said and lied down on the bed. I lied down next to her and looked at her with tears in my eyes. I grabbed the swan necklace on my neck and dangled it in front of her.

''You promised me, you would never leave me. Don't do this Santana'' I said through my tears.

''I honestly don't know what I was thinking'' She said and turned around.

What just happened here? This morning she told me she loved me and now she's breaking up with me because her mother said some stupid things to her.

''Don't lie to me. You can't fool me Santana, we belong together and you know it. Don't think I'll let you walk away so easily'' I said but I didn't get a reaction anymore.

After a few minutes of silence I turned off the light and closed my eyes. I have to make her understand that she's the only one that could make me happy.

An hour later I woke up a little. I think I cried myself to sleep, because I could feel my pillow was wet from the tears. Suddenly I felt the bed sag in a little. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep again. I knew Santana was looking at me from over my shoulder, because I could feel her warm breath tickle the skin on my arm.

''Brittany are you sleeping'' She whispered in my ears. I didn't react and tried to keep breathing calm.

Suddenly I felt her lips softly on mine. I tried not to move, I knew she thought I was still sleeping. I felt another kiss and then I heard her whisper in my ear again.

''I'm so sorry Britt, this is for the best. I'll always love you''. I felt her backing away and I opened my eyes a little.

If she thinks I'll let her go that easily, she's more wrong than ever. But I knew she needed some time right now to figure things out for herself, there's no way that I can talk some sense into her now.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

I was in my Spanish class on Monday morning and I felt like shit to say the least. My whole body hurts from crying the whole night and the pain I feel is indescribable. The whole flight back yesterday was fucked up. I had to look at Brittanys broken face the whole road back. Breaking up with her was the hardest thing I had ever done. I said some pretty nasty things to her that I didn't mean but I had to. I have to keep in my mind that eventually it's for her own good. I'll just be lonely and miserable for the rest of my life, probably fucking around again with meaningless people. It makes me sick to think about doing it with other girls now but I'll learn to deal with it again. It made me even more sick to think about seeing Brittany with someone else but me.

Right now I have to concentrate on getting Brittany out of my mind, but she made it very difficult. Although I made it clear to her that I was serious about the break-up, she wouldn't leave me alone. She kept texting me short messages even though I didn't send anything back.

My phone buzzed and I knew exactly who it was. I took it out of my pocket and the screen lit up.

_INCOMING BRITT 3: There ain't nobody better, we belong together_

''Ms Lopez put your phone away please'' The teacher said.

I stared at the message for a minute and deleted it. Again another text which made my heart burn with desire. I have to push through with this, I can't be selfish anymore.

I felt my phone buzzing again and looked up to see if the teacher was looking, but he was with his back towards me. I quickly grabbed the phone, expected to see Britts name on the screen again.

_INCOMING FABRAY: Have you lost your mind? Need to talk to you tonight! You're going to fix this Santana. I know you love her _

Great, just what I needed. The last thing I want right now is hearing Quinn talking about how fucked up I am.

_TO FABRAY: Mind your own business._

The bell rang and I walked out. I had three more classes so this is going to be a long fucking day, especially with no sleep at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday…<strong>

I was on my way to my room and I felt like a walking dead person. It was only two days after the break-up but the pain only got worse. Fucking Leona Lewis with her lies about things getting better in time. Luckily Quinn had a class right now, because I had to listen to her and the hobbit yesterday for one hour talking about what I was doing and that was more than enough. Why doesn't anybody understand this.

I dropped down on my bed and buried my head in my pillow. I could still smell Brittanys shampoo on it, but it helped me calm down so I'm not going to wash it yet. My phone buzzed and I took it out of my pocket. I lifted up my head a little so I could read the text.

INCOMING BRITT 3: _Who is going to comfort me after watching the Lion King? Who is going to kiss me all night long till the sun comes up? Who is going to massage my feet when I walked with flip flops all day? Who is going to punch Puck when he scares me? Who am I supposed to love with all my heart? Thought about that? I love YOU_

I read the text over and over again. With every text she send me I doubted more about what I was doing. I felt tears coming down my face again and I threw my phone away. It landed on the hard floor in the room but instantly it buzzed again. I couldn't fight my curiosity and picked it up.

_INCOMING BRITT .3: You're the only one who makes me happy. I miss you.._

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday night<strong>

I haven't seen Brittany since we got back because I did my best to avoid her. I knew her time schedule from inside out so I managed to keep away from the places she was.

I was a fucking mess, my eyes were red and swollen and my hear looked like a dead guinea pig on my head.

The only thing that would make me feel better right now was alcohol, a lot of it.

I was sitting on the bar ordering shot after shot. I was getting pretty wasted right now but it helped to clean my head. Suddenly I felt someone tugging my shoulder and I turned around to see Lauren standing in front of me.

''He santana, I heard that you broke up with Brittany.'' She said and sat down next to me.

I took a large gulp from my drink and simply said ''Yup''

''I'm sorry to hear that. Why don't you let me bring you home, I'll take care of you'' She said and stroked her hand on my thigh.

''Fuck off Lauren, I'd rather be lying in a fucking drain than next to you'' I said.

She looked at me with a shocked look but before she could say something back someone cut her off.

''Get the hell away from Santana'' Puck said and pushed himself in front of me.

''What's your problem'' Lauren said.

''My problem is that you're still standing here when Santana just told you to fuck off'' Puck said.

Lauren gave him a death glance but walked away. Puck sat down on the stool next to me and ordered a beer.

''Lopez what are you doing to yourself'' he said and took away the four shots that were lined up in front of me.

''Leave me alone'' I growled and ordered new ones.

''No she's okay, can I just have a glass of water for her please'' Puck said against the bartender and he nodded.

''Santana, look at yourself. You're drunk and not in a good way. Why the hell did you break up with Brittany? I thought you loved her''

''I do love her, that's the fucking problem'' I said and looked up to him.

''Uhm I'm sorry I don't see the problem then''

''I broke up with her because I love her. I want her to have a normal life with a fucking dude so she can be fucking happy!'' I managed to say in spite of the alcohol messing with my words.

''Please don't tell me you listened to your mothers crap?'' He said.

Puck was there when they threw me out and he knew about everything that happened back then and what my parents had said to me. I thought back about my mother's words from last weekend _'' If you really love her, you let her be with a boy and give her the chance at a normal life._

''This is not about my mother asshole, this is about Brittany and what's best for her''

''You really think that breaking up with her is the best? Damn Lopez I thought you were a lot smarter than that. That girl freaking loves you!''

''She'll get over it'' I said and took a sip from my water. My head was spinning like crazy. My phone buzzed again and I pulled it out of my tits. I had a really tight legging on with no pockets so the best place to keep my phone is in my bra.

_INCOMING BRITT 3: Baby it's you, you're the one I need, you're the one I love._

I looked at the screen and put away my phone. Almost right after that my phone buzzed again.

_INCOMING BRITT 3: You can give up, I'm never going to stop loving you._

''Santana listen to me'' Puck said and he lifted up my head.

''I don't know what Maria told you this time but I know this. Don't think you are not good enough because you fucking are. Don't think she'll be happier with someone else when clearly you two belong together. Don't even think about what other people might think about it because they're messed up. Forget about your parents, you have friends who love you and we'll always stick up for you, and more importantly you have a freaking hot girlfriend who loves you more than her smoking cat. And you know that means a lot when Brittany says that.''

I was so confused right now. I thought I was doing the right thing but what Puck said was all true and the text that Brittany send to me every day meant something too.

''It's too late Puck'' I said.

''It's never too late, come on let me take you home'' He said and I nodded.

I tried to stand up, but I couldn't find my balance. Puck saw it and threw his arm around my waist and helped me out of the club.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday morning.<strong>

I woke up at the sound of a knock on the door. I looked around but Quinn was still sleeping. I pulled my pillow over my head but someone kept knocking on the door.

''Fuck calm down, I'm coming'' I hissed and stood up.

My head felt like it was about to explode. Ugh I never get used to those fucking hangovers.

I opened the door and a tall boy was standing in front of me with a huge bouquet of roses.

''Are you Santana Lopez?''

''Uhm yes'' I said still a little sleepy.

''These are for you, sign here please'' He said and handed me a pen to sign something.

He gave me the roses and walked off. I saw a little card taped to the side. On front of the card was a picture of two swans with their heads bent towards each other in a heart. I opened the card and there was a little text written in Brittanys hand writing.

_This might sound a little crazy, but I believe that I knew I loved you before I met you.  
>I think I dreamed you into life<em>

_You're perfect, You're sweet, You're beautiful, You're fine.  
>Knowing that you will always be mine. <em>

_No matter what I do  
>My heart is filled with only you (don't tell Lord Tubbington)<em>

_All these words cannot tell you how I feel  
>But luckily I don't need to explain<br>Because I know you feel the same_

I hadn't even notice that Quinn was standing behind me. I was taken back seeing brittanys hand writing but more important, what she wrote. I know she could feel and see that I still loved her too even though I said those mean things in the hotel room. She reads me like a book.

''It's time to let the past go Santana. It's time to live your life and stop being scared about what other people think of it'' Quinn said and rubbed her hand up and down on my back.

''I guess you're right'' I said and I felt tears coming up again. Quinn pulled me in for a hug.

''O I almost forgot'' She said and let go of me. She walked towards our radio and set it on the local radio station.

''What are you doing'' I asked confused and sat down on my bed.

''Shh just listen''

''_Goooooodmorning peoples, here's your favourite dj yup yup yup. Hope everyone had a good night sleep because I'll be blasting through your speakers the upcoming hour hahaha. So as every Friday morning we start the day with requests from callerrrrrrs. So get your lazy asses out of bed and pick up the phone and maybe I'll play your song! That rhymed BAM. Okay let's see who's the first callerrrrrrrr._

''Ugh let me go back to sleep'' I said and lied down. But suddenly I heard a familiar voice coming through the radio and I jumped up.

'' _hi I'm Brittany s. Pierce''  
>''Well hellooooo Brittany, enjoying your day?''<br>''Uhm could be better''  
>''Hmm well let me cheer you up then, which song would you like me to play?''<br>'' I would like to hear Alicia Keys – If I ain't got you''  
>''Good choice Brittany! A real classic.''<br>''I would like to dedicate it to Santana. I hope she's listening because I asked my friend to wake her up. And it's not so easy to wake her up early in the morning. I remember when..''  
>''Uhm yes yes Brittany thank you. Here's Alicia keys with if I ain't got youuuuu'' <em>

I was smiling like a moron. It was so good to hear her voice again and her stumbling over her words because she wants to say too much at a time. Quinn smiled at me and I lied back on the bed, feeling every word of the song going straight through me.

The song was about the end and the last words of the song came out of my speeker.

_Some people want it all  
><em>_But I don't want nothing at all  
><em>_If it ain't you baby  
><em>_If I ain't got you baby  
><em>

_Some people want diamond rings  
><em>_Some just want everything  
><em>_But everything means nothing  
><em>_If I ain't got you, yeah  
><em>_If I ain't got you with me baby_

_So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
><em>_If I ain't got you with me baby_

''_That was one hell of a song people, now up next..''_

I turned off the radio and closed my eyes. I had Brittanys dance sweater on, I guess I put it on last night in my drunken state. If I had my eyes closed like this and with the smell of her sweater, it was like if she was lying next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

I have been texting Santana all week and I didn't get a single one back. I knew every text I had sent her, the flowers and the song on the radio made an impact on her. Quinn, Rachel and Puck told me about her feelings and the things she told them. I know I'm close to getting her back, but there is one last thing I want to do for her. She took the courage to sing for me in breadstix a while ago, but unfortunately I can't sing as good as her. I know she loves to see me dance and I'm pretty good at it. I only hope that it all would be enough to make her understand I want her and only her.

Puck had a deal with his boss so I had breadstix all to myself tonight. Puck was making sure Santana comes here tonight so she can see me dance.

I was shifting the tables and chairs to the side so I had enough room to perform my dance routine. I practiced all week because I want it to be perfect. Puck and Finn arranged some stage lightening so the whole place looked like a big stage.

''Are you ready?'' Rachel asked.

She was here to sing the song for me that I was dancing on. I could have easily put on a CD but this made it more real and Rachel was the first person I thought of to sing it for me.

''Yeah, I'm a little nervous though'' I said. Rachel took my hand and smiled at me.

''Don't worry Britt, by the end of the night you'll have her back. I'm going to check if the microphone and the music works. Good luck, you're going to do great'' She said and walked towards the stage where the microphone was.

An hour later I was backstage and Rachel sat on the barstool on the stage. I heard the door from the restaurant going open and when I heard Santanas voice, my heart skipped a beat. I missed her so much.

''What the hell is going on here?'' I heard Santana saying.

''Hi Santana, please take a seat right there'' Racheld said through the microphone.

''Okay if this is about you practicing some musical songs and you want me to help you than I'll be leaving right now''

''No Santana wait!'' I said and stepped on the stage.

''Please sit down'' I said and I had to fight the urge to just run towards her and hold her to never let go. I saw her eyes widen and she looked like she saw a ghost.

''Britt…'' She said barely audible.

''Please sit down, I want to show you something'' I said.

She nodded and I swear I could see a small smile forming on her lips. She sat down on the chair in the middle of the restaurant and I gave Rachel the sign that she could begin. I walked back behind the curtains and waited for the song to start. I heard the notes of the piano and felt the nerves rushing through my body. As soon as I heard Rachels voice I stepped forward and began my dance routine.

_I can't win, I can't reign  
><em>_I will never win this game  
><em>_Without you, without you  
><em>

_I am lost, I am vain,  
><em>_I will never be the same  
><em>_Without you, without you  
><em>_I won't run, I won't fly  
><em>_I will never make it by  
><em>_Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight  
><em>_All I need is you and I  
><em>_Without you  
><em>_Without you  
><em>_Woooooh!  
><em>_You! You! You!  
><em>_Without you_

Rachels voice was going through the room and I was swaying through the restaurant and kept making eye contact with Santana every chance I had. So far it went good and I felt my whole body floating on the music and the lyrics. I saw her smiling at me with tears in the corner of her eyes. I expressed every feeling I had for her in my dancing and I know she saw every little feeling just with looking at me.

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
><em>_But I can't accept that we're estranged  
><em>_Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb  
><em>_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
><em>_Without you_

_Without you  
><em>_Woooooh!  
><em>_You! You! You!  
><em>_Without You_

The drumbeat stopped and only the tones of the piano were now playing. Rachel was singing with so many emotions in her voice too. I used this slower part to dance towards Santana. She wiped tears from her cheeks and I took her hand. She didn't pull back put held on to it tight. I pulled her up and grabbed her arms to place them around my neck. I threw my arms around her waist and I put my forehead against hers and I looked deep into her eyes. I swayed us slowly back and forth as the song was about to end.

_I am lost, I am vain,  
><em>_I will never be the same  
><em>_Without you, without you  
><em>_Without youuu._

The music stopped and I saw Rachel going backstage. We were still in the same position swaying back and forth.

''Britt the music stopped'' Santana chuckled and I saw her eyes filled with happiness.

''I don't care'' I said.

She tucked a string of hair behind my ears that was hanging in front of my eye.

''That was so beautiful'' She said and pulled back a little.

''Do you need any more proof that I want you and only you? I don't care what other people say or do to break us up. I know our love is forever. I know, no matter what.'' I said.

Santana smiled at me and had tears in her eyes, but I saw they were happy tears.

''You have no idea how much I missed you. I thought I was doing the right thing, I was so messed up Britt. I felt like a new year's eve without the fucking fireworks, I felt like my heart had no home without you in it''

''Ssh I'm here and I'm never going to let you go no matter how hard you try. But don't you dare leaving me like that again'' I said and pulled her in for a hug.

I felt a kiss against my temple and she said barely audible in my ear

''I think I found my way home''

* * *

><p><strong>Happy ending for this chapter right?:) <strong>**Let me know your thoughts, feelings!  
>Hope everyone had a happy easter!<br>GLEE ALMOST RETURNS! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys, here a quick update before Glee returns today! It's a happy chapter filled with brittana cuteness! I've read the reviews and I'm glad everybody is happy again after last chapter haha:p**

****_Nayriveraholic: That is so sweet! thank you so much:)  
>cullenstar: thank you!:D hope you got a good sleep though ;)<br>__Nayalove: haha did not think about a prise for the 100th review. But because you asked I put in some smut this chapter _

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

It was two weeks after the little break up and things were better than ever. I think we both realize even more how important we are for each other. I can't believe I almost ruined this because of my parents, but that's forgotten now. Now I just want to enjoy every moment I have with her.

Things were back to normal, Quinn walked in on us a couple of times again which was hilarious, every time when I was mean to people Brittany pinched me and I still had to watch those stupid Disney movies. Tonight is no exception.

I was lying on my bed and Brittany was sitting in front of the TV, going through my DVD collection.

''San, you only have scary movies'' She said while reading the back of Saw2.

''I'm sorry babe, but we can watch that too right? It's nice to see something else for a change than talking animals'' I said while eating some popcorn.

She turned around and looked at me with a sad look.

''But I don't like them, it gives me nightmares''

''Don't worry Britt, I'll pinch you to let you know it was a dream'' I chuckled.

''It's not funny! You told me not to bring my own movie because you had nice ones too!''

''Well they are nice just a little scary nice'' I said and walked towards her. I threw my arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the lips.

''Fine, but you do know you have to hold me all night after it'' She said.

''That's only more reason for me to let you watch this'' I chuckled. She smiled and grabbed a movie.

''What about this one?'' She said and she had paranormal activity in her hands. I have to be honest that movie creeps me out, but I'm not going to let her know that.

''Uhm yeah that's a good one'' I said and grabbed the movie from her hand.

I put it in the DVD player and turned around. She was looking at me with a suspicious look.

''Why do I have the feeling this one is really bad''

''Don't worry babe, now come on l didn't made popcorn to throw it away'' I said and slept her playfully on her ass and walked towards the bed.

The movie was running for an hour now and Brittany was lying with her head on my chest and her arm around my waist. Every time when it got scary, which was pretty much the whole time, she buried her head in my neck and I squeezed her tighter against me.

''Is the ghost gone now?'' She mumbled against the skin in my neck.

''No not yet''

Actually it was gone but I enjoyed this position way too much. Her warm breath tickled the skin in my neck and it was really hard to concentrate on the movie.

''The movie is almost over, you can watch again'' I said and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

She let her head rest on my shoulder and she looked relieved.

''See that wasn't so bad right?'' I chuckled

''Are you kidding me? I'm never going to let you pick a movie again'' She said and pushed herself closer against me.

''Well actually, you chose it remember''

''Yeah but you said it wasn't that bad!'' She said and looked up to me.

''I'm sorry, let me make it up to you'' I said and leaned in for a kiss.

''Oh no you can forget about that tonight'' She said and rolled of me. She was lying on her back with her arms crossed over her chest. She's so cute when she acts like this.

''Come on, I'm going to do that thing that you like so much'' I said and wiggled my eyebrows.

''No'' She said again with a pout.

I scooted closer and placed kisses all over her head and I rubbed my hand slowly up and down her stomach.

''You can't stay mad at me forever'' I whispered in her ear and tickled her earlobe with my tongue.

''No but I can tonight'' She said and pushed me away. She rolled over to the side with her back towards me

''Fine, but I can't protect you from the ghosts if you're lying over there'' I smirked.

She turned around almost immediately and pushed her body tight against me. I threw my arm over her shoulder and with my other hand I intertwined our fingers.

A few minutes later I felt she was almost sleeping. Maybe I can do one more joke.

''Britt, did you hear that?'' I said in a low voice.

''What?'' She mumbled.

''Shit I think I saw something''

''Oh my god what!'' She said and pushed herself tighter around my body.

''I think it is, it's a…''

''What, what san!, what do you see!''

''Oh never mind it's just my sweater hanging over the chair'' I chuckled.

She looked up and looked around the dark room and then at my face. I saw she realized I pranked her and she slept me hard.

''I'm so going to get you back for this'' She said but laughed too.

''I'm sorry I just had to do it'' I chuckled.

She shook her head back and forth and layed down her head back on my chest.

''You can't fool me though'' She mumbled.

''What do you mean?''

''I know you had your eyes closed almost the whole movie'' She said and I felt her smiling against my skin.

''I did not! They can't scare me with that crap'' I said. Shit how did she know that?

''Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me'' She chuckled and gave me a kiss on my collarbone.

''Sweet dreams babe'' I said and kissed her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

The next day I was in my room scrolling through a magazine when Rachel and Quinn stumbled inside through the door. They were kissing and breathing heavily and didn't notice I was on my bed.

I didn't say anything and just continued reading. Quinn threw Rachel on the bed and layed down on top of her. They were kissing like animals. This was pretty funny to watch actually, I was always curious how they did it.

Quinn lowered her head and began sucking and kissing in Rachels neck. Rachel dropped her head to the side and a moan escaped her mouth. She opened her eyes a little and looked me straight in the eyes.

''Brittany'' She said a little absent but shocked.

Quinn stopped her actions and looked up to Rachel.

''uhm why the hell are you saying Brittanys name'' Quinn said.

Rachel just kept looking at me with a frozen look and Quinn looked to where she was watching.

''Hi'' I smiled and waved at them.

''Oh my god'' Quinn said and fell off the bed when Rachel suddenly sat up and began smoothing out her clothes.

''Why didn't you say you were here'' Rachel said and helped Quinn up from the floor.

I shrugged my shoulders and said ''I didn't want to disturb you, and besides it nice to watch''

Quinn and Rachel looked at me with a shocked look.

''What? I asked.

''It's getting more and more noticeable that Santana is your girlfriend'' Quinn chuckled.

''Next time just say something okay Britt? Rachel asked and blushed a little.

''Fine, I can go to Santana's room now, so you two can uhm'' I said and stood up from the bed.

''No it's alright, I have to go to my class anyway'' Quinn said and stopped me from getting out of the room.

I sat back down on my bed and Rachel gave Quinn a short kiss before she walked out the door.

''I see you tonight'' Rachel said

''Can't wait'' Quinn said and walked away.

Rachel sat down on her bed and grabbed a magazine too.

''I'm sorry you didn't get sexy time because of me'' I said.

I know Rachel is always a little uncomfortable when I talk about sex so it was always funny to bring it up.

''Oh no don't be sorry'' She said and began scrolling through her magazine.

''Well I know how annoying it is. Sometimes when San and I have to stop because someone walked in on us, usually it's Quinn, I'm still all hot and…''

''BRITANNY!" Rachel said a little too loud and held her hand up to let me know I had to stop talking.

''Britt, honey, it's okay. Can we please just talk about something else'' She said and turned her attention back to the magazine.

I wanted to say something, but my phone buzzed in my pocket. I grabbed it and smiled when I saw from who the text was.

_INCOMING MY HOT GIRLFRIEND: hee babe=) Class is boring and it's filled with morons today. What are you doing? X_

_TO MY HOT GIRLFRIEND: Just reading a magazine and I almost saw Rachel and Quinn having sex. XX_

_INCOMING MY HOT GIRLFRIEND: That's just grose. _

I smiled at my phone, Santana always made me laugh with just a simple text.

''I guess you already told Santana about what happened'' Rachel asked and looked at me.

''Uhm yeah, how did you know that?''

''Because I just got a text from Santana saying: ''So I heard that you love it when people watch. You are one dirty hobbit'' Rachel said while holding up her phone.

I couldn't hold it in and started laughing.

''I'm sorry Rachel, but it was kind of funny when you think about it'' I chuckled.

She shook her head back and forth and began reading again.

_TO MY HOT GIRLFRIEND: Stop teasing Rachel honey, she's embarrassed. X_

_INCOMING MY HOT GIRLFRIEND: I know ;) X_

''I'm glad that you and Santana have worked things out so good though'' Rachel smiled.

''Me too. You know what she said to me a couple of days ago''

''What?'' She asked

''That she thought you had a really beautiful voice when you sang that song'' I said and I saw Rachel smiling.

''Did she really say that?''

''She sure did, but don't tell her I told you that. I swore on Lord Tubbington that I wouldn't tell you and I don't want him to get hurt''

''I promise'' She laughed and layed back down on her bed with the magazine.

_INCOMING MY HOT GIRLFRIEND: I miss you =( _

_TO MY HOT GIRLFRIEND: I have a dance class in about an hour. You can come watch if you want?_

_INCOMING MY HOT GIRLFRIEND: YES!_

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

Finally the class was over. I couldn't wait to see Brittany dancing again. Probably one of the most beautiful and hottest things I can think of.

I walked into my room and dropped my bag on the floor. Quinn was laying on her bed with her laptop on her lap. She turned around and smiled at me.

''He fatty'' I said and threw myself on my bed.

''Heey JLO, how was your class?'' She asked

''Boring as hell, yours?''

''Same here'' She sighed.

I stood up from the bed and sat down next to her.

''What are you doing?'' I asked and rested my head on her shoulder.

''I'm looking for Disneyland tickets''

''Why the hell are you looking for that?'' I asked.

''Rachel and I wanted to do something fun this weekend, but it's pretty expensive'' She sighed.

''I heard that you wanted to do something fun an hour ago too'' I chuckled.

Quinn looked at me with a shocked look and hit me on my head.

''It's not funny'' She said but I saw she was smiling.

''Oh come on, you saw me and Brittany getting it on so many times. You can't be pissed at her'' I said and layed my head back down on her shoulder.

''You're right. It was weird though, Rachel was moaning Brittanys name and I was like what the hell?'' Quinn said and we both started laughing.

''I think Brittany would go crazy if I took her to Disneyland'' I said and sat up.

''Then why don't you? It's cheaper when we go with four, we can stay in the hotel''

''You know what, buy tickets for us too. I'll give you money'' I said.

I don't have to go to Disneyland but I know Brittany never went there and it would be an amazing experience for her. And I would get to see her smile.

''Great! Are you sure she has time for it this weekend?''

''Uhm yeah, she already had plans with me'' I said and walked towards my own bed again.

''Okay I'll order the tickets'' Quinn said and winked at me.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I jumped off the bed and opened the door.

''Hi honey, are you ready to go?'' Brittany asked and gave me a kiss.

''Are you ready to shake your booty for me?'' I chuckled.

''Only for you'' she said and pulled me in for a long kiss. I had to pull back to catch my breath.

''Ahum you two can go now'' Quinn said.

I turned around and winked at her ''I'll give you the money later''

Brittany took my hand and dragged me towards the dance studio.

''Why do you have to give Quinn money?'' she asked.

''If I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore britt''

''whoeeew I love surprises'' She said and jumped up and down.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

The dance class was almost over and I was now practicing a routine with Mike. The dance routine had some pretty hard moves in it, but Mike and I practiced as much as we could to get it right.

I saw Santana smiling at me every time I looked at her.

Mike and I were now at the hardest part of the dance. He had to throw me up in the air and I had to do a small salto. It was actually a little scary but it was an essential part of the choreography.

He threw me up in the air and I curled my body, but the minute he let me go I felt I had the wrong speed. I came down hard on the ground and pain shot through my body.

''Shit are you okay Brittany?'' Mike asked and kneeled down next to me. I saw Santana rushing towards me too.

''You asshole why didn't you catch her!'' Santana said and pushed mike away so she could hold me up.

''It's not his fault san'' I said and tried to sit up. I guess I came down good because the pain slowly faded away.

''Call 911!'' Santana screamed at Mike.

''I don't think that is necessary'' Mike said carefully and kneeled down on the other side of me.

I laughed a little and sat up ''You don't have to call 911 honey, I'm fine''

''Don't scare me like that anymore Britt! My heart is racing right now'' She said and helped me up on my feet.

It took a while to get my balance back but with Santana and Mike supporting me I felt the coordination coming back to my body.

''I'm okay, let's start over again'' I said to Mike.

''We've done enough for today Britt, just get some rest. We'll do it again tomorrow'' He said and smiled at me.

''No I want to get this right!'' I said.

''Na ah Mike is right. No more dancing for you today'' Santana said and grabbed my hand.

''Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Mike'' I gave him a hug and he walked out of the studio.

''Come on babe let's go back to my room and relax'' Santana said and I nodded.

An hour later I got out of the shower in Santanas room with only a towel on. Santana immediately sat up on the bed and was staring up and down my body.

''You're drooling'' I chuckled and walked towards her closet.

I've put some of my clothes in her closet because it was annoying to walk back and forth between our rooms every time I had to change.

I grabbed some underwear and some clothes. I dropped the towel to put on a bra and a panty but I felt two arms snuck around my waist from behind.

I turned around in santanas arms and she was staring at my chest with lust in her eyes.

''Damn…'' She said barely audible.

''Are you going to let me put on some clothes or are you going to keep staring at me?'' I chuckled.

''Lie down on the bed babe'' She said and pulled her with me.

I layed down on my back. I was still naked but Santana always makes me feel so comfortable that I didn't feel any need to cover myself.

''Turn around'' She said.

I looked at her confused but turned around so I was lying on my stomach.

''Wow you're back is bruised britt!'' She said.

''Yeah I think I landed on my back a little after the salto''

''I wanted to give you a massage but I think it'll hurt'' She said and softly trailed her fingers over my back.

''No it's okay'' I said.

It did hurt a little but I love her massages and her soft hands.

She sat down on my ass and softly began massaging my shoulders.

''Am I hurting you?'' She asked.

''Hmm no keep going'' I mumbled into the pillow.

After a few minutes massaging my shoulders she lowered her hands. Instead of massaging she stroke her fingers over my lower back and softly over the bruised part. I felt her plump lips trailing kisses over my spine, up to my shoulders. She stroke her hands up and down my sides and she tucked my hair out of my neck. She nibbled on my earlobe and placed kisses on the sensitive skin underneath it.

I was completely relaxed now, but I felt the heat between my legs. Always when I feel her soft hands or her soft lips on my skin I get warm inside.

I felt her going off me and I turned around. I saw she was getting turned on too because I could see it in the way she was looking at me.

''Come here'' I said and pulled her towards me.

She layed down on top of me and I trailed patterns with my hands on her lower back. She leaned down and as soon as I felt her lips on mine I felt all the butterflies in my stomach floating around.

Soon the kiss got very heated and our tongues were fighting for dominance. I tucked on the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. I pulled her head down and kissed her again. I felt her tongue massaging mine and a moan escaped our mouths .

She began sucking and licking in my neck on all the right places. I tucked on her bra and it came lose almost instantly.

I pushed her body down more on mine and our breasts were shifting against each other. She scooted down more and caressed my nipple with her tongue and she was squeezing the other one between her fingers. It felt so good and I couldn't control my body anymore. My hips were bucking up, looking for more friction with her thigh that was between my legs.

I took her breasts in my hand and massaged them lightly. I knew she likes it when I do that and she moaned against my skin.

I felt her placing wet kisses all over my body, lower and lower. I felt her tongue licking from my belly button down to the place where I needed her the most. I saw her looking up at me and she smiled.

Suddenly I heard my phone ringing and I wanted to grab it, but Santana pushed my hips back on the bed with her hands.

''Let it go baby'' She said and kissed the insides of my thighs.

I nodded but the phone kept ringing. Shit I forgot to call my mother this morning and I promised I'd call.

As much as I want to ignore it now, I can't ignore my mother.

I picked up the phone and I felt Santana letting out a deep breath because it tickled the insides of my thighs.

''_Hi mom'_' I said and tried to keep breathing normally. Santana kept kissing and licking up and down my thighs, she's such a tease.

''_Hi honey, how are you?_'' My mom said

''Hmm what?'' I breathed out. It was very hard to concentrate with Santana between my legs.

''_How are you_?'' My mom asked again.

''_I'm great, hmm so good, awesome_'' I said and felt a moan escaping my mouth but I managed to keep it in.

''Be quiet babe'' Santana chuckled and kept teasing me with her tongue and lips.

''_Well I'm glad that you are doing so good honey. When are you going to visit us?_''

''_What about next week_?'' I said and bucked up my hips but santanas hands held them in place.

''_That is great. Me and your sister are so excited to see you and finally meet your girlfriend! I planned really fun things to do, we can go shopping and.._''

I dropped the phone on the bed and held it upside down so that my mom couldn't hear me. I had to because Santana decided she teased me enough and was now sucking and licking up and down on my clit.

''Oh my god'' I moaned out and tangled my hand through her hair and with the other one I squeezed the phone.

I felt my orgasm coming up fast and Santana only sucked and licked harder. Finally all my tension rushed out of my body and waves of pleasure were running through my body. I bucked my hips up and Santana helped me coming down while placing kisses around my clit which was very sensitive now.

I put the phone back to my ear.

''_and then we can go out to dinner or something. Sounds like a good plan right_?'' My mom said.

I waited for a second to catch my breath and answered her.

''_Yeah sounds great mom. I'm going to have sex now with Santana. I'll talk to you later_'' I said.

Santana lifted up her head and looked at me with shocked look.

''_You don't have to tell me that, I already knew honey. Have fun and say hi to Santana for me_!''

''My mom says hi'' I said and Santana still looked at me with wide eyes.

''Uhm hi back'' She said barely audible.

'_'Santana says hi too. See you soon mom, give lord Tubbington and Ashley a kiss for me_''

''_I will honey, bye! Have fun''_

I hang up the phone and Santana scooted up on my body. She placed a sloppy kiss on my lips and I could taste myself on her.

''I can't believe you just told your mother that we're going to have sex'' She said still shocked.

''We tell each other everything'' I said and shrugged my shoulders.

''I know but don't you think this was a little too much information. This is going to be so awkward when I meet her'' She said and blushed a little.

''Don't worry, my mom is very open about it. She wants us to visit this weekend, is that okay?'' I asked.

''Uhm well I kind of had a surprise for you this weekend. Can we go visit her next week?'' She asked.

''I really miss them, can't we do the surprise an other time?

''Believe me you don't want to miss this'' She said.

''Please tell me what it is?'' I asked and rubbed my hand up and down her sides.

''Okay okay, are you ready for it?'' She said and sat up a little.

''yes tell me!'' I smiled and clapped my hands together.

''Well I thought it would be fun to go to Disneyland with Rachel and Quinn. But if you're not available this weekend I'll just call Quinn to say we're not coming with them.''

My eyes widened and I jumped off the bed. I ran circles through the room and pulled Santana up with me. I forced her to jump with me.

''Are you kidding me! I can't believe it! I'm finally going to meet Mickey Mouse!'' I said and I saw she was laughing because I reacted maybe a little too excited.

''Calm down babe, and yes you're going to meet all those idiots'' She chuckled.

I was so happy and I was so grateful for a girlfriend like her. She always knows how to make happy and I wanted to show her how much.

I pulled her in for a hug and whispered in her ear ''I'm going to make you come so hard right now''

I pushed her on the bed and layed down on top of her.

''Wow I think I want to go to Disneyland every weekend now'' She chuckled and pulled me down in a long kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like the chapter?<strong>  
><strong>I picture gwyneth paltrow as brittanys mom, and ashley is the name of her sister<strong>  
><strong>Hope everyone enjoys the new episode of glee!<strong>  
><strong>Also I notice that many of you live in different time zones. Just curious, which country do you all live in? =)<br>Please let me know your thoughts and feelings with this chapter and maybe let me know from which country you reviewed? I think it's fun :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi readers! It was fun to see where some of you live! So many different nationalities :) I'm from spain, but I live in the netherlands now!**

_Lysh: Hope you like it! The visit to the pierce's will come soon! Wauw Malaysia! That's awesome  
><em>_nayalove: aah that sucks that you have to wait to watch it. I watch it online :) Hope work went well. Ireland is beautiful so I've heard.  
><em>_onebratsis: You were right, there wasn't much brittana in the episode, but a few cute moments though:) cool that you're from the usa!  
><em>_ninja awesome monkey: Hope you like the chapter!:) never been to Canada!  
><em>_the mad twin: Glad that you liked brittanys relationship with her mom. Love England, I went to London one time:)  
><em>_karlymorrig: Yeah I thought about Gwyneths character in glee, holly holiday, she was pretty crazy:p but lisa kudrow is fun too. Woew Singapore!:)  
><em>_skins-french-fan: Merci beaucoup! Had French in high school:p beautiful language!_

**Quinn POV**

It was very early in the morning and Rachel and I were on our way to my room where Santana and Brittany were sleeping. If we want to leave for Disneyland on time then we have to wake them up, because they were already late.  
>We were now standing in front of the room with our ears leaning against the door.<p>

''Do you hear anything babe?''

''No, do you?'' Rachel said while pushing her head closer to the door.

''No, I think they are still asleep'' I said.

''Okay open the door, you have your key with you right?'' she asked.

''Uhm yeah but let's just knock on the door first''

''Yeah maybe that is a good idea'' she said.

We removed our heads from the door and stood up straight again. We knocked a couple of times, but no one answered the door.

''Okay let's just open the door and walk in with our eyes closed, you have no idea in what kind of positions I've seen them in'' I said.

Rachel nodded and slowly opened the door. I took her hand in mine and covered my face with the other hand.

''Okay girls are you ready to go?'' Rachel asked.

There was no answer and no noises so I decided it was safe to watch. When I opened my eyes I saw them sleeping on the bed, luckily they at least had their underwear on. Santana was lying on her stomach with her face sideways. Brittany was lying on her back with her whole body on top of Santana. Her head was on Santanas shoulder blades and a string of her hair was blown up and down by Santanas breathing.

''Do they always sleep like this'' Rachel laughed.

''I don't even want to know, let's wake them up'' I said.

I grabbed a pillow from my bed and threw it on top of Brittany. She stirred a little but rolled of Santana. She was now also lying on her stomach with her face next to Santana, but she was still sleeping. Santana unconsciously threw her arm over Brittanys waist and scooted closer.

''Aahw they're so cute'' Rachel said and rested her head on my shoulder.

Santana began to wake up and moved a little.

''Britt I had a nightmare, I dreamed that fatty and the hobbit were staring at us while we were sleeping'' She mumbled with her eyes closed.

I threw another pillow and it landed perfectly on santanas face

''Very funny satan, get your ass out of bed'' I said and Santana opened her eyes and laughed.

I sat down on my own bed and pulled Rachel on my lap. Brittany woke up too and looked a little confused through the room.

''Goodmorning sunshine'' Santana said and gave her a kiss.

''Ready to go to Disneyland Brittany?'' Rachel asked and threw her arm around my neck.

''oh my god yes!'' Brittany said and instantly jumped out of the bed. She ran towards us and jumped on top of us.

''Britt get off me, you're practically naked'' I laughed and tried to push her off me.

''aah Brittany you're choking me'' Rachel breathed out.

''Grouphug'' Santana said sarcastically and jumped on the three of us. We were all laughing and finally Brittany and Santana stood up.

''Next time when you decide to attack us, please do it with your clothes on'' I said and helped Rachel up from the bed.

''Oh come on Fabray, it's nothing you haven't seen before'' Santana chuckled and winked at me.

''Why where you sleeping in that position, it didn't look very comfortable'' Rachel asked.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders and said '' I like sleeping on Santana, she's warm and soft''

''Yeah she does that sometimes'' Santana chuckled and smiled at Brittany.

''Okay we'll be waiting outside, just hurry up'' I said and grabbed Rachels hand to walk out of the room.

I closed the door and pulled Rachel against me in a hug.

''I'm afraid we're the only two normal people on this trip'' I said.

''I think so too'' She chuckled and gave me a soft kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

After a few hours we finally made it to the hotel, located next to Disney world. Quinn was checking in at the reception and the rest of us were waiting in the lobby. Brittany was lying with her head on my shoulder and Rachel was talking, but I blocked anything that came out of her. I had to listen to her the whole entire road and I'm going to be so happy when I get that room key and get away from her for just a little while.

''You can't be tired babe, we have the whole day in the park'' I said to Brittany and kissed her head.

''I'm not tired, just resting for a bit'' She said and let out a sigh.

I was a little worried because the last couple of days she was very low on energy, but she was practicing almost every day in the dance studio so I guess that made her tired.

''I have the key girls, are you coming? The room is at the fourteenth floor, so let's take the elevator'' Quinn said.

''Hold up. What do you mean you have the key, you mean the keys right?'' I said and stood up with Brittany.

''No we're staying in the same room. It has two big beds so it should be enough'' Quinn said and walked with Rachel on her arm towards the elevator.

''You got to be fucking kidding me'' I said.

How do I get some privacy with Britt if the hobbit is around us all the time.

''No, it was cheaper that way. And besides it's just for one night'' Quinn said.

I wanted to flip out on her but Brittany took my hand in hers and squeezed it a little.

''Don't worry sweetie, it'll be fun'' Brittany said and smiled at me.

She always has such a calming effect on me when she looks at me like that.

''Ugh, fine'' I said and stepped in the elevator.

''Brittany is right Santana, we're going to have so much fun!'' Rachel said a little too excited for me.

''Jeeej'' I said sarcastically and clapped my hands together.

A few minutes later we entered the room. The view was amazing from up here and the room was nice too. It was a little small, but it was enough for the four of us. Although the room couldn't be big enough if I have to share it with man hands. The two beds were standing next to each other so I'll be not getting my mack on tonight. I don't mind it but Britt doesn't like it so much when other people can see or hear us, only when she's drunk, but I don't see that happen in Disneyland.

Quinn and Rachel were looking at the park map and Brittany was in the bathroom. I walked towards it and opened the door. She was swallowing something with water and when she saw me she looked a little shocked.

''What are you doing babe?'' I asked.

She put down the glass of water and stuffed something in her pocket.

''Uhm nothing I-I was just taking a glass of water''

''I saw that you took something Britt'' I said and walked towards her and threw my arms around her waist.

''Ow you mean that, yeah I just have a little headache so I took uhm an aspirin'' She said but I could see in her eyes that she was hiding something.

''Okay, do you want to lie down for an hour or something?. It's only 12 o' clock, so we have the whole day ahead of us'' I said

''I don't want to ruin the day, I'm really excited to see everything'' She said

''I know babe, but you won't enjoy it when you feel sick'' I said and rubbed circles with my hand on her lower back.

''I guess you're right, can you lie down with me?''

''Of course I can, I'll set the alarm clock on my phone for an hour later and then we can go into the park okay?'' I said and she nodded.

We walked out of the bathroom and Quinn and Rachel were still talking about where to go first.

''Hee Q and Berry, you two can go to the park if you want. Britt has a little headache so we're just going to lay down for an hour'' I said and pulled the sheets up so that Brittany could go under them.

''Are you alright Britt?'' Rachel asked

''Yeah, I just took an aspirin and usually after an hour or so the pain is gone'' Brittany said and layed down on the bed.

I still had the feeling that something else was going on, but I guess she would tell me if that was the case.

''Okay, call us when you're coming .We can meet in the park then'' Quinn said and stood up with Rachel.

''Yeah we'll do that'' I said and Rachel and Quinn walked out of the door.

''Can I get you something to eat or drink?'' I asked

''No thank you, can you just come lie down next to me?'' She said and patted on the spot next to her on the bed.

I sat down with my back against the backrest of the bed. Brittany rested her head on my stomach and I threw my arm around her shoulder. With my other hand I softly caressed the skin on her forehead. She puts her arm around my waist and closed her eyes.

''That feels good'' She mumbled.

''Good, now go to sleep babe. I'll wake you up over an hour okay. I'll be right here''

''Okay thank you'' She said barely audible and soon she drifted off to sleep.

Don't worry too much Lopez, she just has a headache. But it's still a little strange though, she was so excited about coming here. Fuck I have to stop thinking so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

''Baby wake up'' I heard santanas voice saying and felt her fingers still massaging my head.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see her beautiful brown eyes staring at me with a worried look.

''Do you feel better?'' She asked

''Ýes let's go!'' I said and jumped off from the bed. I felt all energy back in my body, I guess that pill worked.

''Wow that hour of sleep sure did you some good'' Santana chuckled and grabbed my hand to walk towards the door.

A couple of minutes later we were standing at the entrance of the park. I saw the Disney castle in front of me and it was beautiful. It looks just like I always see in the movies.

''wauw it looks beautiful'' I said and squeezed santanas hand in mine.

''Yeah it does, so are you ready to meet all those Disney morons'' she chuckled.

I nodded and pulled her with me through the park. It was really busy and there were so many little kids that were looking their eyes out just like me, only I'm older. I felt like a little kid who got his first candy or something.

''Oh my god san look! It's Donald duck! Can we take a picture'' I said and ran towards the huge Donald duck that was walking through the park.

''Do I really have to take a picture with a fucking duck'' She sighed and followed me.

''Pleaaaase'' I said and jumped up and down.

''Ugh fine, but never let anyone see it'' She said, but I could see she enjoys this just as much as I did.

Three hours, many pictures and attractions later we were standing in the line with Rachel and Quinn for the Rock 'n roller coaster. I know Santana doesn't like coasters very much but I insisted that she went with me.

''I'm so excited!'' Rachel said and pushed herself tighter against Quinn.

''Me too! I heard that this is one of the fastest in the park'' I said

''I hate it'' Santana said and I could see she was a little nervous. I threw my arm around her waist and pulled her against me.

''Don't worry, you're going to love it'' I said.

''Santana and I can pick the next thing though'' Quinn said.

Sometimes she's so like Santana. They have the same traits sometimes.

We were standing in line for almost an hour now and finally it was our turn to get in the coaster.  
>It went a little in the tunnel and an introduction text was on the screen in front of us. Something about the traffic. Santana grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight.<p>

''We're going to freakin die'' She said in a dramatic voice.

''You're so cute'' I said and pulled our intertwined hands to my mouth and kissed the top of her hand.

Rachel and Quinn were sitting in the wagon in front of us and I heard Rachel trying to calm Quinn down. She was just as scared as Santana was.

The countdown began and we got shot away into the dark. It went so fast and the whole ride I heard everyone screaming and Santana squeezed my hand so hard that it was impossible for me to let go of it, if I wanted to.

A couple of minutes later we walked outside and I felt the adrenaline rushing through my body. It already became a little dark outside.

''That was amazing!'' I said and hugged Santana tight.

''That was torture'' She chuckled in my arms.

''Let's go again!'' Rachel said and tried to pull Quinn with her.

''No way, it's our turn now'' Quinn said and looked at Santana.

''Yes, I want to get something to eat right now, because my stomach is making noises and it sounds like a dying whale. '' She said.

''Me too'' Quinn said and Rachel nodded.

''I'm not hungry'' I said and gave Santana my sad look.

''How can you not be hungry, we haven't eaten anything since we came here'' She said.

I don't know why I don't feel hungry. My body is just full of energy and I don't feel the urge to eat anything. Suddenly I saw Mickey and Minnie mouse walking a few meters away.

''Look there they are!'' I said and ran towards them.

''go find a spot at the restaurant over there, I'll get Brittany'' I heard Santana saying and turned around. I realized I was acting a little selfish.

''Do you mind if I take a picture with them?'' I asked a little insecure.

''Are you kidding me? It's Mickey freaking Mouse, of course I want a picture with him!'' She chuckled and walked with me towards the big walking Disney figures. I'm glad she doesn't make fun of me, instead she just pretends like she loves it too, but I know she's a little embarrassed.

We were now in the restaurant and everybody was almost finished with eating. I ate something too, not because I was hungry, but Santana practically forced me to eat something.

''This day was really amazing guys'' I said and took santanas hand in mine.

''It really was, I'm glad we spent some time with just the four of us. I love you all'' Rachel said and I saw little tears in the corner of her eyes.

''Oh come on Berry, don't get all emotional on me. '' Santana said.

''It's not over yet, we still have the parade and the fireworks tonight'' Quinn said.

I almost forgot about that. I heard that the fireworks look so magical, with the Disney castle in front of it. I can't wait. Although I felt that my body was getting tired again.

''Uhm yeah, I would like to see the fireworks alone with Brittany though'' Santana said and took a sip of her drink.

''That's alright, we can meet back in the hotel room'' Rachel said and smiled at Quinn. I know that they want to enjoy that special moment with each other as well.

I layed down my hand on santanas thigh under the table and softly squeezed it.

''I love you'' I said and gave her a long kiss.

''What did I do to deserve that'' She chuckled.

She was so amazing and caring the whole day. I know she's not very into the Disney stuff but she did it all for me. She went with me on every picture, attraction and Disney store. She was even nice to all the little children that bumped into her.

''You're perfect'' I said dreamy.

She placed her hand on mine that was resting on her thigh.

''I love you too babe''

Quinns voice interrupted the moment.

''Uhm okay you two do realize we all have to sleep in one room tonight right? Because I don't want any funny business when I'm lying on the bed next to you'' She chuckled.

''I'll do my best. But if I hear any moans coming from your hobbit over there, that means Britts and I have full permission to do anything we want.'' Santana said and winked at me. I saw that Rachel was blushing a little and Quinn rolled her eyes.

''Let's get the check, it's getting pretty late and I don't want to miss anything'' I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

We paid the bill from the restaurant and Quinn and Rachel were already on their way to the parade. I was waiting at the table because Brittany had to go to the toilet. I think I should go too, because I don't want to pee myself when we're watching the fireworks. I noticed that Brittany got a little tired again at dinner, but I was exhausted too from all those screaming kids and nerve racking coasters.

I grabbed our jackets and walked towards the restroom. When I opened it I saw the same thing I did this morning. Brittany was taking a pill and swallowed some water from the water tap.

''Are you having a headache again?'' I asked and tried to grab the pack with pills, but before I could reach it, Brittany quickly took it and put it in her pocket.

''Uhm no, I mean yes, no uhm just precaution'' She said.

''Okay what's going on Britt, I can see that you're hiding something from me. Are you sure you're alright?'' I said and stepped closer.

''I'm not hiding anything, I just want to make sure I don't get a headache again. Come on let's go'' She said and walked past me towards the door.

Something is not right here, and I will find out. I don't want to ruin this night for her though so I'll just bring it up tomorrow or something.

The parade was almost over and I think that I never saw Brittany smiling so big. I'm used to seeing her smile because she always smiles all day long. She always looks so carefree and peaceful, sometimes she's just as magical as this day in Disneyland was.

''Come on let's lie down on the grass for the fireworks begin!'' I said and pulled Brittany with me.

I took off my leather jacket and spread it out on the ground so we could lay our heads on it. Brittany layed down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I threw my arms around her and pulled her as close against me as I could.

''Thank you so much for bringing me here, it was amazing'' Brittany said and lifted up her head to give me a kiss.

''I'm glad you liked it babe, oh before I forget. Look what I bought you in the store this afternoon'' I said and pulled a big white stuffed unicorn out of my bag.

''Oh my god!'' She said and grabbed the stuffed animal. Her eyes sparkled and her whole face turned into an enormous smile, again.

''I love it! when did you bought this?'' She said and cuddled the unicorn.

''I bought it when you and Rachel were running after Goofy''

''I don't understand why there are now princess charmings in any of the Disney stories, because you would make a beautiful princess charming'' She chuckled.

''I would kill every dragon and rescue you from a high castle and then we would live an happily ever after'' I chuckled and slowly rubbed my hand up and down her arm. She held the stuffed unicorn tight to her body, and lifted up her head and looked me in the eyes.

''Do you think we could live a happily ever after in real life too'' She asked and I could see she was serious now.

''Of course, you can't get rid of me even if you wanted to'' I smiled.

She smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss. I felt her lips on mine and every time it feels like the first time. I could never get enough of her kisses. The kiss was filled with passion and love. I pulled back a little and tucked a string of hair that was hanging in front of her face behind her ear.

''You're beautiful'' I said.

Her eyes lit up and she leaned down for another kiss. It was more passionate and heated and we both had to pull back to catch our breath. I'm glad we chose a private spot or else all the kids that would see us would ask their parents what we're doing.

''Fireworks'' she mumbled. I was still mesmerized by the kiss and Brittany and didn't pay any attention anymore to the surroundings.

''hell yeah'' I said and pulled her down for another kiss but she stopped.

''No I mean the real fireworks'' She chuckled and layed down her head on my shoulders again.

I looked up at the sky and I saw the most beautiful and big firework I had ever seen in my life. The Disney castle on the background made everything look so magical.

''Wauw, it's amazing'' I said and pulled Brittany tighter against me.

''I just want to freeze this moment with you and look at this forever'' She said.

''Me too, although it would be nice if we go to bed soon, because I'm exhausted'' I yawned and kissed her head.

''I'm not tired''

''If you're not tired from walking the entire day and all the experiences then you're crazy'' I chuckled.

I thought back at the pills she's been taking. This morning she was exhausted, then the whole day she was full of energy but she didn't had any appetite. I could see by the end of the dinner in the restaurant that she became tired like the rest of us and now she is filled with energy again. And it's no coincidence that she became energetic again after she took that pill. Ugh why am I overthinking all of this, she just had a headache and took an aspirin no big deal.

The fireworks was over and I felt my phone buzzing. Brittany grabbed the phone out of my pocket and gave it to me.

_INCOMING FABRAY:_ _We're back in the hotel, are you coming too?_

_TO FABRAY: Yes we'll be right there, so if you hurry up you can have a quickie with Berry ;)_

_INCOMING FABRAY: You're disgusting_

''Who is it?'' Britt asked.

''It's Quinn, they're back at the hotel. I think the park is going to close now so we should go back too'' I said and softly sat up.

''You're right'' She said and grabbed the big unicorn with her.

A half hour later we got back to our room. Quinn and Rachel were cuddled up on their bed watching tv.

''Finally'' Quinn sighed and grabbed the remote to turn the tv off.

''Did you saw the fireworks? It was beautiful right?'' Rachel asked and threw her arm around Quinns waist.

''Yes it was, and the parade was awesome. I saw all of them. Look what santana gave to me!'' Brittany said and held up the stuffed unicorn.

Quinn smiled because she already knew I bought it.

''Aahw that's so cute'' Rachel said and smiled at me.

A few minutes later we were changed into our pajamas and I was cuddled up to Brittany. Quinn turned off the lights.

''Good night everyone'' Rachel said.

''Goodnight'' Britt said.

''Hey Britt, you want to do something funny'' I whispered in her ear.

''Now?'' She whispered back

''No I don't mean that, I know something that will drive them crazy'' I whispered.

''I'm in, what's your plan'' Brittany said with excitement in her voice.

''We can move the sheets and moan and stuff so they will think we're having sex''

I saw that Brittany liked the idea too and she had to put her hand in front of her mouth to silence her laughing.

''Let's do it'' She laughed. After a few minutes of silence we started the prank.

''Oooh my god san'' She said in a husky voice, loud enough for Quinn and Rachel to hear it.

''Hmm you like that babe'' I said in a sexy tone and moved the sheets up and down with my hands.

''Aah keep going, aah yes yes!'' she breathed out and I moaned while she was saying it.

We looked at each other and we had to fight the urge to burst out into laughing.

''hmm babe you're so wet'' I moaned and made noises with my mouth.

Suddenly the lights turned on .

''Okay you got to be fucking kidding me right now. Stop it!'' Quinn hissed.

We got out under the sheets and there was no holding back anymore. We both started laughing so hard and the tears were rolling down my cheeks.

''That was freaking hilarious'' I said while wiping the tears of my cheeks.

''I don't see what's so funny about you getting it on while we are sleeping next to you!'' Quinn said again.

''Honey I think they are fooling us'' Rachel said.

''You should see your face right now'' I said and started laughing again.

''That was funny'' Brittany said.

Quinn tried to look mad but she finally laughed too.

''You two are crazy'' She said and shook her head back and forth. She turned off the lights again and Brittany and I cuddled up together.

After a few minutes of silence I thought that Brittany was sleeping but she wasn't.

''I love you'' she mumbled sleepy and I felt a kiss on my forehead.

''I love you too babe'' I said and pulled me tighter against her.

''You know, all that moaning turned me on a lot'' I whispered.

''Me too'' She said barely audible. She was almost asleep now.

''So maybe we can..''

''No san'' she chuckled.

''Fine, don't blame me for trying. Sweet dreams'' I said and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you guys like it ?=) any idea what's going on with Brittany? Or was it just a headache?;)<strong>  
><strong>By the way, I saw the sneek peak for the saturday night gleever episode, and it's Brittana all the way!:D <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi readers!:) Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**  
><strong>I used one song in this chapter. It's a remix from the song Rihanna - Skin. You can listen the remix if you add youtube in front of the following link<strong>

** .com/watch?v=ofsSatyC9w0**

_gleeeeeek89: I'm sorry, don't get depressed_  
><em>s.k.: thank you:)<em>  
><em>awkwardchild:I'm glad you like it! I'm not going to tell you what is, you'll see haha<em>  
><em>Jane: Thank you! :D<em>  
><em>CGB21: You'll find out sooner or later ;)<em>  
><em>A: You'll see..<em>  
><em>nayalove: I think we will get a lot of brittana next episode, at least if I can rely on the sneek peaks. And santana is going to sing a song for her!haha ow well grass can be beautiful too:p Hope you like this chapter!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

I woke up at the sound of a door closing. I turned around to see an empty spot next to me. I saw the light in the bedroom coming from underneath the door. I glanced at the alarm clock and I saw that it was almost time to get up. Shit I really need some more sleep. The bedroom door opened and Brittany tip toed out of it. I saw that she was already changed into her clothes.

She smiled at me and slit back underneath the sheets. She laid down behind me and threw her arm around my waist while burying her head in my hair. I swung my arm lazily over hers and caressed her skin with my fingers.

''I missed you'' I mumbled while closing my eyes again.

I was still exhausted from yesterday and my ears buzzed from all those fucking kids screaming like morons.

''I was only gone for like five minutes'' She chuckled and gave me a kiss on my bare shoulder.

''I know, but I sleep better with you'' I said and pushed my back closer against her front.

''Me too''

''What were you doing?'' I asked and played with her fingers.

''Just went to the toilet and changed because we have to leave soon'' She sighed.

I heard a loud yawn coming from the other bed and when I opened my eyes I saw that it was Rachel.

''Gooooodmorning'' She sang and sat up with a huge smile.

''God Berry, why do you have to sing everything? I can understand what you're saying too if you would speak like normal people do'' I said and rolled my eyes.

I felt Brittany nudging me a little and that always means that I have to be nicer. But I can't bring myself to get out of my bitch mode this early in the morning.

''Goodmorning Rach, did you sleep well?'' Brittany asked and I felt her lips moving against the back of my head.

''Like a baby, Quinn is still passed out though'' Rachel chuckled and stood up from the bed to stretch out.

''I am not'' Quinn mumbled and turned around. She reached out her arm and patted on the bed next to her, still with her eyes closed.

''I'm here honey, I'm going to take a quick shower. We have to check out of the hotel soon'' Rachel said and walked towards the bed to give Quinn a kiss on her forehead before walking off to the bathroom.

I felt Brittany moving and slipping away from behind me. Before she could pull her arm from my waist I grabbed it and hold on to it tight.

''Please lay with me for only a few more minutes babe'' I asked in a sad voice.

''I would love to, but you have to get your ass out of bed'' Brittany chuckled. She placed a kiss on my temple and I let her stand up.

''Ugh I'm so tired'' I said and turned around so I was lying on my back. I rubbed my hands over my eyes to get the sleep out of it.

Quinn already got dressed and was packing some stuff in her bag.

''Hey Britt, let's go get some breakfast'' Quinn said.

''Sure, what do you want san?'' Brittany asked while putting on my leather jacket.

''Uhm just some coffee, and something I can eat'' I said and stood up from the bed.

''Okay we''ll be right back'' She said and gave me a quick kiss on my lips. I grabbed her arm to turn her around.

''One more''

She smiled at me and placed her hands on my cheeks to give me soft kiss again.

''Someone is needy this morning'' She chuckled and walked with Quinn out of the room.

It was pretty damn hard to keep it together the whole night with Brittanys warm body pushed against mine. It was a while ago that we had sex, okay it was only one whole day, but whatever that's too long for me.

I heard Rachel singing in the bathroom and the shower stopped. She can actually sing pretty good, but I refuse to listen to it this time in the morning.

''Heey mustache, cut that crap!'' I yelled and grabbed some of my clothes to put it on.

The bathroom door opened and Rachel came walking out of it in her clothes with a towel on her wet hair.

''Where are Brittany and Quinn?'' She said while scanning the room.

''They are buying some breakfast'' I said and walked towards the bathroom to put on my make up

''Oh great, I'm starving'' Rachel said and grabbed her hairdryer out of her bag

''Great, you moistened the whole bathroom mirror'' I said.

''Hot showers are good for your body'' She yelled from inside the room.

Ugh why doesn't she understand that it's pretty damn hard to get your mascara in the right please when you can't even see your face. I jumped on the sink and bungled my legs back and forth while waiting for the mirror to get visible again. I looked around the bathroom and something in the corner next to the dumpster drew my attention. I jumped off the sink and grabbed a little piece of silver. It looked like some kind of a pill wrapper. It was empty and there was no description on the back of it. That's strange. I'm pretty sure an aspirin has a description on it.

''Hey hobbit, did you take a birth control pill or something?'' I asked while throwing it in the dumpster.

''Uhm I'm pretty sure Quinn can't get me pregnant Santana, why?'' She said.

I finally managed to put on my make-up and walked into the room.

''Never mind'' I said and walked towards the window.

The view right now was so beautiful. I could see the sun coming up in the distance, but I kept thinking about Brittany and her strange behavior. Maybe I'm just seeing things that aren't there, but Rachel is her roommate so she must have notice it too. I turned around and I saw Rachel typing a message on her phone.

''They're on their way back'' She said and put her phone back in her pocket.

''Uhm Rachel can I ask you something?''

''wow you actually called me Rachel for a change, it must be something serious then'' She said sarcastically.

''Don't push it hobbit'' I said and gave her a warning glance.

''Have you noticed something about Brittany these last few days?''

''Well, she has been practicing a lot in the dance studio and when she wasn't there she was with you, so I didn't see her very often this week, why do you ask?''

''She's been behaving a little strange''

''Why do you think that?'' Rachel asked and I saw she got a worried look in her eyes.

''Uhm well she barely ate the last couple of days and normally she eats everything even if she doesn't like it''

''Maybe she just wants to be in her best shape for the final dance performance''

''Okay then what about her energy swings. She looks exhausted and then barely an hour later she jumps all over the place'' I said and sat down on the bed.

''Yeah I've been noticing that too, but Brittany always has a lot of energy.''

''And yesterday when you left the restaurant, I saw her taking another pill and I found another empty case on the bathroom floor.''

''Well she's been taking aspirins for her headache right ?'' Rachel asked.

''Yes, but it doesn't look like an aspirin package''

Rachel stood up and sat down next to me.

''I don't think you have to worry about anything Santana. All I know is that Brittany has been working and practicing really hard the last couple of days. Sometimes when you exercise a lot in a short amount of time, your body has to adjust to the situation''

''How would you know, the only exercise you get is when you're humping Quinn'' I said and scrunched my nose at the thought of that.

''Brittany would tell you if something was wrong right?'' She said trying to ignore my last comment.

''Yes, but what if…'' Before I could finish my sentence Quinn and Brittany came walking in with a few bags of food.

Brittany came walking up to me and jumped on my lap. She swung her arms around my neck and attacked my face with placing small kisses all over it at a rapid pace.

''Britt you're kissing away all my make-up'' I chuckled and threw my arms around her waist.

''You don't need it anyway'' She said and pulled back a little.

I placed my hands under her ass and stood up while lifting up Brittany. She threw her legs around my waist.

''What are you doing san'' She laughed while holding on to me.

''I just spent an hour putting it on since Berry fogged up the bathroom mirror, so I have to protect myself from your love attack'' I said and threw her on the bed.

She kept holding on to me so we both landed on the bed with me on top of her.

She was laughing and I saw that she was looking at my lips and I unconsciously licked my lips. I forgot about my surroundings because this position I was in with Brittany was very distracting.

Before I could lean down to capture Brittanys lips in a deep kiss, I felt a bag with donuts hitting my head. Both Brittany and I got pulled out of our trance and I looked up.

''What the fuck fabray'' I said and stood up while pulling Brittany with me.

''I'm sorry but I had to stop it there, besides your coffee is getting cold'' She smirked and handed me a starbucks cup.

I rolled my eyes and took the coffee. I grabbed a donut out of the other bag and sat down on a chair in the corner of the room. I beckoned Brittany towards me and she sat down on my lap. She let her head rest on my shoulders.

''Want a bite babe?'' I asked while putting the donut in front of her face.

''No I'm okay'' She said and pushed my hand away softly.

''Oh did you already eat something with Quinn there?'' I asked while running my hand up and down her back.

''No I'll eat something later''

"Brittany s. Pierce, If you don't eat this freaking donut right now, there'll be consequences'' I said in a stern voice

''I don't want it'' She said and laughed at my actions.

''I'm counting to three. one…two…you better take it right now….thrrrr'' I said while pushing the donut closer to her mouth.

''When I was younger that sentence was the scariest thing someone could do to me, but when you say it now it's just cute'' She chuckled.

''Hmm I have to work on my tone I guess, no but seriously I really want you to eat something babe. It takes a while before we get back home'' I said.

''She's right Brittany'' Rachel said.

''Fine, but I want the pink one'' Brittany said and grabbed a donut from the bag.

''Good girl'' I said and gave her a kiss on her temple.

''You're really behaving like my mother right now'' She chuckled.

''I know but you're my little baby. Cootchie cootchie'' I said and pinched her cheeks. She was laughing and ate the donut.

''You're so weird'' She laughed and stood up.

''Okay girls ready to go?'' Quinn asked.

''I don't want to leave Goofy and all the others'' Brittany said while grabbing her bag and the stuffed unicorn I gave her.

I grabbed my bags too and followed her out of the hotel room.

''I'm sure they'll be fine babe, and we can come visit them again if you want to'' I said and gave her a smile.

''Really?'' She asked excitedly.

''Yes, but I have to take some time to recover from this visit'' I chuckled and grabbed her hand to pull her with me towards Quinn and Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV Wednesday night.<strong>

I was on my way to my dance practice and my body was exhausted. Since we came back from Disneyland I've been practicing again with Mike, on my own and with the rest of the group. The dance performance was in two weeks and I want it to be perfect. There are going to be many important people in the audience and I have to leave a good impression for the future.

I walked in the studio and Mike was already there. He was talking to Tina who was smiling about something he said.

''Hey Brittany, haven't seen you in a while'' Tina smiled at me and gave me a hug.

''Hi T, how are you?'' I said while pulling back.

''I'm great, don't worry I'll leave you two. I'm not here to disturb the training'' She chuckled.

''Oh that's okay, you can stay if you want to'' I said.

Actually I really want Mike to have his full concentration right now, but Santana has been here a few times too so it would be unfair towards him if I don't let Tina stay and watch too.

''No I just dropped by to say hi, by the way it's my birthday Friday and I'm throwing a party. Well actually I thought it would be fun to get the group together and go out to the club. I would love it if you and Santana could come celebrate with me too.'' She said.

Mike came walking up and hugged Tina from behind. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled at me.

Friday was the only night I didn't practice, because Santana said that I have to at least rest one day in a week. I really wanted to have some time with Santana but I guess we can have that on a party too. And besides it's Tina's birthday so it would be selfish to stay at home.

''Britt?'' Mike said and his voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

''Uhm sorry, yes of course! I'll ask Santana tonight'' I smiled.

''Great! I'll see you Friday then. Have a good practice!'' Tina said and gave Mike one last kiss before she walked out of the studio.

After two and a half hours of practice I finally could do the salto flawless. I was so excited that I finally managed that part of the choreography.

''One more time!'' I said while jumping up and down from excitement.

''Oh come on, we've been dancing for almost three hours now'' Mike said and he was clearly out of breath.

''I know, but I'm so happy I finally got it right!'' I smiled.

''Damn, how can you not be tired?'' He asked while putting his arms at the back of his head to get more air into his lungs.

''Alright I'll let you go'' I said.

I really wanted to practice a little more but I don't want to answer his question. He grabbed his stuff and swung his bag over his shoulders.

''Are you coming?'' He asked.

''Uhm yeah I'll be right there, just going through it one more time'' I said and smiled at him.

''Okay, but promise me you'll get some rest after that?'' He asked and whiped the back of his hand over his damp forehead.

''I promise'' I said and Mike walked out of the studio.

A half an hour later I felt my body getting tired. I walked over to my bag to look for something, but before I could search it properly, I felt two arms snuck around my waist from behind.

I turned around and saw Santana smiling at me with a worried look in her eyes.

''Hi san, what are you doing here'' I smiled and gave her a peck on the lips.

''It's getting pretty late and I bumped into Mike after class and he said you were still here'' she said.

''Yeah, but I was just leaving'' I said and zipped up my bag.

''Good, you've been working your sexy butt off so it's time to relax'' She said and pulled me in for a kiss.

''San I'm all sweaty'' I said in between the kisses she gave me.

''I don't care, although I wouldn't mind to take a shower with you'' She smirked and gave me a soft kiss again.

''Hmm sounds like a good plan, race you back to the room?'' I said and began running out of the studio.

* * *

><p>After a long warm shower with Santana I was cuddled up into her side on her bed.<p>

''Feel better?'' Santana asked while rubbing her soft hand up and down my arm that was draped over her waist.

''Much better'' I said and nuzzled my face into her neck.

''Good''

''You smell like candy and sex'' I mumbled.

''I know, but that last part is your fault'' She said.

''No, you seduced me''

''Na ah, I was just washing the sweat of your body''

''Hmm that is one strange way to do it'' I chuckled.

''I don't do normal'' She chuckled while playing with my hair with her other hand.

I pulled myself closer to her body if that was even possible. It felt always so good to be lying with her like this. It's like if I have no care in the world and she protects me from all the bad.

''How was practice by the way?'' She asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

''Good, I'm almost flawless with that salto now'' I said.

I tucked on santanas shirt so I could push my hand under it. I softly rubbed circles on the skin of her toned stomach.

''I'm proud of you babe'' She said and placed a kiss on my forehead.

''How was your day?'' I asked

''It was fine, I can maybe get a job a breadstix! Puck is going to talk to his boss for me'' She said.

''I didn't know you like to serve'' I said.

''No I'm going to sing on the Friday nights and maybe more later on if it goes well'' She said.

I lifted up my head to look at her and she was smiling from ear to ear.

''Wauw that's great honey! I'm so happy for you!'' I said and gave her a soft kiss before laying my head back on her chest.

''Well it's not a hundred percent sure if I get the job''

''You did great a few weeks ago and Puck gets along well with the boss right. You got that job in the pocket'' I said while still rubbing my hand up and down her stomach softly.

''I hope you're right, oh by the way it's Tina's birthday this Friday'' She said.

''Oh I almost forgot, she asked me to come to the club Friday night. Everyone is coming to celebrate and she wanted us to be there too''

''But Britt that's your only free night'' She said in a sad voice.

''I know, but after my dance performance I have a lot of free time again. And besides I like the idea of dancing and making out with you the whole night'' I chuckled.

''Hmm I think I like that idea too, but don't you want to get some rest before we go to your mother and sister in the weekend? ''

''Shit I forgot about that'' I said.

''You're forgetting a lot lately babe'' She chuckled.

''I know, but it's fine. I wants to gets my party on with my girl'' I said trying to imitate how Santana always says it.

''Give up Britt, you can never be a bad ass like me'' She laughed and grabbed the sheets of the bed to pull over my body. I think she noticed I was shaking a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV Friday night.<strong>

I was watching Brittany closely the whole week. Things were still a little strange, but I haven't seen her taking any pills again. Maybe they were just for her headache after all.

I was getting ready for the party and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty damn sexy in this dress even if I say so myself. It was dark purple and it showed off my body perfectly. The high black heals gave my legs more length and made my ass look more toned. My hair was up in a sexy big bun.

''Woehoee looking sexy '' Quinn said when she walked out of our bathroom.

''I know'' I said and gave her a wink.

She rolled her eyes and asked '' What about me?'' She was wearing a low cut silver dress with matching high heels.

''Turn around'' I said and waved my hand. She laughed and turned around in a circle.

''Well?''

''I would do you'' I said and wiggled my eyebrows.

She smiled and gave me soft slap on my arm.

''Could have seen that one coming'' She chuckled and grabbed her purse from her bed.

''I'm going to pick up Rachel, I'll see you at the party'' She said and when she opened the door she bumped into Brittany.

They smiled and complimented each other on their looks and Brittany walked in.

''Wow you look so hot!'' She said and looked up and down my body.

''You like it?'' I smiled.

''I love it! It's Tina's birthday but you are going to steal away all the attention in that club tonight'' She chuckled

I walked towards her and pulled her in for a hug and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

''I'll be way to busy pushing everyone away from you hot momma'' I said and gave her a playfull slap on her ass.

''You're so cute when you act like a little bad ass'' She smiled.

''I am a bad ass, and I'll beat everyone up who bothers your sexy ass tonight'' I said and grabbed her hand to pull her with me to the door.

''I know, I know'' She chuckled.

* * *

><p>One hour later everyone has arrived at the club and we were all sitting at a large lounche table. Tina had opened some of her presents and was already a little drunk. But hey if it was my birthday I would have been wasted already too. That is always the day that you can drink as many as you want without caring about it.<p>

''Cheers to Tina!'' Mercedes said and raised her glass.

''Cheersss!'' Everyone said and took a shot.

I was sitting on Brittanys lap and she was stroking my legs with her free hand after putting down the glass.

''So what did you get her Mike? Or will it just be the birthday sex'' Puck said and wiggled his eyebrows.

''I think it will be the birthday sex'' Sam laughed and gave Puck a high five.

''I got these beautiful earrings from him'' Tina said and tapped her earlobes with her fingertips.

''I have to admit chang, you got some good taste'' I said and grabbed the glass of wine from Brittanys hand to take a sip.

''Yes those are beautiful!'' Rachel said while swinging her legs over Quinns lap.

''I'm going to get some more wine for us babe'' I said and stood up from Brittanys lap.

I walked towards the bar and ordered two glasses when I felt someone pinching my ass. I thought it was Brittany but when I turned around I saw a tall guy smirking at me.

''Hi beautiful'' He said and looked shamelessly at me boops. I rolled my eyes and turned around to wait for the drinks.

''Didn't you learn that it's not nice to ignore someone'' He said and pushed himself next to me.

''Back off asshole'' I said and stepped aside a little.

God why does it take so long to pour in two fucking glasses of wine in here.

He swung his arm over my shoulder and said ''That's not very nice too. Maybe I should teach you some manners in my bed baby''

Before I could react, he got pushed away by Brittany, who showed up out of nowhere.

''What the hell blondie'' He said and stood up straight again.

''Get the hell away from my girlfriend!'' She said and stood in front of me protectively.

Wow I've never seen this much aggression in Brittany before, where does this come from?. It was pretty damn hot I can tell you that.

''Oh I see, if you two just come home with me I'll make sure you're straight again when you leave'' He said and stepped closer.

I wanted to beat his ass so bad right now but Brittany was faster. She punched him in the face with her fist and he grabbed his nose with his hand.

''What the fuck!'' He said and his nose was bleeding.

I was shocked that Brittany just did that, it was so cute though that she stood up for me.

''You're coming with me mister'' A tall bouncer guy said and grabbed the guy on his arm.

''Why, that bitch hit me!'' He said while pointing at Brittany.

''You probably deserved it'' The bouncer said and he winked at us. He dragged the guy with him to get him out of the club.

''I can't believe you just did that'' I said and Brittany turned around.

''I didn't like that he was bothering you'' she said and shook her hand back and forth.

''You're amazing'' I said and pulled her in for long kiss.

''I did hit him pretty hard'' She said.

''Who's the bad ass now'' I chuckled and threw my arm around her waist and took the glasses of wine in the other to walk back towards the table.

A half an hour later half of the group made his way to the dance floor. I was swaying my ass back and forth with the music, while sitting on Brittanys lap. Rachel and Quinn were making out in the other side of the lounch table and Finn was taking shot after shot. I guess he doesn't like seeing them kissing, but I couldn't care less.

Suddenly I felt soft lips against my ear and Brittanys hand wandered up on my leg.

''What are you doing babe'' I chuckled and turned my face so I could look at her.

I saw her eyes were a little red and usually that means that she was pretty wasted.

''It's just so hard for me to not rip your clothes off right now.'' She said in a husky voice.

Okay she is definitely drunk now.

''I wouldn't mind it, but I think you'll regret it the next morning'' I chuckled.

''Come here'' She said and threw her arms around my waist to pull me in a deep kiss.

She tasted like wine but still like Brittany and the combination was driving me crazy. I pulled back from the kiss and stood up.

''What are you di –doing honeyyy'' She said in a tipsy voice and stretched out her arms to get me.

I grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

''You, me, dance floor. Now'' I said and pulled her with me.

A new song started as we reached the dance floor. I threw my arms around her waist and she swung her arms around my neck. I rested my forehead on hers and we began grinding into each others fronts a little slower than the beat was.

_The mood is set  
>So you already know what's next<br>TV on blast, turn it down, turn it down  
>Don't want it to clash<br>With my body screaming now_

_I know you hearin' it_  
><em>You got me moaning now<em>  
><em>I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh<em>  
><em>I got a secret, someone drop me to the floor, oh<em>

I placed a soft kiss on her lips and turned around. Her hands rested on my hipbones and I began grinding my ass in her center. She was breathing heavily in my ear and placed a sloppy kiss in my neck while running her hand up and down my stomach. I layed my head on her shoulder and pulled her head against mine with my hand at the back of her head.

_And no teasin', you waited long enough  
>Go deep, I'mma throw it at ya, can't catch it<br>Don't hold back, you know I like it rough  
>Know I'm feelin' ya, huh, know you likin' it, huh<em>

_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on_  
><em>Baby, strip down for me, go on take 'em off<em>  
><em>Don't worry baby, I'mma meet you half way<em>  
><em>'Cause I know you wanna see me<em>

Suddenly she dragged me through the crowd towards the restroom. She shut the door and pushed me up against the wall kissing me hard. I tilted my head to the side to give her more access to my neck. She began sucking in my neck while squeezing my thighs. I could still hear the music pumping from behind the door.

_Almost there  
>So baby don't stop what you're doing<br>Softer than a mother, boy, I know you wanna touch  
>Breathing down my neck, I can tell ya wanna<em>

I dropped my weight to the floor and I lifted her up with my arms around her ass and put her on the counter next to the sink. When I lifted her up on the counter something fell out of her pocket on the floor.

''Fuck'' I breathed out and leaned down to grab it. My gaze was a little fuzzy because of the alcohol, but I still managed to see where it was.

_And now you want it like  
>Want you to feel it now<br>I got a secret that I wanna show you, ou  
>I got a secret someone drop me to the floor, ou<em>

I felt Brittany pulling me back, but I realized now what I was holding in my hands. Now Brittany saw what I picked up from the ground and her eyes widened.

''Brittany what the hell is this?''

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger oelala.<br>Please leave a review and share your thoughts about this chapter ?=)  
><strong>**Thank you so much. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, I know, I'm awful:p But I have to keep you interested right:) I wanted to keep you waiting for a little longer but because of the amount of reviews I decided to upload the chapter today :) See, I'm not so bad:p **

**I used one song this chapter, I think everybody knows it.**

**Songbird - sung by Santana of course :) .com/watch?v=v0bYmsu8XD4**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

Brittany was looking between me and the little transparent bag in my hand. I saw a few small white pills in the little bag and I knew for a fact that they weren't aspirins.

''Britt, I asked you a question'' I said while dangling the pills back and forth in front of her.

The shocked look on her face faded away and before I knew it she pulled me closer and kissed me hard on the lips. I tried to pull back, but she held me in a strong grip around my waist. I managed to push myself off her with my arms and almost stumbled back on the ground.

''Stop Brittany! Tell me what these are! How long have you been taken these pills? Is it drugs? Where did you get them?'' I asked and I had to raise my voice to rise above the music.

I was panicing at the thought of it and asked all the questions at the same time. I have to get it together.

She still didn't say anything. She jumped off the counter and stumbled towards me. I had to support her with my arm around her waist or else she would have fallen on the ground.

''Ssh Sannyy, I don't want to telk- talk now. Come ha- here'' She stumbled with the words.

She tried to grab the little bag out of my hands, but I quickly squeezed my hand into a fist with the bag in between it.

''No, we're going home and you are going to tell me everything'' I said and tried to pull her with me out of the restroom.

''No, I wanna dance with youuu'' She said and pulled me back.

I don't know what was going on with her, but she was definitely under the influence of more than alcohol now. I have to play this smart to get her to come back so I can find out what the hell these pills are. I hope she didn't take one before we got here, because whatever these are I'm sure alcohol is not a good combination.

''We can dance at home okay, we're leaving'' I said.

''You are m-mad at me'' She pouted.

''I'm not mad, but I will be if you're not coming with me right now'' I said.

I walked through the door still with my arm around her waist to support her balance. She stumbled with me, resting almost all her weight on my shoulder. I pushed everyone to the side in front of me to get through the dancing crowd.

''Watch where you're going bitch!'' A girl hissed at me.

She is so lucky I have to support Brittany or else I would go all Lima Heights on that bitch.

''Get the hell out of my way'' I said and pushed her aside so Brittany and I could walk pass her towards the lounch table where Quinn and Rachel were still sitting. The rest of the group was somewhere in the dancing crowd. I heard the girl screaming at me but I couldn't care less right now.

We finally made it to the table and I sat Brittany down on the couch. She immediately fell to the side so she was lying sideways on it.

''Wow what is going on with her'' Rachel said and shifted on the couch with Quinn to get closer to Brittany.

I sat down next to Brittany and pulled her up. She fell into my side and let her head rest on my shoulders while throwing her legs over my lap.

''You are so strong baby'' Brittany mumbled into my neck .

''This fell out of her pocket in the restroom'' I said and showed Quinn and Rachel the bag of pills. I saw Rachels eyes widen.

''Shit, what are they?'' Quinn asked while taking the bag out of my hands to study it.

''I don't know, but I have to get her home. Can you tell Tina that we left'' I asked while rubbing my hand up and down Brittanys arm to get her to calm down. She was mumbling words into my neck, but I didn't understand anything of it.

''Of course, we'll take care of it'' Quinn said.

Rachel still looked shocked. I think she remembered the talk we had in the hotel room and she was as worried as I was right now.

''We can come with you'' Rachel said.

''No, I'll call a cab. I want to talk to her alone'' I said. Rachel and Quinn nodded.

''Britt, baby, we're going home. Can you stand up?'' I asked Brittany and lowered my head. She had her eyes closed.

''Brittany come on'' I said.

This time I lowered my head so I was talking into her ear. The music was very loud so I guess she didn't hear me the first time.

I still didn't get a reaction from her so I tried to stand up and pull her with me but her arms and legs went limp and she felt back like a sack of potatoes.

''Shit santana I think she's passed out'' Quinn said and patted Brittany on her arm. I quickly sat down next to her again and I saw that she still had her eyes closed and her body went completely limp now. Her head fell on my lap and I had to pull her straight up with Rachel and Quinn helping me.

''Shit, Brittany can you hear me? Talk to me babe'' I said and cupped her cheeks in between my hands.

''Rachel call 911'' Quinn said and Rachel grabbed her phone and rushed out of the club.

''Fuck Brittany wake up! Please god just open your eyes'' I said and I felt a panic attack coming up.

This can't be happening. At this point I was losing all control. I began slapping her cheeks softly, but it didn't work. I threw my arm around her and pulled her tight against me.

''Brittany come on, stop fooling around'' I said and swayed us back and forth. I felt tears coming up in the corner of my eyes. I shouldn't have drink so much, I was a fucking mess and I needed to be sober now.

''Relax Santana, Rachel called an ambulance, it's going to be alright'' Quinn said and held Brittany on the other side.

I saw that she was trying to hold it together for me. Nobody around us noticed what was going on because of the loud music.

''I can't fucking relax right now Quinn!'' I yelled at her.

Quinn lifted up her arm and held her hand in front of Brittanys nose.

''She is still breathing Santana, she is probably passed out because of too much alcohol'' She said in a shaky voice

Rachel came running back towards the table with the big bouncer guy.

''Santana the ambulance is here, we have to get her outside'' She said.

The big bouncer lifted up Brittany from my side and carried her towards the exit. She was still passed out and didn't show any signs of movement.

Quinn, Rachel and I rushed after him and when I got outside, I saw the ambulance waiting for Brittany. Two guys from the ambulance rushed towards the bouncer with the ambulance stretcher.

''What happened'' One of the guys asked us while the other one was busy with Brittany.

I tried to speak, but all the emotions I felt, when I saw Brittany lying there so helplessly, overtook my body. I started shaking and I couldn't look away. I felt an arm going over my shoulder and Quinn was rubbing her hand up and down my back to comfort me. I finally broke down in tears and buried my head in Quinns neck.

''Ssh it's okay honey, Rachel will talk to them''

I heard Rachel talking with the ambulance brother and the other one was lifting the stretcher with Brittany on it into the ambulance. He was holding an oxygen mask over her mouth.

''How much alcohol did she have?'' The man asked Rachel.

''Uhm a couple of shots and I think five glasses of wine''

''Did she take anything else?''

Rachel hesitated for a second and looked at me before she answered. I nodded and she looked back at the man in front of her.

''I think she used some kind of drugs'' Rachel said.

''Heey Mitchell we have to go now, she's not stable enough'' The other man said from inside the ambulance.

''We'll take her to the nearby hospital, don't worry we'll take good care of her now'' The man said and patted Rachel on her shoulder.

He the rushed into the driver seat and the ambulance started to drive away fast with the sirens on.

''Come on sweetie, we'll drive after them'' Quinn said and she carried me with her towards her car.

I stepped into the back seat and Quinn sat down next to me. I fell into her side again and I still wasn't able to stop crying. Fuck this was all my fault. Rachel jumped into the driver seat and raced after the ambulance.

''I texted Tina, so she knows we left'' Quinn said while running her hand through my hair.

''It's all my fault'' I sobbed and my body was still shaking uncontrollably.

''This is not your fault santana'' Quinn said.

''I should have known better, I knew something was wrong, but I just ignored it. I fucking ignored it and now she is lying unconscious in an fucking ambulance'' I said while sitting up a little.

Quinn pulled the bag of pills out of her pocket, I forgot she still had those.

''Do you know what these are?'' She asked

''No and she didn't tell me when I asked her in the restroom''

''We should give them to the doctors in the hospital, so they can find out what it is'' Rachel said and looked at me through the rearview mirror.

''No! What if it's illegal? I don't want Brittany to get into trouble'' I said and snatched the bag of pills out of Quinns hands.

''Santana maybe we should...'' Quinn started but I cut her off.

''No! Rachel told them about the alcohol and the possibility of drugs so they will do the tests anyway. We can say that she was drugged or something'' I said and put the bag with pills into my bra.

After a few minutes we finally made it to the hospital and I felt that my body was almost completely sobered up from all the adrenaline.

We ran towards the counter and a big woman looked at us.

''Hi, uhm Brittany s. Pierce was just brought in here. Can you tell me where she is?'' I asked and the big woman chewed on her gum and looked at the computer screen.

''hmm let me see'' She said dryly and scrolled the mouse. She was chewing on her gum with open mouth and it started to get on my nerves.

''Fuck just hurry up, how hard can it be!'' I spit. How can that fat bitch be so calm and slow.

Quinn pulled me back a little and smiled at her.

''Sorry she is just really worried'' She said and squeezed my hand a little to calm me down.

''The doctors are with her now, they are pumping out her stomach. One of you related to her?'' The woman asked.

''No, we are her friends, and Santana Lopez right here, is her girlfriend'' Rachel said while pointing at me.

The woman looked at me and simply nodded.

''Take a seat, the doctor will be right there'' She pointed her finger towards the hall and turned her attention back to the screen.

''Thank you'' Rachel said.

Quinn and Rachel sat down in the waiting room and I was walking back and forth. I can't just sit and wait there till I hear something.

''Honey sit down, there is nothing you can do right now'' Quinn said and patted on the chair next to her.

I didn't answer and just shook my head back and forth.

Finally after an hour a doctor walked into the room with a few papers in his hands. I rushed towards him and almost snatched the papers out of his hands to look at it but I managed to keep it together.

''Miss Lopez?'' He said while looking up to me.

''Yes that's me, how is she? Is she awake?'' I asked

''Besides the alcohol in her blood, we also found traces of ecstasy'' He said.

Quinn and Rachel were now standing on either side of me and both threw an arm around my waist.

''E-ecstasy?'' I stuttered.

I felt another panic attack coming up. I couldn't believe it. Why was she using ecstasy? I can't believe she would use something like that.

''Yes, any idea how it got there?'' he asked.

''Uhm no, maybe someone put something in her drink. what are the effects of ecstasy?'' I asked and felt Quinn looking at me.

''It is known for its energizing effect, as well as distortions in time and perception and enhanced enjoyment from physical experiences. The effect, per use, lasts from three to four hours. Also it suppresses feelings of hunger, thirst and fatigue and your body temperature rises. Obviously, it can be very dangerous in combination with alcohol. You can get overheat and become dehydrated'' He said while flicking through the papers.

All her strange behavior these past couple of days made sense now. Why she didn't eat so much anymore, her energy swings and her lack of memory. But why did she do it. Fuck how could I be so oblivious.

''Is she going to be alright?'' Quinn asked because I was too lost in my thoughts to ask anything more.

''We pumped out her stomach and put her on an infusion to get some fluid in her body. She is awake, but she is still very weak, we are still giving her oxygen so it's easier for her to breath. She has to spend the night here so we can keep an eye on her. If there are no complications, she can go home tomorrow.'' He said.

''Thank you doctor'' Rachel said.

''If you want to see her, she is right down the hall in room 4A. Just try to let her get some rest, it's not good for her to talk with too many people, her body is still recovering'' He said and walked out of the waiting room.

I was relieved that she was going to be okay, but I still felt a dark cloud hanging over this. She was using ecstasy and I have to make sure she'll stop.

We walked down the hallway towards the room. I stopped in front of the door and turned around.

''Uhm do you mind if I go talk to her first'' I said.

''Sure, we'll be waiting right here'' Quinn said and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

I was looking around the room and down my body. I had two tubes in my nose, an infusion in my arm and a strange thing around my thumb. The last thing I remembered from the night was Santana sitting on my lap.

''Hi'' I heard a soft voice and I turned my face sideways to see Santana coming through the door.

''Hi'' I said barely audible and gave her a small smile.

She grabbed a chair and shoved it next to my bed. She sat down and I could see that she had been crying. I lifted up my left arm and traced the back of my hand over her cheeks. She grabbed my hand with both of hers and started crying.

''Fuck Brittany, I was so scared'' She sobbed into my hand.

She was totally broken down now and I felt pieces of memory from the night coming back into my mind.

''Ssh honey, I'm alright'' I said and coughed a little.

It was hard to speak loud so it came out more like a whisper. She lifted up her head from my hand and looked at me.

''How can you say that, look at you. What were you thinking Brittany, why are you using ecstasy?'' She asked in a worried voice.

I now remembered what happened in the restroom of the club, she knows it.

''I uhm I used it for…'' I stopped talking for a little while to breath.

''For your dancing?'' She asked.

I knew by the look in her eyes that there was no point in lying to her anymore. She knows me too well.

''I'm so sorry Santana. I just, I used it one time and I could practice without getting tired. I could go on for hours in one training session. I thought that it wasn't that…'' I paused a little before I continued. ''bad because I got a lot of energy and because of that I could prepare myself better for the dance performance. And then I just started using it sometimes when I got tired''

She kissed the top of my hand and I saw that she was fighting back her tears.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' She said without looking at me.

''I didn't want you to worry about me because you had a lot to handle yourself with your parents and stuff, and I didn't want you to look at me that way'' I said and felt tears falling down my cheeks

''What way?'' She asked while raising her head.

''Disappointed. You always say how proud you are of me and I don't deserve it'' I said barely audible.

She stood up from the chair and placed soft kisses on my tears, almost like she was trying to kiss away my pain.

''Brittany listen to me, I'm always proud of you no matter what you do. You don't need that stupid drugs for your dancing, because you are amazingly talented and you can do it without that crap, you've done it your entire life without it. I just wished you would have told me'' She said and sat back down while rubbing her hand up and down my lower arm.

''I promise you, I will never use it again. This is pretty scary what happened'' I said and felt a weight lifted off my shoulders because Santana knew everything now and she was still here with me.

''I wouldn't let you Britt, I'm watching you closely from now on'' She said. I thought she was joking but I saw how serious she was.

''Just promise me one more thing. No matter what is going on just tell me. You know you can tell me everything, I won't judge you and I will do everything I can to help you with whatever it is, no matter how shit my life would be at that moment. You have no idea how scared I was when I saw you lying on that ambulance bed. I love you so much and I never want to experience something like that again'' She said and squeezed my hand a little.

''I promise you, I'm sorry'' I said and looked down. I still felt embarrassed about the whole situation.

She lifted up my head carefully so she didn't touch the tubes in my nose and looked at me.

''I love you Brittany, I'm going to help you get through this okay. We can get through this together''

''I love you too'' I said and smiled at her.

''Hi Britt'' I heard Quinns voice and I saw Quinn and Rachel walking in.

''Hi'' I said and smiled at them.

''Oh my god I'm so glad that you are alright'' Rachel said.

She ran towards me and pressed her tiny body against mine in a hug.

''Careful Berry'' Santana said and pulled her back by her shoulder.

''It's good to see you smiling again. Don't ever scare us like that again'' Quinn said and placed a kiss on my forehead.

''I won't'' I said and looked towards Santana who was smiling at me.

''I guess I owe you an explanation as well..'' I said a little insecure. But before I could finish my sentence Quinn cut me off.

''You don't have to explain right now Britt, we are just happy that you are okay. Besides you need some rest'' Quinn said.

''Ow Tina is calling me, I'll be right back'' Santana said and walked out of the room with her phone.

A few minutes later she walked back in and sat down on the chair again.

''Uhm did you tell her I..''

''No the only people who know that you used uhm you know, are me, Quinn and Rachel. I told her you had an alcohol poisoning'' Santana said.

''Don't worry Britt, we won't tell them'' Rachel said.

''Thank you'' I said and smiled.

I was so lucky to have them. Not everyone would be so understanding. I wanted to say something more but I had to cough a couple of times.

''You need to go to sleep Britt. We'll leave you two alone, just call us if you need anything. We will pick you up from the hospital tomorrow'' Quinn said and walked towards me to give me another kiss on my forehead and Rachel did the same.

''Thank you for everything'' I said and they walked out of the room.

''I'm going to ask the doctor if they have an extra bed so I can stay the night here with you, I'll be right back'' Santana said.

A few minutes later she walked back into the room.

''And?''

''They don't have any more extra beds'' She said

''Ow, does that mean you have to sleep at home?'' I asked barely audible in a sad voice

''No it means that I have to be careful with all that tubes on you when I lay next to you. And besides since when do I follow the rules?'' She smiled

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

I started to wake up because the sun was shining through the window on my face. I opened my eyes and looked down to see blond hair. Last night they already removed the tubes from her nose because she didn't need any more oxygen. She still had an infusion and a clip on her right thumb to keep track of her heart beat.

She was lying with her head on my chest and her arm draped loosely over my waist. I had my arms around her, holding her tight to my body.

I'm happy that everything is going to be alright, at least I will make sure she doesn't use that shit again. I was rubbing my hand up and down her arm and staring at her face. She was still that beautiful innocent Brittany only with a little rough edge on it from last night.

She moved her head a little and began to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked around a little confused. I saw she was starting to panic so I squeezed her tighter against me.

''Hi baby, how are you?'' I said in a soft voice and she looked up to me. She smiled and I saw she relaxed again. She layed her head back on my chest again and closed her eyes.

''I feel better now'' She mumbled sleepy.

''Good'' I whispered and placed a kiss on her hair.

Two hours later, I was sitting on the chair next to her bed, because the nurse brought her some breakfast.

Brittany was shifting the bread back and forth on the plate but didn't eat it.

''Babe you have to eat something, the doctor said that it will help your body to gain energy again''

''I just feel a little nauseous'' She pouted.

''I know honey, but he said that was normal and that you still have to eat something'' I said and gave her a stern look.

''Okay'' She sighed and began eating her sandwich.

''Shit we would visit my mom today'' She said and sat up instantly with a worried look.

''Don't worry, I already called them that we would visit next weekend''

''Uhm what did you tell her? Brittany asked and I could see that she was blushing a little.

''I told her that we had a big hangover from Tina's birthday party and if it would be alright if we visit next weekend. She took it very good though''

''Yeah, she always says a party isn't a party without alcohol'' She said and rolled her eyes.

''That's awesome'' I chuckled.

''Thank you though, for taking care of me'' she said and smiled at me lovingly.

''Of course'' I said and smiled back.

The doctor came walking in and smiled at us.

''Good morning girls. I'm happy to tell you that you can go home in two hours. We just have to fill in some paperwork and then I hope I will never see you in here again'' He smiled.

''That's good news, thank you doctor'' Brittany said.

''Just make sure you keep eating and drinking and get some rest okay?'' He said and he walked out of the room after he shook our hands.

''That means no sexy times for a while'' I chuckled.

''As if you can handle that for more than one day'' She chuckled.

''Of course I can handle that, the question is if you can keep your hands off this sexy body'' I said and rolled my hips a little.

She was laughing at my actions, god it was so good to see her smile.

''Don't worry, I'll just sleep in my own room for a couple of days''

''No we can still cuddle right? And I want to go to sleep and wake up next to you!'' I said.

''Yeah but I don't trust you when I'm asleep next to you in a big warm bed'' She chuckled.

''Just put on your duck pajamas and I'll be fine''

''I thought you liked my duck pajamas'' She pouted.

''I did, but I keep thinking of Donald duck after Disneyland everytime I see it, and that is a really big turn off'' I chuckled.

''Well I guess we are safe then'' She chuckled and pulled me towards her to give me a soft kiss.

''For now'' I said and gave her a wink.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later we were in my room. Quinn and Rachel picked us up from the hospital and they would spend the night in Rachel and Brittanys room to give us some space. I helped Brittany getting a shower and this time I washed her like normal people do. I tucked her in my bed and she was cuddled up to my side.<p>

The rest of the group that was at Tina's birthday last night, all stopped by to check if Brittany was alright. I have to admit, sometimes I can't stand most of them but they were pretty nice I guess.

Puck even brought flowers for her, but I knew he is always very caring about the people he loves only he doesn't show it very often to keep up his bad ass reputation. Just like me I guess.

I rubbed my hands up and down Brittanys arm and I felt her cuddling closer to me.

''Are you tired babe?'' I asked while placing soft kisses on her forehead.

''A little'' She mumbled.

"Can I ask you something important though?''

''Hmm''

''Where did you get the drugs?''

''If I tell you, can you promise me you won't kill him''

''No I can't promise you that, just tell me'' I said and caressed her hair with my hand.

''A boy from my dance group used it before. One time at dance practice he saw that I was getting tired because we trained so much. When it was over he said that if I would take a pill once in a while I could practice without getting tired and that it was harmless because he used it too'' She said and played with my shirt.

''Brittany… you'' I sighed

''I know, it was stupid'' She said and cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

''I'm glad you realize that now, but you still didn't tell me who it was''

''Can you first sing me a song''

''Why?''

''Because it always makes me feel better and I love your voice'' She said and I felt her smiling against my skin.

''Okay fine but after that you're going to tell me who got you that drugs'' I said while thinking of a song I could sing for her.

''I promise'' She said.

I knew the perfect song to sing for her. It was nice and slow and the words were also perfect. I kept caressing her with my hands and started singing.

_For you, there'll be no more crying  
>For you, the sun will be shining<br>And I feel that when I'm with you  
>It's alright, I know it's right<br>_

_To you, I'll give the world  
>To you, I'll never be cold<br>'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
>It's alright, I know it's right<em>

''This is nice'' She mumbled through my singing and nuzzled her face into my neck

_And the songbirds are singing,  
>Like they know the score<br>And I love you, I love you, I love you  
>Like never before<em>

I felt Brittanys breathing getting more even and I saw she was almost sleeping now.

''That was so beautiful'' She mumbled.

'''Britt you promised me something, who was it'' I whispered.

''Sebastian'' She said barely audible.

She drifted off to sleep and I squeezed her tighter against me.

I'm going to fucking kill that asshole...

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<strong>

**Your opinion and thoughts are much appreciated :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone. Here's the next chapter! It's a short one though! Next will be longer I promise. By the way, Loved the saturday night gleever episode, Brittana was so cute!=)  
>And remember keep reviewing! Makes me smile, makes me update faster, makes you smile! See everyone gets happy about that:p No but seriously let me know what you think please:)<br>**  
><em>Klipsey15: She will this chapter!<em>  
><em>gleeeeeeeek89: You'll see!<em>  
><em>CGB21:haha I'm sorry! Thank you:) And yes he is, but santana will make that clear to him;)<em>  
><em>nayalove:Thank you! Yeah I thought about that, but it's a little weird in a story when they just sing to eachother in a room lol. But it would have been better if she sang the whole song on glee you're right about that!<br>Ashley: Aaw I'm sorry! She will:)_

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

It was Tuesday morning and I finally felt better. The weekend was a little rough to say the least, but everyone took such good care of me, especially Santana. I haven't felt the urge to take a pill and I couldn't if I wanted too. Santana still had them and I have no idea what she did it with it. Maybe that's for the best. Tonight is the next dance training and Santana is right, I can do it without the use of drugs. I just have to believe in myself more I guess, and the way Santana believes in me makes that way easier. Tonight I'm just going there to watch it, because the doctor said I had to get some rest and there is no way Santana would let me practice tonight.

I was sitting at my desk in my room, going through some school work. I forgot to hand in an essay last week so I had one more chance to do so today. Santana was in her Spanish class and Rachel and Quinn were in class too. It was actually kind of nice to get some time on my own. Although time alone with Santana was something I could really use now too. We didn't really had some alone time since I left the hospital, because everyone kept visiting me to see how I was doing.

I was leaning with my head on my schoolwork, this essay was really boring and long. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and smiled at the screen when I saw who it was.

''_Hi honey''_ I said enthusiastic.  
>'<em>'Good morning beautiful''<em> Santana whispered and I could hear she was smiling too.

Her voice always sounds a little raspy, and in the morning even more and it sounds so sexy.

''_What are you doing_?''  
>'<em>'Just some boring homework''<em> I sighed and rested my head sideways on the desk with the phone laying on my ear.  
>'<em>'That sucks''<em>  
>'<em>'Yeah it does, what are you doing? I thought you had Spanish class on Tuesday morning<em>''  
>'<em>'I'm in it now''<em>  
>'<em>'Ow I didn't now mr. Sanchez was okay with students calling in class''<em>  
>'<em>'He isn't, but you were still sleeping when I got up and I wanted to hear your voice''<em>  
>'<em>'Oe you're sneaky''<em>  
>'<em>'And proud! So, do you want to grab some lunch<em>?''  
>'<em>'I could use a break, what time does the class ends?''<em>  
>'<em>'In about an hour''<em>  
>'' <em>I want to see you now''<em>  
>'<em>'Me too Britt''<em>  
>'<em>' Santana Lopez, will you please hang up the phone now, that is not allowed in here<em>'' I heard her teacher saying.  
>'<em>'Oh that's strange, I thought bald men with excessive hair on their back and really bad morning breath were not allowed too, but yet you're still here aren't you?<em>'' Santana said to her teacher.  
>''<em>That is it Santana, you may leave this class now<em>.'' I heard her teacher saying in a mad voice.  
>'<em>'I'll be right there babe''<em> Santana said to me and hung up the phone.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door and Santana walked in. I jumped up from my chair and ran towards her. I threw my arms around her waist and picked her up while hugging her tight against my body.

''Britt you're acting like I've been gone for six months or something'' She chuckled and I put her down on her feet again.

''I just love my bad ass girlfriend, so how do you know he has hair on his back?'' I chuckled and a smirk crossed her face.

'You can see it coming out of his shirt, sometimes I wonder what lives underneath it'' She chuckled and placed a soft kiss on my lips before walking towards my desk.

''You did that on purpose didn't you?'' I said and sat on my chair behind my desk.

Santana sat down on my lap and rested her head on my shoulder. I threw my arm around her back so she could lean against it.

''Did what on purpose?'' She asked and I felt her warm breath tingle the skin in my neck.

''You insulted him so he would kick you out''

''Oops, busted. But I did it for you, you wanted to see me now, so here I am'' She chuckled and placed soft kisses in my neck.

''You're right about that'' I smiled and lifted her head up with my fingers so I could kiss her on the lips.

I stopped kissing her and looked into those brown loving eyes and then back at her beautiful lips. I could see her watching at mine and her eyes formed a darker color of brown.

''Are you thinking what I'm thinking'' I whispered .

''I think I have a feeling'' She whispered back and gave me her flirty smile.

I stood up from the chair and lifted her up in my arms. I softly laid her down on my bed and laid down on top of her, resting both arms on either side of her head to support my weight. I lowered my head and began placing soft kisses along her jawline before sucking and licking softly on her pulse point. Her breath became more and more uneven and I felt her hands pushing down on my butt, so more of my weight rested on her body.

''Hmm that feels good Britt'' She moaned. She turns her head to the side to give me more space in her neck.

''I know'' I whispered and continued caressing her neck with my tongue and lips.

I took a little skin in my mouth and sucked on it gently. I lifted up my head and I could see two hickeys forming from my actions. I laughed a little because one looked like a little heart.

''Why are you laughing'' She asked still breathing heavily and rubbed her hands up and down my sides.

''I think you need to put on some more make-up today'' I chuckled and softly trailed my finger over the little marks in her neck.

''Not again babe'' She pouted and slapped my ass playfully.

''Now everybody knows that you're taken'' I chuckled and placed a kiss on her pouty lips.

''Everybody already knows that since you always give me hickeys. You never let me give you one anymore, it's not fair''

''It's easier to hide for you because your skin is darker than mine''

''Hmm not my problem'' She smirked and rolled us over in one smooth move.

She grabbed my arms and held them above my head. She instantly lowered her head and began sucking in my neck.

''Noooo san'' I laughed and tried to free my arms but she was strong. Suddenly she stopped and looks down my neck with a satisfied look.

''Oeps'' She chuckled.

She let go of my arms and I rolled us over again. I stood up from the bed and sat down behind my desk.

''Britt what are you doing, I wants to get my sweet lady kisses'' She said and put on a sad but sexy face.

''I can't the doctor said I needed rest, and our sweet lady kisses are from that'' I chuckled

''But babe, it's been so long'' She breathed out and sat up on the bed.

''I thought you could handle a couple of days without sex'' I said and gave her a wink.

''You really believed that?'' She smirked and patted on the spot next to her on the bed.

''If I give in, can I go to the dance practice tonight?

''Sure, you can watch''

''I mean practice with them too''

''No babe, the doctor said at least three days no exercise'' she said in a strict voice.

''But I feel fine!''

''It doesn't matter, I don't want you to get tired because your body didn't fully recover yet and maybe you…'''

''And what? Use again?'' I said and I felt a little frustrated.

''No that's not what I wanted to say Britt''

I shrugged my shoulders and looked down. I still felt a little embarrassed about the whole drug use thing. I know she doesn't meant it in a bad way and that she is just looking out for me but it doesn't take away the shame I still feel.

Santana stood up from the bed and kneeled down in front of me and rested her arms on my legs.

''Listen to me Brittany'' She sighed before she continued '' I trust you, I just want to make sure you're ready for it again''

I took her hand in mine and gave her a small smile.

''I know, I'm sorry I reacted that way''

''I understand babe. When is the next practice, besides tonight'' She asked and squeezed my hand.

''Uhm Thursday''

''I think it's best if you skip this one and focus on Thursday, don't you think?'' She said and gave me a reassuring smile.

''Yeah, I guess you're right''

''Good, now if we're not getting our mack on, then let's get a wheelbarrow and fill it up with free breadsticks'' She chuckled and pulled me up from my chair towards the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

It was great to spent some relaxing time alone with Brittany again after all the drama. The lunch at breadsticks was really fun and I managed to keep myself from jumping her. I still planned on having a little talk with that Sebastian ass.

I was just in my next class and normally sat next to wheezy, but she was sick today so the chair next to me was empty. Mike was sitting behind me. He has some of the same classes as me, but I never really notice him. I looked around and the teacher was talking to a student in the front of the classroom. I turned around in my seat and threw my pen to his face.

''Shit that hurts Santana'' Mike said and rubbed his face with his hand.

''Man up chang, I need your help with something'' I said and grabbed my pen back from his desk.

''That is not really a good way to ask someone for help'' He said pointing at his eye which was a little red.

''It's not all about me, it's for Brittany too''

''Okay what do you want me to do?'' He asked a little more interested now.

''I just want to know who Sebastian Smythe is, he is in your dance group right?''

''Shh he's sitting right there'' Mike whispered and pointed to the front of the class to a tall guy with short brown hair with a lot of gel in it.

''Wauw he is so gay'' I said and shook my head back and forth.

''How do you know that?'' Mike asked confused.

''He's checking out that guy next to him like every chance he gets, and his pants is way too tight around his ass'' I said and took in every little detail of his appearance.

''It is a little tight'' Mike said and frowned his eyebrows.

''Okay thanks for the information Chang'' I said and turned around.

''Wait why did you want to know who Sebastian was?'' He asked.

''Just interested'' I said and gave him a wink before returning my attention back to whatever the teacher was saying.

I felt my phone buzzing and pulled it out of my pocket. Shit why do I always have to wear these tight leggings, it's freaking hard to get my phone out of it, but I looked hot in it. I finally managed to wiggle it out and looked at the screen.

_INCOMING BRITT 3: Hi honey! Are you coming with me tonight to watch the dance rehearsal? Love you!_

_TO BRITT 3: Hello sexy ;), of course! How's class? Love you more_

_INCOMING BRITT 3: It's fine, Quinn almost got kicked out because of me though. Kiss on your belly button._

I smiled at my phone. Brittany always ends a text with a kiss at some random part of my body. It was weird sometimes but cute.

_TO BRITT 3: Were you talking too much again ;) kiss on your nose_

_INCOMING BRITT 3: No she saw all the hickeys in my neck and reacted a little too loud. Your fault! Kiss on your lower lip_

''Santana put your phone away please'' I heard the teacher saying.

I rolled my eyes and quickly typed out a last message before putting my phone back in pocket.

_TO BRITT 3: hahaha sorry babe. Have to put my phone away, teacher is pissed. Kisses aaaall over your body_

_INCOMING BRITT 3: Tease! Love you=)_

''Santana I'm not going to ask you again'' The teacher said.

''Fine'' I sighed and wiggled the phone back in my pocket.

A few minutes later the door of the classroom opened and a tall blonde with a very tight legging too entered the room. She had big brown eyes and her body looked really good. Damn, I have to say she was really hot, not as hot as Brittany though. I never seen her in this class before.

''Lindsay how nice of you to join us'' The teacher said sarcastically.

''Whatever'' The blonde who apparently named Lindsay said.

''Just take a seat and open your book on page 16'' The teacher said.

She looked around the class and stopped her gaze when she looked at me. She gave me a smile and sat down next to me.

''Is it okay if I sit here?'' She said and gave me a wink.

Hmm she sure knows how to flirt and use her appearance.

''Uhm yeah sure''

''Great, I'm Lindsay'' She said and smiled at me again.

If I wouldn't be with Brittany she would definitely be one of my booty calls.

''I'm Santana''

''Nice to meet you, can I ask you a favor?'' She whispered and leaned closer towards me.

''What is it?'' I whispered back and leaned back a little so the distance between our faces was bigger.

''I kind of forgot my book, can I share with you?'' She asked.

''Do I have a choice?'' I asked a little more bitchy than I wanted to.

''Oew your fiery, I like that'' She smirked.

She was one of the first people besides Brittany who dared to say something cocky back when I acted a little bitchy.

''Fine, just read fast because I don't want to wait with flipping pages'' I said and gave her my wink. She rolled her eyes and scooted closer so she could read the page. She smelled nice.

''How come I've never seen you here before?'' I asked after a few minutes.

''Not a big fan of the teacher'' She said and shrugged her shoulder.

''Yeah I've noticed that'' I chuckled.

''You've been busy'' She said without looking up.

''What the hell do you mean with that?'' I asked

''Wow don't go all bitchy on me, I meant these'' She said and suddenly grazed her finger over the skin in my neck.

''Shit I thought I covered them up'' I said and quickly grabbed a mirror out of my bag. The hickeys Brittany left were still there.

''Relax, here let me'' She said and grabbed some foundation out of her bag. She squeezed some foundation out of the bottle and turned her face towards me, she brought her hand up towards my neck.

''Wait what are you doing''

''Are you always so tensed?'' She chuckled and grazed her finger top with foundation over my neck. It tickled a little and I pushed her hand away.

''It's not done yet'' She said but before she could touch my neck again I scooted back a little.

''It's fine'' I said and turned my attention back to the book.

''If you say so'' She said and shrugged her shoulders

Finally after an hour the class was over and I put my stuff back in my bag. Lindsay stood up and gave me a pat on the shoulder.

''Thanks for letting me watch with you Sanda'' She said.

''It's Santana'' I said and stood up too.

She can't expect me to believe that she didn't know my name, everyone knows my name around here and once they know, they never forget it. I just have that effect on people.

''Right, thanks again Santana'' She said and gave me a wink before she walked out of the class.

I almost forgot what I wanted to do, but when I saw Sebastian walking out of the class too I remembered all too well. I ran after him and grabbed his arm to turn him around.

''Sebastian right?'' I asked sweetly.

''Yes, do I know you?'' He said while looking up and down my body.

''No you don't, but you're going too'' I said and grabbed his arm to drag him with me into the now empty class.

''What are you doing?'' He asked while pulling his arm back.

''I'm waiting for my ears to give a fuck about what you're saying. Let me introduce myself little miss gay, I'm Santana Lopez and I believe you know my girlfriend Brittany'' I said and I fell automatically in my bitch tone.

''Look I don't know what you want, but I'm leaving'' he said and turned around towards the door. I ran passed him and locked the door.

''You can leave when I say so'' I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

''What the hell do you want from me''

''I think I have something that belongs to you'' I said and pulled out the bag of pills out of my bra. I saw his eyes widen and then he smiled.

''Ow I see, you want to do business''

''Can I get ecstasy from you?'' I asked and tried to look interested.

''Yes, but it's going to cost you money'' He said and pulled out another bag of pills out of his pocket.

''Oh that won't be necessary'' I said and pushed his hand away.

''I don't understand'' He said and I saw he was getting suspicious.

''Okay let me give you a reality check here. I don't understand why you are trying to act like a little bad ass mob member, with selling drugs to people around here, because it is so obvious that you are as gay as a pony walking over a rainbow. Here's what you need to know bitch. If you ever talk, touch, or even fucking look at Brittany I will cut off your fucking balls, if you have any in that tight pants of yours though. You are lucky that I don't want to spent the rest of my life in a cell or else you would already have one of these chairs here shoved up your ass, although I think you like things in there.'' I was on full speed now and I could see he was impressed by me even though I was a lot shorter.

''I was doing her a favor, and besides you have no prove whatsoever'' He smirked.

''And I will do society a favor when I report you to the police'' I said and pulled out the recording machine that I had taped to my under boob.

I saw his eyes widen and I knew I had him.

''That's right bitch. If you do as I say I maybe will not give this to the police, maybe I will I don't know. But what I do know is that if I see your disgusting face anywhere near Brittany, you'll end up in jail and make lots and lots of gay friends in there. Are we clear?'' I smiled sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and nodded slowly.

''Are you done now?'' He asked frustrated.

''No one more thing''

I stepped back a little and kicked between his legs as hard as I could. He let out a loud scream and fell on the ground. He grabbed his crotch with his hands and rolled over the floor with a painful face.

''What the hell'' He growled in pain.

''Congratulations, you actually do have something hanging there'' I said and clapped my hands together sarcastically. I gave him one last warning glance and unlocked the door to leave the room.

''Fucking bitch'' I heard him saying, but I'll leave him for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

I was waiting in my room for Santana to pick me up. I was glad she was going with me to the dance class, because I'm sad I can't practice yet.

The door of my room opened and Rachel walked in with school books in her hand.

''He Britt'' She said and smiled at me before dropping her books on the bed.

''Hey'' I said and smiled back at her.

''Something wrong?''

''No, I'm just waiting for Santana, she's coming with me tonight''

''Oh that's nice of her'' Rachel said and sat down next to me.

''Yeah'' I said and looked down a little.

''Are you sure everything is alright?'' Rachel asked again while putting on her coat.

''Yes everything is alright'' I said and put on a smile.

''Brittany, I know it's not much fun to sit there and just look at the rest dancing. But I don't think that missing one training session will ruin your big dance performance. I understand that this is important for you, I feel exactly the same when I practice for a Broadyway song, but you are so talented. You are going to do great'' She said and took my hand.

''You really think so?'' I asked a little insecure.

''I know so. I've only seen you dancing one time, when you danced for Santana at Breadsticks, but I can assure you it was mesmerizing'' She smiled at me.

''Thank you Rachel'' I said and stood up to pull her in a hug.

''You're a good friend'' I said and let go of her.

''You are too Britt, I'm going to dinner with Quinn now. Just call me when you want to talk although I guess Santana will be here soon'' She said and almost immediately after that Santana stepped in the room.

''Hi babe sorry I'm late'' She said and walked passed Rachel and gave me a long kiss on the lips.

''Something happened in class?'' I asked.

Normally she was never late after class when she had plans with me, because she is always one of the first to leave the classroom.

''No, just went to my room to grab some stuff first, are you ready to go?'' She asked and held out her hand for me to take it.

''Are you coming too or something dwarf?'' She asked when she saw Rachel with her coat on.

''No, as a matter of fact, I'm going to dinner with Quinn'' Rachel said and smiled.

''How lovely, tell fatty I said hi'' Santana said and pulled me with her through the door.

* * *

><p>After the dance rehearsals we went back to Santanas room. I was a little nervous at first to see Sebastian again, but he wasn't there. I was glad that he wasn't because I'm pretty sure Santana would've make a scene in there.<p>

I was cuddled up to Santana on her bed while we were watching TV.

''What do you want to watch babe?'' Santana asked while flipping through the channels.

''I don't care, you choose'' I mumbled and kissed her collarbone before lying my head back down on her.

She was rubbing her hand up and down my arm and it made me a little sleepy because it felt so good.

''There's a movie on this channel'' She said and put down the remote back on the bed.

''What movie?'' I asked and opened my eyes again.

''Uhm Saturday night fever''

''I bet you would look super hot in those outfits'' I said while staring at the TV

''Come on Britt, I look hot in everything'' She chuckled and gave me a kiss on my forehead

''That's true'' I chuckled and snuggled closer into her. I felt myself dozing off when I heard Santanas phone buzzing. She reached with her other arm to grab it of the night stand but it fell on the ground.

''Fucking phone'' She mumbled and gently pushed me off her.

''_Hello_'' She said when she answered the phone.

'_'Yes that's me''_

_''Really? That's great news sir.''_

_''Yes of course, wait let me grab a pen'_' She said and looked around her.

''Babe can you grab a pen out of my book, it's in that bag'' She asked me and pointed towards he bag with her schoolbooks in it.

''Who is it?'' I asked out of curiosity while opening her bag and pulling the book out of it.

''It's Pucks boss from breadsticks, I think I have the job!'' She said and smiled widely.

''That's great honey!'' I said and handed her the pen that was between the pages in her book. She took it out of my hand and walked towards her desk to write something down.

Out of excitement I dropped her book when I wanted to put it back, but when I leaned down to pick it up, I saw a little note lying next to it.

It wasn't Santanas handwriting, I could see that, I wonder what it is.I looked over my shoulder and Santana was still talking on the phone. I gently unfolded the small piece of paper and read what it said:

_Hi Santana_

It was nice meeting you, don't worry the hickeys were hidden perfectly.  
>When you need some help again, here's my number. Just call me ;)<p>

_X Lindsay_

* * *

><p><strong>Review?=)<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi beautiful people! Here's the next chapter. Hope you all have a nice weekend! Thank you for the reviews, also I noticed that someone posted my story on their tumblr, that's awesome, thank you! If you like my story, feel free to post it and share it with others, the more readers the better:)  
>I don't have much time so I'm sorry that I don't answer your reviews this time! I really appreciate all of them, it makes my day!<strong>

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

I heard Santana still talking on the phone and I stared back down to the little note in my hand. Who is Lindsay? I've never heard Santana say anything about a Lindsay and I don't know who she is. What does she mean with 'when you need help again'.

''I have the job babe, I can start next week!'' Santana said excited from the other side of the room and puts down her phone on the desk.

I quickly tucked the little note in my pocket and turned around. I really want to ask her what that note was all about and who Lindsay is, but I don´t want her to think that I don´t trust her. I trust her with all my heart. She probably didn´t even put that number in her phone.

''I´m so happy for you San!'' I said and tried to hide the feelings that were spinning in my head because of the note.

Santana´s smile dropped a little and she walked towards me.

''Why do you say that like someone just died'' She asked while looking at me with a worried look.

''Did I? Ow I'm sorry, I really am happy for you! I'm getting to watch my sexy girlfriend sing every Friday night, how can I not be happy?'' I said and this time the smile that was on my face was more convincing, because I could see Santana brighten up again.

''And I'll be singing every song for you'' She smiled and gave me a sweet kiss on my lips.

She always looks at me with so much love in her eyes and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty that I still doubted about that note in my mind. Maybe I should just ask her about it or place the note back in her book so she can bring it up herself.

''Okay, what's going on?'' Santana said and her voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

''Nothing, I guess I'm just tired'' I said and pulled her with me towards her bed.

''Do you want me to help you relax a little'' She smirked while laying on top of me and placing soft kisses on my lips.

''Do you still love me?'' I asked out of the blue and Santana immediately stopped her actions and looked at me with a confused look.

''Where does this come from all of a sudden?'' She asked and laid down next to me, propped up on one elbow so she could look at me better.

''Well with everything that has happened and stuff, do you still love me?''

''Of course I love you Brittany, what kind of question is that?'' Santana asked and I could see her getting more confused with every second.

''Do you still find me attractive?'' I asked.

I don't know why I asked all these questions, but I felt so insecure all of a sudden and that note made me realize that Santana could get everyone she wanted and yet she chose to be with me.

''Are you kidding me? You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You are way too sexy to ever be shy or insecure '' She said and I could see in her eyes that she meant every word of it. She softly caressed my cheek with her hand and gave me a long kiss on my lips.

''That's all I need to know. By the way, I'm not shy, I'm holding back my awesomeness so I don't intimidate you''

''Hey! don't steal my lines'' She chuckled.

I snuggled into her side and nuzzled my nose in the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent. She always smells so nice and it always made my heart burn with desire.

After a few minutes Santana broke the silence.

''Are you sure everything is alright babe? You never ask me that kind of questions'' She said and she placed a kiss on my temple while pulling me tighter against her.

''I love you'' I simply said to avoid further questions. I heard her letting out a deep sigh of confusion.

''I love you too, so what do you want to do now? We could celebrate my new job'' She said and her voice sounded lower and I know what that means.

I looked up and I could see her eyes darken with lust and desire. I know she wanted me and I wanted her bad now too, but I'm not really in the mood I guess.

''Can we just cuddle and watch a movie'' I said and I could see disappointment all over her face.

''Babe, you're killing me here you know that right'' She pouted and rubbed her hand up and down my arm.

''I know, I'm sorry San. I just want to rest a little, I have a bit of a headache'' I said and instantly felt guilty that I lied to her.

''That really sounds like a cheap ass excuse that guys use when they are fooling around with someone else'' She chuckled.

I felt my cheeks burning and I knew I was blushing when she said it.

''Uh no, I really don't feel so good'' I lied again.

''Do you have your period?''

''No. What is it with periods anyway. Out of all things, it's blood. Why can't it be like fairy dust or something? Anyway I just have a headache''

''I think that would freak me out when that comes out of you'' She chuckled before she continued ''But okay I'll take care of you. Lay down I'll get you an aspirin and then we can watch a movie and just cuddle okay?'' She said and softly caressed the skin on my forehead before placing a soft kiss on it.

''Thank you'' I said and she gave me a wink before she walked towards the bathroom to grab an aspirin.

A few minutes later I was cuddled up to Santana again while the light from the TV flickered through the room. The whole entire movie she caressed the skin on my forehead and lightly massaged my scalp. Even though I don't have a headache, it still felt really good.

The movie ended and she switched off the TV.

''Feel better babe?'' She whispered

''Hmm'' I breathed out.

Actually I was still rereading that note over and over again in my head. I know I can't let this go anytime soon so I'll just have to ask her. It's not that I don't trust her I just want to know what that Lindsay girl wants from her.

''Can I ask you something?'' I said with my eyes closed now.

''Since when do you need permission to ask me something'' She chuckled.

''Who is Lindsay?'' I asked and I felt her stiffen a little.

''Why do you ask?''

''I found a note in your book when I grabbed a pen out of it'' I said and sat up.

Santanas eyes widen and she immediately stood up from the bed and grabbed her bag. She pulled out the book and the note fell on the ground. She picked it up just like I did and read the note. I could see that she was just as surprised as I was so that means she hasn't seen it before.

''I uhm, I didn't know this was in here'' She said barely audible, still looking down at the paper.

''Who is she?'' I asked without trying to sound suspicious. Finally Santana looked up from the note and walked towards me.

''She sat down beside me in my class this morning. She saw the hickeys you gave me in my neck and offered some foundation to cover it up'' She said and sat down next to me on the bed. I believed her and it made sense with what was on the note.

''She probably likes you'' I said and looked down.

''Hey look at me'' Santana said and intertwined our hands and with the other one she lifted up my face.

''You do believe me right?'' She asked with pleading eyes.

''Of course I believe you, I just was a little curious about it that's all'' I said and gave her reassuring smile.

''Good, next time just ask me right away when you find something like this in my bag okay?'' She said while squeezing my hand a little. She tore up the little note and threw it on the ground.

''Is she pretty?''

''Who is?''

''Lindsay'' I said.

''I'm not going to lie, she is hot'' She chuckled. I gave her a slap on her arm and shook my head back and forth.

''You're awful'' I said but I couldn't hold back my smile.

''I think someone is a little jealous here'' She smirked and poked me playfully in my sides.

''I am not!'' I said and I felt my cheeks burning. I guess I do was a little jealous.

''It's okay to be jealous Britt. And she's not hot, I wouldn't even notice her when she would pass me by. Besides, I have a smokin hot girlfriend right here, so I wouldn't care less about some girl that's got the hots for me'' She chuckled and gave me a kiss.

''First of all I'm not jealous just interested and second of all I can't blame her for trying, but unfortunately for her, you're all mine'' I said and gave her a flirty smile.

''Hmm is that so?''

''Yes, now give me my sweet lady kisses or I'm going to watch 'Finding Nemo' and let you imitate the voice of that funny blue fish till I fall asleep'' I chuckled and straddled her lap.

''So If I get this right, you give me the choice to either watch Finding Nemo, or watch you come and moaning out my name'' She said and puts up a face like she was thinking really hard.

''Made up your mind yet?'' I asked while throwing my arms around her neck and tickled the skin in her neck with my fingers.

''As much as I would loooove to watch that movie, I have to keep my girlfriend satisfied right? But wait a second, I thought you had a headache'' She smirked and squeezed my waist.

''Shut up and do me already'' I chuckled and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

It was Friday morning and I dragged my body through the hallway. I was really tired because Brittany was so excited last night after her dance class that she kept talking about it the whole night. And when she finally stopped talking she was so full of energy that she literally jumped me. I'm not complaining about that last part though, but it would have been nice to go to class without looking like someone who has just risen out of a fucking grave.

I walked into the class and sat down in front of my Mike again and laid down my head on the table. The class was starting to fill up. Ugh why does everyone have to talk so loud this early in the morning.

''Brittany was amazing last night again Santana'' Mike said while poking my shoulder so I would turn around. But even when he would have hit me with a brick I wouldn't have the energy to lift up my head which by the way felt like it was enormous.

''I know, she was amazing five times'' I said.

''What do you mean with five times?'' Mike asked confused.

''Oeps, I thought you were talking about something else, and yes she was also amazing at dance practice, she told me all about it'' I chuckled while still resting my head on my arms.

''So uhm, five times, you mean, she uhm made you uhm''

''O for god sakes Chang, spit it out already'' I said and turned around in my seat. His face looked like a fresh tomato.

''I uhm I, just interested'' He said barely audible.

''If you must know, yes she made me come five times. Bet you can't pull that off with girl Chang right?'' I said in a husky voice and winked at him. I love teasing Mike because he gets embarrassed so easily.

''How is that even possible'' He asked

''I understand that it's hard to believe, because it's hard for you to make your girl come, even maybe one time in a month? I know the stereo type thing about Asians with small dicks and stuff. But being a dancer and everything I'm sure you will pull it off some time. Brittany on the other hand was just warming up last night'' I said to make him blush even more.

''Don't tease that poor boy so much'' I heard a familiar voice saying.

I looked up and I saw Lindsay smirking at me. She was wearing a short dress that Brittany would describe as a t-shirt. It was hard not to look at her legs but I managed to pull my eyes off her after one quick look.

''He can handle it'' I said and gave Mike a playful nudge to his shoulder.

Lindsay shook her head back and forth and sat down beside me again.

''What are you doing?'' I asked while pulling my chair closer to my table.

''What does it look like I'm doing?'' Lindsay said while pulling a mirror out of her bag to look at herself.

''That seat is taken'' I said in a harsh tone.

''Hmm I don't see anyone sitting here'' She said while applying some mascara to her eyelashes.

''Excuse me that is my seat'' Mercedes said who came walking into the class with a couple of other students.

Lindsay looked at her from head to toe and didn't respond. She continues putting the mascara on her face and Mercedes stood there with eyes wide open.

''I said that is my seat'' Mercedes said again and tapped her on the shoulder.

Lindsay closed the small mirror and the mascara and looked up to Mercedes.

''I'm sorry but I don't see your name anywhere on this chair or table, so can you just step back a little. I can still smell your morning breath honey'' Lindsay said.

Wow that girl has some fucking nerves. She almost had the same attitude as me and I was just staring at her with my mouth slightly open because of the shock. Mercedes was clearly impressed too. I thought I was the only one with a big mouth in here but Lindsay sure as hell got one too.

Mercedes looked at me and then back to Lindsay who was just grinning at her. She was about to say something when the teacher came walking in.

''Okay everybody take a seat, we're going to start'' he said while closing the door.

''You better be sitting somewhere else next time'' Mercedes said and took a seat at the other side of the room.

''That girl seriously needs to get laid'' Lindsay said and opened her mirror again to put on some more make up

''You really need to stop with that attitude, Mercedes is my friend'' I said in a bitchy tone.

''Don't hate on me'' She said and turned towards me. She looked up and down my body shamelessly with a lustfull look and a small smirk crossed her lips.

''I don't hate you, I'm just not necessarily excited about your existence'' I said.

She smiled and put her make up back in her bag and puts it down on the ground next to the table. She sat sideways on her chair and faced me.

''I like you Santana, your latin temperament is really showing''

''Look blondie, I would really appreciate it if you don't put any notes in my stuff anymore. My _girlfriend_ doesn't like that so much'' I said and pulled out my book and a notebook.

''Ow that's why you didn't called me. You know, I love my relationship with my bed. No commitment needed and we just sleep together every night. You should try it sometimes'' She said and gave me a wink.

I rolled my eyes and let out a deep sigh.

''Lindsay, I'm honored that you decided to show up again, but if you are going to talk the whole time you can better leave now'' The teacher said.

Lindsay made a gesture with her hand in front of her mouth like she was zipping it up and laughed.

''Do you think it's funny Lindsay?'' The teacher asked again in a harsh tone.

''Obviously, that's why I laughed'' Lindsay smirked.

The teacher let out a deep sigh and shook his head back and forth before returning his attention to the class.

''Jeez, he really hates your guts'' I said softly so he wouldn't hear us.

''Yeah, I have that effect on people'' She said and shrugged her shoulders.

''I know the feeling''

''Santana, the same goes for you'' The teacher said and gave me a stern look. There is that awkward moment again when everyone is talking in class and it gets completely silent the second I say something. Always happens to me.

''We are more alike than you think'' Lindsay grinned.

''Whatever'' I whispered back.

An hour and a half later the class ended. I packed up my stuff and threw my bag around my shoulder.

''You know what is funny Santana'' Lindsay said while packing up her stuff.

''No, but you are probably going to bother me with it now'' I said in my bitchy tone.

''You said that your girlfriend didn't like the note, but you didn't tell me that you didn't like it too'' She smirked.

Before I could say something back she walked away and left the classroom. That girl really has some balls. Mercedes walked up to me and stared after Lindsay when she left the room.

''Ugh I can't stand that bitch, who the hell does she think she is. Some girls just need to control their Whoremones'' She said while walking with me out of the class.

''She is a pain in the ass wheezy, let's get some lunch'' I said and Mercedes nodded.

We walked towards the cafeteria and I saw Brittany, Quinn and Rachel sitting at the table in the middle of it. I could see that Rachel was talking, Quinn was smiling at her and Brittany was just pretending to listen to her.

I walked up towards the table with Mercedes and as soon as Brittany saw me, her face lightened up and a big smile formed on her lips.

''Hi san!'' She said enthusiastic and gave me a little wave.

''Hi baby'' I said and plopped down next to her. I wiped some yogurt off her cheek with my thumb and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. She tasted like strawberry and lip-gloss.

''I could just eat you up'' I said lovingly and gave her a wink. She blushed a little and continued eating. After all those time I could still make her blush with just a simple sentence. I love that I still have that effect on her.

''Jeej we can have lunch with the five of us now!'' Rachel said and clapped her hands together excitedly.

''Oh please hobbit, spare me your Streisand crap. I just had a long class and I really can't use your whining right now'' I sighed and rested my head on Brittany's shoulder.

''Don't listen to her sweetie, finish your story'' Quinn said to Rachel and rubbed her hand up and down her back.

Rachel continued talking and Mercedes and Quinn occasionally said something in between her sentences to join the conversation. Mercedes started to talk about Lindsay and what she did in class.

''Here take my sandwich, I already ate two of them. My tummy is going to explode, I really don't understand how Lord Tubbington can eat so much. By the way, I'm so excited about tomorrow, you're finally going to see him! And my family of course'' Brittany said while stroking her hand through my hair.

Shit, I almost forgot that we were visiting her family tomorrow and suddenly I felt the nerves rushing through my body. I hope that I can leave a good impression, but her mom is always nice to me on the phone and she seems like a very open and funny person. That's is not so hard though considering how Brittany acts, I bet her mother looks a lot like her.

''I'm excited too babe'' I said and took the sandwich that she handed me.

''How was your class?" Brittany asked and slowly rubbed circles with her fingers on my lower back.

''Long and the teacher doesn't like me so much'' I sighed and lifted up my head from her shoulder to take a gulp of water. Just when I wanted to lay my head back down on her, I saw Lindsay walking towards our table. Shit, what hell is she doing.

''Speaking of the devil'' Mercedes said sarcastically and noticed Lindsay too.

''Hi girls, do you mind if I sit here?'' She said in a sweet tone. Pff she can't fool me with that voice anymore.

''No, goodbye'' Mercedes said sarcastically and gave her a stern look.

''Come on Mercedes, that's not very friendly. Of course you can sit here, what is your name?'' Rachel said.

Ugh why does that hobbit always have to be friendly to people like that. I don't understand why she wants everyone to like her/ Maybe so that more people will listen to her bullshit when she talks.

''I'm Lindsay, nice to meet you two'' Lindsay said while shaking Quinns and Rachels hand. When she reached for Brittanys hand I took Brittanys hand in mine and pulled our intertwined hands into my lap.

''Ow you already know Santana and Mercedes?'' Quinn asked.

''Yeah I've met them in class'' She smirked.

''Oe lala who let the tiger out of her cage'' I heard Puck saying and he walked towards our table.

Lindsay turned around and gave him a sweet smile. That girl really knows how to fool someone and act like she is some kind of angel.

''And who may you be?'' She said.

''I'm Noah, but you can call me Puck'' He said and instead of shaking her hand he gave her a kiss on the top of her hand while bending a little. Lindsay giggled and gave him a smile.

''Ugh since when did you became such a slime ball'' I said.

''Mind your own business Lopez'' He said and offered Lindsay a seat back at his table where Sam, Finn, Mika and Tina were sitting. Luckily she walked with him, so I don't have to see her the whole lunch.

''See you in class Santana'' She said and gave me a wink before she walked off and followed Puck.

''Next time, don't let her sit here Berry'' Mercedes said.

''Why not, she was nice'' Rachel said and looked at Quinn for any conformation.

''Yeah she was'' Quinn said. God why does she always has to follow that midgets opinion.

''You told me she wasn't pretty'' Brittany suddenly said to me.

''Because she isn't'' I said and shrugged my shoulders.

''You're just saying that to comfort me San. Everyone can see that she is hot!'' Brittany said while staring at the table where Lindsay and the rest were sitting.

''Okay maybe she is, but I don't care. You are way hotter than she will ever be'' I said and threw my arm around her waist and squeezed it playfully.

''You always know exactly what to say, don't you'' Brittany chuckled.

''It's a gift'' I smirked and grabbed the sandwich to continue eating.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

''Honey wake up'' I said and placed kisses on Santanas bare shoulders while rubbing my hand up and down her arm.

''I'm already awake'' She growled and buried her head further into her pillow.

''Come on, we're going to miss the plane'' I said and gently stroked her hair out of her face.

She had a frown on her eyebrows, but she always has that when she has to get up early. I think it's cute when she is grumpy like this because when I attack her with kisses she always lightens up.

''We'll take the next one'' She mumbled and pulled my arm closer around her waist so I couldn't stand up either.

I think I know how to get her up, I had done it one time before and it worked really well. Although it'll take a while longer to get her out of her grumpy mood afterwards.

''Santana don't move'' I said in a serious voice.

She opened her eyes and squeezed my hand.

''Oh my god, don't tell me…'' She said but before she could finish her sentence I cut her off.

''Yes, and it's a really big one. Oh no he's walking towards us down the wall'' I said and pulled her tighter against me.

''Shit, Fuck, no please get him away'' She said and I could hear the panic in her voice.

''He's almost on the bed Santana, he's too big, I'm scared to wipe this one away'' I said.

Almost immediately after I said it Santana jumped off the bed and pulled me on my arm so fast that I almost fell off the bed. She catches me with her arms and breaths heavily while scanning the wall behind the bed with her eyes.

''Where is it?'' She said still on the edge of panic.

I didn't respond and instead I started laughing. Santana realized what I'd done and dropped herself on the bed again.

''That's mean Britt, you know how much I hate spiders. They scare the shit out of me'' She said bitterly but I could hear a slight amusement in her voice.

''Oh come on honey, it was funny. I can't believe you fell for it again'' I laughed. Everything is funnier when you're not allowed to laugh so I couldn't hold it in.

''Hmmpf'' I heard her mumbling into her pillow.

''Don't worry, you're still my superhero, now get up we have a plane to catch'' I said and threw my pillow on her head.

''You bet your ass I'm still a superhero, did you see how fast I could jump out of this bed?'' Santana chuckled and she stood up from the bed.

That's what I like about her, she can get mad at first when I pull a prank on her but then she sees the fun in it and isn't afraid to joke about it too.

I walked towards her and threw my arms around her waist. I rested my forehead against hers and her grumpy frown changed into that beautiful smile that I love so much. I leaned in closer and grazed my lips against hers. Before the kiss deepened I pulled away.

''Britt..'' Santana pouted

''Get dressed'' I chuckled and started packing my bags.

''That's not what you said last night'' She said and wiggled her eyebrows. We laughed for a while together and finally she began packing too.

* * *

><p>Three hours later we were high up in the air in the plane. Santana was squeezing my hand tight in her own, she's still scared about flying. I think it's part of her fear of heights, but she will never admit that she has that.<p>

''Are you okay?'' I asked and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

''Why does this goddamn plane move so much'' She said.

''It's just a little turbulence honey. There's a little storm outside but when we get out of the clouds it'll be better I promise''

''I'm sorry that I'm such a bitch since we are in the plane, it just still freaks me out a little'' She said and I felt her hand getting more warm and damp with every bump of the plane.

''Let's order something to drink, it'll make you feel better''

A few minutes later the flight attendants make their way through the aisle and start serving the passengers. I ordered something to drink and two candy bars and gave it to Santana. After a while she relaxed a little and she rested her head on my shoulder. I threw my arm around her and squeezed her tight against me.

''I think I'm falling asleep'' She mumbled barely audible and nuzzled her face further into the crook of my neck.

''Good, I promise I will let no harm come your way'' I whispered in her ear and I heard her breathing getting more even.

It felt good to be the brave one for a change. Santana always stands up for me when people are mean to me or something and she always protects me, but now she needed me. Although I couldn't control the plane, I could make her feel more safe and it feels good.

Just before the landing Santana began to wake up a little and looked around the plane. She looked at me and smiled before resting her head on my shoulder again.

''How long did I sleep?'' She mumbled

''Two hours almost''

''Wow I'm sorry babe''

''It was actually pretty funny, you were talking in your sleep'' I chuckled.

''No way, what did I say?''

''Let's just say you had a really dirty dream'' I chuckled.

''Hmm that could be true'' She smirked and placed a kiss in my neck.

''_Ladies and gentleman. We are almost arrived at our destination. Fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing. The weather outside is nice, although there will be a storm coming up as you may have noticed during the flight. I wish you all a pleasant stay''_

''We are here!'' I said enthusiastic and leaned over Santana to look out the window.

I was home and it felt even more like home with Santana next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>So next chapter Santana will finally meet the Pierce family =)<strong>

**What did you think about this chapter? **

**Review? =)**


	23. Author note

**Hey guys! I had an idea to start another story, so I did. It's called ''A love that burns hot enough to last''**

**Please check it out and let me know if you want me to continue it! Don't worry I'm still writing on ''She changes me'' !. Chapter 23 is almost done and will be up soon! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi readers!:) Thank you again for reviewing and I noticed that many of you started reading my other story ''A love that burns hot enough to last'', I'll be writing on that one too! Thank you for the support and enjoy this chapter. Part 1 of 2, for the family visit:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

We were sitting on a bench at the airport waiting for a cab to take us to Brittany's home. I'm glad that I slept almost the entire flight, because the nerves of flying and meeting her mother and sister are slowly killing me right now. I know her mother is okay with Brittany being in a gay relationship, but I still couldn't help but feel a little scared when she sees us together. My father flipped out when he saw us and it him that it was for real. I think it's best when I keep the PDA low for now.

''Are you alright San?'' Brittany asked me with a worried look on her face.

''aha yeah, just a little nervous'' I said and gave her a reassuring smile.

''Don't be, they are going to love you, they already do. Just be yourself and everything is going to be fine''. She took my hand in hers and rested it on her lap.

''If you say so'' I said a little insecure and squeezed her hand in mine.

''Hey where is my always so confident superhero who isn't afraid of anything?'' she said playfully and nudged me a little in my side.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile at her. I know I'm probably overreacting, but luckily Brittany keeps me a little calm with her cuteness now.

A half an hour later we were standing in front of her house and Brittany paid the taxi driver before he took off.

The house was a lot bigger than mine and it had a typical white fence with a lawn. There was a small tree next to it and a little pink bike resting against it. I guess that belongs to her little sister Ashley.

I swung my bag over my shoulder and Brittany took my hand in her. She was jumping excitedly at the sight of her home and she was smiling from ear to ear. She practically ran towards the door, dragging me with her. I almost lost my balance, but she pulled me up before I could fall. It was nice to see her this happy and her blue eyes were even sparkling more than normal.

We reached the door and before we could knock, the door already swung open and her mother threw herself at Brittany. She had the same color blond hair, her eyes were blue too but a little more gray and you could she laugh wrinkles around her mouth.

''Honey I missed you so much! Let me look at you, have you been eating properly? Changed into clean underwear every day?'' Her mother laughed and pulled Brittany in a big tight hug. I stood next to them a little awkward and was smiling like a moron.

''I've missed you too. Don't embarrass me already Mom'' Brittany chuckled and let go of her mother. She nodded towards me with a smile and her mother turned to look at me.

''Hi Mrs. Pierce, I'm Santana'' I said and stretched out my hand.

She looked at me from head to toe and her smile grew even wider. She ignored my hand and instead pulled me into a big hug.

''Don't call me Mrs. Pierce honey it makes me feel old, call me Holly'' She said while still holding me in a hug. She pulled away and kept her hands resting on my arms.

''Nice to finally meet you Holly'' I smiled and saw Brittany looking at me with so much pride.

''You are even more beautiful than Brittany described'' Her mother said and gave Brittany a wink. I blushed a little and I know I must have the stupidest grin on my face right now.

''She is'' Brittany smiled and took my hand. Holly looked at our intertwined hands and I felt the urge to pull back, but she just smiled at us.

''Ugh you two are so cute. let's get inside, I want to know everything'' Holly chuckled.

I hope she doesn't mean literally everything. I mean of course she knows Brittany and I have sex I just hope it doesn't become awkward because I know she is very open about that stuff. At least I know for a fact that her mother is generally happy and accepting about us now.

After talking for a while about college and stuff, her mother went straight to the kitchen to make dinner and Brittany showed me around the house. It was colorful and cozy just like I imagined it to be. We were about to go upstairs to look at her room and put our bags there when the door, which leads to the garden, opened.

''Brittie you're here!'' A small blonde girl screamed and ran towards Brittany who was standing in front of me.

''Heey Ash, how is my little einstein'' Brittany chuckled and kneeled down with her arms outstretched for her little sister.

Her sister was five years old and was like a mini version of Brittany. She had cute little freckles on her nose and she had the same cuteness over her like Brittany. Normally I don't think little kids are cute, mostly annoying, but this little girl was adorable. Maybe because she looks just like Brittany.

She ran straight into Brittanys arms and Brittany lifted her up to spin her around in the air. Her little sister was laughing and Brittany put her down on the floor again.

''Did you missed me?'' Brittany asked and gave her a peck on her forehead. Ashley bounced her head up and down with a big smile and was jumping on her feet.

''I missed you too, look who I brought with me'' Brittany said and stood up to point at me.

''Hi, I'm Santana'' I said and waved at her.

I gave Ashley a smile and she slowly walked up to me. The little girl was standing in front of me with a studying look. Suddenly her little blue eyes began to sparkle and she smiled widely. She wrapped herself around my legs and hugged me. I kneeled down and gave her a better hug.

She pulled back a little and began bouncing up and down again.

''Britty said that you were a princess just like me, but you look like Pocahontas. Oh I know! you're princess Jasmine and my sister is your Aladdin. Do you have a parrot too'' She said and was still bouncing up and down.

I looked up to Brittany and she was smiling at me, I looked back to Ashley and I tapped her nose with my finger.

''I don't have a parrot, but we do came here on a magic flying carpet'' I said and played a long. Her eyes widened and she ran towards the kitchen where Holly was preparing dinner.

''Mom, Mom! Sanny can fly!'' Ashley yelled and ran towards her mom.

I stood up and before I knew it Brittany pulled me into a tight hug. I relaxed my body and threw my arms around her waist to pull her closer.

''You're perfect'' She whispered in my ear. Maybe this visit is actually going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

I pulled back from the hug and I noticed that Santana began to relax again. She was already great with my little sister and I could see that my mom already loved her. Santana was being herself so what is not to love about her. Maybe she was not fully herself because I haven't heard her curse since we got here. But I think that is a good thing, it means that she is trying to leave a good impression although she doesn't have to try to accomplish that. I know she can't fly, but she sure is magical to me.

I'm so happy to be home again, I missed them all so much. I'm even more happy that I'm finally able to show Santana what I'm always talking about.

I took her hand and dragged her upstairs towards my room. She was giggling and my heart felt like it was pounding out of my chest. I opened the door to my old bedroom and threw our bags on the floor. My room looked like as if I never left it. The flower wallpaper was still on my walls and my white bed with the pink sheets was carefully made-up.

''There is one more person I'd like you to meet'' I said to Santana and walked towards the bed.

Lord tubbington was spread out on it and he was sleeping. I think he's dreaming because his whiskers always move up and down when he does that. I stroked him on his head and picked him up to show him to Santana.

''Oh my god that cat is fucking huge!'' She said with a shocked look on her face.

''Ssh he gets insecure when people call him fat'' I said and covered his ears with my hand. Santana laughed and stepped closer.

''I'm sorry Lord tubbington, but I have to be honest though, you are a little chubby buddy'' She chuckled and stroked him on his head. He closed his eyes a little and he began purring.

''Do you want to hold him?''

''Uhm no that's okay, I think he missed you too much'' She said and stepped back a little.

I put Lord Tubbington down on the ground and he jumped on my chair to continue his sleep. Santana began walking around in my room and looked at the pictures that were standing on my desk.

I walked up to her and threw my arms around her waist to pull her in a hug from behind. I placed a kiss on her temple and rested my head on her shoulder.

''I'm really happy that you're here with me'' I said and she turned around in my arms. She tucked a string of hair from my face and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

''Me too babe''

Santana gave me one of those smiles that always makes my heart melt and I pulled her closer against me. I saw her staring at my lips and I licked them unconsciously. I leaned closer and with one last look in her dark brown eyes I closed the distance between us. The kiss started out soft and slow but soon I felt her tongue licking my lower lip and I parted my lips to let her in. We moaned into each others mouth and I slowly lifted her from the ground with my arms around her waist. I walked towards my bed and laid down on top of her. I pulled back from the kiss a little and just studied her for a second.

''What?'' She smiled and stroked my back with her hands.

''You're so beautiful, (kiss) and amazing (kiss), and sexy, (kiss) and just perfect'' I said and gave her a kiss on her lips in between my words.

''Hmm go on'' She chuckled.

I smiled and leaned down to capture her lips again. Her tongue slowly entered my mouth again and massaged mine. I bit playfully on her lower plump lip and leaned down to attack her neck with kisses. I saw that the hickeys I left last time were gone and placed soft kisses on those spots before sucking a little on her pulse point.

''Britt, did you lock the, hmm..'' She breathed out but I didn't let her finish because I pulled her back in for a kiss.

''Girls dinner is ready!'' My mom yelled from downstairs.

I pulled back from the kiss and Santana cupped my cheeks in her hands. I rested my forehead on hers and let out a deep sigh.

''I want you so bad right now'' I pouted and I saw Santanas eyes widen a little.

''Me too, but let's not keep your mother waiting. She missed you'' Santana said and gave me one last kiss before I rolled off her.

''I don't know if I can make it through dinner without jumping you'' I said and smoothened out my clothes. Again, she looked at me with wide eyes.

''Stop saying things like that babe, you know I can't control myself when you start talking dirty'' She chuckled and stood up from the bed.

''Can we make a code word or something, so I can let you know when I want to go upstairs and finish this'' I said and started thinking of a word.

''So if you say the code word, we're just going upstairs without any explanation?''

''Yes, it'll work''

''Okaaay, and what code word did you have in mind'' She smirked and stepped closer.

''uhm peanut butter sandwich''

''You're crazy you know that right'' She chuckled.

''Crazy about you'' I said and took her hand to lead her downstairs.

''Finally, I was starting to worry that you two flew away on your magic carpet'' My mom laughed.

I sat down next to Santana and Ashley and Mom sat down on the opposite side of the table.

''I was just showing her around'' I said and my mom gave me a knowing look.

''You have a really nice house here Mrs. Pierce, uh I mean Holly'' Santana said and took a sip of her drink.

''Well thank you very much sweetie, it does need a little work but I don't have the strong man hands around here anymore to do all those little chores'' My mom said and I could see a little sadness in her voice. It was hard for her without my dad and I know she still misses him every day, just like I do. Ashley was one when he passed away so she doesn't remember much about him.

''I'm sorry for your loss '' Santana said and placed her hand on my thigh underneath the table as a sign of comfort. She knows that it's still hard for me too.

''Mommy says that daddy is an angel now. Sometimes when I play outside and I look very closely to the clouds I see him sitting on it and then he waves at me'' Ashley said while swaying back and forth on her chair.

I had to hold back the tears that were forming in my eyes, it was so sad that she never actually got to know him. She knows what he looked like because my mom showed tons of pictures of him and tells all kinds of stories of how he played with her and stuff.

Santana probably saw that I was on the edge of crying and took my hand. She gave me a compassionate smile and those gestures was all it took to make me feel better.

''He waves at you because he is very proud of what a good girls you and your sister are'' My mom said and stroked my little sister over her head.

A couple of minutes later we were all laughing again and enjoying dinner together. I exchanged looks with Santana the entire time and I noticed her eyes darkened with every look. She got along with my family so good that it made me crave for her more and more. Her hand that was resting on my thigh didn't help much.

''So how's life in college? Are you keeping each other satisfied'' My mom asked and Santana choked on her food. I patted on her back and she took a sip of her water.

''Uhm yeah'' She said and took another sip of her water.

''You know girls, sex is very important in a relationship, although I know you don't have a problem with that. It makes you feel closer with your partner and you need that every once in a while. I think every day'' My mom said and laughed a little.

I looked to my side and Santana was taking sips of her water like she had walked in a dessert for days. I think it makes her a little uncomfortable because I could see she was blushing.

''Mom, you're making Santana uncomfortable'' I said and rubbed my hand up and down Santanas back to calm her down.

''Mommy what is sex?'' Ashley asked.

''It's a cookie honey.'' My mom said.

''Sanny I want cookies!'' Ashley said and smiled widely.

''I uhm ahum'' Santana said and I could see that see didn't know what to say.

''You can't have a cookie now Ash, we're still eating dinner'' I said and she gave me a pout.

''I'm sorry Santana I'm just teasing you. When I was younger my husband and I had a lot of cookies. It's perfectly normal so don't feel embarrassed'' My mother said and gave Santana a reassuring smile. Santana smiled back and her face returned to her normal color a little again.

''Okay too much information mom, speaking of cookies, I'm really in the mood for a peanut butter sandwich right now'' I said and rested my hand on Santanas thigh underneath the table.

''Honey you just ate a whole dinner, how can you still be hungry?'' My mom asked and took some dishes in her hands.

Santanas breath got stuck in her throat and she coughed a little.

''I don't know, I really, really want a peanut butter sandwich'' I said and shrugged my shoulders after meeting santanas eyes.

''I want one too mommy!'' Ashley pouted.

''Fine because you're home for the weekend, you want one too Santana?'' My mom asked before she walked off to the kitchen.

Santana looked at me and gave me a wink when she saw that no one looked at us.

''I would love to'' She smirked.

''Okay well, I'll be right back then'' My mom said a little confused.

I took Santana's hand in mine and dragged her upstairs to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

I'm glad to escape the dinner table for second. That was the most awkward dinner I've ever had in my life. I already expected it to be a little awkward but this was horrible. We made it to Brittany's room and the moment we walked in she attacked my lips and I pushed her up against the wall. She threw her legs around my waist and I held her up with my arms underneath her thighs. I began sucking her neck and she tangled her hands through my hair. I got so turned on during dinner, not because of that awkward talk but Brittany looked at me the entire time with so much lust in her eyes.

''Hmm san'' Brittany moaned out. Ugh I need this so bad right now but it felt a little uncomfortable with her mom and sister downstairs.

She took my face in between her hands and crushed her lips hard on mine. I managed to take her shirt off and caressed the bare skin with my lips and tongue.

''bed'' She breathed out.

I slowly walked towards the bed while kissing her, but suddenly I felt something moving against my feet and I tripped over it. We fell on the pink carpet on her floor and I heard a cat meowing. Luckily It was a thick carpet because we hit it pretty hard.

''Fucking cat, why do you have to be so enormous'' I mumbled and rubbed my hand over my head. I looked to the side and Lord tubbington was staring at me.

''Are you okay honey?'' Brittany said.

''Yeah I'm fine''

''I'm sorry she doesn't mean it that way'' she said and I looked up to see her hanging over the cat. I guess she wasn't talking to me.

''ahum I'm fine too, if you want to know'' I said sarcastically and propped up on my elbows.

Brittany giggled and rolled over so she was straddling my lap. I rested my hands on her thighs and pretended to be mad.

''Are you jealous of Lord tubbington'' She chuckled.

''No'' I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

''Do you want a peanut butter sandwich to cheer you up?'' She smirked and laid down flat on my body, and her body pressed on my arms that were still crossed over my chest. She attacked me with kisses all over my face and I couldn't do anything because my arms were trapped between our bodies.

I managed to wriggle them lose and rolled us over. Before I leaned down to kiss her I placed a hand in front of the cat to block his vision.

''What are you doing'' Brittany laughed.

''I don't want your cat around here when we, you know, he scares the crap out of me with his eyes''

Suddenly the door swung open and Holly came walking in with a plate of sandwiches. When I thought things couldn't get more awkward, it just did. I quickly rolled off Brittany and jumped up while smoothening out my clothes. Brittany just kept lying on the floor in her bra.

''Oh please don't let me disturb you girls, I'll just place the sandwiches on your desk so you can eat it when you're done'' Holly winked at me and placed the food on the desk.

''Thanks mom'' Brittany said still in the same position.

''Thank you'' I said barely audible. Her mom smiled at us and walked out of the room.

''Oh my god that was so horrible, how am I supposed to face her again now'' I said and sat down on the bed. Brittany finally stood up from the floor and sat down on my lap. She threw her arms around my neck and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

''You're so cute when you're embarrassed'' she chuckled.

''Hmm is that so?'' I smirked and threw her down on the bed in a smooth move.

''Cute and sexy'' She said in a seductive voice before she pulled me down in a heated kiss. Everything in my mind said that I probably had to lock the door now but how can I possibly walk away from this position. I straddled her and placed my thigh in between her legs. She pulled me closer for more friction and began letting out soft moans.

She tucked on the hem of my shirt and I sat up a little to let her pull it off me. As soon as it was off I crashed our lips together again and began pushing my thigh up and down on her center.

''ugh s-san, take it off'' She breathed out. I smirked and began to kiss her neck while trying to unbutton her pants.

''Sanny do you want to play with me!'' I heard her little sister saying and the door swung open.

I quickly rolled off the bed and landed hard on the floor again. Shit this must be a fucking joke. Brittany threw the sheets over herself and started giggling. I grabbed my shirt that was on the ground next to me and pulled it back on fast.

''Sanny?'' Ashley said, still standing in the door opening.

''Uhm I'll be right there okay'' I said still breathing heavily.

''But I want to play with you now'' She pouted.

Brittany stuck her head out from underneath the covers and she gave me an apologetic look.

''Play with mom, san and I will be right there okay?'' Brittany said. Ashley nodded and ran out of the door.

''Oh my god'' I said and buried my face in my hands. Brittany pulled on her shirt and gave me a peck on the lips.

''It's okay, she doesn't know what we were doing'' She chuckled.

''Let's just go downstairs and actually eat a fucking sandwich. I'm hungry now'' I chuckled and took Brittanys hand to go downstairs.

The sexual frustration began getting worse now, but there's no way I'm getting caught again. It's going to be a long night and day tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I had a little writers block on this one, but I'm back. I was also writing on ''A love that burns hot enough to last'' and I'm happy that many of you like it! I had another storyline in my mind so I started another story: ''Look a little closer''. **

**I think this story, she changes me, will have 3/4 more chapters before I finish it=)**

**Used one song: Jessie J - Domino. .com/watch?v=UJtB55MaoD0  
><strong>

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

After the failed lady kisses attempts, Santana and I made our way downstairs. Ashley's smile grew wider when she saw us and she ran towards Santana. She grabbed Santana's thumb in her hand and pulled her towards the couch. I gave Santana an apologetic look, but she gave me a smile to let me know it was alright.

''Sanny I know a funny game! I say a color that is in this room and you have to guess what it is!'' My little sister said. She really seemed to like Santana, because normally she's really shy with new people.

''Are you kidding me? That game is so cool!'' Santana played along and pulled Ashley on her lap.

I watched the whole thing, still standing at the end of the stairs, and my heart skipped a couple of beats. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see my mom standing behind me.

''Can I talk to you for a second?'' My mom asked.

''Yeah sure'' I said and followed her into the kitchen.

My mother sat down at the kitchen table and I jumped onto the counter, leaning my head against the small cabinet on the wall.

''I can see why Santana makes you so happy, she is great'' My mom smiled.

''I know, she's perfect. So what did you want to talk to me about?'' I said.

I saw a worried expression on her face and instantly felt a wave of worry going through my body.

''I know why you didn't come last weekend''

''What do you mean?''

''Oh come on honey, can you just tell me the truth. I got a call from the hospital that night that you were passed out because of the combination of alcohol and…'' My mom said and chocked in the next words. I could see small tears in the corner of her eyes and my heart sunk in my chest.

''And ecstasy. God Brittany what were you thinking? I almost jumped in the plane with Ashley to go to the hospital until Santana called me. She told me that you had a hangover, probably to protect you and not to worry me. I called your doctor that day and luckily he informed me about your situation and that you got released from the hospital. You know I want you to enjoy your life, but Brittany drugs is never, never okay''

I jumped off the counter and sat down next to her. I placed my hand on her shoulder to calm her down a little.

''I'm sorry mom, it's a long story but the important thing is that I never used it again and I never will.'' I said softly.

''I know sweetie, it's just the things that were going through my mind when I got that call... The thought that I almost lost you is just…and…'' My mother said and broke down into tears.

''Ssh I'm here, it's okay'' I said and tried to be strong for my mom. I threw my arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on my shoulder.

''I just miss him so much'' She said between the sobbing. I knew this wasn't just about me. I could see that when Ashley started talking about my Dad at dinner, that my mom was thinking about it again.

''I know mom, I miss him too'' I said and felt tears escaping my eyes now too.

We just sat there for a while, crying into each other shoulder. Sometimes it's good to let it all out and process everything more. We bot calmed down a little and she wiped the tears from my cheeks with her thumb.

''I'm happy that you found someone like Santana to take care for you when I'm not around. You deserve the best in the world'' She said and tucked a strain of hair behind my ears.

''Thank you mom. And I promise that I will try to visit more''

''That would be really nice, I'm so proud of you, you know that right''

''I know mom'' I smiled and she pulled me into a big hug.

''Now, do you want me to make some peanut butter sandwiches, because you were a little busy when I brought it'' My mom chuckled.

''Please don't bring that up when Santana can hear you, she's embarrassed'' I chuckled.

''Can't promise anything. Go and join Santana and your sister, I'll be right there''

''I love you mom'' I said and pulled her in a hug again.

''I love you too honey'' She said and pushed me a little towards the living room with a smile.

I walked up to see Ashley still sitting on Santana's lap, who surprisingly seemed to enjoy the time with my sister.

''Sanny, do you have a daddy?'' Ashley asked.

''Uhm yes I do'' Santana said.

''Is it nice to have a daddy?''

''It can be''

''My daddy is an angel'' Ashley chuckled.

''I know, that is really cool'' Santana smiled but I could hear a little sadness in her voice.

''You are really pretty sanny'' My sister suddenly said like if she could sense that Santana got a little sad. She bounced a little up and down her lap and Santana threw her arm around her little waiste to keep her from falling.

''Thank you very much. But do you know who is prettier?'' Santana smiled.

''Who who who!'' Ashley asked excitedly.

''You are'' Santana chuckled and poked Ashley softly in her stomach who began giggling.

I softly walked up to them behind the coutch. Ashley spotted me and I placed my finger in front of my lips to let her know to be quiet. She placed her hands in front of her mouth and started giggling.

Before Santana could turn around I placed my hands on her eyes from behind.

''Hi beautiful'' I said lovingly and placed a kiss on her temple.

Santana chuckled and grabbed one hand and placed a kiss on the palm of my hand. I walked around the couch and plopped down next to Santana. I rested my head on her shoulder and pinched Ashleys cheek softly, who was still on her lap.

''Ash, it's time for bed'' My mom said and came walking out of the kitchen. Ashley threw her little arms around Santana and then jumped over to hug me.

''Sweet dreams'' I said and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

She ran over to my mom and grabbed her hand. Suddenly, before she walked up the stairs, Ashley turned around with an doubtful look.

''Britty, you're still here tomorrow right?'' She asked a little insecure.

''Of course'' I smiled. Content with the answer, she ran up the stairs.

Santana threw her arm around me and I snuggled closer into her side. I nuzzled my nose in the crook of her neck and sighed contently.

''Have you been crying babe?'' She suddenly asked and ran her hand up and down my arm.

''Yeah, I had a little talk with my mom, but it's all good now. Are you alright though?'' I asked and lifted up my head a little to look at her.

''Why wouldn't I be?'' She asked and placed a kiss on my forehead. Typically Santana, always trying to seem strong, but luckily I could see right through it.

''I heard what Ashley asked you, about having a dad.'' I softly said and placed my head back on her shoulder while throwing my legs over her lap.

''I'm not going to lie, it still hurts sometimes, but it's in the past now. As long as I have you, I don't need anyone else'' She said and let out a loud yawn.

''Let's go to bed'' I said and stood up. I grabbed her hand to pull her up on her feet and wrapped her in a tight hug.

''I love you so much'' I whispered and I felt her grip on my waist tighten.

''I love you too'' She said. I pulled back a little and placed a long kiss on her lips which expressed way more than my words could do.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, we were both changed and in bed. I was snuggled into Santana and she was softly caressing my arm with her fingers, that was draped over her waist.<p>

Suddenly her phone buzzed and she outstretched her hand to read the text.

''Who is it?'' I asked sleepily.

I didn't get a response, but I could feel Santana tense underneath me.

''San?'' I asked and lifted up my head a little. She had a annoyed look on her face and quickly turned her phone off and threw it on the nightstand again.

''It's nothing, probably the wrong number'' She said but I could hear a string of uncertainty in her voice.

I felt the bed dip in and I turned my head to see Lord Tubbington softly walking towards us.

''Hey buddy'' I said and patted his head.

''Babe, does that cat really have to sleep in the bed with us'' Santana sighed.

''He always sleeps on my bed''

''I know, but I can barely move, he's so huge'' Santana chuckled.

''Well that's a good thing, because I don't want you to move'' I said and pulled myself closer against her.

''I thought we could do some sweet lady kisses'' She said seductively and began rubbing circles with her index finger on my arm.

''We can still do that'' I said and raised my head and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. I felt her smiling against my lips before pulling away.

''I can't do that when your cat is watching''

''Since when do you care about who is watching'' I said and began placing kisses in her neck.

''Hmm'' She moaned and I knew she would give in any time now.

''Meoow'' I heard Lord tubbington, but I ignored it and continued my assault in her neck.

''Meooow'' I heard again and I felt his head pushing against my back.

I stopped my actions on Santana and turned around.

''What is it Lord Tubbington?''

''Just leave the fucking cat Britt,'' Santana breathed out frustrated and tried to pull me back.

''But he only meows when he is sad'' I pouted and pulled him into my lap.

''Ugh let's just go to sleep'' Santana said and slightly pulled me on my arm to lie against her.

''What about Lord Tubbington?'' I asked before cuddling into her again.

''I'm sure he's fine'' She said and gave him a pat on his head. ''you little cockblocker'' she mumbled, but loud enough to hear.

I let go of Lord Tubbington and he layed down next to us on the bed, purring contently. I cuddled up to Santana and closed my eyes,

''I'm sorry, I will make it up to you when we get back'' I mumbled and placed a kiss on her collarbone.

''We're not going to any class Monday you know that right, you're all mine the whole day'' Santana chuckled and pulled me closer, if that was even possible.

''But I have…''

''Nope'' She chuckled and cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

''Sweet dreams san'' I smiled, knowing that I can't win this discussion with her.

''You too babe, just make sure that cat stays on his side of the bed'' She chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

The next day we went to the mall with Holly and Ashley. I was actually enjoying this weekend even though I'm never really excited about this kind of family visits. But this family made my heart beating faster in my chest and I didn't even feel the urge to run a mile away. I missed the sexy times with Britt though, but I managed to keep my hands to myself, so far.

''Hey mom, I think I'm going to look around at the store of there with Santana'' Brittany said and pointed towards a lingerie shop.

''that's fine honey, I'll go with Ashley to the store across the street. Just come there when you're ready'' Holly said and gave us smile before pulling Ashley with her.

''Come on'' Brittany said excitedly and pulled me with her by my hand.

''Why do you want to see this, you have enough pair of underwear'' I said and followed her into the store.

''I just want to buy something sexy for my girlfriend'' She whispered in my ear before scanning the shelves.

''Babe that's not fair, you can't make me horny now'' I said softly and pouted.

''You're always horny'' She chuckled and continued grabbing something to try on. Okay she was right about that, but I don't want to see her in sexy underwear knowing that I can't rip it off her today.

Á few minutes later she returned with her hands full and gave me a quick peck on the lips before walking off to the dressing room.

I took this time to look around myself. I let my eyes fall on the wall with corsets and couldn't help but think how hot it would look on Brittany. I think it would drive her crazy when I wore something like that. What the hell, I'm buying it. I grabbed a red lacy corset and made my way to dressing room too.

''Baby where are you?'' I asked when I saw four closed curtains.

''I'm here!"' Brittany said and I saw a hand coming from underneath the second curtain.

A large woman came walking out of the dressing room next to her and I took her place.

''I'm next to you''

''What are you trying on?'' I heard Brittany asking with curiosity.

''Just a second'' I said and took off my shirt. I think I have to take off my bra too if I want to try the corset on properly. I unclasped my bra and took the corset of the hanger. Damn I have to unleash all those laces first. Suddenly I heard my curtain shifting open and I immediately covered my breasts with my arms.

''What the fuck!'' I said shocked, but when I turned my head I saw Brittany staring at me with an open mouth. I relaxed again, until I saw what she was wearing. She had a tight blue corset on which made her boobs look twice as big.

''Damn…'' I breathed out and couldn't take my eyes off her body.

''I could say the same thing'' She smirked and stepped closer. I realized that I had dropped my hands from my breasts when I saw her standing there.

''You like it?'' She asked flirty and spun around.

''Fuck this shit'' I managed to say before attacking her lips with mine. The kiss was filled with hunger and I pushed my tongue through her lips. Her tongue meeting mine instantly and fighting for dominance. I let out a loud moan, god I needed this so bad.

''Ssh san, they'll hear us'' Brittany chuckled breaking the kiss.

''I don't care''

I began sucking and biting softly in her neck which made her moaning out my name. I smiled against her skin and cupped her breast with my hand and began softly kneading them.

''Oh my god santana'' Brittany breathed out and she tangled her hands through my hair pulling me in for another deep kiss. I pressed her up against the wall and she took my nipple between her fingers and started flicking it. God I love it when she does that.

I couldn't hold it much longer and ripped on the laces of her corset. I heard a ripping noise, but I was too intoxicated with Brittany that I didn't care what it was.

Brittany tucked on my pants and pushed me against the other wall which cause a loud bang.

''Sshh'' We giggled against each other. Just when Brittany managed to pull my tight legging down we heard a familiar voice.

''Brittany, Santana? Are you in here?'' I heard Brittanys mother saying.

I started sucking on Brittanys pulse point and placed a finger on her lips to keep her quiet.

'''Brittany?'' Holly asked again.

Brittany managed to untangle herself a little from my grip and answered her mother, to my disappointment.

''We're here mom! Just trying on some clothes'' She yelled. She turned her attention back to me and gave me one last kiss on my lips before pulling back completely.

''I'm sorry, we have to go back'' She said and picked up my bra and shirt from the ground to hand it to me. I know there is no chance that we could get it on when her mother and sister are right outside the dressing room. I guess I have to except my sexless fate today.

''Can you tie it back on, my clothes are in the other dressing room'' Brittany asked and turned around. When I reached my hand up, I saw that the corset was ripped at the bottom.

''Uhm I think I broke it'' I said.

''Wow honey eager much, I guess we have to buy it now'' She chuckled.

''That's okay, I think I would have ripped it off you anyways when you decided to wear it'' I smirked.

''I guess so too, just in case, I'll buy an extra set. And I want you to buy that red one!'' She grinned and gave me a quick kiss before going back to her own dressing room. A few minutes later we were standing outside with our bags, with ripped and sexy lingerie.

''So how about grabbing some dinner before your plane leaves girls, or aren't you hungry anymore?'' Holly chuckled and I could feel my cheeks burning a little.

''Sounds great'' Brittany said and intertwined our hands to follow her mom and sister.

''Let's go to the café over there, they have great food and some music'' Holly said and already walked towards it.

''Do they have pancakes mommy?'' Ashley asked.

''I'm sure they do sweetie''

An hour later we were all eating. Brittany was talking about our camping trip and I smiled thinking back about it. We've made some good memories so far. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and quickly grabbed it to look at it. Fuck why doesn't she leave me alone. I sighed and shut it off.

No one noticed the little action and I tried to concentrate back on the conversation.

''So Santana, I've heard that you are a beautiful singer too'' Holly said and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

''Uhm I try'' I said a little modest.

''Don't be shy, you have the best voice ever. She got a job at a restaurant to sing every friday night'' Brittany smiled and squeezed my thigh under the table.

''Sing for us sanny!'' Ashley said excitedly.

''Maybe later'' I said and I saw the disappointment in her little eyes.

I can't stand that look on Brittany and her little sister was like a mini version of her so how could I stand that bambi pout of her. I looked around the café and saw a little stage with a karaoke set and a microphone. Maybe I can sing a little song, I have to practice anyway since it is my job at breadsticks now.

''Fine, I will sing something'' I smiled and stood up from the table.

The three of them started clapping and Brittany gave me a wink.

''Don't get too excited, I haven't sing anything yet'' I chuckled. They just kept clapping and I made my way to the piano.

''Is it okay if I play a little song?'' I asked the bartender.

''Be my guest, we could use a little more sphere here. We have a karaoke machine with almost every song on it'' He smiled and continued drying off glasses. I scanned the café and besides our table, there were two more tables taken, the rest was empty.

''Check check'' I said into the microphone and right after I said it Brittany began cheering harder and pumping her fist in the air. I smiled and rolled my eyes, but it was extremely adorable. I scrolled through the computer looking for the music of a good song to sing. I decided to sing a happy song instead of a slow love song. I smirked at my choice and pressed play so the tunes of the song started playing. I grabbed the microphone and started singing while swaying on the beat.

_I'm feeling sexy and free  
>Like glitter's raining on me<br>You like a shot of pure gold  
>I think I'm 'bout to explode<em>

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there<br>Don't you know...you spin me out of control_

I could see Brittany laughing and shaking her head back and forth. I gave her winks and flirty looks while I was singing and it only caused her to laugh more.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_We can do this all night_  
><em>Turn this club, skin tight<em>  
><em>Baby come on<em>

__Ooh ooh ooh ooh__

_Pull me like a bass drum_  
><em>Sparkin' up a rhythm<em>  
><em>Baby, come on!<em>

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Rock my world into the sunlight_  
><em>Make this dream the best I've ever known<em>  
><em>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<em>  
><em>Take me down like I'm a domino<em>

__Every second is a highlight_  
><em>When we touch don't ever let me go<em>  
><em>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<em>  
><em>Take me down like I'm a dominoooo<em>_

Brittany jumped up from the table and picked up Ashley who was jumping up and down while swaying back and forth a little. They started dancing together and Holly just smiled at me and clapped her hands together.

_You got me loosing my mind  
>My heart beats out of time<br>I'm seeing Hollywood stars  
>You strike me like a guitar<em>

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_  
><em>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there<em>  
><em>Don't you know...you spin me out of control<em>

I felt completely in my element and I saw that more and more people came walking into the café. I guess you could hear the music from outside.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_We can do this all night_  
><em>Turn this club, skin tight<em>  
><em>Baby come on<em>

__Ooh ooh ooh ooh __  
><em>Pull me like a bass drum<em>  
><em>Sparkin' up a rhythm<em>  
><em>Baby, come on!<em>

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Rock my world into the sunlight_  
><em>Make this dream the best I've ever known<em>  
><em>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<em>  
><em>Take me down like I'm a domin<em>o

_Every second is a highlight_  
><em>When we touch don't ever let me go<em>  
><em>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<em>  
><em>Take me down like I'm a dominoooo<em>

The song ended and the café was packed now and everyone was cheering for me. It felt great and I saw Brittany smiling at me filled with pride. I took a small bow and felt a little overwhelmed by all the people who were clapping and screaming for me. I placed the microphone back on the standard and slowly made my way to Brittany. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a tight hug.

''That was so good baby'' She said into my ear. I felt someone tugging on my leg and I looked down to see Ashley staring at me with a big smile.

''What was that song about Sanny!'' She asked.

''Uhmm''

''Cookies honey, Cookies'' Holly said and gave me a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?=)<strong>

**Don't forget to check out my other stories !=D**

**''A love that burns hot enough to last'' and ''Look a little closer''**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi everyone, still enjoying the story? This chapter is full of loooove.:p It's shorter than normal in this story, but that's because I wanted to keep this chapter happy and loving before maybe a little drama :p**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

''Oh my god Britt…. hmm'' Santana moaned out.

I knew that she was close, because her voice sounds an octave lower and the way she says my name with an heavy Spanish accent makes my heart skip a beat. I lowered my head and placed gentle kisses in her neck while pumping my fingers in and out of her at a steady pace. Santana's hands were tangled up in my hair and with every trust of my fingers the moans became louder and louder.

After sucking and kissing on her pulse point, I raised my head to capture her lips in mine. I hope that this works to keep the loud moans a little softer, because I'm pretty sure that the walls of the college dorm aren't very thick.

The muffled moans between our lips only made me want to work harder to get Santana to her top. My arm was aching a little, but the sight of Santana's crunched up nose and eyebrows of pleasure were intoxicating. I rested my forehead on hers and our heavy breaths mingled in the space between our faces. She opened her eyes a little and her brown beautiful eyes were looking at me with so much love and pleasure.

When I picked up the pace of my fingers pumping inside of her, her eyes rolled back in her head and she closed them again.

''Fuck… delicioso'' Santana breathed out in Spanish. I love it when she talks Spanish, it sounds so sexy, especially in a husky voice.

I felt her walls clinging a little around my fingers so I knew she was very close. I curled my fingers upwards so I was hitting that sensitive spot deep in her. It caused a loud moan which I think could be heard through the whole hallway again. Her hands untangled from my hair and she pulled me in for a messy open mouthed kiss. I broke the kiss to get some much needed air and placed soft kisses on her jawline up to her ear.

''Come for me baby'' I whispered in her ear and bit down softly on her ear lobe.

I started to rub her clitt with my thumb and it took two more trusts with my curled fingers to get her over the edge. Her inner walls clanged around my fingers and her whole body started shaking uncontrollably. I pressed some more of my weight on top of her to keep her body in place. I kept trusting my fingers in a slowly pace to help her riding out her orgasm. When I finally felt that she came down a little, I pulled my fingers out of her and rested my head on top of her chest.

''That was fucking amazing'' Santana said after a while when her breathing was slightly back to normal again.

She threw her arms around my bare back and pulled me closer against her. I lifted up my head a little from her chest to look at her. Santana looked beautiful with the sunlight on her damp forehead with her hair all messy around her face. Her lips were swollen and the mixed scent of her perfume and sex made my head dizzy again. I placed a soft kiss on her lips before lying back down on her.

''I know, I'm amazing'' I chuckled and let out a content sigh. I heard her giggling a little and she gently stroke the hair out of my face. Her other hand rubbed soothing circles on my lower back and my whole body relaxed again under her touch.

''You know what else you are?'' Santana said lovingly.

''Hmm what?'' I mumbled sleepily against her skin.

''L'amor de mi vida**'' Santana said.

Her spanish made the energy in my body rise instantly. I lifted up my head to look at her, because I had no idea what it meant.

''What does that mean?'' I asked.

''It means everything that I feel every moment that I'm with you'' She smiled.

I felt her hands rubbing up and down my back and I leaned in to capture her lips on mine. I could still taste myself on her when she deepened the kiss. It wasn't a lustful kiss, but a kiss that made me feel so complete. I know it sounds weird, but when I'm with Santana everything just fits together. I can't imagine my life without her anymore. After we broke the kiss for air, I rested my forehead on hers again.

''I think I know what it means'' I smiled and gave her a soft short kiss on her lips before cuddling up against her again. After a few minutes of comfortable silence and loving strokes and touches Santana broke the silence.

''I think we've set a new record today'' She chuckled.

''A new record for what?'' I asked with my eyes closed.

''The amounts of orgasms'' Santana chuckled and pulled me closer against her.

''Do you really keep track of that?'' I giggled.

''Of course I do, I think I'm winning though, you are so easy'' She said playfully.

'''Hmm is that so? Because I remember a certain girl screaming my name a few minutes ago so loud, that I think the whole campus heard it'' I chuckled.

Before I knew it Santana rolled us over in one smooth move and straddled me. She placed her leg in between mine and her thigh pressed up against my center. I let out a loud moan at the sudden contact and Santana smirked at me.

''I remember a certain girl going crazy when I speak Spanish'' Santana grinned and placed a soft kiss on the sensitive skin underneath my ear.

''I am not! I just like the way your tongue vibrates when you pronounce the 'r''' I said and threw my arms around her waist.

''Okay so when I do this….'' She said and rubbed her thigh further up and down my center.

''ugh s-san... hmm''

''And when I say this while doing it: Nena, podemos hacer el amor dulcemente**'' Santana said and it seemed like she pronounced it way sexier than normal and with a more heavy accent just to tease me. I felt the throbbing heat between my legs again and I had to fight the urge to grab her hand to bring it where I needed it the most.

''What does that mean?'' I breathed out. Santana smiled and kept rocking her thigh against my center.

''Te tocaré como nunca antes lo imaginaste.**'' She said and started sucking in my neck. Her finger brushed over my stomach and rubbed slow circles just above my throbbing clit.

''San that's not fair.. hmm… Stop teasing'' I breathed out.

She ignored my question and lowered her head. She kept circling her finger just above my clitt and with her other hand she started to massage my breast. I arched my back into her, but she pushed me back down on the bed. Her warm mouth captured my nipple and when she started sucking it, I could feel my whole body longing for more again. She stopped her actions on my breast and kissed her way up from my chest, over my neck, up to my ear. When she reached it she whispered in a seductive voice.

'' Haremos el amor…**'' Santana whispered but she didn't finish her sentence yet. I felt her finger trailing down and finally it hit the sensitive bundle of nerves. She started rubbing up and down and flicking in it between her fingers. I was already so turned on by her Spanish that I already felt so close.

''….hasta que te vuelvas loca**'' She whispered and her warm breath tickled the shell of my ear. Suddenly she pressed her whole palm down on me and it only took a few more flicks and circles of her finger until I stumbled over the edge. I felt the pleasure rushing through my body again and tightened the grip I had on Santana's body so I was sure that I didn't fall off the bed.

''Oh my god'' I partly moaned out when my body finally came down from another orgasm. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Santana smiling at me with an amused smirk.

''And that sets the record on 10 for you today'' She chuckled and pressed a loving kiss on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

After the amazing and mind blowing sex Brittany and I had the whole day we dozed off to sleep. I was the first to open my eyes after the little nap and Brittany was still sleeping next to me in full glory. She looked so beautiful and relaxed. I glanced at the alarm clock and saw that it was only 3 in the afternoon. I had an important class at 4. I was planning to skip it, but Brittany said that she had dance practice at 4:30 so she would be gone anyway. I already made her skip her first three classes, but I think she definitely thinks it was worth it. No, I know for a fact, that it was worth it.

I searched for the sheets and I saw that they were sprawled out on the ground, hmm can't remember when I threw them there. I softly moved off the bed so I wouldn't wake up Brittany. She can still sleep for half an hour before she has to get changed for her practice. I threw the sheets over her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She stirred a little and opened one eye a little to look at me. I could never get tired of looking at those beautiful endless blue eyes.

''Where are you going?'' She mumbled confused and grabbed my hand.

''I'm going to take a quick shower honey, I have class at 4'' I said and sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. She interlaced our fingers and I rested our intertwined hand on my lap.

''I had something too right?'' She asked.

It's so cute when she just woke up and she doesn't know exactly what's going on or she doesn't remember what she was supposed to do.

''Yeah you have dance practice at 4:30. So you can stay in bed a little longer. I'll wake you up okay?''

''Okay'' She smiled and pulled me down on my arm for a kiss.

I gave her another one before I stood up. I walked towards the closet and grabbed some clothes and underwear. I settled with jeans and a simple shirt and stepped into the bathroom to take a shower.

I'm glad that Brittany was her happy self again. When we said goodbye to her mother and sister yesterday it was really hard on her. I've experienced myself how close they all were and it doesn't surprise me. Her mom is so loving and accepting and her little sister looks up to her so much. Brittany cried when the plane left the ground and it took a while before I could calm her down again. I promised her that we would go visit more often, but it's expensive. But now I have a job at breadsticks, I think we'll be able to do it. Even if that means that I have to work my ass off.

I got dressed and wiped the steam off the mirror so I could put on some make up. I put on my clothes and wrapped my wet hair in the towel. When I left the bathroom I saw Brittany sitting up on the bed. She was holding her phone and talking to someone. When she saw me, her face lightened up and a big smile crossed her lips. I smiled too and gave her a wink and walked towards my drawer to get my hairdryer.

''Yes it was amazing to see them again. We had so much fun'' Brittany said to her phone.

I turned around and she mouthed 'Rachel' to let me know who she was talking to.

''No Santana was at her best behavior, they loved her''  
>''No she didn't even swear. And she let Lord Tubbington sleep next to us''<br>''Yeah I know'' Brittany laughed.

''Hey I'm right here you know that right'' I said. Brittany laughed and blew me a kiss.

''Uhm yeah I have dance class till 6, but I'm free after that''  
>''Great, let me ask Santana''<p>

I turned around again and Brittany placed her hand over the phone.

''Rachel asks if we want to go to the movies tonight with her and Quinn.'' Brittany asked me.

I'd rather just spent the whole night with Brittany alone, but I saw that Brittany wants to go, and as whipped as I am, I can't say no to her.

''Fine, but no drama shit movies'' I said while scanning the room for my shoes.

''Santana said yes! Yeah 7 sounds good. I'll come back to our room to grab some stuff so we could just all meet there?''  
>''Okay great, see you guys tonight!''<br>''I will, Bye Rach!'' Brittany said and hung up the phone.

I saw that it was a quarter to four so I have to hurry up if I want to make it to class in time.

''Baby where are my shoes?'' I asked and scanned the room.

Brittany stood up from the bed and pressed her naked body against me. She threw her arms around my neck and let out a content sigh. I felt the pressure of coming late to class, but it faded away almost instantly at Brittany's touch. I threw my arms around her waist and pulled her closer against me.

''Are you sure you want to go to movies with Quinn and Rachel tonight?'' She asked me and pulled back a little.

''No, but I know you want to'' I said and placed a kiss on her cheek.

''It'll be fun honey, and besides it's dark in a theater'' She said and wiggled her eyebrows.

''Hmm that's a good thing. Only the hobbit and Quinn will watch our every move'' I chuckled.

Brittany shook her head back and forth as a disapproval that I still called Rachel hobbit, but the little smirk on her lips let me know that she still thinks it's funny.

''You're beautiful (kiss)… and I love you.. (kiss)… but (kiss)…. where are my shoes?''' I chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her still swollen lips between the words.

She let go of me and I saw that she was thinking because a frown crossed her brows. Suddenly the frown disappeared and she walked towards Quinn's bed. She leaned down and pulled my shoes from underneath the sheets.

''Why are my shoes on her bed?'' I asked confused while taking them from Brittany.

''I can' remember, but you should hurry up or you're going to be late. I'm taking a quick shower. I'll see you in my room at 7 okay?'' Brittany said and gave me a quick peck on the lips before walking towards the bathroom.

''Sure babe, good luck with the practice'' I smiled at her and put on my shoes.

Before she closed the bathroom door she gave me one last loving smile.

''Today was amazing, as always. And I love you too, you're my Nemo'' She chuckled.

I stood up, threw on my leather jacket and grabbed my school bag.

''You mean that fish Nemo, from that Disney movie?'' I asked confused. Brittany sometimes has really weird nicknames.

''Yes because, I would search every inch of the world to find you''

''That would take an awful lot of time. Luckily I'm not going anywhere'' I chuckled and quickly stepped towards her to give her one last kiss before running towards the door.

''Bye babe, see you tonight!'' I said and closed the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>The spanish translations are underneath this note! Hope you liked the chapter;)<strong>

**Spanish translations:**

* 'L'amor de mi vida = the love of my life.  
>* Nena, podemos hacer el amor dulcemente: Baby we can make sweet love<br>* Te tocaré como nunca antes lo imaginaste : Gonna touch you like you've never known before.  
>* Haremos el amor…: We're gonna make love<br>* ..hasta que te vuelvas loca : Until you go crazy.

(TO NotSoClever: Thank you for correcting the translation on that last sentence! I didn't recheck the chapter, Spanish is sort of my first language too so I should've notice it. Anyway thank you for pointing that out and you are awesome too for your sweet review!)


	27. Chapter 27

**Short update but better than nothing right :) Promise next one will be longer!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

I made my way through the busy hallway to my class. It's an information class about which classes you can choose for the second semester. I already know which classes I want, but I have to know the grate average and all that bullshit to actually get in. Brittany was spinning through my mind and the amazing day we had together. We both really needed the release and just the time to feel close again. Even though we spend almost every free time together, I could never get enough of her. When I look back at before the time that I had Brittany, my life was actually pretty pathetic. Just fucking every girl around here and feeling like crap the next morning. When I think about getting it on with someone else than Brittany, it just makes me sick now.

I got pulled out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone.

''Hey Lopez, long time no see'' Puck said and grabbed his notebook from the ground.

''Oh hey moron, sorry didn't see you there'' I said.

''No I noticed that, but I already see why'' He smirked and looked at me with a weird grin on his face.

''And you're probably going to tell me that now'' I sighed.

''You got your mack on with that hot blondie of yours'' He grinned.

''Don't call Brittany that, and it's none of your damn business what I do with my girlfriend'' I reacted maybe a little too bitchy.

My temper is a little out of control I think when it comes down to someone talking about Brittany in a way that I don't like. But how the hell did he know that? I guess a best friend is someone who knows exactly what you are thinking about just by taking one quick glance at you.

''Wow chill out, but I know you did though, you have that weird grin on your face'' He smirked and poked his finger softly into my cheek. I slapped his hand away and rolled my eyes, but I couldn't hide the smile that was lingering on my face.

''Whatever, I have to go to class.'' I said and started to walk away.

''Lopez wait!'' I heard Puck and I turned around.

''What?''

''I uhm I miss hanging out with you'' He mumbled softly and stared at the ground.

''What are you talking about, I see you all the time'' I said and he looked up to me again.

I saw that his eyes were a little teary and he quickly wiped his hand over his eyes to hide it.

''Are you crying?'' I asked shocked.

He squeezed his eyes a couple of times and the emotion I saw was hidden again.

''Pff no, of course not. I know I see you all the time, but you're always with Brittany and we never actually hang out anymore, just the two of us. You were always my wingman, or winggirl, you know what I mean. I miss us chasing the girls when we went out. Do you remember that time when we got those two hot brunettes and they stalked us for like two weeks and we literally had to run away to get rid of them'' He chuckled.

You have no idea how awful those two girls were. Puck and I ran for like 15 minutes before they finally gave up and went home. When I think about it, I kind of miss him too. Before I met Brittany, I always hung out with Puck and Quinn, but when Quinn got involved with Rachel, it was Puck and me most of the time.

''Of course I remember, how could I forget'' I chuckled ''But things have changed now Puck. Things are never going to be like before. I have a girlfriend now and she's the best fucking thing that happened to me in my life. I'm not going to do anything that'll ruin that. '' I said.

''I know that, and I'm happy for you. I'm not asking you to go on a girls haunt with me again, just asking for some some Pucktana time.'' He chuckled.

''Okay first of all never call us that again, that's really gay. But I'll promise that we're going to hang out soon okay? I kind of miss you too'' I said with that last part a little softer.

''Aawh come here you little whipped sissy'' He chuckled and pulled me in for tight hug.

I tried to resist , but he just pulled me tighter against him. I stopped the resistance and relaxed into his arms. I think he needs this more than I do.

''Okay, that's enough. I have to go to class'' I said and pulled back.

''Since when do you care about being late in class''

''Since when do you cry like a little girl'' I smirked and turned around to walk away.

''I swear I will pee on you if you tell anyone about that!'' I heard him yelling at me.

I turned my head a little and gave him a wink.

''I'll see you soon Puckerman'' I chuckled and rushed towards my class.

I made it on time miraculously and plopped down next to Mercedes.

''Hi wheezy'' I said and put my bag on the groud.

''Hi Sa…'' She began but stopped her sentence when she looked at me.

''What? Do I have something on my face?'' I asked confused when she kept staring at me with a funny look.

''You and Brittany had a nice day so far I see'' Mercedes smirked and grabbed her notebook.

What the fuck. Do I have a sign on my head that says 'Just had sex' or something.

''What are you talking about?'' I asked trying to sound indifferent.

''Oh come on Santana. You had that same proud smirk all over your face when you and Brittany came out of your tent on the camping trip. I'll never forget the looks on your faces'' Mercedes chuckled and shook her head back and forth in amusement.

''Do I really have such an after sex face?'' I asked with a frown.

''Girl, your face screams sex right now'' Mercedes chuckled.

''Shut up, I bet you and trouthy mouth are getting your mack on all the time too'' I chuckled and gave her a playful nudge.

I saw her eyes widen for a second and then she gave me a hard slap on my arm.

''Not everyone is acting like horny rabbits around here, like you and Brittany'' She sighed.

''Well they should, because it's awesome'' I smirked and gave her a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

I was running towards my dance class. It's 4:35 so I'm already late. When Santana left I was planning on taking a quick shower, but my mind wandered off and I just forgot I had to go somewhere. It's hard to think about something else when Santana dominates every little thought. I ran into the the dance studio and the group already started the routine.

''I'm sorry for being late'' I breathed out and took my place in the group.

''The big dance performance is this Friday Brittany. Do you have any idea how important it is for each one of you to be at your best. You have to keep your focus'' The dance teacher Zack said.

''I know, but I'm fully concentrated now'' I said. Zack gave me a nod and continued.

After one hour we were done with practicing the group dance number. Everyone but me, Mike and Zack slowly left the studio.

''Brittany can I talk to you for a second'' Zack said.

I wiped a towel over my damp forehead and walked towards him.

''What's up?'' I asked a little nervous. He never wants to talk to me alone.

''Look Brittany, I want you to do a solo performance Friday'' He said.

''You mean like, a solo at the actual show?'' I asked confused.

''Yes, you are one of my best dancers and you have so much potential Brittany. I think it would be a great addition. First you and Mike are going to do the dance routine that you've been working on, then we do the big group performance and for the big finale I want you to do a solo with three back up dancers. ''

''Wauw thank you, but I have only three days left to practice, that's impossible'' I said a little shocked.

''No you can do that dance routine from 'Slave 4 you', you have a routine for that one right? I saw you dancing on it a few times after class'' Zack said.

''Yeah Britt, you should totally do that one!'' Mike said and walked up to us.

''So what do you say?'' Zack asked.

I thought about it for a second, but I knew that I know the choreography for that song backwards. How many times in your life do you get to do a solo performance as a dancer.

''Yes, definitely a yes'' I said excitedly and threw my arms around Zack's neck to pull him in for a hug.

''Good to hear. I already asked Chelsea, Dianna and Jenna as back up dancers. It will give your performance that extra edge. Do you think you'll be able to learn a back-up choreography to them? '' He asked after I let go of him. I still jumped up and down from excitement.

''Yeah I think so'' I said and finally came down a little from the excitement.

''Great, I'll see you tomorrow at practice'' Zack smiled and walked out of the studio.

I turned around at Mike and he was smiling at me.

''Brittany this is awesome, I'm so proud of you!'' He said and he lifted me up in the air.

''Thank you, let's practice our routine one more time'' I smiled and turned on the music.

* * *

><p>It was 17:45 when we stopped practicing, but when Mike left I started practicing my choreography for my solo performance. I was totally caught up in the music and the dance routine that I forgot to keep track of time. I heard my phone vibrating in my bag and grabbed it. I saw that Santana changed her contact name in my phone again and I couldn't help but smile.<p>

_INCOMING SEXBOMB: I love you =) hope practice is going well, I'm bored, =( waiting for you so we can get our cuddle on at the movies._

I saw that it was already 18:30 and I still have to take a shower and get dressed for the movies. I quickly threw my bag over my shoulder and typed out a reply.

_TO SEXBOMB: Just finished! See you at my room at 7 honey! Love you Kiss _

_INCOMING SEXBOMB: Yes! Kiss_

When I arrived at my room, Rachel was lying on her bed watching TV.

''Hi Britt, I thought you forgot about our double date for a second'' She chuckled and sat up.

''I'm sorry, I forgot to keep track of time.'' I said while grabbing some clothes and underwear from my drawer.

''I'm used to it. I made reservations for the 'hunger games', is that okay?'' Rachel asked.

''That movie with Liam Hemsworth?'' I asked.

''Yes and Jennifer Lawrence''

''Oh I really wanted to see that one! Liam Hemsworth is really handsome and that girl is hot'' I smiled and walked towards the bathroom.

''I know, do you think Santana will like it too?'' Rachel asked a little nervous.

''Yes, she likes some action. She doesn't like those romantic drama stuff so this will be alright'' I said and I saw relief crossing Rachels face before I closed the door.

* * *

><p><em>One hour later…<em>

We just picked up our tickets and we were waiting in a lounge area for the movie to start. We have to wait 20 minutes before we can go in and I was sitting on Santana's lap while resting my head on her shoulder.

''Are you tired babe?'' She asked and placed a kiss on the tip of my nose while caressing my leg with her hand.

''No, I just like sitting like this'' I chuckled and nuzzled my face in the crook of her neck. She always smells so good.

''God the movie hasn't even started yet and you are already all over each other'' Quinn chuckled. She had her arm around Rachels shoulder who was looking around at other people.

''That's just how we roll bitch'' Santana said in a funny gangster voice.

''Stop acting like a wannabe mob member'' Quinn chuckled and Santana poked her tongue out.

''Do you know that Brittany here gets a solo at the big dance performance this Friday?'' Santana said proudly and gave me a kiss.

''Really? That's awesome Britt!'' Quinn smiled.

''Thank you'' I said a little shyly.

''Yup, that's just how my baby rolls'' Santana chuckled.

''Stop glorifying me'' I chuckled, but I was smiling from ear to ear and gave her a playful nudge.

''What? I love bragging about my girlfriend'' She smiled and squeezed my thigh.

''You're cute'' I smiled and leaned in to give Santana a kiss that lasted a little too long I think for Rachel.

''Okay lovebirds, we should get some snacks before the movie starts'' Rachel said.

''You know dwarf, that's the best idea you've ever had, only your timing sucks ass'' Santana said.

''Santana stop calling her like that, how many times do I have to say it'' Quinn sighed.

Rachel stood up from and I stepped off Santana's lap.

''It's okay honey, Santana has a big mouth, but inside she's just a little puppy, according to Brittany'' Rachel smiled.

Santana tried to look offended but I saw her little playful smirk.

''Yeah your dwarf is right Q, you know I love singing hobbits'' Santana chuckled and stood up to give Rachel a sarcastic pat on her head.

''Whatever you're doing to her Brittany, it's working'' Quinn laughed.

''I didn't do anything, Santana loves you two, she just has a weird way to express it sometimes'' I chuckled and gave Santana a loving smile.

''Brittany is right, I love the shit out of you two, now can we get some snacks man hands, because I'm starving. What do you want baby?'' Santana asked me.

''Uhm just a popcorn and a medium cola''

''No winegums?''

''Oh yes winegums too'' I said excitedly.

''You want the same as last time honey?'' Rachel asked Quinn.

''Yes please'' Quinn smiled.

''Okay let's go my little cavegirl, the row is fucking huge!'' Santana said and pulled Rachel with her by her shirt towards the long row.

''I'm going to the toilet for a second. I'll be right back'' I said to Quinn.

''Sure Britt'' Quinn smiled.

I made my way through the people towards the restroom. It was really busy for a Monday night, but luckily there was no row for the ladies room. I walked in and there were two toilets. One was taken so I took the other one. When I finished I opened the door and I saw a girl with long blond hair washing her hands. She turned around and I recognized her immediately.

''Oh Hi!, Brittany right?'' She asked with a smile. There's something about that girl that just give me the chills.

''Yes, Lindsay right?'' I asked sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>The bitch is back muhahaha. <strong>

**Hope you liked the chap guys! Let me know what you think okay? Okay :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Quick update for you! I already had most of this chapter typed out, so here you go:) And thank you! Almost 200 reviews, you are freaking awesome!**

**Note: I hope you didn't mix up Lindsay and Lauren! Lindsay is the blond girl, who made her appearance in chapter 21, who sat down next to Santana in Spanish class remember?. I made a mistake last chapter by saying that Brittany saw a girl with long brown hair, I corrected it, Lindsay had blond hair;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

Lindsay looked at me up and down with a strange smirk on her face.

''Excuse me'' I said and tried to move passed her to wash my hands.

She stepped aside and I turned on the water to wash my hands. I caught her gaze in the mirror and I have to say that she makes me a little uncomfortable.

''You're Santana's girlfriend right?'' She asked in a sweet voice.

''Yes I am'' I said with a proud smile and turned around.

''I always hear her talking about you in Spanish class, sometimes it's pretty damn annoying'' Lindsay chuckled.

''Yeah she does that sometimes, so uhm do you guys sit next to each other or something?'' I asked.

''Yes, the teacher doesn't like us both, so we have that in common. We talk a lot and usually one of us has to sit somewhere else.'' Lindsay said and shrugged her shoulders.

Santana didn't tell me that she was talking to Lindsay so much. I had a weird feeling inside and something just didn't feel right. I know that Lindsay tried to hit on Santana with her little note in her book and that Santana didn't do anything with it, but I got a weird vibe from Lindsay, like she was hiding something for me.

''Yeah I know, Santana tells me a lot how much she likes her Spanish teacher'' I chuckled.

''So are you here with her?'' Lindsay asked.

''Yes we're going to the hunger games with Quinn and Rachel. I think you've met them too right?''

''Oh yes I remember them. They were cute. I'm actually going to the hunger games too'' She smiled.

''Yes they are. Oh nice, I think I'm going back now before Santana calls 911'' I chuckled.

''Sure, I'll see you guys in there I guess'' She smirked and walked out of the restroom.

Maybe I'm just overreacting, she's nice.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

When Rachel and I got back with the food, Quinn was sitting alone on the table. She said that Brittany went to the restroom, but she's already gone for like 15 minutes now.

''Are you sure she just went to the restroom?'' I asked.

''Yes Santana, she's probably just touching up her make up or something. We're in a movie theater, nothing is going to happen to her here. '' Quinn sighed and took a sip of her drink.

''Whatever I'm going to see if…'' I got cut off when I heard that familiar soft voice.

''Oe that looks good'' Brittany said and plopped down next to me. She took a popcorn and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

''Thank god you're back. Santana was already freaking out, because you took so long'' Quinn chuckled.

''Aahw did you miss me'' Brittany chuckled and tapped my nose with her finger.

''Yes, Quinn and Berry were making out in front of me and I need moral support from you if I don't want to pass out'' I chuckled and threw my arm around her waist to pull her against me. She let out a cute giggle and pressed up to my side.

''We were not making out, Santana was afraid that you drowned in the toilet or something'' Rachel chuckled.

''Yeah I'm sorry that I took a little longer. I bumped into Lindsay from school'' Brittany said.

I immediately felt a rage floating through my body. That girl kept sending me text messages the whole weekend I was with Brittany and her family. Not in a creepy stalker way like that psycho Lauren did, but just normal text messages. A little flirty but I already noticed in class that she's a little like me and just sees it as a game. Of course I only responded to the messages like 'What assignment did we have to do for class', but I didn't feel I should tell Brittany about that. The thing that just pisses me off is that she's talking to Brittany. I know what kind of person Lindsay is and I don't want that anywhere near my girlfriend.

''What did she say?'' I asked and tried to sound normal.

''We just talked about school and stuff, I think she's nice'' Brittany said and shrugged her shoulders.

''Hey girls, what a coincidence'' I heard Lindsay's voice.

I turned my head to see her walking up to us with a few girls I don't know. Great, I'm really not in the mood for this right now.

''Hi Lindsay, we were just talking about you'' Rachel smiled.

''Oh, all good I hope'' She chuckled.

''You can sit with us if you want?'' Rachel said. God that freaking hobbit again with her good ideas.

''No that's okay. They just opened the doors so I'm going in with my friends. Enjoy the movie, Brittany told me that you were going to the hunger games too, so I'll see you in there. You guys should go in too because that row is fucking huge'' Lindsay said.

''Yeah we're going in now too'' Quinn said and stood up.

''Nice to see you by the way Santana. Thanks for the help with the homework. I didn't pay much attention in class when he said what we had to do. It surprised me that you actually knew it though'' Lindsay chuckled.

I saw Brittany looking at me with a confused look and I gave her a reassuring smile.

''I asked Mercedes before I texted it to you, I had no clue what we had to do honestly'' I said and stood up too.

I stretched out my hand for Brittany, and she grabbed it tight when I helped her up. I saw Lindsay looking at our intertwined hands and I could swear that I saw a hint of jealousy. That's right honey, take a good look, I'm taken and Brittany is mine.

''Well thanks anyways'' Lindsay smiled and turned around to walk into the theater with her three friends. I recognized them , they probably are in some kind of class with me.

''Come on, I want to have a good seat'' Rachel said and pulled Quinn with her.

Brittany wanted to follow them, but I stopped walking and it stopped Brittany's pace because I was still holding her hand. She turned around at me and gave me a confused look again.

''Are we good Britt?''

Brittany's frown increased and she squeezed my hand.

''Of course, why?''

''Because I didn't tell you that Lindsay texted me a few times. I just thought that it wasn't that kind of a big deal. It annoyed me though, I only answered one, maybe two and they were both about school'' I said and I was a little afraid for Brittany's reaction.

''Honey calm down. It's alright, you can text whoever you want. I trust you, you know that'' Brittany smiled and cupped my cheeks with her hands.

''I know, but I understand if you don't like it though. She tried to hit on me, I wouldn't like it either'' I said a little insecure. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

I saw her thinking for a minute, because she always does that cute thing with her lip when she thinks about something.

''I'm not necessarily excited about it, but I'm not mad. You can talk to me about these things, I prefer you tell me next time though. Just to prevent these kind of uncertainties okay?'' She smiled and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

Why was she so cool about this. I would go crazy from jealousy if she was texting with a girl/boy who had a crush on her. Maybe she just tried to make me believe that she thinks it's not that big of a deal.

''I love you babe, and I won't text her anymore. She'll just have to pay attention in class next time or figure her own shit out'' I smiled and gave Brittany a kiss back. I grabbed her hands and pulled her towards the screening room.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

I sat down next to Rachel and Santana sat down next to me. I placed the bucket of popcorn on my lap and my drink on the ground in front of me. I know Santana doesn't mean anything with those text messages and that they're just sort of friends, but I would be lying if I said that I liked it. It's just the worst feeling pretending you don't care about something, when really it's all I seem to think about all of a sudden.

Lindsay is clearly beautiful and she knows exactly what to say. She's charming you can't deny that. Sometimes I wonder why Santana just settled with me. She can have anyone if she wants, I guess I'm lucky that I found her first.

''What are you thinking about babe?'' Santana asked and threw her arm over my shoulder.

I scooted down a little on the seat so I could rest my head against her shoulder. I held the popcorn bucket in my arms and pulled my knees onto my seat.

''Nothing, just thinking about how lucky I am with you'' I smiled.

Santana pulled me closer against her with her arm and grabbed a popcorn out of my bucket with her left hand.

''I'm the lucky one Britt'' She said lovingly while chewing.

''You're just saying that so you can keep stealing away my popcorn'' I chuckled and placed a kiss in her neck before lying back on her shoulder again.

''I forgot how freaking delicious these things were'' She chuckled and grabbed another one.

''Brittany you should protect that popcorn with your life, last time when I was to the movies with Santana, she ate the whole bucket and I didn't even notice it'' Quinn chuckled.

''I don't know how she can always eat so much, and still doesn't look like a rhino'' Rachel chuckled and leaned against Quinn.

''What can I say, I'm just blessed with the perfect body and the perfect girlfriend'' Santana smirked and softly trailed her hand, that was draped over my shoulder, up and down my arm.

''Did you guys know that a rhino is just an old and fat unicorn'' I said and opened the bag of winegums.

''A rhino is an actual existing animal Brittany, it's not an unicorn, they don't exist in real life'' Rachel said.

''But how c…'' I began, but got cut off by Santana.

''Shut up Berry, If Brittany says that a rhino is uhm.. what did you say again babe'' Santana asked me.

''An old and fat unicorn'' I mumbled.

''Right, if she says that, then it's true! So stop correcting her and go cuddle your big nose up to Quinn or something'' Santana said but not in a mean voice. She grabbed a popcorn and threw it over me at Rachel.

''Oh no you didn't'' Quinn said and threw a handful of popcorn back at us.

I sat up and threw my arms in front of me and Santana to avoid the popcorn that was flying around, but it already landed all over our laps.

''San I think I have popcorn in my bra'' I pouted. Santana gently pulled my shirt a little open to look in it and then giggled a little.

''Baby those are your nipples''

Quinn and Rachel were laughing together like if they were celebrating their victory. I saw Santana looking at the bucket in my hand and a hint of naughtiness in her eyes. Oh no I know that look.

''Babe can you hand me the popcorn please'' Santana asked in a too sweet voice.

''San no'' I chuckled but she already grabbed the bucket out of my hands.

Suddenly she stood up and held the bucket full of popcorn upside down above Rachel and Quinn. She shook it so every last piece of popcorn fell down on top of them. They stopped laughing and let out a loud squeak.

''What the hell'' Quinn yelled when Santana sat back down again and they were covered in popcorn.

''You should know by now that I'm the queen when it comes to food wars fabray'' Santana smirked and looked with a big proud smile at her creation.

Rachel was picking some popcorn out of her hair and I couldn't help but laugh.

''You got a little something there'' I chuckled and pointed at Quinns lap, who was trying to hide her smile but failed completely at it.

''You are such an ass sometimes Santana'' Quinn said and stood up to jump up and down a little to shake everything off. Rachel did the same and they both sat down again.

''Unfortunately for you, you don't have any popcorn anymore'' Rachel chuckled and grabbed a hand full of their bucket and put it in her mouth.

''It's delicious right honey'' Quinn smirked and grabbed a hand too.

''San I want popcorn too'' I pouted.

''You can take something from us Britt'' Rachel said.

''Don't do it Britt, they probably done something with it. I'll get you a new one okay.'' She smiled and placed a kiss on my pouty lips before standing up.

''Hurry up though, the movie is starting soon!'' I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

I walked out of the theater towards the bar. Luckily most people were in the movie right now so the row was gone except for two people. I let out a deep sigh and stood behind a big woman in the line.

''Now that is what I call a big sigh'' I heard someone saying. I turned around and saw Lindsay walking up to me.

''yeah just kind of tired of all these damn lines around here'' I sighed and turned around again.

I was hoping that she would just walk away, but instead she stood next to me.

''What are you doing?'' I asked a little annoyed.

''I forgot to buy some drinks, didn't know I wasn't allowed to stand in line with you'' She smirked and looked at me briefly before staring to the register.

She was standing so close that I could smell what kind of perfume she was wearing. I stepped a little to the side and she chuckled a little when I did it.

''What?'' I asked with a frown.

''It just surprises me sometimes how you act around me. Whenever I come close to you, you act like I'm going to eat you or something. What are you so afraid of Santana?'' She said and took a step towards me again.

''I'm not afraid of you Lindsay, I just like to have some personal space without your perfume floating all over me. '' I said a little harshly.

''There's that feisty Latina again, lighten up, I'm just messing with you'' She smirked and placed her hand on my shoulder.

''I would appreciate it if you keep your hands away from me, thank you very much'' I said and slapped her hand away softly.

''Woah, I thought that we were becoming friends. We always have such a nice time together in class'' She smirked and finally stepped back. I think that she sees that she really shouldn't touch me again.

''What can I get for you?'' I heard a boy asking me.

I turned my head and saw that the big woman walked away with her food and it was my turn. I gave Lindsay one last warning glance and stepped forward.

''One popcorn please, for my girlfriend'' I said that last part a little louder.

''Uhm okay, coming right up'' The boy said.

He was probably thinking that I was crazy or something, but I couldn't care less.

''Here you go, that'll be three dollars please'' He said. I handed him the money, took the popcorn and walked away.

''See you in there'' Lindsay said.

I turned around and she gave me a wink before telling her order to the boy behind the register.

I think I just have to keep as far away as possible from her, for the sake of my relationship with Brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

''You should stop teasing Santana, you know she has a temper'' I said to Quinn and Rachel.

''We're not doing anything'' Quinn said with a frown.

''Well clearly you did because you have popcorn all over you'' I chuckled.

Rachel was still busy pulling the sticky popcorn out of her hair.

''It's not our fault that she has an exaggerated rage when it comes to you'' Quinn smirked.

''She's just protective over me, I think it's cute'' I said and shrugged my shoulders.

I looked to the big screen and the commercials were ending. The lights in the screening room started to dim and a trailer of a movie began. I saw a bundle of light coming from behind the theater and I looked back to see Santana coming through the doors with a new bucket of popcorn. Right behind her was Lindsay with some drinks. That's weird, didn't see her walking out of the theater.

Santana plopped down next to me and handed me the popcorn.

''Here you go babe'' She smiled and took one herself too.

''Thanks, was Lindsay there with you?'' I asked.

''Yeah, don't know where she came from all of a sudden''

''Maybe she has a Santana radar on her phone'' I chuckled and rested my head on Santana's shoulders. She reacted by throwing her arm around me again so we were snuggled up together again.

''I don't, I was just thirsty'' Lindsay said sarcastically when she walked pass us and sat down three rows in front of us next to her friends. She kept walking before I could answer.

''Whoops'' Santana chuckled.

''Ow I really feel bad now. I don't like to talk bad about people, that's not me. I just couldn't help but say something about it.'' I pouted and lifted up my head a little.

''I know, but don't worry babe, she can take it.'' Santana said and placed a kiss on my forehead.

'' No offense but can you just please stop talking now, I want to see the movie without your babbling going through it'' Quinn said.

''Just because you say "No offense" doesn't make your statement any less offensive. I don't mind buying another popcorn so watch it'' Santana said.

''Brittany we have to put our girlfriends in some kind of temper class I'm afraid'' Rachel sighed and tapped softly on my arm.

''I think that's a great idea, although it's funny sometimes'' I chuckled and I felt Santana's arm tighten around me.

''Quinn started it'' Santana pouted.

''You did!'' Quinn said a little too loud, because a few people turned around with an annoying look on their faces.

''It's okay honey, lean back so I can cuddle with you'' Rachel whispered.

Quinn gave Santana one last playful warning look and leaned back down in her seat. Rachel cuddled up against her and whispered something what I couldn't hear.

Almost every seat was taking in the theater except for the four seats in front of us. I don't mind because this way I get a better view at the screen.

Suddenly I noticed that the doors opened, because I saw the light bundle going through the room again. The trailers of upcoming movies stopped and the beginning titles of the hunger games started running. A man and a woman with two kids sat down in front us. The two kids sat down in the middle with the man on their left and the woman on their right side. The man was really tall, I think about the same height as Finn.

''Jeez, I barely go to the movies, and now I'm sitting in the cinema, finally ready to watch the damn movie, then only to have a human giraffe sitting in front of me'' Santana said a little too loud.

The man turned around with an offended look, but didn't dare to say something back. He shook his head back and forth and turned around to look at the screen again.

''Ssh san, what got you so on the edge?'' I whispered.

''I'm sorry, I'll try to stay calm'' She mumbled

''SSSSSH'' A woman hissed from behind us.

I saw that Santana was ready to go all Lima heights so I quickly grabbed her hand in mine and cupped her cheek with the other to turn her head towards me.

''It's okay honey, just focus on me okay?'' I said and caressed her adorable cheek with my thumb.

''Okay'' She sighed and leaned her face into my hand.

''You want to switch places with me? I'm a little taller than you''

''No thanks babe, it's fine.'' She sighed and pulled me closer against her.

''Good, I wasn't planning on watching the movie anyways'' I chuckled

''Wanky'' she murmured and pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Silence before the storm?<strong>

**Maybe, I don't know**

**No of course I know, just messing with you guys.**

**(That awkward moment when I was talking to myself here) **

**I'm just gonna go now, Bye!, oh before you leave, review?:)**

**Btw. Don't worry too much about their relationship;)**


	29. Author Note 2

Hi guys! Just wanted to let you know that I started a new fanfic called: ''**Love at second sight**''

I got inspired by the movies ''Friends with benefits'' and ''Just go with it''.

I just uploaded the first chapter, go check it out!:D

I like the storyline :)

I'll try to update ''She changes me'' soon!


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you all for still reading my story and reviewing! Means a lot :). Warning: might get a little agressive this chap ;p**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

''So are you ready for the big show tomorrow?'' Mike asked a little out of breath.

We were practicing our duet dance on ''Valerie'' for the final time before the final rehearsal tomorrow. We've been over the routine so many times that it's almost impossible to do it wrong. The group dance is almost flawless too, except for some people who can't do certain steps.

''I think so, are you?'' I smiled and tried to catch my breath too.

It's been a long day of non stop rehearsing for me. I got up very early this morning to practice my solo dance number with three back up dancers on ''I'm a slave 4 you''. I managed to teach the back up routine to them in a few days and I have to say it looks really nice.

''Yes I'm ready. Our duet is going to be epic, but I'm nervous though'' Mike said and grabbed his towel from his bag to wipe his damp forehead.

''Why are you nervous? You are one of the best dancers in here.'' I frowned.

''My parents are going to be there for the first time. They've never seen me dance before'' He said and I could feel the sadness behind his words.

I took a step towards him and threw my arms around his neck to pull him into a tight hug.

''You're going to do great Mike'' I smiled and pulled back a little.

''You too Brittany. I'm looking forward to your solo! I bet all the scouts in the public are going to be blown away by that.'' He chuckled and gave me a playful nudge.

''Please don't bring up the scouts, it only gets me more nervous than I already am.'' I giggled.

''It's going to be awesome.'' Mike smiled.

''What?'' I heard Tina's voice and I turned around to see her walking in the studio with a clothing rack.

''We were talking about the show tomorrow and her solo performance.'' Mike said.

I could see his whole face lighten up when he saw Tina. I can't believe why I thought that they were siblings when I first met them, they're so obviously in love.

''Well I think I have something here that's going to make it even more awesome'' Tina chuckled.

She rolled the clothing rack towards me and pointed at the plastic hanger on the right.

''Your outfit for your solo, I just finished it'' She smiled.

Tina loves to make clothes and she's very good at it. There was too little time for me to buy an outfit for my solo on ''A slave 4 you'' so Mike asked me if Tina could make it. At first I was a little hesitant about it, but when she showed me the design I was sold immediately. Not to mention Santana who practically begged me to let Tina make that design for me.

I jumped up and down excitedly and grabbed the zipper of the clothing sack.

''Can I?'' I asked before I ripped it open.

''It's yours'' Tina chuckled.

Mike threw his arm around Tina who gave him a kiss on his cheek. They were both smiling at me and it felt a little like Christmas all of a sudden.

''Go on Brittany, I've already seen it'' Mike said and wiggled his eyebrows.

I slowly unzipped the sack and Tina helped me to remove it. What I saw was almost exactly what I imagined it to be after I saw Tina's sketch, but even more better. My eyes widened at how perfect it was and I softly trailed my fingers over the material. The dark blue shiny short with the long transparent blue fabric hanging on the back with the long feathers, looked magical. The green bra with the little pink diamond in the middle of my breasts with the long green strings were perfect. The whole thing just made me even more excited to perform.

''Tina this is… I don't know what to say..'' I said still a little shocked. I guess I underestimated her talent for this.

''A thank you is enough'' She chuckled.

I jumped forward and threw myself at her. She let out a loud squeak, because I wrapped her maybe a little too tight in my arms.

''Thank you so much.'' I smiled and pulled back again. Tina was blushing a little, I think it's because she's proud that I like it. I would be proud too if I could make something like this.

''I'm glad you like it. Just try it on tonight. I think it'll fit perfectly, but I can make some adjustments of course tomorrow morning if something doesn't fit right'' Tina said.

''I hope my boobs don't fall out.'' I chuckled while grabbing the green top gently between my hands.

''Don't worry, they will be wrapped up very tight. Just don't let Santana touch it when you're going to try it on tonight. I can't fix any big rips in one day.'' Tina chuckled.

I laughed with her, because that's probably the first thing that Santana is going to do when she sees me in this outfit. Even Tina knows it. Mike was looking awkwardly at the ground. Santana tells me that she teases Mike sometimes with talking about sex. It makes him uncomfortable which is absolutely adorable. Tina noticed it too and pinched his cheek softly.

''I'll lock myself up in the bathroom with a few blockades in front of it, when I'm going to try it on.'' I chuckled.

''Definitely do that'' Tina chuckled.

''Uhm babe can we go? I'm dying to get a shower'' Mike said.

''I'm going to shower too. I'll see you tomorrow for the final rehearsal Mike. And T, again thank you so much, I'll let you know if it fits well.'' I smiled.

''Great, we'll see you tomorrow'' Mike said and grabbed Tina's hand to pull her with him.

I gave my solo outfit one final look before zipping it up in the clothing sack again. I grabbed all my stuff and walked towards the locker room to take a quick shower before I'm going to Santana. I can't wait to see her even if I've only been away from her for a few hours. I just don't feel complete or something without her around me, like a small whole in my chest. Sometimes I think she literally stole a piece of my heart. I told her this last night, but she thought I was just being cheesy. I could see that she felt the same, but Santana barely says really cheesy things. Except if we have a romantic moment, like that night in Disneyland under the fireworks, or after we made love. I like it that way, because it makes it even more special.

Sometimes when she thinks I'm asleep in her arms, she whispers all kinds of cheesy things to me. I always hear them and I know she knows that too. Santana will always try to look tough and bad ass, but she's my little cuddle bear. She hates it when I call her that, but it describes her perfectly for me.

I was grinning just thinking about her while walking towards the showers in the locker room. Right before I opened the door, I heard someone saying Santana's name. I stopped to listen at it and I could hear two unfamiliar voices, but the other one I recognized immediately.

''So tell us! How are things going with Santana?'' I heard an annoying voice saying.

''I think everything is going according plan. You should've seen the look on her face when I stepped closer towards her at the theater. She looked like she could just take me right there. Believe me, if that ignorant blond girlfriend of her wasn't there, she would've come home with me'' Lindsay chuckled.

I felt the blood pumping through my body like I could just jump out of my skin. Lindsay was saying things about Santana that weren't true. Santana already had a lot of rumors going on about her and now Lindsay was trying to spread some more. I knew that I couldn't trust her when I first saw her.

''So what are you going to do next? I mean she seems pretty loyal to that girl Brittany. Lauren tried a couple of time too, but she really didn't want to know anything about it. It's strange, she was like the biggest whore of the school'' An other girl said.

I clenched my hands into fists and I could see my knuckles turning white from the pressure. I tried to breath in calmly to calm down a little. It's probably not the best idea to walk in there right now. I don't want to cause a drama scene and risk being expelled from my dance performance, but the things that they were saying about Santana was making it really hard to just walk away and let this happen.

''I'm just going to keep flirting with her, maybe a little more touching here and there. Believe me, it's not going to take much longer before she breaks and becomes mine. I mean look at Brittany. She's so unbelievable naïve and stupid. Santana can get so much better, someone like me.'' Lindsay said with a laugh that made me nauseous.

''I think Brittany is beautiful too though.'' The first girl said.

''Are you serious right now?'' Lindsay said harshly.

''I uhm.. but you're obviously way sexier.'' The girl said in a soft voice.

I felt everything boiling inside of my body and when she called me stupid I felt something snap inside of me. The worst thing someone can say to me is that I'm stupid. Almost everybody assumes that I'm stupid just because I have a big imagination and I'm not afraid to say what I think. I just have to walk away now and take shower at Santana's. If I listen to this any longer I'm sure it's not going to turn out well.

''Before you seduce her, you should ask if she has any STD's. I mean she's been with half the school'' The other girl chuckled.

That was it. I couldn't fight my boiling rage anymore and I slammed the door open. The three girls let out a loud squeak and turned around with shocked faces. Lindsay immediately fell back in her fake nice girl role.

''Oh hey Brittany! How are y..'' She smiled in that fake voice again, but I cut her off.

''Safe your act for someone else Lindsay. I've heard everything. Girls like you make me feel sick. You're talking bad about Santana behind her back, it's bullying and I won't accept it! Santana isn't a whore, she's amazing, beautiful and perfect. She's everything you will never be'' I said and still had my fists clenched tight to my sides.

The two girls behind Lindsay looked shocked and the left raised her hand in front of her O shaped mouth. I saw that Lindsay was taken back for a moment, but soon the fake smile dropped from her face and got replaced with a devilish smirk.

''Ah Britt-Britt, you've finally figured it out. I think it's better you found out this way. Now you can prepare yourself if you see Santana with me. Kissing and sucking my neck in the hallways…'' She said in a husky voice and stepped closer towards me ''.. Texting me sweet things about how stupid she was to stay with you so long..'' she breathed out and took another step towards me ''… fucking me hard on her bed'' She whispered.

I could feel tears coming up from behind my eyes just thinking about the things she was saying to me. The two girls behind her were laughing and Lindsay was one step away from me. I felt my arms shaking, trying so hard not to push her backwards.

Lindsay chuckled and turned around to walk back to the two girls.

''Look Britt-Britt you..''

''Don't call me that'' I said softly before she could finish her sentence. Santana is the only one who uses that nickname and it felt sickening to hear Lindsay say that to me now.

''I'm sorry is that what Santana calls you? '' She smiled sarcastically.

I didn't react instead I was just trying to turn my body around and walk away, but nothing seemed to happen. I felt overpowered by her and my intention to tell her a piece of my mind was still there, but I couldn't get anything out anymore.

''Listen Brittany, I know that this is pretty painful and I have to congratulate you for keeping Santana so attached , but that's going to end soon. Why would she be with someone like you if she can have me? I think you're a really sweet girl Britt-Britt, but you have to admit it… You're pretty stupid and ignorant.''

There it was again, a snap in my head at that specific word and my body fell out of its frozen state.

''I'm not stupid!'' I yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

''I'm happy we did this Lopez. I missed us hanging out.'' Puck smirked.

We went to the mall and had a lunch at breadsticks. It was nice and we had some time to catch up on each other.

''Me too'' I smiled.

''Awh look at you. You're nice to me for a change'' Puck smirked and gave me a playful nudge.

''Shut up. I'm always nice to you''

Puck raised one eyebrow and stopped walking.

''Okay most of the time'' I said and rolled my eyes.

''It's okay, I know you love me'' He chuckled.

It was true though. I'm always a little bitchy around Puck, but that's just because I know he can take every bullcrap from me without being mad about it. Mostly when I'm pissed off about something, I go and talk to him. He always makes me feel better. Even if that means I can yell at him about something for an hour straight. I've known him for so long that he's kind of my brother in a weird way. A brother where I can fight with or yell at each other, but at the end of the day, we'll always be there for each other no matter what.

''You better love me too moron'' I chuckled.

''I don't know what's tighter. Your jeans or our friendship'' He smirked and threw his arms around my waist to pull me in a tight hug.

I pulled back a little when I realized that Brittany was probably almost on her way to my room.

''I have to go. Brittany is coming soon'' I said and pulled away from the tight hug.

''Oh I bet you're going to make her co..'' He said playfully, but I gave him a slap on his head before he could finish it.

''Don't even think about it'' I said and walked away from him.

''Too late! I'm already picturing you two, Lopez style!'' I heard him laughing. I didn't turn around so I didn't see his teasing smirk, so instead I raised my middle finger and walked further into the halls.

I walked past the dance studio and it was empty. Brittany is probably already on her way. When I walked further into the hall towards my room, I heard someone yelling. It didn't take long for me to realize that it was Brittanys voice. My heard began pounding like crazy at the tone in her voice. I've never heard that aggressive tone before. I listened closely to figure out where it was coming from and I ran towards the sounds.

''I'm not stupid!'' I heard Brittany shouting from inside the lockerrooms.

I stormed into the room and saw Lindsay and two other girls standing in front of Brittany. Brittany was about to jump at Lindsay, but I rushed forward to grab her arm. She was shocked at the sudden contact and turned around with a bewildered expression.

''What thell is going here!'' I said harshly while looking at the three girls behind Brittany.

''San..'' Brittany said in a shaky voice. Her whole body was shaking and I saw an anger that I had never seen before burning from her eyes.

''Britt are you okay? What happened?'' I asked worried and cupped her cheeks with my hands. Her skin felt like it was on fire.

''She's nuts'' I heard Lindsay saying.

I only had eye for a shaking Brittany in front of me who was breathing heavily.

''I-I heard them talking about y-you and I-I… She…called you.. and then she said I- I was'' Brittany said and I could see tears forming in the corner of her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she buried her head in the crook of my neck. I heard her sobbing softly in my ear while I was rubbing her back to calm her down.

''Ssh calm down honey. It's okay, I'm here. Just breath'' I whispered while keeping my eyes on the three girls in front of me. Lindsay had a sickening smile on her face and I wanted to slap that smirk off her face.

What's wrong with all these people who keep trying to come between me and Brittany. Don't they see it's pointless.

I pulled back slightly to look in Brittanys eyes. I could see that she scared herself with all that anger.

''Honey I want you to go back to your room. Quinn and Rachel are there, stay with them until I get back okay?'' I said softly while stroking my thumb over her wet cheek.

''Aren't you coming with me?'' She mumbled.

I glanced sternly over her shoulder towards Lindsay and the two other girls who were laughing and talking with each other. I should probably go back with Brittany, but there's no way I'm letting them get her so upset and let them get away with it. I don't know exactly what happened before I came in here, but the tears in Brittanys eyes were enough for me to make sure it'll never happen again.

Brittany's breathing evened out a little and I wiped the last tear from her face. I placed a soft kiss on her cheek and on her lips before grabbing her bag and a clothing sack from the ground.

''I'll be right there, here take this with you'' I said and handed her the stuff that I picked up from the ground.

''Please just ignore them, they're not worth it. Please just come back with me'' Brittany pleaded.

''I'm not going to do anything stupid baby. Just go now please'' I said and gave her a reassuring smile. Of course I'm probably going to do something stupid, but Brittany doesn't have to know that.

Brittany nodded at me and without turning back around at Lindsay, she walked out of the door. I think that she saw there was no way she could talk me out of this.

I let out a big sigh and turned around with my arms folded over my chest. I shot the two girls next to Lindsay a death glare and they were frightened. I could see it in their eyes. That's an advantage for having a bad ass reputation, people fear you with one simple look.

''I'm giving you two one chance to leave this room'' I said in my most threatening voice while taking a step forward.

They looked back and forth from each other to Lindsay, but they slowly walked towards the door. Lindsay seemed offended that the girls just left her alone, but people like her will never have real friends.

''Santana chill out. You look like you're going to freaking murder me or something. Brittany and I just had a little conversation about school.'' Lindsay said.

I have to give her one thing, she was a good actress. If I was half as stupid as her I would've probably believed it.

''Don't tell me to fucking chill out. I don't know what you said that got Brittany so out of herself, but I don't give a damn right now. And to answer your question, yes I could kill you if I wanted too. I got razor blades all up in here'' I said and shook my hair with my hands.

''You're being ridiculous Santana'' Lindsay said and tried to walk towards the door, but I took a step so I was blocking her way out.

''I want to make something really clear here Lindsay. You can think whatever you want, but I will never, and I mean never, be interested in you. You can shake your big ass in front of me, poison me with that sickening perfume of you, or irritate the fuck out of me in class, I don't give a fuck about you. But if I ever hear from Brittany or see that you are bothering her, then you really have a very, very big problem with me.'' I said and took a step closer towards her. Adrenaline was rushing through my body and I felt my blood boiling more with every second of standing in the same room with her.

''You don't impress me with your little speech. I can't help it that Brittany is so goddamn fragile.'' Lindsay said.

''What did you just say?'' I said and took another step towards her.

''You've heard me. Your girlfriend is a retard who thinks unicorns actually are real. It's pathetic'' Lindsay smirked.

Well, and that's all it took to lose the last piece of self-control.

I pushed her backwards and she fall hard on the ground with a loud squeak. I jumped on top of her, but one of her swinging arms hit me hard in my eye. A shot of pain rushed through my body, but I slapped her back. She was trying to push her off me, but I used all my weight to keep her underneath me.

''Get off me psycho!'' She yelled.

Suddenly she rolled us over, but before she could hit me, I threw my leg up in the air and kicked her shin. She rolled off me with a painful groan and I tried to jump back on top of her. My sight started to get a little fuzzy on one side and I felt light in my head, but I managed to land on top of her. I took a swing at her face again, but before I hit her, I felt two arms on my body pulling me back.

''Santana stop it!'' I heard Quinns voice.

I tried to untangle me from her strong grip to throw myself on Lindsay again, but I felt another pair of hands around my waist to pull me back.

''Santana you have to calm down, you're going to get in trouble'' I heard Rachels voice.

Lindsay was still lying on the ground looking at me with wide eyes and I saw that her nose was bleeding a little and her lower lip was swollen.

I finally stopped resisting Quinn and Rachel and let them drag me out of the room. I saw Lindsay standing up and wiped her hand over her nose. I hope I broke it.

''That's how we do it in Lima Heights bitch!'' I yelled before Quinn and Rachel dragged me away completely.

Suddenly I felt more light in my head and the whole hallway started spinning circles.

''Shit are you okay?'' I heard Quinns voice and I felt her arms around my waist tighten and Rachel suddenly holding me up on my arm.

''Pff of course'' I tried to say but it came out more like I was wasted.

My legs started to shake underneath me and a soft pounding in my head made my sight even more unclear. I blinked my eyes a couple of times and before they fell close again I saw Brittany running towards me from the end of the hall.

''Britt..'' I breathed out before everything turned black.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you for reviewing sweeties! Hope you like this chapter! :) **

**Put youtube in front of** _.watch?v=c4JJ5BTtHeE _**to watch the performance from glee live 'Slave 4 you'. You can picture that as Brittany's performance in this chapter ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

My heart was racing a hundred miles per hour. The sight of Santana collapsing to the floor, is something that I think I will never get out of my head again. Luckily, Quinn and Rachel managed to catch some of her weight, so the smack on the floor wasn't that hard. I knew that I should've taken Santana back to the room with me, but there was no way I could've talk her out of it. I know Santana is really good with sharp words, but I would've never thought, that she would actually fight with someone.

Lindsay must have said some pretty bad things, if you want to get Santana to that physical boiling point. I don't know how things are with Lindsay, because I only had eye for an unconscious Santana. When the ambulance staff arrived, she had started to wake up lightly, but she closed her eyes almost right after opening them.

''Are you okay Brittany?'' Rachel asked softly.

I was wandering off in my thoughts again, but her voice shook me out of it. I looked up to see Quinn and Rachel walking up to me with a cup of coffee. We were waiting for almost an hour now in the hospital and we haven't heard anything yet.

''Yeah, I'm just a little worried.'' I mumbled and took the cup of coffee from Rachel.

They sat down on either side of me and Quinn rubbed her hand up and down my back to calm me down. When Santana does it, I always calm down instantly, but now Quinn did it and nothing seemed to happen.

''I understand, I'm sure the doctor will be here soon.'' Rachel smiled.

''I hope so.'' I said softly and leaned forward to rest my head in my hands.

I heard footsteps coming from down the hall and I instantly looked up to see if it was a doctor. The footsteps got closer, but when I saw to whom the footsteps belonged, my heart started beating at a rapid pace. Lindsay didn't seem to notice us and an older woman was walking beside her. I think it's her mom, because they look a lot alike. My fists clenched together and I felt the urge to run up to her and do what she did to Santana. Before I could stand up, I felt Quinn and Rachel gripping both of my arms lightly.

''She's not worth it Britt, let it go.'' Rachel said.

I kept my gaze on Lindsay as she was walking past us through the hall. She had a bandage on her nose, a swollen lip and she was pulling a little with her left leg. I couldn't help but smile at the thought that Santana obviously kicked her ass.

''I know.'' I sighed and relaxed in my seat again.

''It seems like Santana went all Lima Heights on her.'' Quinn chuckled lightly.

I wasn't really in the mood for jokes, but I managed to form a smile on my face. The next few minutes went by in silence and sometimes I got startled at footsteps again, but still no news about Santana. I got more anxious by the minute and my feet started to tap on the floor nervously. I was glad that either Rachel or Quinn, calmed me down with light touches or else I would've become insane from all the waiting.

''Are you here for Ms. Lopez?''

I looked up to see a doctor frowning at us with a few papers in her hands. I quickly jumped up with Quinn and Rachel and walked towards her.

''Yes, is she okay? Has she woken up yet? Did she say something? Is she..'' I breathed out.

I realized that I probably should ask one question at the time, but the doctor gave me a reassuring smile when she cut me off.

''I assume that you are her girlfriend Brittany?'' The doctor smiled and looked briefly down at her paper.

''Yes, I'm Brittany. Santana is my girlfriend.'' I smiled.

''Santana already told me, that you would probably shoot a million questions at the sime time at me.'' The doctor smiled softly.

A weight dropped from my chest at those first words.

''Does that mean she is awake?'' I asked hopeful.

''Yes, she is awake. She's going to be fine.'' The doctor smiled.

''What caused her to pass out?'' Quinn asked.

I wanted to run towards Santana's room, but I needed to know what happened with her too.

''Santana told me, that she got involved in a fight with another girl.'' The doctor said. I swallowed hard and couldn't but feel I had caused it. ''When you are angry, your body reacts just like it does to stress. Your heart beats faster to pump increased oxygen, adrenaline, and sugar into your bloodstream. Your breathing becomes more rapid, your blood pressure rises and your muscles tense. Your body gets basically energized for action. In looking for a way to release tension you might yell or shout, slam things, pound your fist. However, if you do not find a way to release your tension, you risk building up your anger to a level that is dangerous and difficult to control.''

I tried hard to concentrate on what she was saying, but I got more impatient by the second. I just wanted to see if Santana was alright.

''So she passed out, because she was really angry or something?'' Rachel frowned.

''That's part of the reason, but it seems like she got a hard blow near her temple too. Her left eye is swollen and bruised a little, so don't get startled when you see her.'' The doctor said.

''Okay, thank you. Can I see her now?'' I asked a little insecure.

''Of course, she's in room nine just around the corner. I'll come back within a few minutes.'' She smiled and walked away.

''You go ahead Britt, we'll be right here.'' Quinn smiled.

I nodded and rushed down the hall towards Santana's room. I got to room nine and softly opened the door, because I was afraid that I would wake her up or something. When I opened the door, I saw Santana sitting on the side of her bed with her legs dangling over the side. Even though the doctor had warned me about her bruised eye, I still startled a little at the sight of it. She looked up at me and a big smile crossed her lips.

''Hi baby.'' She smiled and outstretched her arms at me.

''Don't you 'hi baby' me.'' I said trying to sound mad, but failed completely at it. ''Don't ever scare me like that again''

''I'm sorry Britt'' She pouted ''Can I at least get a kiss? In the movies, a superhero always gets a kiss from the beautiful girl after he won the fight''

''The hero also doesn't pass out in the movies and then keeps his girlfriend worried sick.'' I said and tried to keep my face in a mad expression, but my smile grew at Santana's little pout.

I was happy that she was okay, except for the black eye. I slowly walked towards her and Santana wiggled her fingers impatiently. When I got close enough, she pulled me by my shirt into her and placed a long soft kiss on my lips. I pulled away to study her bruised face and the little pout she gave me, because I stopped the kiss.

''Does it hurt a lot?'' I asked and softly trailed my finger around the bruised part. She flinched a little en let out a barely audible painful groan.

''I barely feel it.'' She said and shrugged her shoulders

Typical Santana, always trying to act tough. I crunched up one eyebrow and gave her a knowing look.

''Okay fine, my head hurts like hell. But besides that, I feel fine. I just want to go home.''

''The doctor will be here soon. I only let you go home if she thinks it's okay.'' I said and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

''Can't you just kiss away the pain.'' She pouted and tugged me closer towards her again. I softly stroke my hand over her head and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

''I wish I could'' I smiled and placed another kiss on her forehead ''What did Lindsay say that you decided to jump her though?''

''What makes you think that I started it?'' She said with a naughty look.

''I have a feeling.'' I chuckled.

''Hmm, let's just say that she had it coming and that she only has herself to blame for it.''

''How are you doing auntie Snix?'' I heard Quinn saying and I turned around to see Quinn and Rachel coming into the room.

''Shut up Fabray.'' Santana chuckled.

I stepped back a little so Quinn and Rachel could give Santana a hug.

''Who is auntie Snix?'' I frowned.

''It's a nickname that I gave her last year.'' Quinn smirked.

''Believe me Britt, you don't want to know why.'' Rachel chuckled.

I looked at Santana with a confused look, but she just smiled and gave me a wink with her right eye. It looked funny because her other eye was so thick. I sat down next to her on the bed and threw my arm around her shoulder to rub her arm. I didn't know exactly where else she got hurt, so I trailed my hand over her arm like a feather.

The doctor came walking into the room and smiled sweetly at us.

''I see that you can't wait to get out of here.'' She chuckled and looked at Santana who was barely sitting on her bed.

''Please tell me that I can leave this shithole.'' Santana sighed.

''San be nice.'' I whispered softly in her ear, while still stroking her arm.

''Sorry'' She mumbled.

''Don't be, I understand it.'' The doctor chuckled. ''I have a few test results, but there are no internal bleedings or things like that in your head. You do have a severe concussion, so we'll give you some painkillers against the headache. You should take a lot of bed rest and avoid loud places, at least for the weekend. Also, you need to be woken up every other hour tonight to see if you, for example, remember what day it is. If you feel nauseous or you can't answer those questions, I want you to come back okay?''

''Okay'' Santana smiled.

''Do you girls have any further questions for me?''

I looked towards Santana who smiled at me and I turned my attention back to the doctor.

''No, everything is clear. Thank you for taking care of her.'' I smiled and stood up to shake her hand.

''No problem'' She smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later..<em>

''Let me know if you need anything.'' Quinn smiled and walked out of her and Santana's room.

''I will, thank you for driving.'' I smiled and gave her a hug before she left towards my and Rachel's room.

I turned around at Santana, who was standing in front of her mirror.

''Oh my god, I look like freakin Quasimodo.'' She let out shocked and trailed her hand over her face.

I chuckled lightly and walked up to her to wrap my arms around her waist from behind. I rested my head on the shoulder of her good side and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She relaxed against my body and leaned her head back against my shoulder.

''You still look beautiful to me.'' I smiled and kissed her temple.

''No I don't'' She pouted and turned around in my arms. I placed a kiss on her forehead down to her nose, before I placed a soft kiss on her pouty lips.

''Yes you do'' I smiled ''But please do what the doctor said and lie down. Let's get you out of these clothes first.''

''Are you really trying to seduce me, when I have a concussion Ms. Pierce.'' She smirked and pulled me closer against her.

''No, I'm trying to get you into your pajamas, so you can get some sleep.'' I smirked and untangled myself from her embrace to walk towards her closet. I chuckled when I heard her letting out a frustrated moan and she plopped down on her bed.

I grabbed clean underwear, her sweatpants and my oversized shirt, that was in her closet. She loves to sleep in it, so I just gave it to her a few weeks ago. I sleep in her shirt too sometimes, when we can't sleep together.

When I had everything, I turned around and pulled Santana up by her arm.

''I can put those on myself too, I'm not handicapped.'' She chuckled.

''I know, but I want to take care of you, just like you took care of me when I uhm.. had a little accident.''

It was painful to think back about that time when drugs almost messed up my life, but Santana grabbed my hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

''It's okay babe.'' She smiled and sat down on the bed.

I smiled and leaned down to take off her shoes and her socks. She already took off her shirt by herself and threw it to the side.

''Do you want to take a shower first?'' I asked.

''No, I'll take one later. I'm feeling a little dizzy.'' She mumbled.

''Okay, that's fine.'' I said and continued undressing her.

I unbuttoned her pants and she sat up a little, so I could slide it down her legs. I still get warm and fuzzy inside every time that I see her bare tanned legs. Her skin is so smooth and soft, that I had to suppress the urge to kiss every inch of it. It'll only lead to things that isn't good for her right now. I think she noticed my hesitation, because I saw a little smirk on her lips when she unclasped her bra. My breath got stuck in my throat as her beauty drawn out every bit of air in my lungs.

''Everything okay babe?'' She smirked and leaned with her arms back on the bed.

I quickly grabbed the shirt and tucked it over her head.

''You are such a tease.'' I chuckled and shook my head back and forth in amusement when she gave me a playful wink.

I pulled down her panty and quickly replaced it with a clean one, without looking at her bare skin. It would only turn me on more and it already is a bad thing that I got turned on right now. I grabbed the sweatpants and helped her get in it. When she was changed into her pajamas, she scooted back on the bed and I opened the sheets so I could tuck her in.

''I'm going to take a shower real quick. '' I said and leaned down to give her a kiss ''do you need anything else?''

''No, thanks babe.'' She smiled ''I need you to do me one favor though.''

''What?''

''I want you to sleep in your own room tonight.''

I sat down on the bed next to her and gave her a confused look.

''I can't, the doctor said that I had to wake you up every other hour!''

''I know, but you have your big dance show tomorrow and you have to get a good night sleep.'' She said and grabbed my hand.

Because of all the things that happened the past few hours, I totally forgot about my performance tomorrow. The nerves came back instantly when I thought about it, but I'm going to take care of Santana tonight no matter what.

''I don't care about that now honey. I'm staying with you.'' I said and squeezed her hand. I tried to stand up, but she pulled me back.

''Britt, I love you and I know that you want to take care of me, you always do. But you've worked so hard the last couple of months and I don't want to be the reason that you're exhausted, when you should have all the energy in the world to shock the scouts with your talent tomorrow.'' She smiled softly.

The more I thought about it, the more I started to think that she was right. Then something hit me, the doctor said that she shouldn't be in places where it's loud. The showcase will definitely be loud with all those people and the loud music. I can't let her sit there so long and make her headache more worse than it already is.

''But..'' I began but Santana cut me off.

''Please, sleep in your own bed tonight. I'm sure Quinn wouldn't mind to sleep in her own bed tonight, she can wake me up like the doctor said, okay?'' Santana asked with pleading eyes and cupped my cheek in her hand. I thought about it for a little more before I reacted. I saw that Santana already had made up her mind.

''Okay, I'll sleep in my own bed.'' I pouted. ''I also think that it's best if you stay in bed tomorrow. I don't want you to get more pain, because you have to watch me dance. It's too loud.''

As much as I want Santana there, I can't be selfish now.

Santana's eyes widened and she sat up instantly.

''Brittany there's no way I'm going to miss you perform tomorrow!'' She let out shocked. ''I don't care if my head will burst off my body, I want to see you dance!''

''Ssh lay down.'' I said and pushed her softly back into the matrass.

''Britt...'' She sighed.

''I really wanted you there too, but if I'm on that stage with the thought that you are there in pain, I can't concentrate anyway.'' I mumbled. '' And besides, Tina is going to tape it with her camera, so you can watch it afterwards with me.'' I smiled and tried to hide my disappointment.

I was already a little sad that my mom and sister weren't there. I didn't tell my mom about it, because I don't want her to fly all the way here just for an hour dance. It's already hard enough for her to take care of Ashley on her own. I'm going to show them the tape though, so it's not like she'll never see it. But it would've been nice to have some support in the audience, especially now that Santana won't be there.

''I can't change your mind anymore, can I?'' Santana asked and played a little with my fingers.

''No.'' I smiled softly.

''Okay, if it distracts you if I'm there, then I'll stay here.'' She said ''But I'm going to stalk Tina until I get that movie then.''

''You better'' I smiled. ''So am I allowed to lie with you or do I have to leave now?''

''You can lie with me, until Quinn comes.'' She smirked and pulled me on top of her. As soon as my weight rested on her body she let out a painful groan. I quickly rolled off her, so I was lying next to her on the other side.

''I'm sorry, did I hurt you?'' I asked worried.

''No, that bitch got me better than I thought.'' She groaned.

''I saw her in the hospital, I think you broke her nose.''

''Really?'' She asked with a big smile.

''I think so, and her lip looked like a goldfish.''

''YES'' Santana cheered and threw her fist up in the air like a little victory dance.

I couldn't help but laugh about her enthusiasm and cheered with her. We both started laughing, even though there wasn't much to laugh about now.

''Come here silly'' I chuckled and took a better position so she could cuddle herself into me. She smiled and kissed me passionately, before burying her head in the crook of my neck. I threw my arms around her and pulled her closer against me.

''You're my hero.'' I mumbled softly and kissed her forehead as she snuggled closer into me.

* * *

><p>Finally the day of my big performance was here. All those weeks of endless practicing in the dance studio came down to this performance. I was excited about it, but also a little sad that Santana wasn't here.<p>

It was hard to sleep in my own bed last night. Quinn slept in her own bed and Rachel decided to stay in our room, so I wasn't alone. I had asked Quinn to call or text me, if there was something wrong, so I had my phone underneath my pillow the entire night. Surprisingly, I slept pretty good. I think I was really tired from yesterday, so it didn't take long for me to fall asleep. When I woke up this morning, I immediately texted Quinn to ask if Santana was alright and if she was awake. I was relieved to hear that everything went well, although she was pretty tired from waking up every other hour the entire night. I could focus my full attention on my performance, now that I know Santana was going to be okay.

I was standing backstage and started stretching up with the other dancers around me. I could hear the audience coming in and some of the dancers waved towards their family through the small opening in the middle of the big curtains. Mike was smiling from ear to ear, because his parents were there to see him dance for the first time in his life. He told me that they didn't approve it at first, but they realized that it was his dream, so they support him now.

Mike gave one last wave and walked over to me.

''Nervous?'' He asked

''No, I think we got this.'' I smirked and stood up from the stretching.

''I think so too, good luck out there.'' He smiled and gave me a hug.

''You too, you better not let me fall again though.'' I chuckled.

''Don't worry, you'll be like glue to my hands.'' He laughed and gave me a wink.

I walked over towards my dressing room for the last finishing touches on my outfit for the 'Valerie' duet with Mike. I bumped into my teacher, who was really nervous, and he wished me luck. When I reached the dressing room, some dancers were jumping up and down to warm up further. I grabbed my phone and saw that I had 5 text messages. My face lit up at the first and my heart skipped a beat at Santana's contact name. After all those time, I still get tingles when I see that she has called or texted me. I still haven't changed her contact name, because she put it in there and it made me laugh every time I saw it.

_INCOMING SEXBOMB: Good luck baby! You are going to be the best they've ever seen! I'm already proud of you :) I'll be thinking of you the entire time. I love you babe, so much! X_

My heart fluttered in my chest at Santana's text and I opened the next few texts first, before I replied her.

_INCOMING MERCEDES: Good luck girl! Sam and I will be cheering for you in the audience! Xxx_

_INCOMING PUCK: Can't wait to see you pop that booty! Don't tell Santana I said that :p You're going to kill it! X_

_INCOMING QUINN: Hi sweetie, Rachel and I are sitting first rank to see you shine out there! Rachel has her connections around here :p Good luck! X We love you_

_INCOMING TINA: Don't worry about your boobs falling out haha ;) We're all here cheering for you! and Mike of course :) You can do it! X_

I felt a little tear escaping the corner of my eyes. Even though my family and Santana weren't here, all my friends were in the audience to support me.

''Brittany! You and Mike are up next!.'' My dance teacher yelled.

I quickly tossed my phone back into my bag and made my way to the stage with the tingles floating through my body.

* * *

><p>''You have fifteen minutes to get changed!'' My teacher said.<p>

I nodded and quickly made my way towards the dressing room. My first dance number with Mike went really well. One small misstep, but I was pleased with the end result. The group dance number on ''Tik Tok'' by Kesha went perfect. Everybody did really well and we got a standing ovation by the end. It was hard to see where everyone was sitting in the audience, because the lights were really bright and the lights in the audience were off. I did hear Puck and, I think Quinn, screaming after the first dance with Mike.

I changed into my ''I'm a Slave 4 you'' outfit and let the make-up artist do my hair and touch up my make-up. I grabbed my phone to send Santana a text before I went up for my solo dance.

_TO SEXBOMB: First two performances went really well! Wish you could be here though, but you'll see it on the tape :) Hope your head doesn't hurt too much. Have to go up for my solo dance now, I love you honey! I'll see you when I'm done! :) Big kiss!_

* * *

><p>I was standing backstage, waiting for the music to start and the curtains to go open. The three back up dancers behind me were whispering good luck to me and I turned around to mouth 'you too'. I felt a little nervous, because every pair of eyes would be set on me now. Usually I don't like to be the center of attention, but on a stage while dancing, was the best feeling in the world. No, the second best feeling, because Santana is the first.<p>

Suddenly the music began to play and the curtains slowly went open. I looked down to see if my boobs were good, but I remembered that Tina said that they couldn't fall out. I took one deep breath in and the curtains were almost entirely open when I started the routine.

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
><em>_Well, did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world?  
><em>_Always saying; little girl don't step into the club  
><em>_Well, I'm just trying to find out why 'cause dancin's what I love yeah_

_(now watch me)_

_Get it, get it, whooa  
><em>_Get it, get it, whoooa (do you like it?)  
><em>_Get it, get it, whoa (it feels good)_

_I'm a slave for you  
><em>_I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
><em>_I'm a slave for you  
><em>_I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it_

I felt completely one with the music and the adrenaline was rushing through my body, when I saw that the audience went crazy. I felt more confident by the second and sometimes when the background light flashed up, I could see Rachel and Quinn at the front row cheering for me.

_I know I may come off quiet, may come off shy__  
><em>_But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy__  
><em>_What's practical is logical, what the__hell__who cares?__  
><em>_All I know is I'm so happy when you dancing there-ere_

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
><em>_To another time and place?  
><em>_Oh Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me?  
><em>_Leaving behind my name, my age._

_(Like that)_

_(Oh Yeah, yeah)_

_(now watch me)_

The lyrics stopped and only music notes were now bumping through the speakers. This is the part that the dance gets more intensive.

_Get it get it (Whooa)  
><em>_Get it get it (Whoooa)  
><em>_Get it get it [Panting](This feels good)_

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
><em>_(I just can't help myself)  
><em>_I really wanna do what you want me to.  
><em>_(I just feel I let myself go)_

_I'm a slave for you__  
><em>_I cannot hold it, I cannot control it__  
><em>_I'm a slave for you__  
><em>_I won't deny hide it, I'm not trying to hide it_

_Like that_

_Like that _

I was standing in my ending position with the three back up dancers behind me and I was breathing really hard. It took a lot more energy than I thought, but the standing ovation was all worth it. The smile on my face grew and I didn't think that I could smile wider than this, until I heard a familiar voice topping the noise of the audience.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV.<strong>

''THAT IS MY GIRLFRIEND, RIGHT THERE!'' I yelled while jumping up and down. I felt dizzy and my head felt like it was about to explode, but I couldn't care less. ''WOEEEEEEEEEEW, THAT'S MY GIRL!

I whistled loudly with my fingers between my lips and cheered louder. I saw Brittany smiling widely and staring at my direction, but I'm pretty sure she can't see me, because of the bright spotlights. I think she heard me though, it was impossible not to hear me I think. She's probably going to be mad at me that I didn't listen to her, but no way in hell that I was going to miss this. Besides, she didn't know that I was here, so I didn't distract her during the performances. My whole body was filled with pride at the sight of Brittany on that stage, which by the way was too hot to handle right now. Damn, Tina sure knows how to make a sexy outfit.

''You are one lucky girl to have my beautiful daughter as your girlfriend.'' Holly chuckled while clapping. ''I bet you can't wait to take her home with that outfit.''

I was used by those comments by now and I shook my head in amusement.

''You have no idea.'' I chuckled.

''Sanny, can you pick me up!'' Ashley asked and jumped up and down impatiently beside me ''I can't see her anymore, everyone is standing.'' she pouted.

I picked up her little sister so she could watch Brittany and the other dancers getting flowers.

She softly tapped next to my black eye and I managed to hold back a painful groan.

''You look like a pirate, only a sweet one'' Ashley smiled.

Before I could say something back her little hand pointed towards the stage.

''I see her! I see her!'' Ashley smiled and started bouncing up and down in my arms. ''Can britty see me?''

''Probably not, but she's going to be really surprised and happy when she does.'' I smiled and playfully tickled her sides.

''So you managed to keep it a secret, that you've bought tickets so we could see this?'' Holly smiled.

''Yes, Brittany likes surprises and I think she'll definitely love this one.'' I chuckled and returned my attention back to the stage, where Brittany was making bows with the rest of the group. My heart was swelling at the sight of seeing Brittany like this.

My head was pounding like crazy though, but this moment, seeing Brittany so happy and her mom and sister watching her with so much pride in their eyes, I wouldn't have miss it for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think?:)<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry it took so long! I had exams:) Thank you for reviewing guys! :D Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

I put Ashley down on her seat again as the dancers slowly walk off the stage. I couldn't tear away my gaze from Brittany, but she disappeared behind the curtains along with the other dancers. My heart was racing from all the love and pride that I felt for this girl. It feels like something that I didn't even know existed. I was head over heels for Brittany and not even my throbbing head could change a thing about that right now. The lights in the room slowly turned on and now I noticed how many people actually were here. My eyes kept lingering on the stage though, because some dancers were coming from behind the curtains to walk towards their friends and family in the audience.

''What if she doesn't know that we're here and she walks out?'' Holly suddenly asks.

I was so concentrated on the exit next to the stage where the dancers came out, that I didn't even realized that Holly and was talking to me.

''Trust me, she knows.'' I smile.

That smile that I had seen on Brittany's face when I was screaming, was enough for me to see that she realized I was here. Suddenly I saw a familiar figure in the corner of my eyes and I turn around to see Brittany with that same huge smile running towards me, with the flowers still in her hands. She was still wearing that incredibly hot outfit from her last dance and I head to swallow hard to keep myself together. A big smile crossed my face as I feel my heart flutter in my chest again. Brittany almost reaches me, when she suddenly stops dead in her tracks. She looks a little past me and sees her mom and Ashley waving at her with a big smile. Ashley was jumping up and down from excitement and I couldn't help but laugh, because Brittany always does that too. I look back at Brittany with a shy smile and she just stands there with her hands in front of her mouth, startled at the unexpected sight in front of her. Ashley on the other hand, can't hold back her excitement and runs past me and a few people to throw herself at her big sister.

I see Brittany calming down and she crouches down, so that she was at eye level with her little sister. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look back at Holly who was smiling sweetly at me.

''Thank you for doing this.'' Her mom says a little emotional.

I smile back at Holly and give her hand that was still on my shoulder a soft squeeze. Luckily my mom sends me ridiculous big checks every month, because she suddenly wants to take care of me. I don't know if she does it because she stills feel guilty, or that she really does cares about me. Either way, I'm more than happy to spend that money on making Brittany happy by getting her mom and sister here.

I look back towards Brittany who was throwing Ashley up in the air above her head while they were both laughing. She catches her for the last time and puts her down on the floor again as she ruffles a little through hair. I see Ashley pointing towards us and Brittany leaves the flowers on the floor as she quickly walks in our direction.

I stretch my arms out towards Brittany and her smile grows impossibly wider.

''Britt, I'm so proud of hmm..'' I got cut off when Brittany throws her arms around my neck and crashes her lips on mine. Even though Brittany was pushing her into me eagerly, she made sure that she didn't put too much pressure on me. Probably because she knows my body still hurts like hell. I was smiling into the kiss and I pulled back slightly, only to melt perfectly into her lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed back with all the passion I felt inside of me. I wanted to tell Brittany how incredibly proud of her I am, how beautiful she is and so much more, but instead I put every feeling into the kiss. I didn't try to deepen the kiss, because I was still very much aware that her mom and little sister were standing next to us. I joked in the hospital yesterday, that Brittany should just kiss away the pain, but I never knew that she was actually capable of it. I felt the throbbing in my head getting replaced by a light sweet feeling as Brittany was pulling slightly back from the kiss. I see a tear falling from the corner of her eyes when she rests her forehead against mine. It was a happy tear though and I lift one hand up from her waist to wipe the tear off her cheek with my thumb.

''Hi.'' I smile softly.

''Hi.'' She giggles out softly against my lips.

Brittany lifts her forehead from mine and her hands cup my cheeks while her thumbs caressed my skin. I just smile at her and enjoy this moment of pure happiness.

''I don't want to disturb this very cute moment, but can you give your mom a hug?'' Holly chuckles and Brittany places a kiss on my forehead before throwing herself in her mom's arms.

''You were amazing out there honey, I'm so proud of you.'' Holly says as she squeezes Brittany tighter against her. ''But whoever made this costume has some explaining to do, everyone is drooling over my daughter. Including your girlfriend, she was like taking your clothes off with her eyes.'' She chuckles.

My eyes widen at her statement, but Brittany smiles at me and her mom just laughs at her own joke. I shake my head back and forth in amusement and try to hide the blush on my cheeks. Her mom was right though, I was drooling the whole performance and even though that outfit was extremely sexy, I wanted nothing more now than to rip it off Brittany.

Brittany and her mom are talking about how she got here and suddenly I felt someone tapping against my leg. I looked down to see Ashley staring at me with confusion in her eyes.

''What were you and Britty doing?'' She frowned.

I felt a blush creep on my cheek and I looked to see if Brittany or Holly could help me out with this again, but they were still talking to each other. I turn my attention back to her little sister who was still looking confused.

''Uhm we were just talking with our lips super close.'' I said and gave her an awkward smile. She just shrugs and walks over to Brittany and Holly.

Brittany turns around at me and she wraps her arms around my waist again.

''So you arranged all of this for me?''

''Just trying to make my talented girl happy.'' I smirk.

''You're the best girlfriend ever'' She smiles ''Even though I'm mad at you that you're not in your bed right now, I love you for being stubborn and coming after all.'' She smiles and kisses me. I want to kiss her longer, but Brittany pulls back again. I pout at her at the loss of contact and she lets out a cute giggle.

''And I love you even more for bringing my family here.'' She says a little emotional and her arms around my waist pull me even closer into her body.

''I knew how important it would be for you, I'm sorry that I couldn't get your whole family here..'' I say as I refer to her dad.

Before Brittany could react, Holly places her arms around us and gives us both a kiss on our head.

''Your father would've been proud of you honey, I'm sure he's bragging about you up there now.'' Holly smiles softly.

Brittany swallows a little and I can see that it's hard on her that her father wasn't here to see this. She once told me that he was always very supportive and a real fanatic when it came to her dancing. When she was younger and danced without any coordination whatsoever, he would still lift her up like she was the most incredible dancer in the world. I love listening to those stories, especially the big smile on Brittany's face whenever she talks about him.

''Britty are you going to marry Sanny?'' Ashley suddenly asks ''Because mommy and daddy always talked with their lips super close too.''

We all look down at Ashley who is looking at us with expecting eyes and I couldn't help but smile at her excitement. Brittany and Holly just look confused, because they had no idea what Ashley was talking about. Even though it sounds crazy because we're still young, but I couldn't picture my life without Brittany anymore. If I would ever marry in the future, Brittany is the only one I picture saying 'I do' to.

I give Brittany a subtle wink and a blush creeps on her cheeks. She picks up her little sister and places a kiss on her little forehead.

''Are you going to be my little bridesmaid then?'' Brittany smiles and gives me a wink back.

That gesture right there, proved to me that Brittany was thinking the exact same thing.

''Brittany you killed it out there!'' I hear Puck saying and I turn around to see all of our friends walking up to us.

Mike had his arm around Tina and the flowers in his other, Quinn and Rachel were walking hand in hand with Finn awkwardly next to them and Mercedes has her arm linked with Sam. Even though some of them are annoying as hell sometimes, I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

After all the hugs and compliments Brittany received from them, they left. We all agreed to have a little party at Mike's house tomorrow to celebrate that their performance went so well.

''So are you girls ready to get something to eat?'' Holly smiles.

''Yeah, I'm starving.'' Brittany says and grabs my hand.

''Me too.''

Before we had the chance to walk out, I heard someone calling Brittany's name.

''Brittany wait!.''

Brittany lets go of my hand to turn around at the voice and she immediately intertwines our hands again.

''Oh hey Zack, you had something more to say?'' she asks.

''No not me, but I have someone backstage who is eager to talk to you.'' He says with a smirk on his face.

''Who?'' Brittany asks confused.

''It's one of the scouts.''

I feel Brittany's hand squeezing mine tightly which means she's excited or getting nervous. She turns to me with wide eyes and I beckon my head towards Zack.

''Go babe.'' I chuckle and push her playfully towards him.

''Okay, I'll be right back.'' She says excitedly and places a kiss on my cheek before walking with Zack towards the backstage. After all those time even a smile and a simple kiss on my cheek from Brittany, makes my head spin.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

Last night was amazing. My dance performances went better than I had imagined and the surprise Santana had in store for me blew me away. When I heard Santana's voice topping the audience, I knew that she had been there the whole time. I could've guessed that she wouldn't listen to me about staying in bed. The thing that I didn't expected though were my mom and sister standing there with her. It's probably the best gift Santana could ever give me and she did. My love for her becomes stronger every day, maybe even every minute.

My mom and sister had to catch a flight back this morning, but just having them at one of the biggest nights in my life so far, was already enough for me. Last night after a nice dinner they took a taxi to a hotel nearby the airport.

I wanted nothing more than to make love with Santana when we got home, but even during dinner I noticed that she wasn't feeling really well. The music had been loud in the auditorium and I know for sure that it made her headache a lot worse. I couldn't help but feel guilty about that, but Santana tried to convince me that I shouldn't feel guilty, because she did it herself.

When we got back to her room Santana tried to seduce me, but I managed to keep myself under control. Believe me, when Santana wants you she gets you. There's no escaping it, but over time I learned ways to resist it. I usually don't resist though, unless I know she's really tired. I'm pretty sure it's not that enjoyable when you have a concussion and your body is bruised.

Santana looked at me with such hungry eyes though when I was in my dance outfit, that I got really turned on by her staring. I had read somewhere that oral sex is good against headache, so I tried to kiss away the pain by kissing her most sensitive bundle of nerves. I think it helped a little though, because she clearly enjoyed it and she fell asleep in my arms almost immediately afterwards.

I was smiling at the thoughts of last night and I glanced at the alarm clock next to the bed. It was already three in the afternoon. In a few hours it was time for the party, that Tina had organized at Mike's house, to celebrate our performances. I still had something important to discuss with Santana about that talk with the scout. I didn't want to do it last night, because I didn't want to ruin the mood. I have to tell her soon though, I should probably tell her tonight.

''Baby, I can practically hear your brain crunch.'' Santana says and shook me out of my thoughts. ''What are you thinking about?''

I look down at my chest where she was resting her head and I place a kiss on top of her hair.

''Nothing, how is your head?'' I ask softly. I want to talk as soft as possible, it's best for her headache.

''I'm not going to lie, it feels like crap.'' She groans and buries her body further into me.

''That sucks honey, maybe this'll help.'' I said and I slowly lift up my arm to massage her head. I hear her let out a content sigh and I feel her body relax.

''Feels good,'' She hums.

I kept massaging her scalp and stopped occasionally to caress her forehead with my fingertips.

''Quinn told me that she saw Lindsay this morning, she looked pretty bad too. '' I mumbled

''Good, I wish that Quinn and Rachel didn't pull me off that obsessive troll. God, if she ever speaks to you or me again, I'm going to..''

''You're not going to do anything.'' I say before she could finish her sentence.

''But..''

''San please, promise me you'll leave her alone. I don't want you to get into trouble again. You're already lucky that you didnt get kicked out of college. Just promise me?'' I plead. She doesn't respond so I stop massaging her head.

''Fine.'' She says barely audible.

''I'm sorry, what did you say?'' I teased.

''Fine, I promise.'' Santana says in a cute whiney voice and pushes her head in my hand. I giggle and continue to massage her head again.

''I don't want to go to the party, I don't want to make your headache even worse.''

''Babe, we've talked about this. I asked Tina and it's just a little get together with some drinks. There's no loud music, although if berry is there, she probably starts bursting out into Broadway songs all night. I'm going crazy though if I have to spent the whole night in bed, you already made me lie here all day without any sweet lady kisses.'' She sighs and starts tickling patterns on my stomach. ''And besides it's a celebration party for you too.''

I realized that there was no way Santana was going to listen to me. She's so stubborn sometimes, but that's one of the things that I love about her. Maybe it'll be good for her to get out of bed for a while, some fresh air will do her good.

''Okay, but we're not staying long.''

''Thanks Britt.'' She hums contently.

We lay here on the bed as a comfortable silence takes over. Maybe I should just tell Santana about what the scout asked me now, I don't know if I can keep it from her much longer. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time. I don't even know what I'm going to do, but I do want Santana to have a say in this too.

''Honey, I want to talk to you about something.'' I say softly and press another kiss on her head.

I get no reaction and when I looked down, I saw that her eyes were closed. I now noticed that her breathing had evened out too. I didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep, because I was thinking too much again. I don't want to wake her up, so I'll guess I just have to wait a little longer. I pull her closer against me and just enjoy this moment with Santana close against me.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV <strong>_Later that night.._

''We should play spin the bottle!'' Puck yells and he jumps up from his seat. The party was kind of lame, but Tina did that on purpose so I could come too. I was grateful actually that there was no loud music, because I still felt the effects of last night in my throbbing head.

''Dude you're the only single one here, no wonder you want to play spin the bottle.'' Sam chuckles and throws his arm around Mercedes who was sitting next to him on the couch.

''Finn is single too!'' He says and points at Finn who just shrugs ''Pff I can get a chick here if I wanted too.'' Puck sighs and sits back down.

''Yeah only if you paid her'' I smirk against Brittany's shoulder who was sitting on my lap.

''I think it's quite nice to hang out again like this. We don't come together that much with the whole group. Maybe we should go on a camping trip again?'' Rachel yells excitedly.

''Hell to the no!'' I let out at the same time as Mercedes. We chuckle and I raise my hand from Brittany's thigh to high five Mercedes. Rachel pouts at Quinn who gives her a kiss on the cheek.

''I think it's a good idea honey.'' Quinn smiles.

''Awh isn't love beautiful when it's gross.'' I smirk. Quinn gives me a glare and I just poke my tongue out. She knows I'm just teasing them. I will never admit it out loud, but Quinn and Rachel make a pretty damn cute couple. Although they would be cuter if Rachel had duct tape around her mouth sometimes.

''I think it's fun to go again.'' Brittany smiles. I give her a confused look, but she smirks at me. She leans down and I feel her lips brush my ear when she whispers ''I liked sleeping in a tent with you.''

My eyes widen at her statement and I give her a playful slap on her thigh. Brittany chuckles and placed a kiss on my lips before leaning over towards the table to grab some chips. She puts one in my mouth and eats the other ones herself.

''I think Rachel has a point. We did had a lot of fun there.'' Mike says when he walks in the room with a few beers.

''Those jet skies were freaking amazing dude!'' Puck says and grabs the beer that Mike was offering him.

''We can go bowling or something. We don't have to go camping to hang out with each other.'' Tina shrugs.

''Everything better than camping again. My hair was a mess.'' Mercedes sighs.

''Okay so now that's settled, let's make a toast to Brittany and Mike!'' Tina smiles and stands up. ''They have been working their asses of the last couple of months and they were amazing.''

I wrap my arms around Brittany's waist proudly and kiss her shoulder.

''Not to mention that hot outfit.'' Puck smirks and high fives Finn.

''Keep that image out of your perverted mind Puck.'' I said.

''I think he meant my hot outfit right?'' Mike chuckles.

Everyone laughs and Puck throws his pillow over at Mike who managed to dodge it. After a while everyone is talking to each other. I randomly throw in some comments while enjoying the feeling of Brittany in my lap. We had shifted a little because my leg started to tingle from sitting in the same position too long. I noticed that Brittany was a lot more quiet than normal. She always enjoys this kind of nights just chilling with friends, so it amazed me that she wasn't her bubbly self.

''Are you okay baby?'' I ask softly.

Brittany turns her head so she was facing me and I see her chewing her lower lip a little. That means either she's turned on or there's something that she really want to tell me, but she can't find the right words for it. I guess it's the second part, because her eyes aren't filled with lust. They're filled with worry and confusion. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. She had been like this almost the whole day.

''Can we talk?'' She mumbles.

I look around the room to see everyone busy in their own little conversations.

''Sure''

Brittany lifts herself off my lap and pulls me up by the hand.

''Are you going home?'' Quinn asked.

''No, just getting some drinks.'' I said and lead Brittany into the closed off kitchen.

I plop down in one of the barstools and Brittany slowly walks towards me. I spread my legs a little and grab her hand to pull her in between them.

''So, what do you want to talk about?'' I ask and wrap my arms lazily around her waist.

''Do you remember that scout who wanted to talk to me last night?'' She mumbles.

''Of course. you told me that he said that you were very talented.'' I smile and lift her head up with my hand. ''Which you are.''

''thanks'' She smiles weakly ''He also asked me something and I kind of need to discuss it with you.'' Brittany says. I hear confusion in her voice and it sends a shiver down my spine. The tone was weird and I furrow my brows at her worried face.

''Go on…''

''He offered me professional dance lessons with choreographers who have worked with back up dancers from Beyoncé and stuff.''

''Brittany that's amazing!'' I let out shocked and pull her in a tight hug. ''You should definitely do that, this is a great opportunity!.''

I feel her tense in my arms and she pulls back from the hug. A small tear falls from her cheek and this time it wasn't a happy tear.

''What's wrong baby?'' I asked worried and stand up from the stool. I kiss the tear away and take both of her hands in mine. I gave them a soft squeeze to encourage her to speak. Brittany finally looks up in my eyes again, but then buries her head in the crook of my neck.

''There's more.'' She mumbles against my skin.

I rub her back with my hands and wait until she goes on. After a minute of just holding her, I wanted to ask her again, but she pulled back a little to look in my eyes.

''It's in Los Angeles.''

My heart drops when I heard those last words. I feel panic rushing over me and fear of something I don't even know. I swallow hard to try to remain calm so my voice wouldn't crack when I speak up.

''That's on the other side of the country..'' I said barely audible.

Brittany nods and looks down at our intertwined hands. I collect strength to speak up again.

''So, what are you going to do?''

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, let me know what you think please :) <strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**I took me a while to write this chapter, but I'm happy with how it turned out. Hope you guys think so too! As always thank you for reviewing, you have no idea how much I appreciate it.  
>And it hurts to say, but the story is slowly coming to its end :) So, enjoy this chapter and probably only two more!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV. Monday morning. <strong>

I was waiting impatiently in the college cafeteria for Santana to come out of her class too. It's been a little more than a week since the dance performance and her fight with Lindsay, and luckily her headache was starting to get better. She still had a throbbing head after a long day of school, but it wasn't that bad anymore.

We've spend the time after school mostly talking about what I'm going to do with that offer from the scout. We didn't get much further, because we both got too distracted during talking that we ended up ripping each other's clothes off.

I'm still torn up inside, but talking with Santana about it helps. It's my dream to get a professional dancing career, but Santana is my dream now too. If I would only think about myself in this decision, then I would go to LA, take Santana with me and live a happy life with her there. But that would be selfish and unfair towards Santana. Her life and education is here and what would she do in LA? Just taking shitty jobs in restaurants while I'm living my dream. I want Santana to have the life she deserves and not the life where she's just following me.

It was the first thing Santana said to me after I told her about the offer. She told me that I should go, because this is a big opportunity for me. She would drop out of college and go with me. It made me feel happy and loved that Santana would give up everything in her life just for me. I would do exactly the same for her in a blink of an eye. And that's exactly the problem. I want to stay here for her and finish college with Santana, and then move to LA so we can both chase our dreams, not just me. Santana wanted me to take the offer and move together to LA now. It was really messing with my mind all week, but sooner or later, we have to make the decision.

''Britt, if you don't eat that yoghurt, I'm going to eat it for you.'' Quinn chuckled.

I looked up and I realized I wasn't paying any attention to the conversations at the table. Rachel was sitting sideways on Quinn's lap while making a braid in Tina's hair. They were talking about some teacher and Quinn was just listening to them, until she got her aim on my yoghurt I guess.

''You can have it, I'm not hungry.'' I smiled weakly and pushed the yoghurt towards her.

''Thanks.'' She smiled ''So, have you decided what you're going to do yet?''

''No not yet, it's hard.'' I mumbled and played a little with the food on my plate.

''I understand. But do you uhm.. want to go there?'' She asked and rested her head against Rachel's shoulder while opening my yoghurt.

''Yeah, I mean, it's a really big opportunity for me. It's like everything I've been dreaming of, but that was until I had Santana. Now I still have that dream, but it won't be the same without her.'' I sighed.

''When do you have to make your final decision?''

''Before the end of the week.''

As I spoke those words, the more it hit me. Either if it's a good or a bad one, I have to collect my thoughts and feelings and decide what I'm going to do. If it only were that easy.

''Hey look at me'' Quinn said sweetly and placed her hand over mine on the table ''It's going to be alright okay? You'll always have Santana , not matter what you decide to do.''

The look in Quinn's eyes and the determined tone in her voice made me believe her. Even if I go and Santana stays here, that doesn't mean I'm going to lose her right? I smiled back at Quinn and nodded my head lightly.

Suddenly my attention got drawn to the line behind the food trays. Santana was wobbling back and forth on her feet impatiently while Puck was taking his time in front of her. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. She was so cute and beautiful even if she didn't mean to be. Puck was teasing her and she shoved him in his side. His plate with food almost fell on the floor and Santana was smirking with that naughty look in her eyes. That naughty look that I love so much, the same look she gives me when she's joking about something, the same look she gives me when we're going to make love. She can express everything to me with one simple look in those mysterious brown eyes. I don't think I'm able to miss watching in those loving eyes every day. Only the thought of having to miss looking at her made my heart crunch in my chest.

''Santana is over there Britt!'' Rachel smiled and turned towards me while still braiding Tina's hair. ''Oh never mind, you've already seen her.'' She chuckled.

I frowned at Rachel because I didn't understand how she knew I already saw Santana.

''How do you know?''

''You're whole face lights up whenever Santana is around. I mean, you already smile all the time, but your eyes start sparkling even more.'' Rachel smiled and Quinn nodded in agreement.

I felt my cheeks burning, because I didn't know it was that obvious. I know my heart still starts beating faster every time I see Santana, but apparently it showed on the outside as well. I don't mind though, everyone can know how crazy I am about her.

''What did you do to make Brittany uncomfortable Berry?'' Santana said who was now almost at our table with her food.

''We were just talking about the birds and the bees.'' Tina chuckled.

''Uhm okay not sure if I want to know what that was about'' Santana smirked. ''But I do want to know how my little bee is.''

Santana placed her plate on the table and walked towards me. I smiled when she leaned down to kiss me. I felt her smiling into the kiss too and when she pulled away, I threw my arms around her neck to pull her back into me. Her lips tasted like something sweet, maybe she ate some candy. But then again, Santana always tastes like something sweet.

''I'm fine. How was your class?'' I smiled while licking my lips.

''It was okay. Puck was annoying though. He kept hitting on the teacher, he even squeezed her ass when she walked by and then he blamed it on me. Now that woman thinks I'm a pervert instead of Puck.''

''Well you are kind of a pervert.'' Quinn chuckled.

''Shut up Fabray!'' Santana chuckled and threw a piece of salad to her. Rachel caught it before it hit Quinn and threw it back at Santana in a smooth move. Santana looked wide eyed at Rachel and it didn't take long for me to realize what Santana was about to do.

''Haven't you learned anything from our popcorn fight dwarf?'' She smirked and started to stand up with the bowl of salad in her hands.

''Okay, I'm out of here.'' Tina laughed and quickly walked towards Mike who was sitting at a table with Puck and Sam.

''San put it down.'' I laughed while pulling on her arm.

''It's pure self-defense babe'' She smirked.

Rachel and Quinn were already in a shelter position, but when Santana made a move to throw the bowl of Salad over the them, I tucked on her arm again. She looked down at me with an adorable pout, but sat back down with her salad. Her lips are already naturally pouty so when she pouts even more, it just makes me want to kiss her.

''Not fair.'' She pouted at me.

''You're adorable.'' I smiled and leaned in to press a kiss on her pouty lips.

''Is the beast back in her cage?'' Tina chuckled and slowly came back to our table.

''Don't push it. Because I got salad and I ain't afraid to use it.'' Santana smirked.

''I'm glad your girlfriend keeps you tamed Santana. I really don't want to wash salad dressing out of my hair right now.'' Rachel said.

''You're lucky that I'm in a good mood Berry.'' Santana smiled and turned her head towards me to give me a wink.

''Just eat your food Satan, we're all already done.'' Quinn chuckled.

''God, this is the first time food around here tastes this damn good!'' Santana said surprised when she took a bite.

''If it's so good then there is no need to throw it around right.'' Quinn smirked.

Before Santana could react, I placed my hand on her thigh to give it a subtle squeeze. That move was enough to keep her from throwing some edgy comment back and just rolled her eyes towards Quinn. But it did gave her other ideas, because she placed her hand on my thigh too and started teasing me by tickling her fingertips over my inner thigh. My breath started to get heavier and Santana noticed it too, because I heard her giggling while chewing on her food.

''You better just keep eating, tease.'' I said softly in her ear.

I noticed little goose bumps appearing on Santana's arm and chuckled lightly when I realized it was because of my husky tone. It works every time to whisper something with a sexy tone in her ear to get her turned on. Even if I would say something like; 'I have homework' in that tone, it'll still drive her crazy. I already know a lot of things about Santana's body and reactions. She has this little spot just above her collarbone and just below her ear, that drives her crazy every time I suck lightly on it. There's also a little scar on her hipbone, from walking against the point of a cabinet, that is very sensitive when I blow or lick over it. But the one thing that is the most ticklish are the back of her knees. I was surprised at how crazy she becomes when I gently lick or nibble on the back of her knees. Sometimes it gets too ticklish for her so then I move towards her thighs. I usually don't stay kissing there too long, because Santana can't handle too much teasing and frankly I'm too excited when I'm that close to her.. you know.

''Thinking about something babe?'' Santana smirked.

''Maybe.'' I mumbled. I felt my cheeks burning a little, because Santana obviously noticed my heavier breathing and staring at her thighs.

''Don't worry Britt, me too.'' She whispered playfully and gave me a wink.

I smiled back at Santana and rested my head on her shoulder while she started eating was asking something about the broken desk in their room. I suppressed a chuckle when Santana acted like she didn't know what Quinn was talking about.  
>Last night Santana and I had a playful wrestling fight, because I tried to put a Disney movie in the DVD player. We ended up kissing on Quinn's desk and well I guess you could say we didn't exactly sleep on it. It wasn't very comfortable, but we were laughing the entire time because the table made cracking noises with every movement. At the end, one of the legs broke a little and we tried to cover it up with a book underneath it, but Quinn obviously noticed it. If she knew Santana and I had sex on it, she would never let us sleep alone in their room again.<p>

Santana unconsciously threw her arm around my waist and pulled me closer into her side. I felt lips pressing on my forehead before she continued her conversation with Tina and Quinn. I peeked my eyes open to see Rachel just listening to them too. It doesn't happen very often that Rachel doesn't say anything. She was looking at Quinn while she was talking and I guess Rachel is feeling the same way as I do now. I love hearing Santana talk and all the funny voices she does in between when she wants to portray the story better. Her voice is a little husky and yet so soft, that I could listen to her all day. Her laugh is even better, it always makes me smile even if I don't know what she's laughing about.

Suddenly I got shaken out of my Santana trance when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I lifted my head up from her shoulder and Santana released the tight grip on my waist a little so I could wiggle my phone out of my pants.

''Who is it?'' She asked.

I looked down at the screen and saw that it was Bryan, the scout who offered me the dance lessons in L.A.

''It's Bryan, I should take this.'' I said and stood up to pick up the phone. I placed a quick kiss on Santana's cheek and walked out of the cafeteria into the hallway.

''_Hello?_'' I said softly.

''_Hi, is this Brittany?''_

''_Yeah, that's me.''_

''_This is Bryan. How are you?''_

''_I'm fine, thank you. How are you?''_

''_I'm great. So have you thought about my offer Brittany?''_

''_Uhm yeah, I don't know for sure what I'm going to do. I'm really grateful and honored of course that you offered me this big opportunity, but it's difficult to just leave everything behind.''_

''_I understand, that's why I'm calling you. I realize that this would be a big change in your life. You're going to leave college to pursue a dream that is not reserved for everyone. I've seen your dancing Brittany and I really think that you have huge potential to make it as a professional dancer. But in order to succeed you have to be a hundred percent sure that you want to do this now. If you're not in this with all your mind and heart, then you won't succeed.''_

''_I know Bryan. Thank you for believing in me, it's just a lot to think about.''_

''_I arranged something for you to make the decision a little easier. You can come back to L.A. with me for two weeks to see how you like it there. You'll be attending the professional dance classes those two weeks and everything that comes with it. This way you'll get a good impression about what it's going to be like and it'll help with your final decision. So, are you up for that?''_

''_I think that would be very helpful, but I don't know if I can skip lessons for two weeks straight.''_

''_Don't worry about that Brittany, I made some arrangements with your school. So, what do you say?''_

''_Uhm I have to discuss this with my girlfriend first.''_

''_I understand. I need to know tonight though.''_

''_Sure, I'll call you back tonight. So if I say yes to this trial period of two weeks, when would I be leaving?''_

''_This Saturday''_

''_Okay woah, that's soon.''_

''_It is, but it'll be worth it. And if it helps, just know that this is just two weeks to get an impression of it. It's not like your tied up to anything if you say yes to this. Just think of it as a tool to help you with your final decision.''_

''_Okay thank you for telling me. I'll get back to you tonight.''_

''_That's fine Brittany. Have a nice day, and please just remember that it's only for two weeks.''_

''_I will, bye Bryan!.''_

''_Have a nice day Brittany, bye''_

I hung up the phone and instead of walking back, I sat down on the floor against the wall. Two weeks isn't that long right? I mean it would be very helpful to see what it's going to be like and that will help my final decision. There's nothing bad about this trial period, except for the fact that I have to miss Santana for two weeks. I know that she probably wants me to do this, but I can't say yes beforeI've talked about it with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV.. Friday night.<strong>

I was still coming down from my second orgasm when that sweet feeling in the pit of my stomach started building up again.

''Fuck babe…'' I moaned out embarrassingly loud.

I heard Brittany giggling against me and it only shot a new wave of pleasure through my body when I felt her warm breath hitting that sensitive spot. I lifted my head up a little to look at Brittany laying her love on me through her tongue. There was always something magical about this moment, looking at how she was pleasuring me. It was maybe even a better feeling to see Brittany so caring about my body, than what it was leading to.

I stroked my hands softly through her hair to make her eyes visible. She looked up at me through her lashes and only the beauty of her lustful blue eyes could have been enough to send me over the top. Suddenly she sucked hard while stroking her tongue over the exact right places. My body forced my head back into the pillow while my hips bucked further up into Brittany. My eyes rolled back into my head as I was moaning out the intensive waves of pleasure that were flowing through my body. I was struggling to come down from the high and my breath was still abnormal irregularly. I felt Brittany scooting up while leaving lingering kisses on my body on her path upwards.

''Breathe in through your nose honey.'' She said lovingly.

I tried to do what Brittany said, but I was still panting through my mouth and it made me feel a little dizzy. She pressed her lips on mine and kept them there so I was forced to breathe through my nose. Luckily she didn't deepen the kiss because I'm sure it would've suck out every little air left in my lungs.

The kiss helped my breathing getting back to normal. As I was breathing through my nose, the dizziness in my head faded away. Brittany pulled away from the kiss with a smile on her face and gently kissed and nibbled her way to my earlobe. I threw my arms around her neck to pull her closer against me and gave her a playful bite on her bare shoulder.

''Do you know that you are insanely good at that.'' I giggled still in overloading pleasure, while stroking my hands up and down her smooth back.

''I had a good teacher.'' Brittany giggled and scooted down a little to rest her head on my chest.

''Yeah you know, I try.'' I giggled and threw my arms around her waist. I nuzzled my nose in her hair and the scent of Brittany mixed with sex, made feel completely relaxed. A soft pair of lips pressed on the spot on my chest where my heart was almost jumping out.

''Your heart is beating so fast.'' Brittany mumbled.

''Because I love you.'' I mumbled sleepy.

In the past, I would never think that saying those words could come out so easily now. If someone would have said to me a few months ago, that I would now be lying in bed with the girl of my dreams and saying 'I love you' to her while meaning it, I would have called the madhouse for you.

But it is reality now, Brittany makes my heart beat faster with just one look. The amount of love that I feel for her is scaring sometimes. I would do anything for her with no doubt whatsoever. I think it's much more than just loving her. It's like she's in my blood and I can't live without her anymore. I taste the amount of love when we kiss or when she smiles over one of my stupid jokes. I feel it when I smell her typical sweet scent or when I see her walking around in nothing but my favorite sweater. It's also a tingling feeling and that warm breeze that falls over me whenever she's around, that makes me addicted to her.

''I love you too San, so much.''

The smile on my lips grew wider when I heard those words. Not only the words, but the tone in her voice was pouring out love. The smile on my face however, dropped a little when I suddenly felt warm liquid trailing down through the split between my breasts.

''Baby, why are you crying?'' I asked softly while pressing my lips against her forehead.

I heard a soft sniffling noise before she lifted her head a little to look up at me.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' I whispered and wiped the few tears out of her eyes.

''I'm going to miss you so much.'' Brittany sobbed.

While seeing her smile is the best feeling in the world, seeing or hearing Brittany cry is definitely the worst feeling. I know why she's crying though. She's going to L.A. tomorrow for a two week trial at the professional dance studio. She didn't want to leave me, but I managed to persuade her to go anyway. Of course I want her to stay with me, because damn, two weeks without her is torture. But this could really help her with her final decision and I don't want her to rush in anything and then regret it later. This could be a life changing decision if she decides to move there, and I want it to be a good change for her. Even if that means I have to put my own desires aside. The words I've told her the past week, don't match my own feelings, but I'll say them anyway for her. If I let Brittany know that it's killing me to see her leave, it would only give her a bad feeling about it.

''I'm going to miss you too, but you're going to have an amazing time there babe. And besides, it's only for two weeks, you'll be back before you know it.'' I smiled before I continued, ''Maybe it's even a relieve to not have me around you every day.''

''Don't say that, I love being around you all day.'' She pouted.

''I know, I'm sorry.'' I giggled and leaned forward to press my lips on her pout.

''We're going to be okay though right?''

''Of course, you're my beautiful girl.'' I smiled and stroke her head. ''And I'm yours for now and forever. If you ever doubt that while you're there, just look at this.''

I grabbed the necklace around her neck, that I gave her a few months ago, and lifted up the heart shaped swan necks.

''Remember what I told you when I gave this to you?''

Brittany briefly looked down to the heart placed a kiss on it.

''When a swan finds an other swan they want to be with, they'll stay together forever.'' She mumbled.

''That's right. And even though I'm probably more like a tiger then a swan, I'll stay with you forever.'' I smiled and pressed another kiss to her lips.

This one lasted a little longer, but I'm always better than expressing my feelings through deeds than through words. When I pulled back, I saw confidence back in Brittany's eyes. She let out a content sigh and buried her head in the crook of my neck.

''You are my tigerswan forever.'' Brittany mumbled sleepily and I noticed that she was close to fall asleep.

''Forever'' I whispered and pulled her closer against me.

I reached for the covers with one hand and threw it over us. Brittany automatically snuggled closer into me while tucking the covers around us.

I tried to fall asleep too, but too many thoughts were floating through my mind. Brittany is a rest point in my head, but when she's away, I have to keep myself together again. She's the beating of my heart that nobody hears, I wish I had one more night like this before she goes. I know I'm probably overreacting, because it's only two weeks, but what if she really likes it there? What if she decides to just stay, what am I supposed to do then? She already made it clear that she doesn't want me to drop out of college here for her. But since when do I listen to something like that right? It's just all so sudden and overwhelming, but I couldn't feel more proud of her. Brittany makes me want to be better in everything, getting better grades, try better to deal with my rage, become a better person. She's my everything. And now that everything flies away tomorrow through the sky to be 3000 miles away from me.

Oh come on Santana, suck it up.

I pressed a kiss on Brittany's hair as I wrapped her even more tightly in my arms. The soft rhythm of Brittany's breathing and the warmth of her body on mine, finally made me fall asleep too.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV.. next morning.<strong>

A soft kiss on my lips betrays that Brittany's leaving the bed. I slowly open my eyes to see Brittany smiling at me already fully dressed.

''Good morning sleepy head.'' She chuckled.

''Hi beautiful.'' I smiled and pursed my lips for another kiss.

Brittany giggled and leaned down again to give me a kiss. I playfully poked my tongue out when her lips were almost touching mine and she giggled at the sudden contact.

''That feels weird.'' Brittany chuckled and wiped her hand over her lips.

''Are you erasing my sweet lady kiss.'' I let out shocked, playing to be offended.

Before Brittany could react I quickly reached forward and pulled her back on the bed with me. Because her full weight fell over to the bed, I could easily use that force to roll us over so I was lying on top of her. I quickly straddled Brittany's lap and started pressing wet kisses all over her face and neck.

''Santana you're making me wet.'' Brittany laughed while rolling her head from side to side to escape my wet kisses. I stopped my assault on her face and wiggled my eyebrows.

''Am I?'' I smirked.

Brittany's cheeks turned a brighter shade of red before she giggled.

''How can you make everything sound so dirty with just that wiggle thing with your eyebrows.'' She chuckled and pressed her finger against my eyebrow.

''What can I say, my eyebrows live their own dirty life.'' I smirked.

Brittany just shook her head in amusement and threw her arms around my neck to pull me into her. A moan escaped my mouth when I felt her tongue trailing over my lower lip and there were those damn tingles again. I pushed my body further into her and this time it was Brittany's moan that filled the silence in the room. My lips parted and immediately met Brittany's tongue with mine. Her tongue was moving against mine with practiced experience and I felt my body heating up fast. I pulled back for much needed air and started sucking and nibbling in her neck.

''Hmm you're not giving me a hickey right?'' Brittany breathed out in delight.

It wasn't my intention to give her a hickey, but it would be a nice reminder of me for the first days while she's there. I smiled against the soft skin in her neck and sucked a little more forcefully.

''Santana!'' Brittany laughed and tried to push me away. I lifted my head up and looked down at the little love mark I had left in her neck. A perfect shape, not too big and not too small.

''Sorry.'' I chuckled and leaned down to press a soft kiss on the little bruised part. ''I have to mark my territory right? I mean there are going to be a lot of sexy people walking around in L.A. who are going to hit on my baby.''

''They don't stand a chance, because I already have the finest in the world.'' Brittany smiled.'' But if we're marking territories, then I should mark you too.''

Brittany was smirking at me and I quickly jumped off the bed before she could give me a hickey too. My hickeys always turn out huge. You would think that my darker skin wasn't that vulnerable for hickeys, but Brittany can suck and lick like a pro. Okay that sounded wanky in my head.

''No need to mark me baby, I'll only have Quinn, her hobbit and the rest of those clowns around me here.'' I chuckled.

''Please be nice while I'm away honey.'' Brittany chuckled.

''Can't promise anything.'' I smirked and stretched my hands out to pull Brittany up from the bed.

''I'll be checking on you.'' Brittany chuckled. ''What time is it by the way?''

I glanced at my alarm clock ''It's 7 AM.''

''Shit, we have to go to the airport, I'm meeting Bryan at 7:45.''

''Okay, I'll take a shower real quick!'' I said and kissed her cheek before running towards the shower.

''Hurry up San! I'm going to my room to say bye to Quinn and Rachel!''

* * *

><p><em>15 minutes later…<em>

We drove through the departure gates and I parked the car near the entrance of the airport. We both got out of the car in silence. Saying goodbye to Brittany was coming closer with every step I took. Two weeks Santana, just two weeks. That were the two words I kept repeating to myself over and over again during the car ride.

Brittany's suitcases are already standing beside the car and I hear the rear door falling shut with a loud thud. I walk towards her and wrap my arms around her waist to give her a last deep kiss in the early morning sun. Brittany gave me that look full of love when I pulled back, and wrapped me in a tight hold.

''I love you.'' She whispers in my ear. A shiver goes through my spine. A happy and a sad shiver at the same time.

''I love you too baby.'' I whispered back.

I saw Bryan standing in front of the entrance of the airport and I slowly pulled out of Brittany's tight embrace. I saw a little tear in her eyes, but still with a sparkle behind it.

''You have to go honey, dry your tears and let me see that beautiful smile.'' I smiled and lifted her chin up with my hand.

Brittany sniffled a little, but when I kept smiling at her, I saw her lips forming a smile too.

''I'm going to call you every day.'' She smiled.

''You better!'' I chuckled playfully. ''Come on, he's waiting for you.''

Brittany turned her head and waved at Bryan. He waved back with a smile and beckoned his head towards the entrance. I heard a big sigh coming from Brittany as she turned towards me again.

She pulled me in for another long deep kiss and I swear I could feel every butterfly flying around in my stomach and I tried my best to let Brittany feel them too. When she pulled back, a big smile was plastered on her face.

''Woah, that kiss will definitely hunt me for the next two weeks.'' She chuckled and grabbed her suitcase.

''Good.'' I smirked and gave her a quick peck before letting go of her hand.

''Have a safe flight babe, call me when you get there!''

''I will honey, bye I love you!'' Brittany smiled while waving at me.

Every step she took further away from me felt like a punch in the stomach, but I managed to keep a smile on my face.

''I love you too!'' I yelled back while waving at her.

I kept waiting until she reached Bryan. They shook hands and Bryan took over her suitcase. At least she has good company on her trip there. Right before she walked through the door, Brittany turned around at me and blew me a kiss. I played along and pretented to catch it with my hand. I formed a fist with that hand and placed a kiss on my own hand. Brittany smiled and turned to walk into the airport. The automatic doors closed behind them and now it was official. Brittany was gone, at least for two weeks.

Two weeks Santana, just two weeks.


	34. Chapter 35

**Hi :) I'm back from my vacation! I updated ''Love at second sight'', ''Summer paradise'' and ''A love that burns hot enough to last'' first. Now it's the turn of this story :) I update my stories in order of update date so that's why this one came a little later. Anyway, this is the second to last chapter. One more left after this one! Enjoy and as always, I love to hear from you guys! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

I was on my way to the apartment where I stay with another girl from the dance group. She's really nice and we can get along pretty well. Sometimes she takes things that I say too seriously though, but she just doesn't understand my humor I guess. Santana always laughs at my jokes even though I'm positive that I'm not always that funny. She is one of the few who understands it actually. Most people just think that I'm saying something stupid, but Santana doesn't. I've been here for six days already and I really miss her. It's hard not to have her around me or knowing that I can cuddle with her while listening to one of her funnyy stories after a hard practice. I never get bored when I'm with Santana. She's like the sun and the moon for me, so mysterious and warm at the same time. She just simply makes me happy.

Even though I miss Santana like crazy, I enjoy all the new experiences. The dance classes are incredible and such a high level of choreography. I've never seen so many talented people together and at first I held back a little because I was afraid they would laugh at me. But Santana convinced me that I'm just as good as they were and that I should just dance like I normally do. I did exactly that and now I feel completely relaxed during the classes. Santana is always able to give me the courage and the strength I need even without seeing her, her words are enough.

Bryan came in this morning during the dance session and he had some awesome news. Beyoncé is stopping by next week to practice one of her choreographies. I'm very excited about that, but also really nervous. Most of the people here already have met her since they've danced background on her previous tour, so they are pretty relaxed about it.

The dance studio is near the house so I walk back and forth every day. It's nice to see people on the street around me, but even though it's very crowded, I still feel slightly lonely. I dream about Santana and stay in touch with her through the phone a lot, but I'm still alone. Whenever I see a text Santana or when I hear her voice on the phone, that feeling vanishes slightly. The sound of birds doesn't sounds like normal, the warmth of the sun doesn't seem to have an effect on my skin and laughter of other people don't sound funny anymore. I know it has to do with the fact that Santana isn't around me, she's the world I live in. She probably stole a piece of my heart and has that locked inside of her, that's the only explanation for those feelings. I don't know how she did that without me noticing though. I do know that I feel emptiness without her, like I'm only living half instead of whole.

I was almost home when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I sighed and tried to shrug the feeling of missing her off and opened the text.

_INCOMING SEXBOMB: Can I call you or are you still in the dance studio? I love you :-) Miss you like crazy. _

I smiled with a big grin on my face to the screen and started to reply when I got another message.

_INCOMING RACHEL: Hi Britt, how are you? Can you please tell your girlfriend to stop throwing food at me. She's really grumpy. Love from me and Quinn. _

I chuckled lightly and already started to picture Santana teasing Rachel because she's in a bad mood. When I close my eyes I already see that cute little pout of her when she doesn't get her way.

_TO SEXBOMB: I'm almost home, I'll call you when I get there! Love and miss you too! Please be nice to Rachel._

After a few more minutes, I finally made it back to the apartment. Allison, the girl who lives with me, wasn't home yet. I quickly ran up the stairs towards my room and threw myself on the bed. Shivers of excitement went through my body at the thought of getting to hear Santana in a minute. Sometimes I forget to answer when she asks me something though, because I'm too engulfed by her voice. I was still sweaty from the dance class, but I'll take a shower after I called Santana. I threw myself on the bed and snuggled underneath my sheets before grabbing my phone. Santana is my speed dial so I pressed 1 and placed the phone against my ear. After only two tones, I already heard Santana's excitement through the phone.

''_Baby!''_

"_Hey honey. __I'm home! What are you doing?"_ I asked while letting out a content sigh by the sound of hearing Santana's voice. Even though I'm glad to hear her, it only makes me realize more how much I miss her right now.

''_I'm in my room right now. I was in class a few minutes ago, but I'm not allowed to call in there anymore so I walked out.''_

''_You're never allowed to call in class San''_ I chuckled.

''_Really? Never heard of that rule before._'' She said and I could her by her voice that she was smirking.

''_So the class wasn't over yet? Aren't you missing something important then?"_ I asked, slightly feeling guilty about being the reason Santana misses the rest of her class now.

''_You are right, I am missing something important, but I'm talking to her right now._''

The smile on my face grew incredibly large by hearing those words. Of course I know that Santana misses me too, but it feels nice to hear her say that.

''_You still have those charming skills don't you.''_ I chuckled lightly.

I grabbed the pillow next to me and squeezed it underneath my arms. If I close my eyes and listen to hear voice, it's just like she's lying next to me.

''_I'm the definition of charming baby. '_' She chuckled '_'But how was the dance class today?''_

''_It was very cool, I'm getting better at the choreography every day. And guess what! Beyonce is coming to visit next week!'' _

''_Oh my god Brittany, that's awesome! __Are you going to have a crazy fangirl moment when you see her?'' _She chuckled.

''_I only fangirl when I see you San.'' _I smiled.

''_Brittany you shouldn't say those things to me when I can't rip your clothes off.'' _She chuckled.

''_I'm sorry.'' _I chuckled._ ''I miss that too by the way.''_

''_Ugh me too. I'm literally going crazy. Yesterday I went out to dinner with Quinn and Rachel. Yeah don't ask me why, but they were making out the entire time so I barely ate my food. But did you know what happened after that?'' _

''_What?'' _I asked, amused by Santana's story.

''_I went to take a shower and when I came back in my room, they were like fully scissoring or something that looked like it. I swear I'll never get that image out of my mind anymore. I tried to imagine you to get the picture of the midget sex out of my head, but it only turned me on. So that wasn't very comfortable either.'' _She sighed.

''_I'm totally picturing you naked right now.'' _I blurted out before I knew it.

I didn't follow much of Santana's story when I heard her saying that she took a shower. It made me wish that Santana was here to take a shower with me now.

''_Brittany!''_ She let out shocked.

_''I know I'm sorry. I just started dreaming a little about you… in a shower…_'' I mumbled teasingly.

''_Is that so huh?''_ She said in a husky voice and I could hear that she started to enjoy where this was going, even though she's sexually frustrated. I am too, but I can't stop my thoughts from going there when I talk to her. Especially when she's starting to talk in that tone.

''_So what am I doing exactly in your dream?'' _she asked curiously.

''_You're standing in front of me and I'm starting to wash your hair while kissing you and backing you up until your back hits the wall._''

''_Hmm that sounds good. I'm washing your body in the meanwhile and stroking my hands over your back and stomach. Up and down, very slowly.''_ She said in a husky tone.

My breath started to get heavier and I felt a familiar heat rising in my body. I started to realize that I probably brought myself into a lot of trouble by bringing up that shower.

''_I uhm.. __I'm going… just…''_ I breathed out but I couldn't find any more words. Santana is way better in this than I am.

'''_I start to go lower while marking you softly on my way. My knees hit the ground and I start to massage your thighs to release some tension from your hard dance practice..''_ She breathed out.

''_Santana...''_ I breathed out and felt a moan escaping my throat.

I kept my eyes closed and tried to imagine what Santana was portraying through the phone. I felt the uncomfortable throbbing between my legs and I squeezed my thighs to get any form of friction.

''_What's the matter baby?''_ She teased.

''_You're teasing me and I'm getting too turned on and you're not here.''_ I mumbled.

''_You can touch yourself and imagine I'm there.'' _Santana said softly

I thought about it for a second, but the throbbing between my legs made up my mind. I don't have to think very hard to picture Santana and this is kind of sexy through the phone.

''_O-okay.''_

''_Really?''_ Santana said too excited. '_'God this is so hot, okay I'm going to continue, you don't have to say anything just listen.'' _

''_Okay.'' _I breathed out.

''_I'm kissing my way up after massaging your thighs and calves. You start to tangle your hands through my hair when I turn us around and push you up against the wall. I'm lowering my hands down your sides and start to suck on the point in your neck that always drives you crazy''_

I was imaging it perfectly and I started to trail my own hands down my sides while pretending it were Santana's hands.

''_You're starting to buck your hips into me, but I'm not giving you what you want so soon. I start to tickle your inner thighs with my fingertips so close to where you want me the most..'' _

Santana's voice was dark and full of lust which only made me crave for her more. I started to trail my fingers over the inside of my thighs but the throbbing got so bad that I already pressed my hand against my pantie to get some friction. A moan escaped my mouth and I bucked my hips into my hand.

''_Brittany you're cheating, no touching until I'm there!''_ Santana let out shocked but amused. It shook me out of my trance and I quickly retreated my hand from my pantie, immediately frustrated by the loss of friction.

''_I'm sorry, but you're teasing me.''_ I pouted even though she couldn't see it.

'_'Someone is a little impatient.''_

''_Santana_.'' I whined.

''_Okay okay sorry, this is just too damn hot.''_ She chuckled_. __''I stop kissing in your neck and I press my lips against yours. I kiss you soft and slowly until I push my thigh between your legs and you're moaning into my mouth.''_

I pressed my hand over my pantie again and imagined Santana's thigh there.

''_It feels so good.''_ I breathed out.

''_Good baby. The heat of the water is getting too much so I need more of you. I start to tickle your lower lip with my tongue until you grant me access. I start to massage your breasts while kissing you more aggressively. I can't hold back anymore, I need to feel you before I taste you. I slowly trail my hand up from your thigh and press my thumb directly on your clit_.''

''_Oh god.''_ I moaned out when I pushed my hand down my pantie and pressed my thumb on my clit. All the sexual frustration of missing Santana really caused me to be more sensitive than normal.

''_Shit are you touching yourself right now?''_

''_Y-yes._'' I breathed heavily while enjoying the feelings that started to rush through my body with every stroke.

''_Fuck this is so hot, I can't concentrate anymore. Okay uhm.. I'm starting to rub my hand between your legs, causing you to moan loudly into my ear. The feeling of you riding my hand makes me so incredible hot and I start to suck underneath your ear to let you breathe out the pleasure . You throw your arms around my neck to steady yourself while I'm rubbing you up and down and in slow circles. You're getting closer and closer to that sweet release.._''

I felt the sweet feeling building up from the pit of my stomach and I heard myself moaning Santana's name.

''_That's right baby, I'm going to make you feel so good.''_ Santana said in a husky tone.

I gripped the sheets beside me with my other hand and enjoyed the feeling that I was experiencing. I still imagined it to be Santana and I felt my muscles tighten and my sight getting blurrier. I rubbed more forceful and I could already feel the waves of intense pleasure starting to burn through my body.

''_San I'm so close.._''

''BRITTANY, ARE YOU UPSTAIRS?'' Allison's shook me completely out of the trance. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I quickly retreated my hand.

''_Shit, my roommate is coming, hang on.'' _I said and quickly stood up from the bed. Just as I pulled up my sweatpants again, Allison came into my room.

''Oh you're here.'' She smiled before changing into a worried expression. ''Are you okay Brittany? You seem a little heated up?''

''Uhm y-yeah.'' I coughed to get my voice out of the low tone before continuing. '''Just came back from training so I'm still a little hot from that.''

''_Good one Britt.''_ I heard Santana chuckling through the phone.

''Oh okay, it was a hard one huh?'' She said. ''Oh I'm sorry are you on the phone with someone?''

''Yeah, with my girlfriend Santana.'' I smiled.

''I'll leave you alone then.'' She smiled but I suddenly saw that she had been crying. I've only known her for a couple of days but she's really nice to me and I don't want her to be sad about something.

''Wait, are you okay?''

''Not really, I kind of want to talk to you about something, but I'll wait downstairs.'' She smiled weakly. ''Say hi to your girlfriend from me.''

Before I could say anything back, Allison was already on her way downstairs. I start to think about what could be going on with her, but Santana's voice shook me out of it.

''_Everything okay there Britt_?''

''_Uhm yeah, Allison wants to talk to me though. She looked really sad.'' _

''_Oh okay, well maybe because she has a shit timing.'' _

It reminded me of the throbbing that was still going on between my legs and the tension only increased instead of released.

''_I was so close.''_ I mumbled disappointed.

''_I know, but we can go on where we left off babe._'' Santana said lustfully.

''_I think I better go and talk to Allison, I'm not in the mood anymore now. I'll just take a cold shower in a minute.'' _I said and tried to suppress the frustration within me.

''_I understand, well I definitely need to take one now too.''_ She chuckled. '_'I'll call you before I go to sleep okay babe?''_

''_Okay honey, I love you!''_

''_Love you too Britt, by the way we should definitely do that again_.''

''_Yes please''_ I chuckled. '_'Bye honey!''_

''_Bye Britt! Good luck with that cock blocker.''_

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV <strong>

After a cold shower, okay two cold showers, I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. It was nice to hear Brittany's voice even though that phone call left me even more frustrated that she's 3000 miles away. I realized even more that there are no soft fingertips who explore my bare back in the morning, the same fingertips which slowly wander down to my hips, the same fingertips who give me insanely intense orgasms. Not to mention all the things Brittany's mouth can do to me. I can't think about Brittany and not crave for her in that way. When I think about how she smells, how she sounds, it starts to tingle in my stomach and the only thing that I want to do is touch her. The hard truth is that I'm nowhere near touching her right now. I have to stop torturing myself with thinking about making love to Brittany now. Even though the pain of missing her in a non-physical way is impossible to think away. I let out a deep sigh and tried to focus on something else.

The radio was playing softly on the background and of course they were only playing fucking love songs. Suddenly the song domino by Jessie J filled the silence in the room. Well fuck, this song isn't helping much either. I immediately thought back about that day that I sang it to Brittany in that little café where we were eating with her mom and sister. That whole weekend still gives me warm feelings. Brittany often says that they are my family too and I could never be more honored to be part of such a loving family.

Suddenly the door swung open and Quinn stepped in the room.

''Are you done humping your midget?'' I asked sarcastically.

''Are you done moping around all day and bitch at us?'' Quinn asked and plopped down on her own bed.

''Nope, sorry my nice side is in Los Angeles.''

''You really miss her huh?'' Quinn asked instead of fighting with me more.

I looked up to her and saw that she looked at me with a comforting look, even though it wasn't comforting at all.

''Yeah.'' I mumbled barely audible and closed my eyes again. ''I just talked to her, she sounded really excited about everything.''

''That's a good thing right?'' Quinn smiled.

''I guess so.''

Was it a good thing? Of course it's a good thing that Brittany is enjoying her time there. But I couldn't help but think about what it meant for us. I wouldn't be surprised if Brittany decides to say yes to that offer from Bryan. Where does that leave me? Of course I'm going with her, but it means I'll have to drop out of college here. Maybe I could go to college there, if they have what I want. Whatever, I'll figure it out. Where Brittany goes, I go.

''I just ran into Puck and he asked if me if wanted to ask you and Rachel if you want to go out tonight with the group. Tina and Mercedes planned it.''

''I'm not really in the mood to party.'' I sighed.

''Oh come on San, it'll be a good distraction.'' Quinn smiled. ''And besides we're going to eat at Breadsticks before that and I could help you fill up your wheel barrow with breadsticks?'' She chuckled.

''Wow someone is becoming a real badass.'' I smirked. '' But I don't know, I promised to call Brittany before I go to sleep.''

''Then you call her before we go into the club, come on San just go with us.'' Quinn said and stood up from the bed and threw herself on me. I squealed by the sudden movement and Quinn started to tickle me in my sides like a mad woman.

''Get off me.'' I laughed. ''Stop!''

''Are you coming with us tonight?'' She chuckled and kept tickling me.

''Okay, just get your fat ass off of me!'' I laughed.

Finally Quinn stopped tickling me and she stood up with a cocky grin on her face.

''There's the Santana I know.'' She smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night…<em>

We were all sitting at the large table at Breadsticks where we always sit when we go out with the group. It's like a regular ritual. We eat at Breadsticks, everyone sits on the same place, and then we go out to get drunk and tell embarrassing stories about each other the next morning. Everyone was busy talking and laughing, but I couldn't enjoy my food. I know it sounds crazy, me not enjoying the food in breadsticks. I hate the fact that I'm such a miserable whining ass because I miss Brittany. But I can't help myself. Brittany is a part of me and without her I just not function. Everyone keeps saying to me 'It's just for two weeks Santana', but they don't understand a single fuck about my relationship with Brittany. It goes so much deeper than just loving and being in love with someone. I can't even explain it myself, but the connection I have with Brittany is something that no one will ever understand. I don't think that I will ever understand myself. I think I already knew that Brittany was going to be the one who would change my life when she first walked into my room.

Even though I'm sitting at a full table, I just feel emptiness because Brittany's seat next to mine isn't taken. Even though I'm in a full restaurant, I hear nothing but silence because there's no funny laugh beside me. I know Brittany comes back within a week, but it doesn't end the feeling of missing her. I still have to spend so many nights sleeping alone in my bed until that moment comes. Every night again images without a sound, words without a voice. I dream about Brittany every time when I close my eyes, but I'm still alone. Hours go by like years, century long days without her by my side. I do smile, laugh and talk, but it's all with the half of me. I'm not whole, because she's the better part of me. It causes me to snap at Rachel way more than I should, but I need someone to put my frustrations on and Rachel is just the perfect target. Suddenly I got shaken out of my depressing thoughts when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I had to wiggle it a little because I was wearing a really tight legging for the night out. Finally I reached it and I unlocked the screen to see a text from Brittany. A smile formed on my lips and I quickly read it.

_INCOMING LOVE: I've hung up a picture of you above my bed, because I missed your lips so I kissed the wall. It doesn't taste like you though and it doesn't feel soft and warm. =( Anyway, how's dinner at Breadsticks? Is Puck already drunk? Big kiss._

A feeling of happiness rushed through my body and I was probably grinning like a moron.

''Brittany?'' Tina asked with a smile and beckoned her head towards my phone.

''Yeah.'' I smiled.

''Say hi from me!''

I nodded with a smile and began typing a reply while Tina returned to her conversation with Sam again.

_TO LOVE: You're adorable. Glad the wall doesn't satisfy you, because I would have a major problem then ;-) Dinner is fine, wish you were here though. It would make it so much easier to listen to some bullshit that's going on here. Puck isn't drunk yet, but he'll probably be the first when we enter the club. I'm not really in the mood for a night out though. What are you going to do tonight babe? Big wallkiss back! oh yeah, Tina says hi._

I took a sip from my drink and watched as the waitress cleaned up the empty plates from the table. Luckily I did eat something, because it's not a good thing to drink on an empty stomach. And I'm planning to go all Lima heights on a few shots tonight, that will give my mind some rest hopefully. My phone went off again and I wiggled it out my legging again.

_INCOMING LOVE: hahaha don't worry, the wall can't replace your sweet lady kisses :) Wish I could've been there too, but promise me that you're going to have some fun tonight okay? I'm just going to watch a movie with my roommate, have to get up early 2morrow. Have fun honey! I'm gonna kiss the wall again now, love you! P.s. Please don't drink too much. Say Hi to everyone from me!_

''Oooookay are we ready to party?'' Puck asked loudly.

More than ready.


	35. Chapter 36

**So here it is, the final chapter of this story. Thank you all for staying with me through this story and the continued support. I hope this end satisfies you all. This was my first story, so it'll always be special to me. You can check out my other stories if you like how I write. So yeah, enjoy the last chapter, let me know what you think about it and I love you guys:)**

**Song used:**

**Ilse de lange - Beautiful distraction. (Youtube ) . com watch?v=zmpeNcPf1G0**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

I was sitting in front of the TV looking at a Teen mom marathon because it reminds me of Santana. I honestly don't really like it, because there's too much drama for me. I like cartoons or Disney movies because they are just pure joy and carefree to look at. Even though I always have to cry when the lion dies in The Lion King. Santana always acts like she doesn't care, because it's just a fake cartoon movie, but sometimes I feel tears falling on my chest or on my head during the movie. She's so cute when she tries to act all tough, because I know she's far from that.

I looked over at the clock and saw that my roommate Allison is already gone for four hours. When I came downstairs after my phone call with Santana this afternoon, she was gone. I'm kind of worried now, because I have no idea where she is and she looked upset. My phone vibrated on the table and I leaned over the pillow in my lap to grab it.

_INCOMING SEXBOMB: I'm drunk and I miss you and I love you and I want to kiss you and I want you to come home to me. Now please. _

A smile grew on my face and I pictured a drunk Santana. She always gets really emotional all of a sudden and over protective, but it's really cute.

I was typing a reply when the front door suddenly opened, I turned around to see Allison walking in. I dropped my phone on the table and stood up.

''Hi, you were gone long.'' I said and tried not sound as worried as I was.

''Yeah, I drove around for a while to clear my head.'' She mumbled.

''Clear your head from what?'' I asked softly.

I took a step closer to her and before I knew it she threw her arms around my shoulders en buried her face in the crook of my neck. Warm liquid trailed down my skin and soft sobbing filled the silence in the room. I got startled a little at the sudden break down and I didn't know what to do to comfort her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rubbed my hand up and down her back while whispering comforting words. It always helps if I do this with Santana if she's upset. Sometimes I try to kiss away the pain with Santana and that usually helps too, except if I feel that she wants to talk about it. But I can't kiss away the pain for Allison, so I just settle for holding her even though it feels a little awkward.

''Do you want to tell me what's going on?'' I ask when I hear that her sobbing has almost stopped.

I pull back a little and see red swollen eyes from the crying. I hate to see people crying, it feels way better to see a smile on someone's face. Allison sniffs a little before nodding and I take her hand to pull her towards the couch with me.

Once she's settled, I walk towards the kitchen and fill a glass with water. When I walk back I see that she's calmed down again and I plop down next to her.

''Here.'' I smile.

''Thanks.'' She smiles lightly and grabs the water to take a few sips.

''Why are you so upset?'' I ask carefully after she put the glass back on the table.

''Well..'' She coughed. ''Bryan came to me after the dance class because he wanted to talk to me. That's why I was home later than you.''

''What did he want to talk to you about?''

Allison sniffs a little again and it looks like she can burst out into crying at any moment so I place my hand on her arm. It seems to help her calm down again.

''He basically told me that Beyonce's choreographers think I wasn't good enough and that after my trial weeks, I probably have to look for something else.'' She sobs.

My eyes widen at her words and suddenly worry crushes over me. What if they think that I'm not good enough either.

''Wow did they really say that? How is that possible, you are such a good and talented dancer!'' I let out shocked.

''I thought I was doing good too, but apparently they don't think I'm good enough. But that's not the worst part. I dropped out of college for this, to chase a dream here in Los Angeles. I have nothing to rely on now. I left everything behind to come here, I don't know what I'm supposed to do.'' She says and starts crying again.

I'm still shocked from what everything she's telling me and I can only comfort her again. Nothing that I will say now will make her feel better. Sometimes it's better just to let someone talk and hold them if they are sad. Nothing is more worse than people telling you that everything will be okay, when you know it won't be okay and feel like you just hit the rock bottom.

''I'm so sorry.'' I say softly and pull her against my side again. She curls up into me and while she's crying against my shoulder, I can only think about my own future all of a sudden. Will this be my fate too? I mean, Bryan says that I'm doing a great job so far and is nothing but positive about me. But what happens when I somehow get kicked out too if I decide to come here? I wouldn't have a college degree and if they don't want me somewhere else, I'll end up working in the supermarket my whole life. Maybe it's a little overreacted, because I can always go back to college again. But Santana would've changed colleges for me and I would have to start over on my degree if things don't work out here. Suddenly I feel so much stronger about making a decision about this whole thing.

''I'm sorry for blubbering all over your clothes.'' Allison chuckles lightly and sits up from me.

''Don't worry about it. Sometimes it's nice to cry it all out.'' I said.

''Yeah I feel slightly better now. I know it's all going to be fine eventually, but right now I can't help but feel that my dream is shattered in half you know.''

''I understand that, but if these choreographers don't think you're good enough, they are cray cray.'' I smile and she laughs a little. Santana uses cray cray sometimes and it always makes me laugh.

''And there are so many more chances here in L.A. You don't have to go back. You can still try to chase your dreams, the only one who will ever stop you from doing that is yourself.''

''I want to keep dancing.'' She sniffs lightly.

''Then we're going to find every professional dance studio in this town and kill them with your talent. I'm sure everyone is jumping for a dancer like you.'' I smile.

''You think so?'' She mumbles softly.

''I know so and I'm sure Bryan will help you with it.''

''Yeah he said something like that before I left, I was just too upset to listen to it properly.'' She said and wipes the wetness of her cheeks.

''I understand, maybe it's best to go to sleep now it's pretty late already. You can talk to Bryan first thing in the morning.'' I smile and gave her arm a last comforting squeeze.

''Yeah I think that's for the best.'' She smiles and grabs my hand. ''Thank you Brittany.''

''No problem.'' I smile.

Just when I expect that Allison is going to stand up, she leans forward and before I could understand what she was doing, she presses her lips against mine. My eyes widen at the sudden feeling of unfamiliar lips against mine and I quickly react by pushing her away.

''What are you doing.'' I asked shocked and wipe my lips with the back of my hand.

Allison is looking everywhere but me and she mutters something before finally looking back at me.

''I-I'm sorry I just.. I don't know what I was thinking. You were just so nice and… ''

''I have a girlfriend. Santana is my girlfriend.'' I say a little angry. I know I shouldn't get angry at her now, but she had no right to do that when she knows about that.

''I know, I'm sorry Brittany. I just got caught up in the moment I guess.'' She mumbles and I can see a blush creeping on her cheeks. Her eyes are still red from crying and I feel the anger slowly drifting out of me. Allison is a nice girl, she probably just feels lonely now.

''Get some sleep okay, let's just pretend that it didn't happen.'' I said and manage to smile at her.

''Yeah I should probably do that. Uhm thank you again.'' She smiles a little insecure and walks up the stairs.

As soon as I hear her door closing, I let out a deep sigh. How am I supposed to explain this to Santana. I can't keep it from her what just happened. Maybe it's for the best if I don't tell her, I mean it will only make her upset and it was just a small kiss. I pushed her away as soon as I could so I don't have to feel guilty for that, but I don't like keeping things from Santana even though this is probably not such a big deal. Suddenly I get startled by the sound of my phone on the table again and I grab it to see another text from Santana. A shot of guilt rushes through me and I try to shrug it off before I open it.

_INCOMING SEXBOMB: Is my beautiful girl too busy, to text me back? :-( (This is Quinn, Santana asked me to type, because she's too drunk to get the words right. Are you okay?) _

Shit, I totally forgot to text Santana back. I know how she can get when I forget to text or call her back when she's drunk. I quickly type a reply while shutting off the TV and the lights in the living room. Walking and texting at the same time is hard so I quickly lock the door and put the rest of the lights out before rushing up to my room. I plop down on my bed and quickly grab my phone. Another text lightens up my screen and I chuckle when I see it's from Santana again. So impatient and cute.

_INCOMING SEXBOMB: Babyyyyyyyyy sumthing pwease?:-( Meeh. :-( _

That was definitely Santana, I chuckled to myself.

_TO SEXBOMB: Hi Honey! I'm sorry it took me longer to reply. Hope you're having fun! I'm going to bed in a minute so I'll talk to you 2morrow okay? Xxxxx I love you too! :) _

_TO QUINN: Hi Q! Yes everything is okay here! Hope you guys are having fun! __Can you take care of Santana for me? __I see you next week!:) Xxx_

I put my phone on my night stand after I send the messages and walk over to my drawer. I slip into some clean underwear and throw Santana's shirt over my head. It's a little too short for me, but I like how it smells like her. It makes me calm and less nervous about everything. I have to have a good talk with Bryan tomorrow about what I'm going to do. After removing my make up and brushing my teeth, I slip underneath the covers of my bed. Just when I turn out the light, my phone vibrates again. I prop up on one elbow and reach for my phone.

_INCOMING SEXBOMB: Dream sexy bout me!:) Love yu. kissy_

_INCOMNIG QUINN: Yeah, it would've been more fun if you were here too. And of course I'll take care of that crazy drunk ass haha. Enjoy your last week there Britt! Xxx_

I smile at the texts and put my phone back on the nightstand. I crawl back under the cover and let out a big tired sigh. Another night sleeping without Santana next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

''Gross love birds wake the fuck up! My baby is coming home today whoop whoop!'' I yell as I jump on Quinn's bed.

''Santana her plane lands in four hours, relax.'' Quinn growled and buries herself back into the crook of Rachel's neck.

I roll my eyes and let myself drop on top of both of them. They both let out a loud squeak as I half straddle Rachel and partly straddle Quinn.

''I want to arrange a surprise party for her at breadsticks, please help me.'' I say in my sweetest voice ever.

I see Rachel opening her eyes slightly while Quinn just snuggles closer into her with her eyes shut.

''Don't look at her babe, she's going to do that bambi eye thing with that damn pout.'' Quinn whispers.

''Please.'' I pout again and bounce a little up and down.

Normally I don't beg anyone, especially not Rachel, but this surprise party is for Brittany and I'd do anything for her. My mood is also indestructible today, I can't wait until those four hours are over.

''With what do we have to help then?'' Rachel says after a loud yawn and pulling Quinn closer into her.

''I'm going to sing a song for her and it would be nice if you can invite everyone to come and pick up the cake that I ordered. I'll give you the money for it.'' I say sweetly again.

''I suppose we could do that, right honey?'' Rachel says and looks down at Quinn.

''Ugh fine, Brittany deserves a nice welcome home party. Can you now get off of us Santana?'' She sighs.

''Yay thanks!'' I chuckle. Instead of getting off them, I bounce up and down extra hard.

''Santana!'' Quinn squeals. ''Stop that!''

''Now you know how I feel when you do that to me.'' I chuckle and get off them. .

''Whatever.'' Quinn chuckles. ''Don't forget your appointment with the dean in an hour!''

* * *

><p><em>One hour later…<em>

I was waiting in a stuffy room and shifting a little on my seat. I don't know why I'm nervous for this conversation, maybe because what he says will have a huge impact on my future. A very good, or a not so good. Suddenly the door goes open and a big guy with grey hair and dark eyes stands in the opening while scanning the room.

''Santana Lopez?'' He asks.

I nod and he beckons his head. I let out a nervous breath and follow the dean into his office.

''Take a seat ms Lopez.'' He says and sits on his big chair behind his desk.

''Thank you.'' I said and sit down on the tiny chair. He grabs a file with my name on it and scrolls through it. I wait patiently for him to say something while I feel nerves bubbling up inside of me.

''So, I'm reading here that you are thinking about a transfer to UCLA, is that right?'' He asked and looks up from the file.

''Yes sir, that's right.'' I smile a little insecure.

''Well, your grades are sufficient enough I think to make that possible. But you have to keep these up in order for you to actually get accepted at UCLA. Do you know which major you want to follow there? They don't have the one that you're doing now.''

''Yes I'm aware of that sir. I've seen one major there already that I'm interested in.'' I said.

''Well that's a good thing that you've already examined different possibilities ms Lopez. The only thing that I can advise you now is to keep up the good results and I'm sure there wouldn't be a problem if you decide to transfer to UCLA. It would be a shame for us though to loose such a good student.'' He smiles. ''Even though you are also known around here for being a little rebellious.''

My eyes widen suddenly and I choke almost in my words. I scrape my throat and turn my attention back to the dean.

''Uhm yeah I can work on that sir.'' I mumble.

''I think it's best if you listen to your teachers more often sometimes, it can save you trouble along the way.'' He smiles.

''I will.''

''Good. Do you have any questions for me?''

''Uhm well I was wondering how soon I could transfer?''

''Right, well you can transfer after the semester is done and of course if all the other things are in order too.''

''Okay, that's all I need to know.'' I smile.

He smiles and stands up while stretching his hand out to me.

''I hope everything works out for you Santana.''

''Thank you sir, I hope so too.''

* * *

><p><em>Three hours later. <em>

I was standing in front of the arrival gate where Brittany told me that she would come. I had picked up flowers on my way here and called Quinn and Rachel to ask if everything was ready at Breadsticks for her surprise party. I felt nervous and happy, like it's the first time I'll see her or something. The butterflies in my tummy intensify when slowly people are coming out of the doors. I'm almost jumping up and down to look over the people that are already coming out with their luggage to see if Brittany is there behind them somewhere. Suddenly I see a familiar flash of blonde hair as the doors swung open again and Brittany walks out with her suitcase while scanning the line of people to see where I was. I'm sure that my smile is so big that I could easily fit in my whole fist or something and I felt frozen in my spot at seeing Brittany again. My heart started beating impossible faster and love was pouring through every vein in my body. I quickly snapped out of my trance and raised my hand in the air.

''Brittany!'' I yell.

She turns towards me and as soon as she sees me, a smile similar as mine crosses her face. I quickly walk towards the exit as Brittany comes around from behind it and I practically run towards her.

''San!'' She says excitedly and drops her suitcase and outstretches her arms at me. I throw myself onto her and wrap my arms so tightly around her neck that she lets out a muffled groan. I feel her arms wrapping around my waist and lifting me up in the air. I let out a few squeals as she spins us around and I bury my face in the crook of her neck. Immediately the familiar scent that I love so much invades my nose and gives me tingles all over my body. Her laugh sounds even more perfect than I remember as she puts me back on the floor again.

''I missed you so much babe.'' I said against her ear while trying to hold back my tears.

''Me too.'' She says and pulls back slightly.

I see countless sparks floating through her blue eyes as she leans forward and presses her lips against mine. She kisses me with so much passion, aggressive, but soft, impatient and yet calm like everything is okay again. I let out a moan as I feel her tongue entering my mount and push myself further into her as I kiss her back with all the love I feel for her. After a few minutes I realize we are still very much in a public place and if I don't want to rip her clothes off in the middle of the airport, I should pull away now. I let out a disappointed groan and pull back slightly so that our foreheads are leaning against each other.

''Wow.'' Brittany chuckles lightly and strokes her hands up and down my sides.

''Do I still got it?'' I smirk and place a quick kiss to her lips again, just because I can.

''Very much so, did you keep practicing while I was gone?'' She teased.

''Says the girl who was kissing a wall every day.'' I chuckle.

''Mhm but this..'' She mumbles and presses her lips against mine a little softer and longer than the one I gave her. ''is way better.''

My eyes flutter open again and I'm not sure exactly how I'm still standing straight on two legs while I feel like I'm melting under Brittany's touch.

''Were those for me?'' She smiles and points at the flowers that were lying next to us on the floor.

I snap out of my trance and quickly grab the flowers to hand them to her.

''As a matter of fact, yes they are for you.'' I smile.

''They're beautiful thank you honey.'' She smiles and gives me a kiss.

Now I feel actually kind of frustrated that I organized that party for her while all I want to do right now is make up for the lost time of the past two weeks and spend the rest of the week cuddling and making love in bed or anywhere else.

''Just like you,'' I smirk and causes Brittany to shake her head in amusement. I grab her suitcase handle and with my other hand, I interlace my fingers with Brittany's and start to walk towards the car.

''I can't wait to get home.'' Brittany smiles after stepping into the car. ''I want to show you how much I missed you.'' She purrs and starts leaning over the center console to press feather light kisses in my neck. My breath starts to get heavier by the second and it's insane how turned on I already am now. Those two weeks were definitely no good for my stamina and strength to not take her here in the car. A moan escapes my mouth and I feel Brittany giggling against the skin in my neck. When she's about to straddle my lap, I softly stop her by putting my hand in front of her leg.

''Wait.'' I breathe out.

''What is it?'' Brittany asks confused and drops back in her seat.

''I really want to right now, but I kind of have a surprise for you.'' I smile and trace my fingers over the frown on her forehead so it softens out. A curious smile spreads her lips as she leans into my hand.

''A surprise? What kind of surprise?'' She asks excitedly. ''Did you bring my family here again?''

''No it's not that.'' I chuckle. ''You'll see, but you have to let me drive and I can't concentrate if you are in my lap being all kinds of sexy and adorable.''

''Okay, I'll try to keep my hands to myself.'' She chuckles and buckles herself up in her seat.

''Just for now.'' I wink at her and start the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

After driving for almost a half an hour and talking and laughing about some silly stuff, I recognize the street that we're driving in. Santana parks the car in front of Breadsticks and steps out of the car to open my door.

''What are we doing here, isn't it closed?'' I frown as I take her hand that helps me out.

''Is it?'' Santana says confused. ''Let's take a look first.''

I can see on her face expression that she's up to something and that she does know what we are doing here. I decide to let her take the lead and wrap my arm around her waist as we walk towards the door. Santana grabs my hand and twists the doorknob.

''Hmm, I guess it's open.'' She smiles. ''After you my lady.''

I give her a curious look, but she just beckons her head towards the entrance. I step in, but I can' really see anything, because it's dark.

''It looks clo…''

''SURPRISEEEEEEE'' Suddenly the lights go on and I see all my friends standing in front of me. The place is decorated with balloons and a big ''Welcome home Britt'' Sign on the wall behind the stage and a huge cake with a picture of me dancing.

I feel overwhelmed and startled at all of this and quickly kiss and hug Santana before I throw myself on my friends to hug them all.

* * *

><p>After an hour, I've talked with almost everyone here and now I'm just enjoying sitting on Santana's lap with her arms wrapped tightly around me while everyone is dancing or talking. While I'm looking around the room, I see Quinn and Rachel dancing and laughing with each other, Puck, Sam. Finn and Mike are laughing too, while Mercedes and Tina are standing with some girls from my dance group.<p>

I slide off Santana's lap so I'm sitting next to her and interlace our hands on my lap.

''Thank you for this. You never stop surprising me.'' I chuckle and press a kiss to her lips. I want to keep kissing her and never pull back, but it's probably not a good idea considering what it will lead to while all our friends are here.

''Well I have another surprise.'' She smiles. ''I've talked to the dean this morning about a possible transfer to UCLA. He said that if I keep up my good results and improve my attitude in class, that it's probably no problem for me to transfer to UCLA. So you don't need to worry about me dropping out of college, we can go to L.A. next semester''

I feel overwhelmed suddenly by all these different emotions. The fact that Santana would do all that for me was overwhelming enough and I'm just confused about what I want now. But I already made a decision.

''I love you so much you know that.'' I smile. Santana suddenly looks at me worried and traces her thumb over my cheek.

''I hope those are happy tears.'' She mumbles sweetly.

''I have to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you won't get mad.'' I say.

''Oookay, what is it?'' She ask with a worried expression.

''I don't want to go to L.A. now, I want to finish college first. Here.''

I can see that Santana's confusion increases.

''Why? I thought that it was your dream to dance and be there?''

''It still is. But I've talked to Bryan about it and he says that I'm still young and that if I finish college next year, that I can call him and he'll arrange something for me again. The choreographers there already said that they would be happy to accept me then. And if anything doesn't work out, I'd still have a college degree so I could make something out of my life.''

''Are you sure that's what you want to do Britt? You're not doing this because of me?'' She asks softly and still a little confused.

''I'm sure I want to do this. I'm not saying that you're not a part of this descion because obviously I care about what you want too, and I know that you want to finish college here. Besides, all of our friends are here, our life is here. When we both graduate college, we can still go to L.A. or wherever we want. I don't care where we're going as long as you are next to me.'' I smile.

''Britt I don't want you to give up your dream.'' She mumbles.

''I'm not giving up on my dream, I'm just proponing it for a year.'' I smile. ''And besides, my biggest dream already came true when I found you and I never want that unbearable feeling of missing you again''

''Me neither Britt, well if this is what you want, I'm behind you one hundred percent.'' She smiles and wraps me up in a tight hug.

''I have to tell you one more thing though and it's not a big deal but I just feel like you should know it, because I don't want to keep anything from you.'' I say a little insecure and pull back from the hug.

''You can tell me.'' She smiles.

''Well I told you about what happened to my roommate, how she got kicked out of the group.''

''Yeah, what about it?''

''Well she was really upset that night and I just tried to comfort her and be nice you know, so when she uhm when she was about to stand up she uhmm…''

''She what?'' Santana asked confused.

''She kind of gave me a kiss, but I pushed her away immediately and told her that I had you!''

''That fucking bitch..'' Santana hisses and pulls away from me.

''Please san don't be mad, she felt really embarrassed and sorry for it and she apologized to me like a hundred times.'' I say as I grab Santana's hand. ''It was more like a quick peck and I pushed her way, but I didn't want to keep it from you. Are you mad at me?''

Santana closes her eyes and shakes her head back and forth before opening her eyes at me again.

''Of course I'm not mad at you. You pushed her away, it just stings a little to hear that someone else touched your lips when they have no right to.''

I quickly wrap my arms around Santana's neck and pull her into me. I kiss her passionately and hold my lips firmly against hers for a second before pulling away slightly.

''You are the only one who can kiss me, and the wall with your picture on it.''

Santana chuckles lightly and I can see that she's not mad anymore. She wasn't mad at me, but I'm sure she was thinking about the fastest way to get to L.A. and attack Allison. Allison talked with Bryan by the way the next morning about what to do and he would help her find another professional dance studio. I'm sure she's going to make it there.

''Let's hope you don't feel any urge to kiss a wall when I'm here.'' She chuckles. ''But thank you for being honest with me Britt.''

''I'll always stay honest with you.'' I smile. ''Oee, I got you a little something while I was there.''

Santana cocks her eyebrow curiously when I take a little box out of my purse.

''I was planning to give it to you when we were alone, but I can't wait anymore.'' I smile and hand it to Santana.

''Britt, what…''

''Relax, I'm not asking you to marry me, yet.'' I chuckle. ''Open it.''

Santana smiles at me before slowly opening the box. Her eyes widen and she clasps one hand in front of her mouth before pulling the little necklace out of the box.

''Now we both have a heart shaped by swans.'' I smile.

''It's beautiful baby.'' Santana breathes out while looking at the necklace. ''Thank you so much.''

''Let me put it on.'' I smile.

I grab the necklace from her hand and Santana turns her back at me. I softly put her hair to the side and put the heart formed by swans, just like the one I got from Santana, around her neck.

She turns around and wraps her arms around me to pull me into a deep kiss. Tingles flutter all over my body as I pull her closer against me. A muffled moan escapes my lips when Santana suddenly pulls back.

''I have another surprise for you too.'' She smiles and gives me a kiss on my cheek before walking towards the stage.

Quinn and Rachel quickly sit beside me and the rest is sitting down too as Santana and the Breadsticks band take the stage.

''Hello Everyone, thank you all for coming to celebrate Brittany returning to us after two horrible weeks.'' She chuckles. ''This next song, I want to dedicate to my girlfriend Brittany.''

''This is so beautiful Britt, I've seen her practice it this morning.'' Rachel whispers excitedly beside me.

I smile back at Rachel and focus my attention on Santana who gives me wink before starting the song.

_You found me  
>Singing songs about the rain<br>I found you; I couldn't find words to explain  
>How you were the day I was the dark of night<br>How the world spun around us like a satellite  
>How you met me in the middle and I held on tight<em>

_You will always be my beautiful distraction_  
><em>One part sweetness two parts passion<em>  
><em>Everyday you make me feel brand new<em>  
><em>You asked for my heart not perfection<em>  
><em>The first one to lead me in the right direction<em>  
><em>This crazy world won't change the same old me<em>  
><em>Who loves the same old you<em>

I felt happy tears escaping my eyes and Rachel's and Quinn's hand on mine.

_You brought me back when I'd forgotten how to fall_  
><em>To fall in love<em>  
><em>Showed me I could have it all<em>  
><em>And not give up a single thing I am<em>  
><em>When I said I couldn't you said<em>  
><em>Yes we can<em>  
><em>It took me all this time now I understand, I do<em>

_You will always be my beautiful distraction_  
><em>One part sweetness two parts passion<em>  
><em>Everyday you make me feel brand new<em>  
><em>You asked for my heart not perfection<em>  
><em>The first one to lead me in the right direction<em>  
><em>This crazy world won't change the same old me<em>  
><em>Who loves the same old you<em>

Santana's voice keeps mesmerizing me every time, no matter how many times she has sung for me so far. The necklace around her neck sparkles by the spotlight and I look down at the one she gave me. It was meant to be, I know that for sure. Everything that happened, it happened so it all lead to this perfect moment.

_Here I am talking about forever  
>Never thought I'd say it, never ever<br>Hold me once, hold me twice, hold me for the rest of my life_

_You will always be my beautiful distraction_  
><em>One part sweetness two parts passion<em>  
><em>Everyday you make me feel <em>_brand new_

_You asked for my heart not perfection  
>The first one to lead me in the right direction<br>This crazy world won't change the same old me  
>Who loves the same old you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

The song ends and everyone stands up to cheer for me. I only look at Brittany though who has the most proudest and happiest smile on her face. My heart swells at the sight and it gives me the confidence to do the next thing I planned for her.

''Thank you, I have one last thing that I want to do, before I'll get off the stage and let everyone drink and dance like morons again'' I chuckle.

''So uhm I kind of wrote a letter for you Britt. While you were away, I obviously spend a lot of time thinking about what this would all mean for us. You know I'm not that good with words, so I wrote them down. I uhm, I'll just read them now.'' I smile nervously.

No one knew that I was going to do this too, and I saw everyone looking at me with confusion and curiosity. Brittany mouthed 'I love you' with a smile and it gave me the courage to this in front of every one. I quickly grabbed the little letter out of my pocket and scraped my throat before reading out the words that I wrote over the past two weeks.

_Dear Brittany,_

_I never thought that I would ever find something that some people can only dream about. I never thought that I would be worth it, to have someone like you. So sudden and so unexpected, I understood what people talked about, when they were talking about love. No words could ever say how much I love you. No song that is ever written, can explain exactly how I feel about you. Only you know what I feel for you._

_No matter what I do or say, whoever I was or am, it doesn't make a difference to you. You will always be honest with me. Express what you think, instead of always saying what I want to hear. Like no one else you know what I can be like and how to get me back. Honestly I don't know what I would do without you. _

_If I forget myself, you bring me back and I know it. If I would ever get lost and don't recognize any roads in life, I only have to look at you and I know who I am again. _

_One word is enough, sometimes even a glance. You simply nod if no one understands me. If I think I know better than everyone else again and try to get my way, you prove me wrong every time. Like no one else you know what I can be like and how to get me back._

_Before time is gone and the thoughts that are on my lips the whole time will never be spoken, I want you to know now, Thank you. Thank you for being my light and love, but most importantly, thank you for changing me.. into myself. _

_With all my love, forever yours, Santana._

* * *

><p><strong><em>The End <em>**


End file.
